Last Of Us: The Only Ones Left
by Vander Knight
Summary: Joel y el sobrino de Tess, Ryan, continúan el deseo de ella de llevar a Ellie con las Luciérnagas para que busquen una cura a la infección de Cordyceps. El largo viaje les tomará casi un año, en el que deberán proteger a Ellie hasta que llegue a su destino. Ellie, por su lado, ayudará a sanar los corazones de sus guardianes. Clasificación T.
1. Chapter 1

Ambientado en el videojuego mismo. Joel, Tess y su sobrino, Ryan, son encomendados para entregar a Ellie a Las Luciérnagas. Ya sabemos cómo fue aquello. Cuando Tess es infectada y asesinada, dependerá de Joel y Ryan mantener a Ellie con vida hasta llegar con los radicales. Por su parte, Ellie jugará una gran parte en sanar los corazones de sus dos guardianes.

Prólogo.

Mis nudillos quedaron adoloridos de tanto golpear aquella puerta. Ya estaba comenzando a pensar que el resultado sería el mismo que cuando fui a buscar a mi tía; que nadie abriría, y aquello solo podía significar que Joel y Tess me habían dejado atrás para ir a lo de las pastillas ellos dos solos, cuando la puerta se había abierto, revelando a un recién amanecido Joel. No me había hecho mucha gracia no encontrar a mi tía en su apartamento, y de muy mala gana me había dirigido a lo de Joel, algo temeroso pues la última vez que habíamos estado juntos, un par de días atrás, él había dejado muy claro que quería que lo dejáramos solo.

\- ¿Está Tess aquí? - pregunté, mirando a Joel directamente.

\- Buenos días a ti también. - fue toda respuesta de Joel, haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar.

\- No está en su apartamento. - dije, entrando para cerrara la puerta detrás de mí. - Se suponía que íbamos a entregar las pastillas esta mañana, pero se ha marchado antes.

\- No puede ser. - exclamó Joel, ahora si sintiendo el peso de mis palabras. - Tenemos que ir a buscarla.

Comenzó a moverse de inmediato, recogiendo algunas de sus cosas. Y en ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Joel fue a abrir, y mi tía Tess entró como si fuera la dueña del lugar.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana? - le preguntó Tess a Joel. - ¿Tan temprano por aquí, Ryan?

Enarqué una ceja, molesto. Mi tía a veces me sacaba de mis casillas. Avanzó como si nada y se sirvió algo de ron. Tenía el rostro marcado por algunos golpes. Nada que fuera algo para ella.

\- ¿Un trago? - ofreció. Sabía que solo a Joel; en este mundo estaba bien que yo, un chico de dieciséis anduviera con ellos, entre matones, cargando armas de fuego y disparándole a otras personas, para sobrevivir. Pero Dios los perdone a ambos si alguna vez me dejaban beber alcohol siendo menor de edad.

\- No, no quiero. - dijo Joel.

Me crucé de brazos mientras mi tía se apoyaba sobre la vieja mesa de la sala.

\- Tengo noticias interesantes para ti. - le dijo Tess a Joel. Carraspeé la garganta. - Para ustedes.

\- ¿Dónde estabas, Tess? - preguntó Joel.

\- Esa sería una noticia mucho muy interesante. - opiné, mirando a mi tía con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- En el distrito West End. - respondió Tess, bebiendo un sorbo de su trago. - Teníamos que hacer una entrega.

Suspiré notoriamente; si había ido a por el asunto de las pastillas ella sola.

\- Nosotros. - dijo Joel, señalándonos a los tres. - Teníamos que hacer una entrega.

\- Si. Querías estar solo, ¿recuerdas? - le dijo Tess a Joel.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí? - pregunté, serio. - Podría haber ido contigo.

\- No era necesario que fueras. - dijo Tess, mirándome. Tomó un trapo húmedo que Joel le entregó.

\- Pero habíamos acordado que los acompañaría a ustedes dos. - recordé. - Ya los había acompañado a los dos a recoger las pastillas e iba a ir a entregarlas también.

Joel negó con la cabeza y se alejó de ella para apoyar ambos brazos sobre la cocina. Había estado acompañándolos a varios de sus asuntos porque las pagas eran muy buenas; mucho mejores que las porquerías que los militares repartían.

\- Déjame adivinar; el trato se canceló y el cliente se escapó con nuestras pastillas. ¿Es más o menos así? - dijo Joel, ganándose una risa burlona por parte de mi tía.

\- El trato se completó sin problemas. Suficientes tarjetas de racionamiento para un par de meses. - sacó las tarjetas de su bolsillo trasero y las dejó sobre la mesa. En efecto, eran suficientes para obtener raciones por varias semanas, incluso divididas entre los tres.

\- ¿Y qué hay con tu cara? - pregunté, haciendo una seña hacia su rostro.

\- Estaba volviendo a mi casa y me atacaron estos dos imbéciles, ¿de acuerdo? - respondió Tess, como si no fuera absolutamente nada del otro mundo. - Me golpearon un par de veces, pero… Miren, me las arreglé.

Joel la miró y suspiró.

\- Dame eso. - dijo, y le quitó el trapo de la mano, comenzando a curar muy superficialmente las heridas de mi tía.

\- Debiste haber dejado que te acompañáramos. - le reproché, negando con la cabeza. Y luego me permití sonreír de lado. - Asumo que los imbéciles esos están muertos, ¿no?

\- Muy gracioso. - dijo Tess, sonriendo levemente, al igual que Joel.

\- ¿Averiguaste quiénes eran? - preguntó Joel.

\- Si, eran unos don nadie. No tienen importancia. - Tess sujetó la mano de Joel y cambió su actitud; se puso seria. - Lo importante es que Robert los envió.

Entrecerré los ojos.

\- ¿Nuestro Robert? - preguntó Joel.

\- Entonces el muy maldito si sabe que lo estamos buscando. - comenté.

\- Y piensa que nos atrapará primero. – dijo Tess.

\- Ese hijo de perra es inteligente. – murmuró Joel, dejando el trapo sobre la mesa de la cocina, poniendo los brazos como jarra y pensando en la situación.

\- No lo suficiente. – dijo Tess, acercándose a él.

\- ¿Acaso… sabes dónde está? – pregunté, acercándome también. Tess asintió.

\- Por supuesto que lo sabes. – dijo Joel, con un dejo sarcástico.

\- El viejo depósito en el área 5. – informó mi tía, acercándose a la puerta de salida. – Pero no sé por cuanto tiempo.

\- Bien. Estoy listo ahora, si. – Joel asintió y se acercó a ella.

\- Ahora es perfecto.

Comencé a seguirlos, pero nada más llegaron a la puerta, los dos se voltearon a mirarme.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté.

\- Creo que será mejor que te quedes aquí. – dijo Joel.

\- Si, claro. – rodé los ojos, sarcástico.

\- Esto será muy peligroso. – dijo Tess.

\- ¿A diferencia de nuestros otros trabajos con traficantes de drogas y armas? – comenté. – Porque esos eran como ir a alimentar gallinas o acariciar conejitos.

Los dos adultos se quedaron mirándome varios segundos, en silencio. Luego se miraron entre ellos.

\- Ya sabes las reglas. – me dijo Tess, seria como nunca.

\- Solo… vamos ya. – dije, negando con la cabeza mientras salíamos del apartamento de Joel.

Bajamos hasta la primera planta del edificio por las escaleras, obviamente, en silencio. El área 5, como todos los sitios manejados por criminales, se encontraba bastante alejada del perímetro protegido por los militares. Lo primero que tendrían que hacer era salir de la zona de cuarentena, de ser posible a través de alguno de los puntos de control, puesto que si eran atrapados escabulléndose hacia el exterior sin permiso, se verían en grandes problemas con los soldados.

\- El punto de control tres sigue abierto. – indicó Tess cuando salieron al exterior del edificio, a un callejón trasero totalmente descuidado y lleno de basura.

\- Solo quedan algunas horas antes del toque de queda. – dijo Joel.

\- Hay que hacer esto rápido, entonces. – dije, comenzando a caminar.

Era el mismo callejón por el que había llegado para ingresar al edificio hacía algunos minutos. El piso y las paredes de los edificios estaban en pésimo estado, medio cubiertos por musgo y hongos. La naturaleza poco a poco iba recuperando su territorio. Los montones de basura se acumulaban a cada vuelta, y la peste apenas era soportable sin obligarte a respirar por la boca. Íbamos saliendo hacia una de las calles principales cuando las bocinas puestas en lo alto de los edificios volvieron a repetir una de las frases habituales: llevar identificaciones actualizadas todo el tiempo, cumplir con el personal de la ciudad, etc.

Sobre los tejados, soldados armados hacían guardia para vigilar y mantener el orden entre los habitantes. También había algunos patrullando las calles. Cerca de un punto de abastecimiento de raciones, que se encontraba cerrado.

"Deben estar bajos de raciones de nuevo," pensé, siguiendo a Joel y Tess, ignorando las miradas de los soldados cercanos. A partir de los quince años, la escuela dejaba de ser obligatoria para los niños debido a la necesidad que presentaban muchas de las familias de que más miembros trabajaran para conseguir tarjetas de raciones. Ya iban tres semanas seguidas en las que solo habían entregado la mitad de una ración normal. A los quince años, también, era la edad de reclutamiento para ingresar a la milicia; en un principio obligatoria. Muchos jóvenes no cumplían con las expectativas y eran regresados a la clase civil. En mi caso, por ejemplo, había tenido muchos problemas con la autoridad (no seguía muy bien las órdenes de mis superiores), y se me había dado de baja tras solo unos pocos meses de estar en la academia.

El punto de control 3 no se encontraba a más de unas pocas calles de ahí, pasando frente a un edificio cercado y siendo vigilado por guardias militares armados. Ya sabía que se trataba de un cateo antes de que tres civiles salieran siendo empujados por soldados protegidos con trajes de protección biológica. Me detuve a observar. Era normal que los infectados fueran en aumento a medida que la cantidad de personas que intentaban fugarse de la zona también lo hacía.

\- No te quedes atrás, Ryan. – me llamó Joel.

Una de las personas siendo sometidas fue detectada como infectada, y aquello solo terminaba de una forma si eran los soldados los que te descubrían: le dispararon de inmediato. Al igual que al tipo que intentó ayudar a su amigo enfermo, y finalmente al tercero, que trató de escapar.

Lo más sensato era siempre eliminar a los infectados, así evitabas que el número de corredores y chasqueadores aumentara eventualmente. Apresuré el paso para darles alcance a Tess y Joel, ya casi llegábamos al punto de control.

\- Tengo nuevos papeles. – dijo Tess. – No deberíamos tener ninguna interferencia por ahí.

Avanzamos como si nada hacia la puerta de acceso, donde un soldado armado solicitó nuestras identificaciones.

\- Si no vas a trabajar, ¿para qué dejaste la escuela? – me preguntó el soldado.

\- Trabajo casi todos los días; pero a mi tía le gusta cuidarme siempre. – mentí, mirando a Tess. – Si ella se toma el día, también debo hacerlo.

Me quedé mirando al soldado a los ojos, y este finalmente pareció comprar mi excusa.

\- Bien, adelante. Pueden avanzar.

Y un camión de los militares explotó frente a nosotros, sacudiendo mi cabeza y provocando que mis oídos zumbaran.

\- ¡Mierda! – grité, cubriendo mis oídos y sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- ¡Retrocedan! – ordenó el soldado, cerrando la reja y uniéndose a sus compañeros. - ¡Son Luciérnagas! ¡Dispárenles!

\- Salgamos de aquí. – dijo Tess, sujetándome de un hombro y tirándome de él. - ¡Vamos, Joel!

Corrimos, dejando atrás los disparos y los gritos. Las bocinas informaban el cierre del punto de control por el que estuvimos a punto de pasar. Solo a media calle había un edificio con una escalera de concreto que conducía a una pesada puerta de madera vieja. Tess abrió la puerta y nos condujo hacia el interior del edificio.

\- Hasta ahí con el camino fácil. - dijo Tess mientras yo cerraba la puerta detrás de nosotros. - Van a cerrar todos los puntos de control. Tendremos que rodear el exterior.

\- ¿Fuera del muro? - preguntó Joel.

\- Es mejor que dejar que Robert se escape. - opiné.

Caminamos por el pasillo, dando vuelta a la izquierda por la primera planta. Había muchas puertas bloqueadas, departamentos que no estaban habitados y que los militares designaban a los nuevos habitantes que llegaban a la ciudad o a los niños que crecían y dejaban la escuela y el orfanato. Yo mismo tenía asignado un apartamento pequeño en un barrio cercano a las bases militares; para mayor seguridad.

Un hombre cuyo nombre no recordaba se levantó de una silla al fondo del pasillo y se acercó a nosotros.

\- ¿Viste esa mierda, Tess? - preguntó el hombre.

\- Estuve ahí. - dijo mi tía. - ¿Qué tal está el túnel del este?

\- Despejado. Pasé por ahí, sin patrullas. ¿Adónde vas?

Todos los mercenarios como nosotros… o como Tess y Joel, la verdad, se conocían y se apoyaban. Al menos los que vivían en aquella comunidad. Había muchos trabajos que requerían la cooperación de varios, y las ganancias se repartían equitativamente. Normalmente, desde luego, Tess y Joel solían trabajar juntos ellos solos y, últimamente, me habían permitido acompañarlos.

\- Voy a visitar a Robert.

\- ¿Tú también?

\- ¿Quién más lo está buscando? - preguntó Joel.

\- Uh, Marlene. Ha estado haciendo preguntas intentando encontrarlo.

Miré a nuestro nuevo acompañante ante la mención del nombre de la líder de las Luciérnagas.

\- ¿Qué quieren las Luciérnagas con Robert? - pregunté, curioso y sorprendido.

\- Ya, como si fuera a decirme.

\- ¿Y qué le dijiste? - preguntó Tess a nuestro informante.

\- La verdad. No tengo idea de dónde se oculta.

\- Bien hecho. Ey, mantente lejos de los problemas, ¿si? - le dijo Tess. - Los militares aparecerán pronto.

\- Claro. Nos vemos.

Y el tipo se alejó para reunirse con alguno de los suyos. Avanzamos otro poco y volvimos a dar vuelta a la izquierda.

\- Marlene está buscando a Robert. - comentó Tess. - ¿Qué piensan sobre eso?

\- No me gusta. - dijo Joel. - Será mejor que nos demos prisa…

\- Tenemos que encontrarlo antes que las Luciérnagas. - dije. Si aquel grupo revolucionario llegaba a él primero, lo que era nuestro no llegaría nunca a nuestras manos.

Al final del pasillo, una de las puertas a uno de los departamentos estaba abierta, permitiéndonos el paso. Un hombre se encontraba sentado en un sofá viejo y gastado junto a una chimenea; uno de los pocos adornos en el espacio que estaba designado para una sala.

\- Somos nosotros. - anunció Tess.

\- Ey, amigos. ¿Cómo están? - saludó Pete. Levanté una mano a modo de saludo.

\- Las cosas están agitadas allá afuera. - dijo Joel.

\- ¿Cómo está todo aquí? - preguntó Tess.

\- Estuvo tranquilo. Sin señales de militares ni infectados.

\- Algo de suerte nos queda, ¿no? - comenté, sonriendo levemente.

Joel se acercó a un mueble de madera, con una vieja televisión y varios libros encima.

\- Ayúdame con esto, Ryan. - pidió, colocándose a un lado del mueble para empujar. Me dirigí hacia el otro extremos para tirar.

No era un mueble muy pesado. tanto Joel como yo hubiéramos podido moverlo solos; pero sin duda entre ambos era mucho más fácil y rápido. Claro, Joel era sin dudas mucho más fuerte que yo. Aunque sin dudas, para estar viviendo en un mundo de escasez, medir un metro con setenta y cinco, pesando siempre alrededor de setenta kilos, estaba muy bien. Claro que era todo gracias a los trabajos que mi tía hacía, y en los que ahora participaba también. Y aún me quedaba un año o dos para crecer.

Tras mover el mueble, revelamos un gran agujero en el muro, suficientemente grande para que cualquier persona pudiera pasar sin problemas hacia un salto hasta el piso de abajo.

\- Cuídense allá afuera, chicos. - se despidió Pete.

Tess fue la primera en saltar, luego Joel y yo, al final. El pútrido hedor de la basura llenaba el lugar; pude percibirlo antes de aterrizar siquiera. La gente arrojaba de todo a ese lugar, otrora el sitio donde se podía acceder a los mecanismos de los ahora inútiles elevadores.

\- Ugh, este lugar es horrible. - dijo Tess, en elgún lugar en la oscuridad. No se podía ver mucho más que las siluetas de los demás al moverse. - Deberían tener más cuidado con lo que arrojan aquí abajo.

Un generador de corriente a base de gasolina comenzó a trabajar, accionado por Tess, y la luz llenó el lugar. Nos dirigimos hacia donde normalmente dejábamos las mochilas y las armas; una mesa y estantes con bastantes herramientas y equipos para fabricar armas y utensilios.

\- Las mochilas siguen aquí. - anunció Tess, tomando la suya.

Joel tomó la de él y sacó su pistola para comprobar el cargador. Mi mochila también estaba; del mismo tamaño que la de Joel, pero de un diseño de camuflaje verde gastado y desteñido. Dentro, mi arma seguía donde la había dejado. Una pistola con un cargador lleno, y además tenía un cuchillo de supervivencia guardado en uno de los bolsillos más pequeños de la mochila, dentro de su funda. Había sido un regalo de Tess; se lo había quitado a un militar al que había idiota al que había matado, la segunda vez que me habían permitido ir con ellos a uno de sus trabajos.

\- Hay poca munición. – dijo Joel, y me miró. – Hay que hacer contar cada tiro.

\- Lo sé. – dije, asintiendo y tomando una máscara para protegerme de las esporas que pudiéramos encontrar en el camino. Aquello había sido una de las primeras cosas que me habían enseñado.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1.  
Robert.

La salida del sótano estuvo despejada, y llevaba directamente a las afueras del muro. Fuera del completo control de los militares, el panorama era bastante diferente. Había muchos más árboles, mucho más crecidos y sin podar, y una considerable cantidad de hierba y pasto creciendo por todos lados, reclamando su territorio. Al otro lado de lo que antes había sido un patio trasero había un edificio de apartamentos en un estado deplorable. Una de las paredes se había derrumbado a la altura del segundo piso, y tuvimos que usar una escalera para entrar. Teníamos que atravesar el edificio para poder salir a las calles.

Fue adentro, tras bajar al primer piso, que nos encontramos con infectados. La primera señal fue la densa nube de esporas que nos obligó a ponernos las máscaras de gas. El cielorraso se había caído en algunas partes, lo que además nos obligaba a andar agachados y usar las linternas, porque los derrumbes bloqueaba la luz que entraba por las ventanas superiores. Encontramos un cadáver del que se desprendían las esporas, de un militar, y un poco más allá a un militar atrapado bajo unos escombros, con la máscara rota. Joel usó mi cuchillo para matarlo y evitar que se convirtiera; tanto por las súplicas del mismo hombre como para nosotros, los sanos.

Dentro de lo que quedaba del único apartamento que no estaba completamente derrumbado nos encontramos con quienes seguramente eran la razón por la que los militares que habíamos visto antes anduvieran por ahí; cuatro personas. O, más bien, tres infectados y un cadáver. El sigilo lo había sido todo. Joel se acercó por detrás al único corredor que no se estaba alimentando del cuerpo y lo asfixió hasta matarlo. De ahí en adelante fue moverse despacio y sin hacer ruido, subir nuevamente hasta el segundo nivel y salir a través de otro muro derrumbado.

El resto fue camino al aire libre en su mayoría, hasta llegar a los sectores olvidados por los militares, donde la gente que no compartía sus ideas o no tenía como encajar dentro de los límites impuestos por la milicia buscaba un hogar junto al resto de los suyos. Las condiciones de vida eran, por decirlo menos, terribles. Se alimentaban de lo que pudieran encontrar; ratas, perros… ¿quién sabe qué más?

Vimos peleas callejeras en lo escondido, y varios matones aquí y allá que intentaron intimidarnos. Pero ningún hombre de Robert, al parecer. Hasta que pasamos hacia el muelle.

\- Aquí vamos. – suspiró Joel, cuando tres sujetos se interpusieron en nuestro camino, amenazantes. Dos de ellos, que se quedaron levemente más atrás, estaban armados.

\- Déjennos pasar. – dijo Tess.

\- Ustedes tienen que dar la vuelta y regresar, si saben lo que les conviene. – dijo el que estaba a cargo de aquella comitiva.

\- No tenemos asuntos con ustedes. – dijo Tess. – Solo queremos a Robert. No queremos hacer esto.

\- Den la vuelta y lárguense ahora. – repitió el líder.

\- No me iré a ninguna parte sin Robert. – aclaró Tess.

Yo miraba atentamente a los otros dos. Tenían una pistola cada uno, pero ninguno apuntaba a nadie aún.

\- Perra. Te partiré el cráneo a menos que te marches y te lleves a este par de idiotas de aquí. – amenazó el tipo, acercándose lentamente. Tess sacó su pistola en menos de un segundo.

\- Al diablo. – dijo Tess, y le disparó al líder en la cabeza.

Los otros dos tipos retrocedieron rápidamente para cubrirse tras unas cajas de madera llenas de quizás qué. Nosotros nos cubrimos detrás de una, también.

\- ¿Listo? – me preguntó Tess, a mi lado. Ya había sacado mi pistola.

\- Siempre. – respondí, serio.

\- ¡Los voy a matar, malditos! – gritó uno de los tipos.

\- Nosotros te cubrimos, Joel. – dijo Tess.

\- Hagámoslo. – dijo Joel.

Tess y yo nos asomamos levemente por sobre la caja, con las pistolas por delante, apuntando cuidadosamente. El golpe de adrenalina hizo que todo pareciera ir más lento, así que pude ver claramente cuando uno de los idiotas se asomó para intentar dispararnos. Disparé una vez, y escuché como Tess lo hacía también, pero el muy maldito alcanzó a cubrirse de nuevo. A mi izquierda percibí como Joel se ponía en movimiento y abandonaba la protección para dirigirse rápidamente a buscar cobertura tras otra caja cercana.

\- Si se retiran ahora, podemos dejarlo así. – informó Tess, en voz alta.

\- ¡Jódete! – gritó uno de los hombres.

Me volví a asomar, apuntando. Cuando divisé movimiento volví a disparar y pude ver casi de inmediato como trozos de ropa y sangre saltaban desde el hombro del tipo.

\- ¡Mierda! – gritó el bandido, cubriéndose la herida.

Aquello fue una distracción perfecta. Joel le dio un certero disparo en la cabeza desde el costado, y su compañero cayó presa del miedo al verse rodeado y se levantó para intentar escapar. Tess lo mató en el segundo. Esperamos unos segundos detrás de nuestras cubiertas, a la espera de posibles disparos adicionales, pero nada más sucedió. Nos pusimos de pie.

\- Bien hecho, Ryan. – dijo Tess. – Y tú, Texas.

\- Lo mismo digo. – dijo Joel.

Registramos los cuerpos, pero además de las pistolas, no tenían nada de utilidad.

\- ¿Cómo diablos consigue Robert a todos estos tipos? – pregunté, avanzando a través de un callejón.

\- Si Robert es bueno en algo, es en escribir cheques en blanco.

Dimos la vuelta en una esquina y nos topamos con una reja cerrada con llave junto a un muro no demasiado alto. Joel nos impulsó a Tess y a mí para trepar, y luego entre ambos lo ayudamos a trepar a él, desde arriba. Seguimos a trote por el callejón, hasta llegar a un sitio rodeado por cercas metálicas bastante descuidadas. Tess tiró del alambre para abrir más el agujero.

\- Ustedes primero. – dijo.

Joel saltó primero y yo lo seguí, teniendo que agacharnos de inmediato para buscar cubierta detrás de algunos desperdicios. Tess se nos unió un segundo después. Más adelante había dos hombres de Robert, saliendo desde un almacén, o algo parecido.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que están en camino? – preguntó uno de ellos.

\- Dos de los nuestros murieron tratando de matar a Tess. – le respondió el otro. Miré a Tess con una ceja alzada, y ella simplemente se encogió de hombros. – Estoy seguro de que ella y Joel están en camino ahora mismo para capturar a Robert.

\- Dios. No debimos aceptar este trabajo.

\- No es nuestra decisión. Separémonos y asegurémonos de que nadie esté por aquí.

Los dos hombres se dirigieron por caminos diferentes, dentro del mismo patio, para registrar el lugar.

\- Espera aquí, Ryan. – susurró Tess. – Lindo y en silencio, Texas.

Ella y Joel se dirigieron uno a cada hombre, y los eliminaron sin hacer ruido. Luego mi tía me hizo una señal para que la siguiera, en silencio y agachado, hacia el interior del almacén, por la puerta que los tipos habían usado para salir. En efecto era una bodega, casi vacía salvo por algunas mesas, y en el muro a la izquierda de la entrada, un poco más adelante, había otra puerta que acababa de ser cruzada por otro sujeto, por suerte para nosotros, hacia la misma dirección que nosotros seguíamos.

Avanzamos un poco más y nos apoyamos de espaldas contra la pared, uno a cada lado de la puerta, con las pistolas listas. La habitación continua era una especie de oficina, y había otro hombre más en ella.

\- Quería decírtelo. – dijo el sujeto que acababa de entrar en la oficina. – Estaba en Jordan Street y todos esos soldados aparecieron de pronto con un grupo de cinco civiles. Todos esposados.

\- Adivinaré. ¿Luciérnagas? – preguntó el otro.

\- Sí. Los alinearon contra la pared y "bang, bang, bang". Los ejecutaron a todos.

\- Oh, Dios.

\- Está así por toda la ciudad. Están tomando medidas extremas con ellos.

Vi a Joel entrar silenciosamente por una ventana, detrás de uno de los tipos, y asentir con la cabeza. Iba a acercarme al otro tipo, que estaba interesado en ver algo en un estante, para ejecutarlo, cuando Tess me sujetó por el hombro y me retuvo, antes de hacerlo ella misma.

\- ¿Qué mierda, Tess? – le pregunté, en voz baja y molesto.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. Mientras podamos evitar que mates, déjamelo a mí. – respondió Tess.

Resoplé, enojado y rodando los ojos.

\- Revisemos el área. – dijo mi tía.

Negué con la cabeza y busqué, rápidamente, entre los cajones de los escritorios y los estantes. No había nada útil ahí.

\- Nada. - informé.

\- Sigamos adelante. – dijo Joel.

Había otro pasillo que conducía a otra puerta; la entrada a los grandes almacenes del muelle. Y había más gente ahí. Buscamos cubierta tras un estante grande, de metal, para poder contar a las personas.

\- Veo cuatro aquí adentro. - susurró Joel, asomándose levemente por el costado.

\- Hay al menos uno más afuera. - añadió Tess.

Afuera del almacén, por la gran entrada de contenedores, había un sujeto vigilando. Divisé una escalera que subía a un segundo nivel, y miré hacia arriba para contar a otros dos tipos más.

\- Dos más, arriba. - indiqué.

Por supuesto, estábamos en completa desventaja.

\- Tenemos que hacer esto rápido. Y en silencio. - dijo Tess.

\- Por debajo de las plataformas, así los de arriba no nos verán. - susurró Joel. Asentí, guardando mi pistola y sacando mi cuchillo. Con tantas personas de las cuales encargarse, ya no habría manera de que mi tía y Joel se las arreglaran para que no tuviera que matar.

\- Tú conmigo, Ryan. - ordenó Tess.

\- Ya lo sé.

Nos separamos; Joel por un lado, manteniéndose agachado y detrás de lo que pudiera encontrar para cubrirse, y Tess y yo por el otro, haciendo lo mismo. Nos acercamos rápidamente a uno de los tipos, escondiéndonos detrás de un grupo ordenado de tubos metálicos bastante grandes, con algunos sacos de lo que parecía ser cemento encima. El sujeto nos daba la espalda, revisando algunas notas. Tess me miró y señaló los sacos de cemento, antes de moverse lentamente hacia un costado del grupo de tubos. Cuando estuvo en posición, me hizo una señal y yo levanté una mano y empujé uno de los sacos para que cayera hacia el lado contrario de los tubos. Fue suficiente para llamar la atención del sujeto cercano, quien se volteó y caminó hacia el saco caído. Tess tuvo tiempo suficiente para rodear los tubos y acercarse por atrás, cubriendo la boca del tipo mientras clavaba fuertemente su cuchillo en su sien, sujetándolo mientras se desvanecía para que no hiciera ruido al caer.

Miré detenidamente al resto de los sujetos. Otro había desaparecido ya; Joel ya se había encargado. Los demás estaban ocupados haciendo lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo. Tess me tocó el brazo y avanzó, manteniéndose cubierta por las tuberías y cajas. La seguí, agachado, acercándonos hacia el siguiente objetivo.

\- Oye… - se escuchó una voz que hizo que Tess y yo nos detuviéramos de inmediato. - ¿Dónde quedaron los nuevos contenedores de pólvora?

Otro de los sujetos se había acercado al que queríamos eliminar, y le mostraba algo escrito en una hoja de papel.

\- Theo los dejó por allá. – el tipo señaló con el dedo hacia algún punto en un estante detrás de nosotros.

Tess me miró y asintió en el momento en el que el sujeto nuevo comenzó a caminar en nuestra dirección, buscando rodear la gran caja tras la cual nos estábamos ocultando. Ya no había forma de que Tess se hiciera cargo de ambos sin que al menos uno notara nuestra presencia ahí y alcanzara a dar alguna alerta. Nos movimos para permanecer escondidos mientras el bandido caminaba por el otro lado de nuestro escondite, y entonces mi tía avanzó hacia el objetivo original, dejándome el nuevo a mí. Matar no era algo que debía afectarte en aquel lugar; cualquiera de ellos no dudaría ni un segundo en dispararme si pudiera.

Avancé en silencio, lentamente, y cuando el tipo estuvo ocupado revisando algunos de los paquetes que estaban acomodados en los estantes. Con mi cuchillo en la mano derecha, por detrás le tapé la boca con la mano izquierda y le clavé el cuchillo profundamente en el cuello, justo como había visto hacer a Tess muchas veces ya.

El sujeto se agitó violentamente, pero lo sostuve en su sitio, con la boca tapada fuertemente, hasta que poco a poco comenzó a perder fuerza y tuve que sujetarlo yo mismo para que no cayera. Lo dejé en el piso con cuidado, para que no hiciera ruido, y para cuando solté su rostro, ya estaba muerto. Se había ahogado con su propia sangre.

Me volteé, volviendo a agacharme, y divisé que Tess se había acercado hacia el extremo donde Joe se ocultaba y hablaban en susurros. Finalmente se voltearon a verme y Tess me hizo una señal que me indicó que permaneciera oculto. Asentí una sola vez, y observé como ambos se movían hacia las escaleras que había junto a la puerta que habíamos utilizado para ingresar a aquella bodega. Subieron con sorprendente silencio a pesar de los peldaños de metal, y cada uno se fue por un lado para encargarse al mismo tiempo de los tipos que quedaban.

Conté el tiempo; alrededor de dos minutos fue lo que demoraron en volver a bajar, juntos. Mientras tanto había estado atento por si alguien más entraba. Ahora estábamos solos ahí.

\- Por las ventanas de arriba puede verse el muelle; Robert está bien acompañado. – dijo Joel.

\- Tal vez deberíamos haber traído más gente. – opinó Tess.

\- No, solo nos habrían retrasado.

Me puse de pie y me uní a ellos caminando hacia una cortina de metal cerrada.

\- El muelle está por aquí. – dijo Tess.

\- Ryan, abre sólo lo necesario para que pasemos, y despacio. – pidió Joel. – Te avisaremos si es seguro.

\- Se preocupan demasiado. – rodé los ojos y sujeté la cadena para alzar la cortina. Comencé a abrir la cortina; hubiera sido imposible hacerlo en completo silencio dado lo oxidado de todo el engranaje.

\- Suficiente. – dijo Tess, y pasó por la abertura. Joel la siguió, y después de comprobar que la cortina se quedaría en su lugar, yo también fui.

\- Te dijimos que esperaras. – me dijo Joel cuando me les uní, agachado, detrás de un trozo de muro.

\- No, me dijeron que me avisarían si era seguro; no que debía quedarme adentro. – corregí, mirando sobre nuestro escondite en altura. – Ahí está Robert.

El cara de rata estaba hablando con uno de sus hombres. Parecía mucho más acabado que la última vez que lo había visto, algunos meses antes. Quizás el hecho de saberse cazado lo tenía muy estresado.

Allá abajo estaba lleno de grandes contenedores, varios abiertos y vacíos, otros completamente cerrados, pero todos igual de oxidados y maltratados como toda la construcción portuaria. Había un almacén mucho más grande que la bodega en la que habíamos estado, justo a la orilla del mar, que contaba con una grúa destrozada que otrora se había usado para sacar los contenedores de los grandes barcos.

Robert terminó de conversar y se fue hacia el interior del almacén, dejando a varios tipos en el exterior haciendo varios trabajos y vigilando. Siete, no, ocho tipos…

\- Es un confiado hijo de perra. – dijo Tess, molesta.

\- Terminemos con esto. – dijo Joel.

Asentí y me preparé para saltar por sobre el muro, pero la mano de Joel sobre mi hombro me detuvo. Lo miré, alzando una ceja.

\- Tú te quedas. – ordenó Tess.

\- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? – pregunté, mirando a mi tía con evidente molestia.

\- Nos vas a cubrir. – explicó Joel, y me tendió un revólver que seguramente había conseguido de los cuerpos que habíamos dejado atrás. – Lo mejor será que hagamos esto con cuidado y en silencio, hay demasiados allá abajo. Pero si nos descubren…

\- Tendré que dispararles desde aquí… - dije, y asentí. Suspiré. – Nada más no vayan a atrapar a Robert sin mí.

Saqué mi pistola de su funda y la tuve lista. Tess y Joel saltaron el muro y se agacharon de inmediato detrás de unas tuberías de metal apiladas. No había ninguno de los hombres de Robert cerca de ellos; la pareja más cercana estaba a unos diez metros, junto a algunos contenedores apilados. Me mantuve apenas asomado por sobre mi escondite, vigilando todo. Joel rodeó algunos contenedores en dirección de un hombre solitario, tan sigiloso como siempre.

Tess iba por otro lado, escondiéndose detrás de lo que pudiera encontrar, acercándose a otro de los hombres de Robert, que se encontraba acomodando sacos pesados junto a un contenedor cerrado. Los otros sujetos no parecían haber notado nada extraño. Al menos aún.

Joel asfixió a su objetivo con fuerza, quien no fue capaz de emitir ninguna alerta, y lo dejó tirado detrás del contenedor. Tess se valió de su cuchillo para eliminar al suyo. Sin perder tiempo, ambos fueron a la caza del siguiente. Tess tuvo mejor suerte; su siguiente objetivo se mantuvo concentrado en seguir leyendo de la carpeta que llevaba en las manos. Joel tuvo que mantenerse oculto más tiempo, hasta que el tipo a quien quería eliminar volviera a voltearse y le diera la espalda.

Cuando Tess finalizó con su objetivo, volví a mirar todo el panorama. Quedaban cinco sujetos de los cuales encargarse. Dos cerca de la entrada al almacén, otro que había ingresado al almacén, al que Joel estaba esperando para eliminar y… ¿Dónde estaba el quinto? Fruncí el entrecejo. ¿Había entrado al almacén? Imposible; lo hubiera visto como había visto al otro tipo.

Busqué con la mirada rápidamente por toda el área, pero no podía verlo. ¿Dónde se había metido? Un movimiento a la izquierda de mi campo de visión me hizo enfocarme ahí, y localicé al tipo faltante. Se hallaba caminando junto a un contenedor, demasiado cerca de Joel, que pareció no darse cuenta por encontrarse demasiado concentrado a la espera de una oportunidad para matar el hombre que no se había volteado aún. Pero lo peor era que si este idiota seguía caminando como lo hacía, daría la vuelta al contenedor y se toparía de frente con Joel dándole la espalda, acechando a uno de sus compañeros.

"Mierda", pensé, levantando mi pistola y apuntándole al hombre que se acercaba peligrosamente a Joel. Si teníamos suerte, regresaría por donde venía sin ver a Joel, y así no tendría que disparar ni delatar nuestra presencia ahí. Si seguía avanzando y veía a Joel, tendría que matarlo disparando; delatar nuestra presencia ahí ya no importaba en aquel punto hipotético. Además, el hombre llevaba un arma en una de sus manos.

Apreté mi mandíbula, contando los pasos que le faltaban para ser capaz de ver a mi compañero. "Cuatro, tres, dos…" pensaba. Y cuando dio la vuelta al contenedor y vio a Joel, jalé el gatillo antes de que pudiera reaccionar a lo que miraba. El sonido del disparo llenó el lugar al tiempo en que la bala atravesaba la cabeza de mi objetivo, desparramando sangre sobre uno de los lados del contenedor. El cuerpo cayó hacia delante, y Joel se volteó justo a tiempo para verlo, antes de mirarme a mí.

\- ¡Intruso! – gritó el tipo que Joel nunca pudo alcanzar, y corrió para buscar cubierta.

Me cubrí rápidamente cuando los tipos que quedaban vivos comenzaron a disparar en mi dirección. Al menos estarían concentrados en mí, lo que les daría más oportunidades a Tess y Joel para agarrarlos por sorpresa. Me incliné hacia un lado y espié hacia abajo para localizar a quienes me disparaban. Vi a uno detrás de un contenedor de basura metálico, de esos grandes con ruedas, a otro detrás de una gran caja.

Volví a ocultarme cuando comenzaron a disparar demasiado cerca de donde me asomaba. Me moví más hacia el centro y alcé la cabeza levemente. Vi a otro tipo medio cubierto por la pared del almacén; el sujeto que había entrado había regresado a ayudar. Distinguí, sonriente, que Joel había dado la vuelta tras un contenedor y por fin había agarrado al imbécil que nunca volteó. Me agaché, cubriéndome. Si no disparaba nunca, podrían notar a Joel y Tess. Me hice hacia un lado y volví a alzarme, con la pistola por delante. Desde arriba podía apuntar mucho mejor a los que buscaban cubierta tras objetos pequeños; como la caja esa. Apunté al sujeto detrás de ella y disparé dos veces antes de tener que agacharme nuevamente.

Si le había dado o no, no podía saberlo. Pero antes de que pudiera volver a alzarme, todos los disparos cesaron. Junté las cejas y me asomé por un lado, los sujetos que quedaban ya estaban muertos. Y Joel y Tess me hacían señas para que bajara.

Suspiré, aliviado, y salté el pequeño muro hacia el nivel inferior, trotando hacia mi tía y su amigo.

\- Ese fue un excelente disparo. – dijo Tess, asintiendo.

\- Definitivamente te debo una. – admitió Joel. Reprimí una risa.

\- Ni lo menciones. – dije.

\- Ahí parece haber una oficina. – Tess apuntó hacia una puerta. – Robert debe haber entrado en ella.

\- Terminemos con esto. – dijo Joel.

Él abrió la puerta, apuntando con su pistola. Era una oficina vacía, pero que contaba con otra puerta más allá. Nos dirigimos de inmediato hacia ella, adoptando posiciones a cada lado de ella, yo junto a mi tía. Joel abrió la puerta y apenas fue capaz de cubrirse tras la pared antes de que un disparo que vino desde el interior.

\- ¡Retrocedan! – gritó Robert. - ¡Retrocedan, malditos!

\- ¡Sólo queremos hablar, Robert! – gritó Tess.

\- ¡No tenemos nada de que hablar!

Tess se inclinó para mirar al interior de la oficina.

\- ¡Suelta el arma! – gritó Tess. Se cubrió de un disparo. Pero luego hubo un click característico de un arma que se había quedado sin balas.

\- ¡Vete al diablo! – gritó Robert, arrojando el arma vacía.

\- ¡Está huyendo! – gritó Joel, entrando a toda carrera a la oficina.

Tess entró después y yo al final.

\- ¡Robert! – gritó Joel, entrando por la puerta por la que había huido nuestro blanco.

\- ¡Púdrete, Joel! – gritó Robert, desde más adelante.

Joel abrió otra puerta de una patada, y pudimos salir a un callejón, en dirección a la ciudad.

\- ¡Por ahí! – señalé hacia una bifurcación en la que vi una sombra humana desaparecer.

Corrimos nuevamente, persiguiendo a Robert hacia el interior de otra construcción, pasando habitación tras habitación a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Casi lo tenemos! – gritó Tess.

Joel fue el primero en saltar por la ventana, y cuando todos estuvimos nuevamente afuera, pudimos ver a Robert intentando abrir una reja firmemente cerrada. Lo teníamos acorralado. Apreté mi agarré en mi pistola.

Robert finalmente se cansó de intentar abrir la reja y se volteó para mirarlos.

\- Hola, Robert. – saludó Tess. Robert asintió, cansado.

\- Tess, Joel. – jadeó. – Y el chico.

Alcé las cejas una vez, devolviendo el "saludo".

\- Sin resentimientos, ¿cierto? – preguntó Robert, acercándose como si nada.

\- En absoluto. – dijo Tess, recogiendo una tubería metálica junto a sus pies.

\- Bien… - Robert sonrió y luego intentó escapar pasando junto a nosotros.

\- Idiota. – murmuré cuando Tess golpeó una de sus piernas con el tubo, haciéndolo caer.

\- ¡Ah… mierda! – gritó Robert desde el piso.

\- Te extrañamos. – dijo Tess, soltando el tubo y acercándose a Robert.

Robert la miraba con el miedo que debía tenerle.

\- Miren, lo que sea que les hayan dicho no es cierto, ¿si? – dijo Robert. – Yo solo quiero…

\- Las armas. – lo interrumpió Tess. - ¿Quieres decirnos dónde están?

\- Si. Si, seguro. Pero… - jadeó Robert, sosteniéndose la pierna. – Es complicado, ¿de acuerdo? Bien… solamente, escuchen esto. Tengo…

Joel se acercó y pateó el rostro de Robert con fuerza, haciéndolo gritar.

\- Mierda… - jadeó Robert. Joel se había agachado junto a él y había sujetado uno de sus brazos, extendiéndolo hacia atrás. – Basta. ¡Alto!

\- Deja de lloriquear. – dijo Tess, rodeando a Joel para ver la cara de Robert. - ¿Decías?

\- Las… vendí. – siguió Robert. Tenía la nariz sangrando. Aquella respuesta no nos gustó nada.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunté, acercándome un poco por primera vez.

\- ¡No tuve mucha elección! – explicó Robert, sonando cada vez más desesperado. – Estaba en deuda.

\- ¡Nos debes a nosotros! – le recordó Tess, y asintió lentamente. – Diría que apostaste al caballo equivocado.

Robert jadeaba patéticamente.

\- Necesito… más tiempo. – pidió. – Denme solo una semana más.

\- ¿Sabes? Quizás lo hubiéramos hecho si no hubieras tratado de matarnos. – dijo Tess.

\- Vamos, no fue así…

\- ¿¡Quién tiene las armas!?

Robert jadeó varias veces.

\- No lo sé. – respondió.

Tess y Joel se miraron el uno al otro mientras yo rodaba los ojos. ¿Éste nos creía idiotas?

\- Solo denme un par de días y…

Las palabras de Robert fueron acalladas por un terrible crujido. Joel había aplicado fuerza y le había roto el brazo, arrancándole un grito inmenso de dolor un segundo después.

\- ¡Mierda! – se quejó Robert, rodando hacia un lado. Su brazo colgaba en un ángulo irregular.

\- ¿Quién tiene las armas? – preguntó Tess, de nuevo. Robert jadeó lastimosamente.

\- Las Luciérnagas. – dijo, entre gemidos. – Les debía a las Luciérnagas.

\- Que… maldito… - dije. Aquello era un gran problema para nosotros.

\- Ey… están casi todos muertos. – dijo Robert. – Podemos… podemos ir hasta allí y acabar con todos. Obtenemos las armas. ¿Qué dicen?

El acabado rostro de aquel patético remedo de hombre se iluminó con una leve esperanza. Tess y Joel se levantaron y los tres nos miramos entre nosotros. Ahora que sabíamos dónde estaban las armas…

\- Vamos. ¡Al diablo con las Luciérnagas! – animó Robert, desde el piso. - ¡Vayamos por ellos!

\- Esa… es una estúpida idea. – dijo Tess, y como si nada le disparó a Robert en la cabeza.

Suspiré y negué con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y ahora? – pregunté, mirándolos a ambos. Tess suspiró; era una complicación muy grande ir con las Luciérnagas.

\- Vamos a ir por la mercancía. – dijo mi tía.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Joel.

\- No lo sé. – admitió Tess. – Se los podremos explicar de alguna forma… primero… busquemos a las Luciérnagas.

\- No tendrán que buscar muy lejos… - habló una mujer desde un callejón a pocos metros.

Levanté mi arma contra una mujer de cerca de cuarenta años, pero no disparé. La mujer se acercó lentamente, sujetando su costado. Estaba herida. Pero me preocupaba más la pistola que llevaba en su mano derecha.

\- Cuidado, Ryan. Aquella es la reina Luciérnaga. – informó Joel.

\- ¿Marlene? – pregunté, buscando una confirmación.

\- La misma. – afirmó Tess.

Miré a Marlene a los ojos y terminé por bajar el arma.

\- ¿Por qué están aquí? – preguntó Marlene.

\- Negocios. – respondió Tess. – No te ves muy bien.

\- ¿Dónde está Robert? – preguntó Marlene, haciendo caso omiso del señalamiento de su lesión. Tess simplemente se hizo a un lado y dejó que viera el cadáver de Robert. – Lo necesitaba vivo.

\- Las armas que te entregó… no eran de él para venderlas. – explicó Tess. – Las queremos de vuelta.

\- No funciona así, Tess.

\- Claro que no.

\- Pagué por esas armas. – Marlene se acercó. - ¿Las quieren de vuelta? Tendrán que ganárselas.

Nos miramos entre los tres.

\- ¿De cuántas tarjetas estamos hablando? – preguntó Tess finalmente.

\- No me interesan las malditas tarjetas de racionamiento. – afirmó Marlene. – Deben pasar algo fuera de la ciudad. Si lo hacen, les devuelvo las armas y algo más.

\- ¿Cómo sabemos que las tienes? – preguntó Joel. – Por lo que sé, los militares los han estado limpiando.

\- Tienes razón en eso. – concedió Marlene. – Te mostraré las armas.

Escuchamos un ruido fuerte, proveniente de no más de unos pocos callejones más hacia el muelle.

\- Revisen el área… - dijo una voz de volumen disminuido por la distancia.

\- Soldados. – murmuré.

\- Hora de partir. – dijo Marlene, apresurada. - ¿Qué van a hacer?

\- Quiero ver esas armas. – dijo Tess.

\- Pues, síganme. – dijo Marlene, comenzando a alejarse.

Y los tres partimos detrás de ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2.  
La niña.

Había sido un viaje de más de una hora, entre esconderse de los soldados, pasando de edificio en edificio, incluso bajo las calles, hasta lo que solía ser una destartalada ferretería, donde nos vimos obligados a enfrentarnos a varios militares para poder seguir hasta donde Marlene nos estaba conduciendo. Aquel enfrentamiento no me había hecho nada bien; siempre que me topaba con demasiados de ellos, sobre todo cuando estaban en servicio, me recordaba de los malos momentos que había vivido en la academia antes de que me echaran. Los militares no se tomaban demasiado bien el no poder controlar a todos sus hombres, sobre todo a los reclutas jóvenes.

Los castigos que infringían eran cada vez peores. Ejercicios casi imposibles y agotadores, tareas tediosas y humillantes, y cuando eso no funcionaba, siempre quedaba la tortura en varios grados. Golpes correctivos en primera instancia, luego maltratos mucho más severos. Pero al no poder doblegarme, se vieron obligados a dejarme ir para que dejara de molestarlos y dar un mal ejemplo a los otros reclutas. Claro, aproveché lo que pude de aquella experiencia. Las lecciones de combate las tomaba en serio, así como el uso de armas. Sin embargo, para cuando me sacaron de la academia, todo el maltrato había generado un odio casi inconsciente hacia la milicia.

Por eso había participado mucho más en eliminar a los soldados que contra los hombres de Robert, sin importar lo que me dijera Tess. Aunque sabía que sería inútil intentarlo, así que apenas si me había dado algunas instrucciones.

Cuando hubimos liquidado a los soldados, seguimos a través de una gran bodega llena de escombros y porquerías abandonadas, siguiendo a Marlene. Había que admitir que lo llevaba bastante bien para ser alguien con una herida como aquella, había subido escaleras y empujado objetos pesados, además de acabar con varios soldados ella misma. Pero ya se notaba que estaba caminando más lento, y su respiración delataba su debilidad creciente.

\- ¿Cómo lo llevas? – preguntó Tess.  
\- Casi sin energías, pero lo lograré. – dijo Marlene, y extrañamente se volteó a mirarme, sin dejar de caminar. – Te manejaste muy bien allá atrás. Con los soldados.

La miré con enojo; aquello no era su asunto.

\- No te gustan los militares, ¿verdad? Creo saber el porqué.  
\- No sabes nada. – dije, con los dientes apretados.  
\- Son unos malditos, ¿cierto? Deben haberte tratado muy mal.

Iba a pedirle "amablemente" que se callara, pero Tess se me adelantó.

\- Suficiente. – ordenó, con aquella voz autoritaria que utilizaba mayormente al tratar con proveedores. Marlene dejó de hablar.

Apenas si habíamos salido de la bodega cuando las bocinas puestas en los edificios comenzaron a transmitir una de las grabaciones diarias, anunciando que el toque de queda comenzaba.

\- Debemos apurarnos. – dijo Marlene, entrando en otro edificio abandonado.

Subimos a la segunda planta por una escalera maltratada y crujiente.

\- ¿Qué estamos pasando de contrabando? – preguntó Joel.  
\- Te lo mostraré. – dijo Marlene.

Ingresamos a lo que había sido una cocina, con la líder de las Luciérnagas por delante. Me quedé mirando ese lugar; normalmente podía ofrecer cosas útiles, pero no me apetecía buscar en ese momento. Seguía bastante molesto. Tess se encargó de revisar el sitio, mientras Marlene iba hacia una puerta cerrada. Joel fue tras ella, y yo me acerqué a ellos para seguir el camino.

Marlene trató de abrir la puerta, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Se apoyó en ella y miró a Joel.

\- Joel, dame una mano con esto. – le pidió, cansada.

Joel pudo abrirla sin problemas, aunque se notaba que era pesada. Marlene no pudo mantenerse en pie ella sola cuando la puerta se abrió, y se arrodilló para gatear hacia delante. Joel y yo nos acercamos a ayudarla. Joel la sujetó por los hombros y la levantó.

\- Vamos, vamos. Arriba. – le dijo.  
\- maldición, aléjense de ella. – escuché junto a nosotros.

Me volteé a tiempo para ver como una niña de pelo rojo se acercaba corriendo a nosotros, con un cuchillo en la mano apuntándole a Joel. Pude sujetarla por la muñeca y la sostuve en su lugar, frunciendo el entrecejo. Era menor que yo, sin duda. ¿Qué hacía una niña en un sitio como ese?

La chica comenzó a forcejear para liberarse de mi agarre, pero no la solté.

\- Tranquila, niña. – le dije, serio.  
\- Suéltala. – me dijo Marlene. Miré a la jefa de las Luciérnagas un segundo antes de soltar a la chica, que me miró con enojo antes de ir con Marlene.  
\- Reclutas cada vez más jóvenes, ¿no? – dijo Joel.  
\- No es una de los míos. – dijo Marlene, poniéndose de pie con algo de dificultad.  
\- Mierda. – dijo la niña, ayudando a Marlene a caminar. - ¿Qué sucedió?  
\- No te preocupes. No es nada. – dijo Marlene. – Conseguí ayuda.

Miré el lugar; parecía haber sido un comedor o algo así.

\- Pero no puedo ir contigo. – agregó Marlene.

Me volteé a mirarlas, junto a Joel y Tess; sus palabras me habían llamado la atención.

\- Bueno, me quedaré. – dijo la niña.  
\- Ellie, no tendremos otra oportunidad como esta.

Tess, Joel y yo nos miramos entre nosotros.

\- ¿Significa… que vamos a llevarla a ella? – pregunté, evidentemente molesto. Una cosa era llevar un objeto o información; algo que podías meter en tu mochila y que no sería un potencial estorbo. Pero otra muy distinta era llevar a una niña que proteger y esas cosas.  
\- Encontrarán unas Luciérnagas en el capitolio. – explicó Marlene.  
\- Eso no está muy cerca. – dijo Tess.  
\- Pueden hacerlo. – dijo Marlene. – La entregan, vuelven, y las armas serán suyas. El doble de lo que Robert me vendió.

Aquello era bastante armamento.

\- Hablando de armas… ¿dónde están? – preguntó Tess.  
\- En nuestro campamento.

Volvimos a mirarnos entre los tres, la incredulidad patente en cada uno de nuestros rostros.

\- No haremos un carajo hasta que las veamos. – dijo Tess.  
\- Tú me seguirás. Podrás ver las armas… - Marlene suspiró. – Y yo atender mi herida. Pero Ellie no cruzará esa parte de la ciudad.

Miró a Joel y luego a mí.

\- Quiero que ellos dos la cuiden. – dijo.  
\- Ey, ey. No creo que sea la mejor idea. – dijo Joel, inmediatamente. Yo negaba para darle peso a sus palabras.  
\- Ni hablar. No me iré con ellos. – dijo la chica, Ellie.  
\- Ellie… - dijo Marlene, en tono de advertencia. Ellie lucía preocupada.  
\- ¿Cómo los conoces? – preguntó.  
\- Era amiga de su hermano. – dijo Marlene, señalando a Joel con la cabeza. – Tommy. Dijo que en caso de problemas, podría confiar en él.  
\- ¿Fue antes o después de dejar tu grupo de milicianos? – preguntó Joel.

Algo sabía de la historia entre Joel y su hermano; él mismo me había contado un poco. Ellos dos se habían separado y no en buenos términos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían.

\- También te dejó. – le recordó Marlene. – Era un buen hombre.

Tess nos llevó a Joel y a mí a un lugar más apartado.

\- Bien, solo llévenla al túnel norte y espérenme ahí. – dijo.  
\- Dios Santo. – murmuró Joel.  
\- Es sólo un cargamento, Joel.  
\- Un cargamento que sólo nos retrasará. – dije. – Podría hacer que nos maten.  
\- ¿Quién sabe? Podría sorprendernos. – me dijo Tess. – Tú lo hiciste.

Fruncí el entrecejo. Marlene y Ellie ya habían dejado de hablar, y solo esperaban a que estuviéramos listos. Joel miró a Tess a los ojos.

\- No te demores. – le dijo, antes de mirar a Ellie. – Y tú, no te demores.

Joel salió por una puerta de madera, hacia una escalera que bajaba hacia otra puerta. Salí detrás de él, con la chica detrás de mí. Luego salimos al exterior, y nos encontramos con media docena de cuerpos recién asesinados.

\- Uh… oí todos los disparos, pero… - dijo Ellie. - ¿Qué sucedió?  
\- Las Luciérnagas… - dijo Joel, quien se había acercado a uno de los cuerpos para revisarlo.  
\- Tenemos que salir de las calles, o podría sucedernos lo mismo. – dije.  
\- Ustedes son los expertos. Yo solo los sigo.

Las bocinas seguían anunciando el toque de queda, y ahora añadían la pena de muerte a cualquiera que ayudara a un enemigo de los militares. Genial…

Joel se dirigió hacia una escalera que bajaba a un pequeño pasaje por debajo de las calles, junto a un edificio, y que conducía tanto a la entrada principal como a la entrada del subterráneo de éste.

\- Oigo un camión. – dije. Los militares estaban haciendo rondas por los alrededores.  
\- No deben vernos. – dijo Joel. – Por aquí.

Entramos en un callejón que nos condujo hacia un patio central entre varios edificios, hacia donde bajaban las escaleras de incendios.

\- ¿Adónde vamos? – preguntó Ellie.  
\- Allá arriba. Nos llevará al túnel norte. – dijo Joel, señalando una de las escaleras en altura. Me adelanté y fui a buscar un contenedor de basura.  
\- ¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos ahí?  
\- Con esto. – anuncié, empujando el contenedor hacia la escalera.  
\- Bien pensado. – dijo Joel, y se subió al basurero para trepar hacia la escalera. Miré a Ellie.  
\- Ahora tú. – le dije, mientras sostenía el contenedor en su lugar.

Ellie me miró y subió antes de trepar a la escalera. Finalmente los seguí y alcancé casi al final de la escalera. Entramos en el edificio, hacia un largo pasillo de piso de madera.

\- Éste túnel. ¿Lo usan para contrabando? – preguntó Ellie.  
\- Si. – respondió Joel.  
\- ¿Cosas ilegales?  
\- A veces.  
\- ¿Alguna niña antes?  
\- No. Es la primera vez.

"Y espero que la última", pensé, caminando por el pasillo con ellos.

\- ¿Y qué pasa contigo y Marlene de todos modos? – preguntó Joel.  
\- No lo sé. Es mi amiga, supongo.  
\- ¿Amiga de la líder de las Luciérnagas? – pregunté, incrédulo.  
\- Es difícil de creer. ¿Tienes cuántos? ¿Doce? – preguntó Joel.  
\- Conoció a mi madre, me ha estado cuidando. – dijo Ellie. – Y tengo catorce. No es que tenga que ver con nada.  
\- ¿Y tus padres? – preguntó Joel.  
\- ¿Dónde están los padres de todos? Murieron hace mucho tiempo.  
\- Y en vez de seguir en la escuela decidiste huir y unirte a las Luciérnagas, ¿no? – dije, mirando a Ellie por sobre el hombro.

Comenzamos a subir unas escaleras.

\- Mira, no debo decirles porqué me pasarán de contrabando si eso es lo que buscan, ¿vale? – dijo Ellie.  
\- La mejor parte de lo que hacemos es que no tenemos que saber por qué. Siendo sincero, me importa un bledo lo que estén tramando. – dijo Joel, y yo asentí.  
\- Genial. – dijo Ellie, satisfecha. - ¿Y qué hay de ti? No te ves mucho mayor que yo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Aunque ya no la miraba, su comentario de la edad me hizo saber que me estaba hablando a mí.

\- Ryan. – dije simplemente.  
\- ¿Por qué no estás tú en la escuela?

Suspiré.

\- Tengo dieciséis, no tengo que ir a la escuela si no quiero. – dije.  
\- ¿Y tampoco en la academia con los soldados?  
\- No. – gruñí, molesto.

Por suerte llegamos al apartamento en el que esperaríamos a que Tess llegara.

\- Llegamos. – anunció Joel, para Ellie, cuando todos hubimos entrado. Cerró la puerta tras nosotros.

Me quité la mochila de los hombros y estiré la espalda mientras Joel iba a recostarse en el sofá viejo en el centro del salón.

\- ¿Te importa vigilar, Ryan?  
\- No. – dije, acercándome a una de las ventanas.  
\- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó Ellie a Joel, quien ya tenía los ojos cerrados.  
\- Mato el tiempo.  
\- ¿Y qué haremos nosotros?

Miré a Ellie sobre mi hombro, con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Yo debo vigilar. – dije.  
\- Y estoy seguro de que pensarás en algo que hacer. – dijo Joel. Escuché como la chica comenzaba a acercarse a la ventana junto a mí.  
\- Tu reloj está roto. – dijo. Joel simplemente suspiró.

Hora y media más tarde, me encontraba apoyado contra la pared junto a la ventana, mirando al exterior. La luz del día estaba disminuyendo, dándole paso a un ritmo alarmantemente rápido a la noche. Las gruesas nubes que comenzaban a cubrir el cielo no ayudaban a que el día durara más tiempo. La oscuridad podría favorecernos para escabullirnos de los militares, pero también podía ponerse en favor de otros enemigos que estarían esperando en el exterior, más allá del muro. Y estarían ahí.

Joel se revolvió, incómodo, en su lugar sobre el sofá, dormido, pero no tranquilamente. Lo miré y escuché sus murmullos. Distinguí las palabras "no, ayuda, Sarah…", y volví a mirar hacia afuera.

\- ¿Qué crees que esté soñando? – me preguntó Ellie, quien había estado explorando el apartamento en un principio y luego se había sentado en un sillón individual, el que ahora acercaba a la ventana para mirar hacia afuera.

La miré, notando el color de sus ojos por primera vez; verdes. También noté una cicatriz que cortaba su ceja derecha. Volví a mirar a Joel y negué, no era mi derecho contar nada acerca de su vida antes de que el mundo se fuera a la mierda. No era que supiera mucho, pero entre él y Tess me habían dado algunos detalles suficientes para armarme una historia.

\- Solo tiene una pesadilla. – comenté, volviendo a mirar hacia el exterior. Ellie miró por la ventana también.  
\- Es hermoso, ¿verdad? – dijo, haciendo que la mirara. Mantenerse concentrado en determinar la cantidad de soldados que rondaban el área no iba a ser fácil con ella distrayéndome. – Afuera, digo.

Alcé una ceja y miré hacia la lejanía, mucho más allá del muro. Era todo tan verde allá, entre las ruinas de los edificios. Podría haber sido hermoso si no supiera…

\- Lo es hasta que te das cuenta de cómo es de cerca. – dije.  
\- ¿Has estado allá antes?  
\- Si, aunque solo una vez. – negué con la cabeza. – Miento, dos veces, en realidad.

Se hizo el silencio nuevamente por varios segundos.

\- No vas a contarme más, ¿cierto? – preguntó ella, con algo de desilusión. Suspiré.  
\- La primera vez fue hace muchos años; yo tenía 10. – dije. – Fue durante el viaje que hice con mi madre desde West Virginia hasta aquí.  
\- ¿Por qué vinieron a Boston?  
\- Boston es, a pesar de toda la mierda que sucede, una de las ciudades más seguras. – me encogí de hombros. – Mi madre me trajo hasta aquí, luego de que mi padre falleciera.  
\- ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

Volví a suspirar.

\- Murió hace algunos años. – solté. – Le explotó el apéndice.

La miré; estaba asintiendo. ¿Por qué le decía todo aquello? Tras ese tiempo, mi mal humor se había esfumado y podía darme cuenta de la ansiedad de sentía por salir de los límites de la ciudad. Supongo que quería que pensara en otra cosa, por el momento.

\- ¿Y la segunda vez?  
\- Hace algunos meses. – dije, y miré a Joel. – Tuvimos que salir por un trabajo.  
\- ¿Cómo es… allá afuera?

¿Cómo decirle que el peligro acechaba tras cada vuelta, escondido en cada sombra, y con la forma de muchos monstruos que podían o no interponerse en tu camino…?

\- Impredecible. – dije finalmente. Ellie asintió.  
\- Oye yo, lamento si pregunté de más antes… cuando veníamos. – la miré, sorprendido. – Noté que los soldados no… te caen bien.

Reí por lo bajo.

\- Los detesto, si es a lo que te refieres. A la gran mayoría, al menos. – volví a mirar por la ventana. – Es por eso que me salí de la academia.  
\- ¿No querrás decir que te echaron? – preguntó Joel, quien estaba despierto ya, sentado en el sillón. Sonreí de lado; había que estar orgulloso de aquello.  
\- Papa. Patata. – dije. Noté a Ellie sonreír, antes de mirar a Joel.  
\- Balbuceas mientras duermes.

Miré hacia afuera, solo ahora notando que estaba lloviendo. La puerta se abrió cuando Joel encendía una lámpara de gas. Tess entró, mojada y presurosa.

\- Ey, perdón la demora. – fue su saludo. – Hay soldados por todo el maldito camino.  
\- Por suerte, hacia afuera parece estar más despejado. – informé. – Solo dos caravanas pasaron en este rato.  
\- ¿Cómo está Marlene? – preguntó Ellie.  
\- Lo logrará. – aseguró Tess, antes de dirigirse a Joel. – Vi la mercancía. Es mucha.

Me miró a mí también.

\- ¿Quieren hacerlo? – preguntó.  
\- Si. – dijo Joel, y yo asentí.  
\- Vamos. – dijo Tess.

Nos dirigimos hacia otra puerta, que daba hacia una sala de estar. Allá en el fondo, tras un estante de madera, se hallaba oculta una gran grieta en el muro que daba el paso hacia un apartamento continuo, cuya puerta estaba cerrada por los militares. Lo importante ahí eran las modificaciones ilegales que había. Un elevador construido por los contrabandistas para descender hacia el túnel norte.

\- Enciende el motor, Ryan. – pidió Tess. Me acerqué al generador eléctrico y tiré de la correa un par de veces hasta que encendió. Luego me subí a la plataforma elevadora con los demás, y Joel presionó el botón para bajar.  
\- ¿Quién nos espera en el punto de entrega? – preguntó Joel.  
\- Dijo que hay algunas Luciérnagas que vinieron desde otra ciudad. La niña debe ser importante. – dijo Tess. Miré a Ellie.  
\- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Eres la hija de un pez gordo o algo así? – pregunté.  
\- Algo así. – respondió Ellie cuando llegamos a planta que había sido construida bajo tierra, iluminada por unas pocas lámparas que se alimentaban con el mismo generador que habíamos dejado arriba. - ¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomará todo esto?  
\- Si todo sale de acuerdo al plan, deberíamos llevarte hasta ahí pronto. – dijo Tess. – No estaría malo que sepas algunas reglas. Ryan, te las sabes mejor que nosotros…

Rodé los ojos.

\- Sólo porque me las han explicado como un millón de veces. – dije, caminando por el túnel. – Cuando estemos allá afuera, debes permanecer cerca y seguirnos.  
\- Si, por supuesto.  
\- Y cualquier instrucción que nos den, la obedecemos de inmediato. – agregué. – Y si por cualquier cosa nos separamos, las órdenes van por mi cuenta. Esa regla es nueva y solo se aplica si Joel y Tess no están con nosotros.

Pasamos por un estrecho túnel, en el que había que agacharse para entrar, y llegamos a un gran cráter que solo tenía una escalera acomodada contra uno de los muros, que llevaba hacia un agujero superior cubierto con una plancha de madera.

\- Esperen a que vea si no hay nadie. – dijo Joel, subiendo la escalera y deslizando la tabla con cuidado. – Hay una patrulla más adelante.

Esperamos unos segundos, en silencio.

\- Bien, estamos bien. Arriba. – ordenó Joel, saliendo por el agujero.

Tess subió primero, y luego le di el paso a Ellie para ser yo quien cerrara la marcha. Cuando salí, Joel volvió a cubrir la salida del túnel. La lluvia era densa, pero estática. No había viento. De todas maneras, dificultaba la visibilidad.

\- La lluvia será un problema. – comenté, cuando comenzamos a caminar. Al menos no hacía mucho frío. Pero si quedamos empapados casi al instante.  
\- Dios Santo… realmente estoy afuera. – comento Ellie.

Avanzamos por el enlodado foso que habían construido los militares justo abajo del muro que rodeaba aquella parte de la ciudad, que estaba lleno de escombros y tuberías al descubierto. Para subir, había que hacerlo atravesando el contenedor de un camión; era la única manera de hacerlo sin resbalarse y arriesgarse a ser vistos por los que vigilaban arriba en el muro.

\- Por aquí. – le indicó Joel a Ellie, pasando él primero. Tess la siguió a ella, y yo a mi tía.

Cuando llegamos al otro extremo del contenedor, Joel fue recibido con un golpe en la cabeza por parte del rifle de un militar. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en sacar mi pistola, sentí la punta de otra arma presionarme la espalda.

\- No hagan nada estúpido. – me advirtió una voz distorsionada, detrás de mí. Soldados con máscaras.  
\- Muévanse. – ordenó otra, también por detrás.

Miré a Tess delante de mí, quien alzaba las manos, y la imité, comenzando a caminar lentamente. Fuera del contenedor, fuimos recibidos por una tercera militar, quien nos apuntaba con el rifle y una linterna.

\- Dense vuelta y pónganse de rodillas. – ordenó ésta.

Obedecimos sin dudarlo. Tess se arrodilló junto a Joel, quien ya estaba en el suelo mojado. Al otro lado de él se arrodilló Ellie, y yo junto a ella.

\- Revísalos, yo avisaré. – le dijo la soldado a uno de sus compañeros. – Tú vigila, Millton.

Uno de los militares sacó uno de esos escáneres que usaban para detectar infectados, y el otro se volteó para vigilar el área.

\- Necesito que se lleven a tres rezagados. – hablaba la mujer, por radio. – En el sector doce.

Tess estaba siendo escaneada.

\- Piénsalo bien. Puedes hacer algo más útil. – dijo Tess a su captor.  
\- Cállate. – ordenó el soldado, terminando de escanearla. Siguió con Joel. – Me estoy cansando de esta mierda.

La líder hablaba un poco más atrás, esperando instrucciones. El vigilante se volteó solo un segundo.

\- ¿Qué dice ETA? – preguntó, volviendo a su vigilancia. El otro soldado comenzó a revisar a Ellie.  
\- Solo unos minutos.  
\- ¡Lo siento! – gritó Ellie, de pronto, clavando su cuchillo en la pierna del soldado que la registraba.

Y comenzaron a forcejear unos instantes. El soldado golpeó a Ellie y la hizo caer antes de apuntarle, pero me lancé contra él, derribándolo y haciéndolo chocar contra la militar. Me tumbé sobre el soldado del escáner y escuché disparos detrás de mí. Esperando que hubieran sido Joel y Tess, sostuve al soldado abajo, por suerte en una posición mucho más cómoda que la de él, y con la fuerza de todo mi cuerpo pude desviar su arma y apuntarle a su propia cabeza, jalando el gatillo para matarlo con su propia bala. Miré hacia los demás. Tess y Joel se estaban levantando, cada uno habiendo asesinado a otro soldado, y Ellie estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada contra una caja.

\- Maldición. Pensaba que solo les íbamos a apuntar o algo… - dijo la niña, nerviosa.

Suspiré y me puse de pie, yendo a recoger el escáner del militar. Al fin habíamos conseguido uno; siempre podía ser de utilidad al tratar con gente desconocida, sin heridas visibles. Había que quitarlo de la lluvia antes de que se descompusiera. Lo alcé y miré la pantalla, y apreté la mandíbula.

\- Mierda. – murmuré, enojado y sacando mi pistola, apuntándole a la niña. – La maldita está infectada.  
\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Tess. Le lancé el escáner para que lo corroborara ella misma.

Ellie alzó la mirada hacia mí mientras me acercaba, sin dejar de apuntarle. La única razón por la que seguía viva era porque seguía siendo nuestro cargamento, y hasta que Joel y Tess no decidieran lo contrario, debía vivir.

\- Espera… - pidió Ellie.  
\- ¡Cállate! – le ordené, sintiéndome traicionado por alguna razón.  
\- Dios Santo. – murmuró Joel, habiendo revisado el escáner también. - ¿Marlene nos traicionó?  
\- ¿Por qué más llevaríamos a una niña infectada? – pregunté, sarcástico.

Ellie nos miró a los tres, uno por uno, antes de negar rápidamente con la cabeza.

\- No estoy infectada. – dijo.  
\- ¿No? – preguntó Joel. - ¿Esto miente, entonces?

Arrojó el aparato a los pies de la niña.

\- Puedo explicarlo. – dijo Ellie.  
\- Apuesto a que puedes. – dije, irónico. Ellie se subió la manga derecha de su camiseta, revelando una fea mordida.  
\- No me interesa como te infectaste. – dijo Joel.  
\- Hace unas tres semanas. – dijo la chica.  
\- No. Todos se convierten dentro de los primeros dos días. – dijo Tess. – Deja de mentir.  
\- Fue hace tres semanas. Lo juro. – insistió Ellie. - ¿Por qué los traicionaría?

Me quedé mirándola fijamente, sobre todo a su herida… ¿o cicatriz? Era difícil decirlo con tan poca luz.

\- No me lo creo. – dijo Joel.

Escuchamos el sonido de un motor por sobre la lluvia, por lo que me volteé para ver las luces de los faros acercándose rápidamente por el arruinado camino.

\- Mierda. Corran. – dijo Joel. - ¡Corran!

Me volteé rápidamente y sujeté a Ellie por uno de sus brazos mientras Tess la sujetaba por el otro, levantándola del suelo.

\- Ve. Ve. – dijo Tess. - ¡Rápido!

Corrimos hacia la orilla del foso y saltamos. Pudimos escuchar como el coche de los militares se paraba allá arriba. De prisa, Pasamos debajo de un muro derribado, y entonces la alarma del muro de los militares comenzó a sonar, y las luces de rastreo comenzaron a iluminar varias partes del área, buscando a los fugitivos.

\- No podemos dejar que nos vean. – dijo Tess. – No dejen que las lámparas los enfoquen. Listos… ¡ahora!

Corrimos como pudimos, manteniéndonos agachados, buscando refugio detrás de los coches abandonados y demás escombros, evitando los focos de luz.

\- Abajo, a la trinchera. – señaló Joel, rodeando una retroexcavadora arruinada hacia una zanja mucho más baja en el mismo foso. – Por allá hay un acceso a las cañerías.

Bajamos a las trincheras, sin dejar de movernos. Viendo las luces de las linternas de los soldados arriba de nosotros, buscándonos. Estaba claro que apenas nos vieran, nos dispararían.

\- Cuidado. – susurró Tess, cuando comenzaron a apuntar las linternas hacia abajo. – Manténgase ocultos. No dejen que los vean.

Joel siguió avanzando, esquivando las luces de los soldados y escondiéndose detrás de los muros improvisados en las trincheras.

\- Vamos. – le indicó Tess a Ellie. Pero la niña no pareció saber cómo proceder. – Ayúdala, Ryan. Yo vigilo acá atrás  
\- Sigue a Joel. – le dije, dándole un leve empujón, manteniéndome cerca de ella.

Atravesamos algunas cañerías, que proveían una cubierta inigualable en aquella situación. Joel se asomó antes de volver a salir a la trinchera, verificando que estuviera despejado. Más adelante se encontraba lo que quedaba de un subterráneo, bastante más bajo que el nivel en el que nos encontrábamos, y la lluvia se había encargado de ir llenándolo con agua. Se podía caminar por ahí aún, pero nos haría ir más lento.

\- Tendremos que subir por ahí. – señaló Joel, y nos dirigió hacia las ruinas.

Quedamos con el agua hasta la cintura cuando nos metimos en el subterráneo, teniendo que forcejear contra la resistencia del agua para llegar hasta el otro extremo, donde podríamos trepar hacia los niveles superiores.

\- Yo voy primero. - dijo Joel, y saltó para sujetarse de la orilla de la siguiente planta.

Demoró unos segundos en subir; la superficie mojada dificultaba todo.

\- Despejado. - informó Joel. - Ven, Ryan, y ayuda a la niña y a Tess.

Salté yo después, y Joel me ayudó a trepar más rápido. Me volteé para ayudar a Ellie mientras él vigilaba. La chica pegó un salto y la atrapé de un brazo, jalándola hasta que pudo sostenerse de la orilla, y la empujé por la espalda para ayudarla a subir. Luego vino Tess, que pudo saltar más alto y subir más rápido.

Ascendimos con dificultad por el resbaloso piso lleno de lodo, y cuando llegamos a la superficie, que aún contaba con parte de la primera planta de lo que podría haber sido un edificio pequeño, Joel nos hizo una seña para que nos agacháramos detrás de unas tablas de madera.

\- Los oigo más adelante. - susurró Joel, apenas audible por sobre el ruido de la lluvia.

Pudimos ver luces de linternas adelante, filtrándose a través de las tablas y los cráteres en los arruinados muros que quedaban en pie. Había a lo menos dos de ellos, y conversaban de algo que no podía alcanzar a escuchar. Joel comenzó a moverse con sigilo, manteniéndose debajo de las tablas para pasar sin ser visto. Miré a Ellie, quien iba un poco más atrás de mí, y le asentí. Avancé, sin dejar que Joel se adelantara demasiado, y mirando repetidas veces hacia las luces de las linternas de quienes nos buscaban.

Logramos atravesar el lugar, llegando a un sector que estaba igual de arruinado que el anterior. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a llover tan fuerte? Me pasé una mano por el pelo para quitarle el exceso de agua, cosa que recuperó de inmediato.

\- Por ahí. - señaló Tess, susurrando. Había una cortina metálica a nuestra izquierda. - Podemos avanzar hacia allá.

Fuimos hacia la cortina y Joel sujetó la cadena para elevarla, comenzando a tirar de ella. La cortina chirrió al comenzar a enrollarse en su eje, pero tal vez la lluvia fuera capaz de amortiguar el ruido para no atraer a los soldados. Y sólo necesitábamos espacio suficiente para pasar.

\- Ahí está bien. - dijo Tess.  
\- Vamos, Ellie. Bien… - le indiqué a la chica, pasando con ella y volteándome para sujetar la cortina en su lugar.

Tess salió después y me ayudó a sostenerla. Joel soltó la cadena y pude sentir como el peso se cargaba en nosotros. Cuando Joel pasó, Tess y yo bajamos la cortina con cuidado para que no golpeara el suelo.

\- Demonios… - murmuró Joel.

Más adelante podían verse muchas luces de linternas de los soldados de otra patrulla de búsqueda. Eran muchos, de verdad.

\- Mierda. ¿Por qué no tomamos el camino directo a los cuarteles militares para la próxima? - susurré con sarcasmo al llegar detrás del escombro tras el cual Joel y Ellie se ocultaban.

En el camino había varios objetos grandes tras los cuales ocultarse; coches destrozados, lo que había sido un tanque, al parecer, más trozos de muro… pero pasar desapercibidos no iba a ser fácil.

\- Tendremos que ir por dentro de las ruinas. - indicó Joel. - Ahora, manténganse cerca.

Volvimos a avanzar, atentos a las luces, pasando detrás del coche volcado y del tanque abandonado, directamente hacia lo que quedaba de un edificio a un costado del destruido camino. Quedaban algunos muebles, estantes y esas cosas, que usamos para cubrirnos mientras avanzábamos.

\- Cuidado. - advirtió Joel. - Están adentro.

Un soldado solitario había entrado a las ruinas para registrarlas. Uno sólo no era algo que no pudiéramos manejar entre tres, pero no debíamos emitir ningún ruido que alertara al resto de la patrulla. Fue Joel quien tuvo la primera oportunidad, luego de que el soldado pasara por delante de donde estaba oculto, sin verlo. Lo estranguló hasta hacerlo desmayarse o matarlo. No hubo tiempo de comprobar.

Detrás de los muros, bajo las ventanas, pudimos evitar las luces de las linternas y pasar desapercibidos, hasta que llegamos a las cercanías de un edificio al final de todo el sector que estaban patrullando.

\- Podemos entrar por aquí. - dijo Joel.

Había un gran cráter a pocos metros de nosotros. Al bajar, volvimos a quedar con el agua hasta la cintura hasta que pudimos meternos por una tubería de concreto que nos condujo hacia el interior del subterráneo del edificio.

\- ¿Reconocen este lugar? - pregunté, quitándome el agua del rostro una vez que estuvimos bajo techo.  
\- Se ve bien. - dijo Tess. - Al menos aquí no llueve.  
\- Tenemos que seguir. - dijo Joel.  
\- Si. - afirmó Tess. - Ellie, mantente cerca.  
\- ¿Estamos a salvo? - preguntó la chica.  
\- No. Aún están por aquí. - dijo Tess.

Más adentro en el edificio la escasa luz del exterior se volvía nula, lo que nos obligó a encender nuestras linternas.

\- Descansen un momento, chicos. - dijo Tess. - Joel, veamos si hay algo útil por aquí.

Joel ya estaba registrando el lugar. Y cuando Tess fue a hacer lo mismo, me les uní. Incluso en la dificultad para ver con la luz de la linterna se podía notar que solo había basura ahí, así que pronto nos rendimos en nuestra búsqueda y seguimos. Un gran cráter nos esperaba en uno de los muros, la tubería había sido abierta y prometía sacarnos de aquel sitio.

\- Por aquí. - dijo Joel.  
\- Quédate cerca, Ellie. - ordenó Tess.  
\- Bien.

La tubería estaba despejada, por suerte, aunque al pasar bajo las rejas que hay en los caminos, a modo de ventilación y de acceso para los antiguos días, pudimos escuchar a los soldados y divisamos varias patrullas dirigirse de regreso al muro. Finalmente volvimos a salir al exterior a través de una de las rejas de descarga de agua que llevaban años sin ser utilizadas. Ya en ese segundo momento de descanso si me di cuenta de que estaba cansado.

Inhalé profundamente el aire nocturno y húmedo, sintiendo la lluvia nuevamente sobre mí, y me quedé de pie, con las manos en la cintura mientras revisaba el lugar en lo que Joel y Tess se aseguraban de que los soldados se hubieran marchado.

\- Bien, se han ido. - dijo Joel.

Volví con ellos. Ellie se había sentado sobre una roca.

\- Mira… ¿cuál era el plan? - le preguntó Tess a Ellie, arrodillándose junto a ella. - Digamos que te entregamos a las Luciérnagas. ¿Y luego qué?  
\- Marlene… dijo que tienen su propia zona de cuarentena. - respondió Ellie. - Y que tienen doctores tratando de encontrar una cura.  
\- Si, ya escuchamos eso, ¿no, Tess? - comentó Joel.  
\- Y que…  
\- Lo que… ¿te sucedió sirve para encontrar una vacuna o algo así? - pregunté, algo incrédulo.  
\- Más o menos eso. - confirmó Ellie.  
\- Oh Dios… - Joel rodó los ojos.  
\- Es lo que ella dijo. - afirmó Ellie.  
\- Oh, estoy seguro que si. - dijo Joel, sarcástico.  
\- ¡Ey, Jódete! - gritó Ellie, poniéndose de pie. - Yo no te pedí esto.

"Vaya, la niña tiene más carácter del que aparenta", pensé, dentro de todo, divertido.

\- Yo tampoco. - le dijo Joel. - Tess. ¿Qué rayos hacemos aquí?  
\- ¿Qué hay si es cierto? - preguntó Tess.  
\- No puedo creer… - comentó Joel, exasperado. Estaba claro que no creía ni una palabra de lo que la chica había dicho.  
\- ¿Tú le crees? - le pregunté a mi tía. Personalmente no sabía qué creer.  
\- Solo digo… ¿Y si es así? - respondió Tess, y se dirigió a Joel. - Hemos llegado hasta aquí. Terminemos con esto.  
\- ¿Tengo que recordarte lo que hay ahí afuera? - preguntó Joel, severo.

Tess asintió, comprendiendo.

\- Entiendo. - dijo, y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que la llevaría al capitolio. Ellie miró a Joel, y luego a mí, antes de seguirla. Miré a Joel.  
\- No sé si es o no verdad. - dije. - Pero no voy a dejarla sola allá afuera.

Me encogí de hombros y comencé a seguir a las mujeres hacia el rascacielos que se había partido y que descansaba, apoyado sobre la estructura de su gemelo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3.  
Despedida.

El camino hacia el edificio caído, que necesariamente debíamos atravesar para llegar al capitolio, al menos sin arriesgarnos a regresar y ser vistos por los militares cerca del muro, fue simplemente dificultoso. Los bombardeos realizados con la intención de contener y destruir a los infectados que rodeaban la zona de cuarentena habían dejado en ruinas todos los caminos y edificaciones existentes por el sector, lo que convertía una travesía directa en un viaje lleno de obstáculos que había que rodear, trepar, y sortear por debajo en varias ocasiones.

La tormenta que de pronto caía sobre nosotros hacía todo más difícil. Como si solo la lluvia no hubiera sido una problema, teníamos que lidiar ahora con viento frío y truenos y relámpagos. Y aquel exceso de ruido no tardó en despertar a unos nuevos enemigos, aquellos que esperaban a las afueras del muro para cazar su próxima comida. Comenzamos a escuchar, a la distancia, los gritos y alaridos de los infectados.

Ya era bastante estresante tener que preocuparse por buscar un camino que seguir, y estar atento a los infectados que pudiera aparecer, pero el hecho de que Joel y Tess me encargaran vigilar a la chica para que no se alejara o perdiera, o no fuera sorprendida por algún Corredor o Chasqueador, jugaba con mi humor en una muy mala forma.

Joel encontró la entrada al edificio inclinado y, nada más al entrar, supimos que habría dificultades. El cadáver fresco de un soldado destrozado nos dio la bienvenida y nos informó de la presencia segura de infectados por ese lugar. Lamentablemente no teníamos la opción de regresar y buscar otra ruta.

\- ¿Es malo que el cuerpo esté fresco? - preguntó Ellie, que miraba el cadáver con evidente temor en el rostro.

\- Sí, puede ser… - dijo Tess. - No nos quedemos por aquí.

Encontramos unas escaleras, aún firmes y niveladas, dentro de todo, y comenzamos a subir para buscar algún sitio por el cual salir del edificio en la dirección que necesitábamos. Nos topamos con otro cuerpo a mitad de camino.

\- Otro más... mierda. - dijo Tess.

Me acerqué al cuerpo y tomé un informe que estaba tirado junto a él; era una bitácora.

\- Estaban esperando refuerzos. - dije, habiendo leído la hoja y se las enseñé a los demás. - Murieron esperando una evacuación, después de un contacto con "múltiples" infectados.

\- Eso no es bueno. - comentó Joel, poniéndose en marcha de nuevo.

Arrugué la hoja y la tiré, siguiendo a Joel y asegurándome de que Ellie se mantuviera cerca. Tess cerraba la marcha. Subimos tres plantas más hasta encontrar una puerta abierta en el piso 5, encontrando un cadáver completamente deformado por las erupciones del hongo que había hecho que se incrustara en el marco de la única otra puerta que podíamos atravesar para avanzar.

\- Chasqueadores… - murmuré, viendo como Joel se esforzaba por despegar el cuerpo del muro.  
\- Dios… ¿Qué le pasa a su rostro? - preguntó Ellie, a mi lado.

\- Así quedas tras muchos años de infección. - explicó Tess.

\- Son ciegos. - dije, en la academia los militares nos enseñaban esas cosas desde el primer día. - Usan el sonido para "ver".

\- ¿Como murciélagos?

\- Así es. - dijo Tess. - Si escuchas un chasquido, tienes que esconderte, porque así te localizan.

Joel logró abrir la puerta y entramos en una destrozada e inclinada oficina. El muro exterior estaba destruido, se podía ver hacia afuera. La lluvia seguía cayendo fuertemente. El edificio entero tembló con el sonido de un trueno.

\- Parece que el edificio entero está por derrumbarse. - dijo Joel.

Pasamos bajo un estante inclinado que bloqueaba la siguiente puerta, y el edificio volvió a temblar.

\- Todo está bien. Perfectamente bien. - murmuró Ellie, para sí misma en realidad.

\- Si, sigue repitiendo eso. - dije, algo nervioso yo mismo.

Una cosa era esquivar militares e infectados, pero no había forma de sobrevivir si el edificio colapsaba con nosotros adentro. Caminamos entre escritorios fijados al piso, buscando cosas de utilidad con la ayuda de las linternas, hacia la siguiente puerta, que estaba cerrada.

\- Tess, ayúdame con esto. - pidió Joel, quien golpeaba la puerta para intentar abrirla.

Mi tía fue a empujar con él, y tras algunos segundos de golpear fuertemente, la puerta atascada cedió y se abrió, dejándolos pasar. Iba a pasar yo también cuando escuché a alguien corriendo y el inconfundible sonido de un chasqueador.

\- ¡Joel! - advirtió Tess.

Vi a Joel caer hacia atrás con un chasqueador encima que se revolvía intentando alcanzarlo para morderlo. Extendí mi brazo hacia un lado para evitar que Ellie se acercara demasiado. Tess pateó fuertemente al chasqueador y lo hizo caer hacia un lado, y le disparó repetidas veces en la cabeza hasta que dejó de moverse. Joel se puso de pie, jadeante.

\- Gracias. - dijo.  
\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Ellie.

\- No es nada. - aseguró Joel.

Habíamos entrado a un pasillo que conectaba varias oficinas.

\- Miren. - señalé lo que parecía haber sido una sala de descanso.

\- Busquemos provisiones. - dijo Tess, dirigiéndose hacia dicha sala.

\- Mierda. Eso fue intenso. - comentó Ellie cuando entramos todos.

\- ¿Es primera vez que vez que ves a un Chasqueador? - pregunté.

Sabía que no era la primera vez que veía a un infectado; la marca en su brazo era prueba de ello.

\- Si. Y de verdad espero que sea la última. - respondió Ellie.

\- Yo no contaría con ello. - dije, sincero.

No había mucho que recoger en aquella sala. Algunas cintas y trapos para usar como vendas en caso de emergencia, pero no más.

\- Bien, salgamos de aquí. - dijo Joel, volviendo a salir al pasillo para entrar por otra puerta.

Entramos a una oficina mucho más grande que las anteriores; debía de haber sido de algún jefe o algo. Lo importante era que el techo estaba derrumbado en una esquina, y los escombros y el cráter nos permitirían subir a la siguiente planta.

\- Dame un impulso. - pidió Tess. Joel juntó las manos para que ella apoyara el pie y la ayudó a subir. - Todo despejado. Tu sigues, Ryan.

Igual que Tess, me apoyé en Joel para subir y mi tía me sujetó por un brazo para ayudarme.

\- Ayuda a Ellie y a Joel, yo vigilaré. - me indicó.

Me volteé y me agaché para tomar la mano de Ellie cuando Joel la ayudó a alcanzar la orilla; jalé para que subiera rápido. Luego Joel dio un gran salto y le tomé un brazo para tirar de él y que lograra sujetarse y trepar. Y escuchamos otro chasqueo.

\- Mierda. Vayan, vayan. - indicó Joel, empujándonos desde atrás hacia una oficina para ocultarnos detrás de un escritorio.

Escuchamos al chasqueador entrar en el lugar, intentando localizarnos con sus atroces alaridos y crujidos. Tuvimos que agacharnos mucho más cuando el horrible ser se asomó por sobre el escritorio tras el cual nos escondíamos. El tiempo pareció eterno mientras usaba sus chasqueos para buscarnos. Pero cuando no pudo detectarnos, se retiró y comenzó a tambalearse erráticamente alrededor de la oficina.

Nos alzamos levemente para observar el lugar, buscando una salida de aquel sitio sin arriesgarnos a salir de nuestro escondite.

\- Por ahí. - susurró Tess, señalando otro derrumbe en el techo, al otro lado de la oficina. - Pero tenemos que quitarlo del camino.

Los Chasqueadores, al ser criaturas ciegas, se guiaban completamente por el sonido. Cualquier ruido era suficiente para atraerlos. Buscamos en el piso cerca de nosotros por algo que arrojar. Tess encontró un ladrillo de considerable tamaño que haría suficiente ruido como para distraer al Chasqueador.

\- Prepárense y no se separen . - indicó Joel.

Tess arrojó el ladrillo en la dirección contraria a la cual debíamos dirigirnos. El efecto fue inmediato cuando el ladrillo cayó. El Chasqueador entró en un frenesí y con un agudo grito se lanzó a la carrera hacia donde había caído el ladrillo, agitando sus brazos violentamente. Salimos desde atrás del escritorio, moviéndonos lo más rápido posible sin hacer ruido.

\- Ryan, tu primero. - dijo Joel, poniendo las manos juntas para darme impulso.

Subí al siguiente nivel lo más rápido que pude, y registré la nueva área rápidamente. Me volteé y ayudé a subir a Ellie, y después a Tess. Entre mi tía y yo ayudamos a subir Joel. Todo el tiempo pudimos escuchar al Chasqueador, haciendo sus extraños sonidos en la distancia, buscando donde no nos encontraría.

Nos tomamos un minuto para recuperar el aire.

\- Lo logramos. - dijo Tess, jadeando. - Ellie, ¿estás bien?

\- Salvo que me hice en los pantalones… si, estoy bien. - respondió la chica.

Comencé a caminar, siguiendo a Joel, con Ellie levemente por detrás de mí. Encontramos el cuerpo de otro soldado, antes de que nuestro camino se viera bloqueado por un derrumbe; las escaleras estaban bloqueadas, pero la baranda no. Tendríamos que saltar hacia el segundo grupo de escaleras que llevaba hacia el nivel inferior. Joel fue primero.

\- Cuidado con los escalones. - advirtió Joel. Una mala caída ahí podía ser el fin.

Salté yo después, y me volteé para sujetar a Ellie si es que era necesario. No lo fue, la chica aterrizó perfectamente bien. Tess llegó al final. El paso hacia abajo estaba bloqueado por un mueble de cajones de metal. Joel trató de sacarlo, pero estaba completamente atascado.

\- Ryan…

Me acerqué a Joel y comencé a jalar también, con toda mi fuerza. Lentamente, y emitiendo un enfermizo ruido de metal al ser raspado contra el concreto, el mueble comenzó a emerger desde su prisión. Con un tirón final, fuerte, logramos sacarlo y despejar el paso. Saltando sobre él, volvimos a bajar al quinto nivel, pero el derrumbe también bloqueaba las escaleras hacia el piso cuatro.

\- ¿Volvemos a subir? - preguntó Ellie.

Tess se asomó a través de una gran ventana rota, había una plataforma que usaban los limpiadores de ventanas colgando un poco más abajo. Mi tía bajó con cuidado y comprobó que los cables resistían.

\- Tú sigues, Ryan. - dijo Joel, detrás de mí.

Bajé con cuidado; la plataforma se balanceaba levemente con cada paso que daba. Miré hacia arriba. Ellie seguía después de mí. Dudando que la plataforma pudiera resistir el peso de ambos, avancé hacia una segunda plataforma que mi tía acababa de pasar, caminando con cuidado. Los cables crujieron profundamente.

Tess me esperaba, de pie sobre una saliente angosta, con la pared apoyada firmemente contra el muro del edificio. Tendríamos que avanzar de lado. Se hizo más allá para darme lugar. Pegué la espalda contra el muro como ella, con fuerza para que mi centro de gravedad no tendiera a irse hacia adelante.

\- ¿Vas bien? - me preguntó Tess.

\- Claro. - respondí. Definitivamente no iba a ser mi camino favorito, pero no había de otra.

\- Ayúdala. - me indicó Tess.

Miré de regreso hacia la plataforma; Ellie ya estaba llegando a la saliente. Le extendí una mano para ayudarla a subir y posicionarse como nosotros, teniendo que hacerme a un lado para darle lugar.

\- Mantén la espalda pegada al muro. - le aconsejé a Ellie.

\- Lo sé. - me respondió ella, sin mucha paciencia. Era comprensible dada la situación.

Avanzamos varios metros hasta dar la vuelta por una de las esquinas del edificio, donde encontramos otra ventana para poder reingresar. Las escaleras de ese lado estaban despejadas.

\- Por aquí. - señaló Tess, cruzando un marco de una puerta faltante.

Entramos a un pasillo oscuro y pude escuchar el chasquido de varios chasqueadores, así como los alaridos iracundos de corredores. Nos acercamos a la orilla de un derrumbe en el pasillo, el otro lado estaba bloqueado, y gracias a la poca luz que se filtraba por un muro faltante, logré divisar a varios infectados en el nivel inferior.

\- Mierda. - murmuró Joel, arrodillándose en la orilla del derrumbe. Me incliné hacia delante, junto a él.

\- Tres corredores, un chasqueador. - conté. - Por lo menos.

\- No podremos burlarlos a todos. - dijo Tess, y retrocedió para buscar otra ruta. - Tiene que haber otro ca…

El edificio se pegó una sacudida fuerte, y la orilla donde nos encontrábamos Joel y yo cedió bajo nuestros pies, haciéndonos perder el equilibrio. Joel fue el primero en comenzar a caer, intenté sujetarlo de su mochila pero mi mala posición me hizo imposible poder retener su peso, y me caí también.

No puede haber sido una caída de más de un segundo, pero en mi mente pasaron muchos más. En algún momento logré ajustar mi posición y caer de espaldas, teniendo un leve vistazo hacia arriba, en el que ví como Tess sujetaba a Ellie para que no cayera, y entonces me estrellé contra el piso. Todo el aire salió de golpe de mis pulmones, y tuve que inhalar profundamente, lleno de dolor, para llenarlos de nuevo.

\- Ryan… tienes que levantarte. - escuché a Joel, sintiendo como me sujetaba de un hombro.

Con un esfuerzo tremendo me puse de pie apenas para ser conducido por él hacia atrás de una pared. Estaba mareado, quizás me había dado un golpe en la cabeza. Escuché los alaridos de los corredores que llegaron a aquella área, pasando rápidamente del otro lado de la pared, corriendo sin un destino fijo, a sabiendas de que había presas potenciales ahí.

\- Tess… - susurré.

\- Arriba, con la niña. - me susurró Joel. - Les dije que no bajaran… tenemos que encargarnos de ellos. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Gruñí por lo bajo, agitando la cabeza para intentar que dejaran de zumbarme los oídos.

\- Vamos. - dije, susurrando.

joel verificó que fuera seguro salir de nuestro escondite. Podíamos escuchar los gritos de los corredores hacia nuestra izquierda. Nos mantuvimos pegados a la pared hasta que fuimos capaces de verlos, los cuatro infectados merodeaban en un sector desprovisto de techo y muro, como si intuyeran que sus presas preferirían un lugar iluminado.

\- Hay que separarlos. - indicó Joel, en voz baja. Y me entregó una roca. - ¿Crees poder darle a alguno de ellos?

\- Tendré que hacerlo. - respondí.

\- Bien. Tendrás que encargarte de ese. Llevaré a los demás hacia otro lado. - explicó Joel, señalando hacia un pasillo delante de nosotros. - ¿Listo? Ahora.

Saqué mi pistola, me alcé y asomé por una ventana y apunté hacia uno de los corredores, el que estaba más apartado de los demás, y le lancé la roca. Logré impactarlo en la espalda, y al mismo tiempo escuché como un segundo proyectil impactaba a lo lejos. El cerebro de los infectados, lo que quedara de ellos, era muy simple, y seguían los estímulos directos. El que había golpeado se volteó directamente hacia a mí, mientras que los otros tres lo hicieron hacia la dirección a la que Joel había lanzado la otra roca.

Le apunté a mi corredor cuando éste se lanzaba a la carrera hacia donde me encontraba, pero no podía dispararle de inmediato, el sonido hubiera hecho cambiar a los otros de dirección demasiado pronto. Le di apenas un segundo más y apreté el gatillo, pidiendo en silencio que mi mareo no me impidiera atinar aunque fuera tras varios disparos. Me tomó tres disparos darle en la cabeza, cuando ya casi había llegado hasta donde nos encontrábamos. Cuando por fin cayó, me volteé para ver como iba Joel. Entre ambos abatimos al último de los infectados.

Tras el último disparo, nos quedamos quietos y en silencio, escuchando atentos por cualquier señal que indicara la presencia de más infectados. Tras los primeros segundos de silencio, sabíamos que no había más de ellos por las cercanías.

\- Ya pueden bajar. - informó Joel.

Suspiré y me apoyé contra un pilar torcido, esperando a que mi mareo pasara rápido.

\- ¿Estás bien, Ryan? - me preguntó Joel, cuando las mujeres bajaban. Me llevé la mano libre a la parte posterior de la cabeza, encontrando una parte bastante sensible que me hizo sisear del dolor.

\- Creo que me golpeé bastante fuerte en la cabeza. - dije, y me revisé los dedos, cuyas yemas estaban ahora manchadas de sangre. Fruncí los labios. - Sé que me golpeé bastante fuerte en la cabeza.

\- Será mejor que descanses un rato. - me dijo Tess al llegar a mi lado, sosteniendo mi rostro para mirar mis ojos fijamente.

\- No. estoy bien. - dije, apartándome. - Tenemos que salir de aquí.

\- Ryan, podrías tener una contusión.

\- Dije que estoy bien. - repetí, más fuerte. - En serio.

Me separé del pilar y me levanté en un solo pie. Aunque algo tambaleante, podía mantenerme parado.

\- ¿Ven? Nada diferente a haber bebido unos pocos tragos de más. - dije, volviendo a apoyar mi otro pie en el piso. - No es que lo sepa de verdad, claro.

Joel resopló, divertido.

\- Bueno, diría que después de todo esto, te has ganado de un trago. - opinó él, y miró a Tess. - ¿Qué dices?

Tess me miró y sonrió levemente.

\- Sí, supongo que sí. - asintió. - ¿Seguro que puedes caminar?

\- Yo puedo ayudarlo. - se ofreció Ellie.

Rodé los ojos y me puse en marcha. Joel tomó la delantera nuevamente, y todos asumimos la misma posición inicial. Encontramos otro derrumbe que usamos para bajar al nivel inferior, y luego otro más.

\- ¿Cómo vas, Ryan? - preguntó Tess, desde atrás.

\- Perfectamente. - respondí. Un poco de mareo y dolor en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, pero nada más.

\- Sabes, Joel… estaba pensando que cuando regresemos podríamos descansar un poco. - dijo Tess.

\- ¿Quieres descansar? - preguntó Joel.

\- Ey, tú eres quien siempre habla de un bajo perfil.

\- Y tú nunca haces caso. - dijimos Joel y yo al mismo tiempo.

Nos permitimos reír un poco. Pero solo un poco.

\- Esta vez lo haré. - dijo Tess.

\- Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

Seguimos bajando hasta llegar a uno de los niveles subterráneos, que gracias a los derrumbes estaba ahora conectado con la estación del tren bajo tierra. Ya casi lográbamos salir.

\- Mierda. - gruñó Joel. - ¿Los ven?

Adelante, en el sector comercial de la estación, podían verse varios chasqueadores, distribuidos por todo el sector. Nos ocultamos tras una máquina dispensadora de bebidas volteada para planear nuestros movimientos.

\- Muy bien, Joel, ve al frente. Yo cuidaré atrás. - indicó Tess. - Ellie, mantente cerca de Joel y Ryan, sin importar lo que pase.

\- Si. - asintió Ellie.

Al final no fue tan terrible como vaticinaba en un principio. Escondiéndonos tras los pilares, los escombros, dentro de las tiendas, pudimos atravesar el lugar casi sin incidentes. Joel tuvo que matar a un chasqueador que estaba incómodamente apostado en nuestro camino, y no teníamos forma de rodearlo.

\- Dios mío. - dijo Ellie, cuando pasamos al túnel del tren, donde un derrumbe brindaba una salida al exterior. - Realmente lo logramos.

\- ¿Están todos bien? - preguntó Joel.

\- Si. - respondió Tess. - ¿Ryan?

\- Todo bien. - respondí.

\- Ustedes son realmente buenos en esto. - dijo Ellie.

\- Se llama suerte, y pronto se va a terminar. - dijo Joel.

Ya no estaba lloviendo, y el cielo se despejaba lentamente.

\- ¿Ahora por dónde? - pregunté.

\- El capitolio está por este camino. - señaló Tess.

Avanzamos por una calle cubierta de césped, hasta toparnos con un camión que bloqueaba el paso con su contenedor. Movimos un gran basurero para poder trepar, y cuando estuvimos arriba los escuchamos. Corredores. Muchos.

\- ¡Corran! - gritó Tess.

Saltamos del contenedor y corrimos hacia una cortina de metal cerrada, la única salida que se veía desde ahí. Joel comenzó a jalar la cadena, elevando la cortina metálica.

\- ¡Veré cómo está! - dije, tirándome al suelo para arrastrarme hacia adentro. Había un camión destrozado; era un garaje. Pero además de aquello no se veía ningún peligro. - ¡Despejado!

\- ¡Pasen ya! - gritó Joel, cuando la cortina estuvo a un cuarto de elevación. Los alaridos de los corredores se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

\- ¡Rápido, Ellie! - gritó Tess.

Vi aparecer a la chica, gateando debajo de la cortina, y le tomé una mano para ayudarla a entrar más rápido. Hice lo mismo con Tess y entre los dos sujetamos la cortina en su lugar.

\- ¡Ahora, Joel!

Joel apareció bajo la cortina, casi saltando hacia dentro. Pero un corredor lo había sujetado por un pie.

\- ¡Ya estoy! ¡Suéltenlo! - gritó Joel, y Tess y yo liberamos la cortina, que cayó para cerrarse de nuevo. Los corredores comenzaron a chocar y golpear el metal, chillando y gritando. Retrocedimos lentamente, hasta recuperarnos del susto.

\- Oh… tienes algo en el zapato. - señaló Ellie. Joel tenía un brazo cercenado colgando del pie, el cual pateó lejos. - Que asco.

Revisando mejor el lugar, nos dimos cuenta de que era una bodega de carga y descarga de alguna clase.

\- Busquemos lo que sea útil y salgamos de aquí. - dijo Joel. Y nos separamos para registrar el lugar.

\- ¿Así que Marlene cree que eres inmune? - oí que Tess preguntaba.

\- Es lo que ella dijo. - respondió Ellie, quien estaba cerca de mí como le habían ordenado que permaneciera siempre.

\- Pero… ¿cómo te mordieron? - preguntó Tess. - Debiste estar donde no debías para toparte con un infectado en la zona.

\- Si, eh… Me escapaba. - confesó Ellie. Alcé una ceja y la miré, curioso. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros. - Estaba en un internado militar.

\- ¿Te escapabas? - preguntó Tess, como si le costara creerlo.

\- Pues no la culpo. - dije en voz alta, buscando entre unas cajas. - Los militares son… unos idiotas.

\- ¿Verdad? - dijo Ellie, con voz divertida. - Bueno, exploraba la ciudad. En el centro comercial me encontré con infectados.

\- Ese lugar está completamente prohibido. ¿Cómo diablos entraste ahí? - preguntó Joel.

\- Tenía… mis métodos. - dijo Ellie. - En fin, uno de esos que llaman corredores me mordió. Y eso fue todo.

\- ¿Estabas con Marlene cuando te mordieron? - pregunté, incorporándome y mirando a la chica.

\- No. Acudí con ella por ayuda luego.

\- Es un milagro que no te haya disparado. - comentó Tess. Ellie reprimió una risa.

\- Casi lo hizo. - dijo la chica. - Espero que esté bien.

\- Te lo dije, va a estar bien.

De la bodega pasamos a una serie de oficinas, destrozadas por completo. Y más allá, el primer nivel de un viejo museo. Todo el lugar estaba arruinado por la humedad, y el cielorraso se había derrumbado en una de las secciones. Subimos a la siguiente planta por ahí, sin poder evitar que el viejo piso de madera crujiera con nuestras pisadas. Estábamos pasando por una sala llena de exhibiciones sobre la guerra civil, cuando algo al romperse, un jarrón o algo, me hizo voltear y levantar mi pistola.

\- Lo siento. Esa fui yo. - dijo Ellie, alzando las manos. Estaba parada junto a un anaquel vacío, sobre las piezas de un jarrón, efectivamente. Rodé los ojos y bajé el arma. - Lo siento.

\- Ven, Ellie. Mantente cerca. - indicó Tess.

El camino más directo estaba bloqueado por el derrumbe de un par de gruesos pilares de madera.

\- Esperen un momento. - dijo Joel, tomando un tubo metálico y acomodándolo bajo los pilares para hacer palanca. Los levantó con fuerza, generando suficiente espacio para pasar. - ¡Pasen rápido! ¡Vayan ya!

\- Vamos. - le dije a Ellie y la sujeté de un brazo para que me siguiera por debajo de los pilares.

Tess pasó detrás de nosotros, justo a tiempo antes de que los pilares y parte del techo colapsaran a piso.

\- Joel. - llamó Tess. - ¡Joel!

\- Estoy vivo. - anunció él desde el otro lado del derrumbe. - Encontraré la forma de llegar hasta ahí.

\- ¡Tess! - grité, tras verificar la presencia de varios chasqueadores acercándose a nosotros. - ¡Están aquí!

\- ¡Corran! - gritó Tess, y sujetó a Ellie para guiarla. - ¡Tú por delante, Ryan!

Comencé a correr, con la pistola lista para disparar. Hasta el momento, todos los infectados estaban detrás de nosotros. por un lado era una suerte, por otro, me hacía dudar que no hubiera más por ahí. Atravesamos varios salones, vacíos sin contar las antigüedades, hasta que llegamos a unas escaleras. Subimos a toda prisa, hasta llegar a la planta superior.

\- ¡Mierda! - grité al toparme con un corredor por el pasillo, más adelante. Apunté y disparé un par de veces, haciéndolo caer.

\- ¡Sigan corriendo! - gritó Tess. - ¡La puerta de en fondo!

Me dirigí hacia ella y la empujé, con fuerza. Se abrió de inmediato y me hice a un lado para dejar pasar a Ellie detrás de mí, sin dejar de vigilar. Tess cerró la puerta cuando pasó.

\- Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos. - dijo mi tía.

\- ¿Qué hay de Joel? - preguntó Ellie.

\- Sabe cuidarse. - dije, caminando hacia la siguiente habitación.

El alarido de un corredor nos hizo voltear y ver como éste aparecía bajo el marco de la puerta que había algo más atrás. Corrió hacia nosotros de inmediato.

\- ¡Váyanse! - ordenó Tess, tomando un trozo de madera para hacerle frente al corredor.

Sujeté el brazo de Ellie y comencé a correr hacia el siguiente salón.

\- ¡Cuidado!

Solo alcancé a mirar hacia mi izquierda a tiempo para interponer un brazo entre un nuevo corredor y yo. El infectado me derribó y caí sobre mi espalda con él sobre mí. La fuerza del impacto me hizo perder mi pistola, y sólo podía concentrarme en mantener su rostro lejos de mí. Si me mordía estaría acabado. Con mi antebrazo derecho cruzado sobre su cuello lograba mantenerlo a raya, pero no podía quitármelo de encima. Miré a un lado; Ellie estaba de pie ahí, mirando la escena con terror, y noté las siluetas de más infectados aparecer detrás de ella, en otro de los salones.

\- ¡Vete! ¡Corre! - grité, forcejeando.

Concentrándome nuevamente en mi atacante, con toda la fuerza que pude reunir, lo mantuve a raya con un solo brazo, mientras con el otro intentaba alcanzar mi cuchillo, en mi cinto. Alcancé el mango y tiré de él, sacando el cuchillo de la funda para clavarselo profundamente en la cabeza al corredor sobre mí. Empujé para quitarme el cuerpo de encima, recuperando mi cuchillo, y descubrí que Joel me ayudó a hacerlo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó Tess, junto a Joel. Asentí. - ¿Dónde está Ellie?

\- ¡Muchachos, vengan aquí! - gritó Ellie, desde otro salón. Sonaba en aprietos.

Joel y Tess fueron primero, mientras yo me ponía de pie y partía detrás de ellos.

\- ¡Mierda! - gritó Joel, al verse recibido por un corredor al entrar en el nuevo salón. Tess se encontró con otro más adelante.

\- ¡Ryan, la niña! - gritó Tess.

En el centro del salón, junto a una gran estatua, Ellie estaba en el piso, sobre su espalda, con un chasqueador sobre ella, intentando morderla, justo como había estado yo segundos antes.

\- ¡Me cago en…! - maldije, corriendo entre Joel y Tess, con mi cuchillo listo en mi mano izquierda y desacelerando lo suficiente como para tomar un palo de madera con la derecha. Apenas llegué frente a ellos, blandí el cuchillo aprovechando la velocidad de la carrera para cortar gran parte del feo rostro de aquel infectado y, aún aprovechando la energía, cambié de posición mi peso para terminar golpeando la cabeza del chasqueador con el palo. Tanto la cabeza como la madera se hicieron añicos.

Me quedé de pie, jadeando, y escuchando los golpes detrás de mí.

\- Gracias. - dijo Ellie.

\- Si… de nada. - jadeé y le tomé la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Tess y Joel llegaron junto a nosotros.

Más gritos de corredores, provenientes de los pisos superiores, nos impidieron tener más tiempo para tomar un respiro. Teníamos que salir de ahí.

\- Por la ventana. - señaló Joel. - Rápido.

\- Podremos llegar al techo. - dijo Tess.

Salió ella primero, luego Ellie, después yo. Joel salió al final. La escalera de incendios estaba completa, para nuestra suerte, así que comenzamos a subir, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido con nuestras pisadas.

\- ¿Se encuentran bien los dos? - preguntó Tess.

\- Claro. - dije, con la respiración forzada por el cansancio.

\- Define "bien". - dijo Ellie.

\- ¿Aún respiras? - preguntó Joel.

\- ¿Inhalar con pánico cuenta? - preguntó Ellie. Ya, no pude evitar reír un poco.

\- Si. Si cuentan. - convino Joel.

\- Bien. Entonces estoy bien.

Llegamos al techo para encontrarnos con un cielo despejado, y un amanecer en progreso. Joel encontró un tablón de madera largo y lo usó para improvisar un puente entre el techo en el que estábamos y el del siguiente edificio. Crucé yo primero, y luego le indicó a Ellie que lo hiciera..

\- Bien, cuidado por donde pisas porque se pondrá…

\- Psssh.

Ellie cruzó como si nada. Miré a Joel y me encogí de hombros. Desde aquel lugar podía verse el techo del capitolio.

\- Estamos más cerca. - dije, mirando hacia el capitolio. Ellie también lo hacía.

\- Y… ¿es todo lo que esperabas? - preguntó Joel, llegando junto a nosotros.

\- Oh, es muy pronto para decidir. - respondió Ellie. - Pero no puedes negar que es una gran vista.

Sonreí de lado y comencé a moverme cuando Tess nos lo indicó, hacia la escalera de incendios. Avanzar a través de lo que quedaba de ciudad entre nosotros y el capitolio fue bastante más fácil que todo lo que habíamos hecho ya. No hubo militares, ni infectados. Al menos no nos topamos con ninguno. Y en un poco más de una hora nos encontramos a una calle de distancia.

\- Mmmm. Justo aquí afuera. - señaló Ellie al segmento de calle inundado frente a la entrada del capitolio. - No sé nadar.

\- Se ve menos profundo del lado derecho. - indicó Tess, metiéndose en el agua.

Era verdad, por aquel lado el agua solo nos llegaba a la cintura.

\- Me alegra que Marlene los contratara, chicos. - dijo Ellie, esforzándose por atravesar el agua.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó Tess.

\- Sé que les pagan por esto pero… bueno, trato de decir gracias. - explicó Ellie.

\- Si. Seguro. - dijo Tess.

\- Ni lo menciones. - dije.

Llegamos a las escaleras de la entrada del edificio y salimos del agua, yendo directamente hacia la puerta. Al entrar, sentí una desilusión muy profunda. Donde debían estar esperándonos las Luciérnagas, había cuatro cuerpos de hombres muertos a balazos.

\- Tienen que estar jodiéndonos. - dije, exasperado.

\- No. No, no, no, no.

Tess fue directamente a los cuerpos y comenzó a registrarlos. Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros.

\- ¿Qué sucede ahora? - me preguntó Ellie. Negué con la cabeza. Nunca había visto a mi tía así.

\- ¿Qué haces, Tess? - preguntó Joel, acercándose a ella.

\- Oh Dios. Tal vez, eh, tenían un mapa o algo que nos digan hacia donde iban. - explicó Tess, sonando demasiado desesperada para mi gusto.

\- ¿Cuánto más seguiremos con esto? - preguntó Joel.

\- Tanto como sea necesario. - insistió mi tía, siguiendo con los registros. Miró a Ellie. - ¿Dónde estaba su laboratorio?

\- Oh, ella nunca lo dijo. - respondió Ellie. - Solo mencionó que estaba cerca del Oeste.

\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó Joel. - Así no somos nosotros.

\- ¿Qué sabes de nosotros? - preguntó Tess, perdiendo la paciencia. - ¿De mi?

\- Sé que eres más inteligente que esto.

\- ¿En serio? Somos mala gente Joel. - dijo Tess. - Lo hemos sido durante mucho tiempo.

\- No. Somos sobrevivientes.

\- Es nuestra oportunidad…

\- ¡Se acabó, Tess!

Era la primera vez que los veía discutir así. Pero Joel tenía razón en algo; Tess no estaba siendo ella misma.

\- Lo intentamos. - dijo Joel. - Vamos a casa.

\- No… no iré a ninguna parte. - dijo Tess, negando con la cabeza. Suspiré. - Esta es mi última parada.

Fruncí el entrecejo, mirando a mi tía. Era una… sospechosa elección de palabras. Y no me costó mucho deducir hacia dónde iban dirigidas. Aunque me negaba a creerlo.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? - pregunté, con un molestoso y leve temblor en mi voz.

\- Nuestra suerte se tenía que acabar alguna vez, Ryan. - me respondió mi tía, sonriendo con pena.

\- ¿Qué estás…?

\- No. No. - Tess se apartó cuando Joel quiso tocarla. - No me toques.

\- Por Dios. - murmuró Ellie. Joel la miró, y yo solo pude bajar mi mirada. - Está infectada.

Apreté los párpados y la mandíbula. No me lo podía creer.

\- Déjame ver. - pidió Joel.

\- No quise que esto…

\- Muéstramela.

Abrí los ojos a tiempo para mirar como Tess se apartaba el cuello de su blusa, revelando una fea mordida en su cuello. Me pasé las manos por el pelo, volteandome para ya no mirar más. Eso no podía estar pasando.

\- Muéstrame tu brazo.

Tess subió la manga de Ellie y enseñó la marca de su mordida.

\- ¡Esto fue hace tres semanas! - señaló Tess. - ¡Me mordieron hace una hora y ya está peor! ¡Esto es muy real! Tienen que llevar a esta chica a lo de Tommy. Él solía andar con ellos, sabrá a dónde ir.

\- ¡No, no! Esa era tu cruzada. - dijo Joel. - Yo no haré esto.

\- Yo lo haré. - dije, volviendo a voltearme. Los tres me miraban. - Si Joel me dice como encontrar a su hermano…

\- Oh, Ryan. - Tess se acercó a mí y me abrazó, con cuidado de no acercar mi rostro a la mordida. Nunca antes me había abrazado, y nunca antes me había dado cuenta de que ya teníamos casi la misma estatura. - No podrán hacerlo ustedes solos. Joel tiene que ir o nunca encontrarán a Tommy.

Se volteó para mirar a Joel.

\- Mira, hay suficientes razones para que debas sentirte un tanto en deuda conmigo. - le dijo. - Así que llévala con Tommy. Ayuda a Ryan a hacerlo.

Escuchamos un vehículo en movimiento afuera. Tess fue a mirar por una de las ventanas. Militares.

\- Están aquí. - dijo tess, sacando su pistola.

\- Maldición. - murmuró Joel.

\- Puedo ganar tiempo, pero deben correr.

\- ¿Quieres que te dejemos aquí? - preguntó Ellie.

\- Sí.

\- ¡De ninguna manera! - gritó Joel.

\- ¡Si lo haremos! - grité, haciendo que volvieran a mirarme. Me fijé en Joel. - Joel… ella no quiere convertirse en una de esas cosas. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo.

\- No lo hagas más difícil para mí. - le pidió Tess.

Los pasos de los soldados ya estaban en las escaleras.

\- Vámonos, Ellie. - le dije a la chica, dirigiéndome hacia una puerta.

\- Lo siento. No quise que esto sucediera. - dijo Ellie.

\- No, no vamos a marcharnos… - dijo Joel.

\- ¡Si lo harán! - gritó Tess, y empujó a Joel. - ¡Vete! ¡Vete, maldita sea!

Joel miró a Tess unos segundos antes de caminar hacia atrás, volteándose para atravesar la puerta que había abierto. Ellie lo siguió y yo, antes de irme, miré a Tess una última vez.

\- Adiós… - susurré, y pasé al siguiente salón, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4.

A lo de Bill.

Si antes ya aborrecía al noventa y nueve por ciento de los militares, ahora simplemente los odiaba. Había sido increíblemente sencillo comenzar a hacerlo. Cuando habíamos dejado a Tess atrás, a pedido de ella, para que pudiera darnos más tiempo para alejarnos, aún no los odiaba. Los detestaba por sus métodos, por lo que me habían hecho. Por la humillación, el dolor, las torturas… Comencé a odiarlos cuando vi que habían matado a Tess. Entre cinco de ellos lo habían hecho, y claro que mi tía se había llevado a dos al otro mundo antes de caer sometida por los soldados restantes. Una manera bastante heroica de irse, sin duda mejor que convertirse en un monstruo infectado.

Para salir del capitolio habíamos tenido que pelear, acabar con varios soldados antes de poder descender hacia las líneas del metro otra vez, y Joel había podido hacerse con un rifle de caza. Naturalmente nos habían seguido, y peor aún, había un escuadrón esperándonos abajo en la estación, saturada de esporas. Allá abajo comprobamos de primera mano que Ellie no había mentido acerca de su inmunidad, puesto que había pasado junto a nosotros sin usar una máscara, sin problema alguno.

Rodeando a los militares que nos buscaban, habíamos podido descender hacia las vías del metro para dirigirnos hacia la siguiente estación. Tuvimos que ingeniarnos para ayudar a cruzar a Ellie a través de una sección inundada, pero con una plancha de madera habíamos logrado hacerlo. Y cuando llegamos a la siguiente estación, pudimos volver a salir a la superficie.

Joel y yo nos quitamos las máscaras, los dos estábamos empapados por haber tenido que nadar a través de las vías inundadas, y bastante cansados. Me dejé caer en el suelo para descansar, mientras Joel se sentaba sobre un tronco. Ellie parecía contrariada.

\- Miren, chicos… en cuanto a Tess… - dijo la chica.

\- No. No lo hagas… - le pedí, suspirando. No había tiempo para vivir un duelo en ese momento.

\- Es solo que… ni siquiera sé….

\- Así es como serán las cosas. - interrumpió Joel. - No menciones a Tess. Jamás. Mejor guardemos nuestras historias. En segundo lugar, no le cuentas a nadie acerca de tu… condición. Pensarán que estás loca o querrán matarte. Y por último, y esto va para ustedes dos...

Alcé la mirada.

\- Harán lo que diga, cuando yo lo diga. ¿Está claro? - Joel nos miró a ambos, alternadamente.

\- Si. - dijo Ellie. Yo volví a tumbarme; no era una regla nueva para mí.

\- Repítelo. - ordenó Joel.

\- Lo que tú dices, se hace. - dijo Ellie.

Joel asintió lentamente.

\- Bien. Ahora, hay una ciudad a unas millas al norte. - indicó Joel, poniéndose de pie. Hice lo mismo, ya había sido suficiente descanso. - Hay un tipo que me debe favores. Quizá pueda conseguirnos un auto.

\- ¿Bill? - pregunté. - ¿Y crees que no nos asesine apenas nos vea por aparecer allí antes de lo planeado?

\- Siempre está ese riesgo. - respondió Joel.

\- Vaya... tranquilizador. - dije, sarcástico. Joel negó con la cabeza.

\- Vamos. - dijo Joel, comenzando a caminar.

Miré a Ellie y le hice una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiéramos. Mi ánimo no era el mejor, pero al menos sabía guardármelo aunque fuera un poco. Joel estaría así de explosivo por varios días antes de superar lo de Tess. Yo igual, pero muy dentro de mí sabía que no era culpa de la chica. Tess llevaba arriesgándose demasiado tiempo, tarde o temprano algo como aquello iba a pasar.

Nos llevó un par de horas poder llegar a la carretera, y casi todo el resto del día divisar la ciudad de Bill. Apenas la vimos, y porque ya estaba atardeciendo, decidimos acortar camino a través del bosque. Saltamos la valla de contención y caminamos entre los árboles. No pude evitar recordar la travesía que había hecho con mi madre hacia Boston.

\- Rayos… - murmuró Ellie.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Joel.

\- Nada. es que… nunca vi nada como esto.

\- ¿Lo dices por el bosque? - pregunté.

\- Si. Nunca caminé por el bosque. - confirmó Ellie. Recordaba haberme sentido igual la primera vez, hace años. - Es genial.

\- Si. En parte lo es. - comentó Joel.

\- Aunque es igual que la ciudad afuera de la zona de cuarentena. - dije, caminando entre los árboles. - Todo empieza así de hermoso, pero de un segundo a otro pueden comenzar los gritos y las carreras a muerte.

Seguimos unos senderos naturales, que eran más fáciles de seguir que el bosque mismo. Las aves emprendían el vuelo al vernos pasar, emitiendo distintos sonidos que se perdían en la distancia. ¿Haría cuánto que no presenciaban a un humano?

\- ¿Por qué no me llevaron con Marlene? - preguntó Ellie, de pronto.

\- Si hubiera podido encargarse ella misma, ¿por qué nos lo ha pedido a nosotros? - dijo Joel.

\- Tal vez esté mejor ahora.

\- Ellie, los militares estaban atacando con todo a las Luciérnagas. Ya viste todos los cuerpos que encontramos. - le dije. - Las posibilidades de sobrevivir de tus amigos no eran muy altas. Sin ofender.

\- Marlene es mucho más fuerte de lo que crees. - defendió Ellie.

"También lo era Tess", pensé.

\- Ya no importa. - dijo Joel. - Dudo que alguno de nosotros pueda regresar a la ciudad entero. Créeme, quisiera que hubiera otra opción.

El aroma de los pinos le daba un tono natural muy agradable a la zona. Parecía relajarnos un poco. Algo de calma antes de entrar en el pueblo lleno de trampas. Nunca había estado ahí, pero Tess me había dicho como era. Se suponía que la próxima vez que fueran me permitirían acompañarlos, aunque el mismo Joel nunca había estado ahí tampoco; la fecha se había adelantado mucho. Subimos una colina, hacia la torre de agua, encontrando las vallas de seguridad fuertemente cerradas.

Sabiendo que probablemente había alguna trampa, Joel decidió que buscáramos otro camino.

\- Miren. Luciérnagas. - señaló Ellie. - Digo, verdaderas Luciérnagas.

La chica estaba rodeada de aquellos pequeños insectos brillantes.

\- Lo siento. - se disculpó después. - Me perdí un poco.

\- Si. - suspiró Joel.

Subiendo al techo de una estación de control, y usando una larga tabla de madera, pudimos cruzar por sobre la valla. Allá en la distancia, cerca del centro del pueblo, vimos humo ascendiendo hacia el cielo.

\- ¿Será Bill? - pregunté, mirando la columna negra.

\- Puede ser. - dijo Joel.

\- ¿Dónde se suelen encontrar? - preguntó Ellie.

\- En diferentes lugares.

\- Nunca han estado aquí, ¿no?

\- Sabemos que vive aquí pero… no, nunca hemos venido en persona. - respondió Joel. - Esperemos que ese humo si sea él.

\- Bueno, vamos a echar un vistazo.

Descendimos por otra colina, entrando a la ciudad por detrás de una casa. la pasada hacia el patio de enfrente estaba cerrada, pero el ingreso a la casa estaba abierto. Joel abrió la puerta trasera y entramos. Descubrimos que eran oficinas de alguna empresa. Registramos la primera planta antes de subir a la segunda. Ellie comenzó a emitir soplidos extraños.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Joel.

\- Intento aprender a silbar. - respondió ella, volviendo a soplar.

\- ¿No sabes cómo silbar?

\- ¿Suena a que sé cómo silbar?

\- Touché. - murmuré.

Salimos y bajamos por la escalera de incendios, hacia lo que había sido un estacionamiento que ahora era inaccesible debido a una reja alta cerrada desde afuera.

\- Vamos, Ryan. - dijo Joel, juntando las manos para darme impulso.

Trepé por sobre la reja, apenas pasando por el espacio entre el alambre de púas, y bajé por el otro lado, aterrizando sin problemas. Quité la barra de acero que mantenía cerradas las puertas de la reja y abrí una de ellas para permitirles pasar.

\- Creo que me quedaré con ésta… - dije, admirando la barra de acero. Un golpe bien dado con una de esas podía reventarle el cráneo a cualquiera; sano o infectado.

Seguimos una calle ancha que parecía ser una avenida principal, hacia el centro del pueblo. Pasando por una serie de tiendas; de jardín, de ropa, de mascotas. Pasamos por un restaurante abandonado también. Pero todos esos lugares habían sido saqueados ya, y no quedaba mucho de utilidad para nosotros. Aún tenía que recuperar la pistola que había perdido en el museo, de regreso en Boston, aunque aún contaba con el revólver que me había dado Joel.

\- Entonces, digamos que este amigo tuyo nos da un coche. ¿Luego qué? - le preguntó Ellie a Joel.

\- Después vamos a buscar a Tommy. - dijo Joel.

\- Marlene dijo que es tu hermano.

\- Lo que importa es que era una Luciérnaga. - Joel se estaba exasperando un poco. - Sabría a dónde llevarte.

Miré a Ellie cuando estaba a punto de preguntar algo más al respecto y le negué con la cabeza, advirtiéndole que era mejor dejar el tema de su hermano de lado. Ellie me observó unos segundos y asintió, comprendiendo. Entramos en una tienda de música y no encontramos nada de utilidad ahí tampoco, nada que pudiéramos llevar ni ninguna pista sobre el paradero de Bill. Hasta que salimos y tratamos de rodear la tienda.

En el callejón, un chasqueador se nos cruzó en el camino, pero ni Joel ni yo alcanzamos a eliminarlo porque, apenas se acercó a nosotros, una bomba cuidadosamente instalada en una de las paredes explotó, acabándolo al instante. Tuve que usar un brazo para proteger mis ojos de la explosión, y los mantuve arriba varios segundos después de que explotara.

\- Whoa… ¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios fue eso? - preguntó Ellie.

\- ¿Una trampa de Bill? - me aventuré a ofrecer. Joel suspiró.

\- Seguro que sí.

\- Tu amigo es un poquito paranoico, ¿no?

\- Diciéndolo sutilmente, si.

\- Bueno, ¿cuál es el rollo con el tipo este?

\- Nos ayudó a entrar algunas cosas de contrabando a la ciudad. - explicó Joel. - Él sabe cómo encontrar cosas. Si hay alguien que puede darnos un coche, es él.

\- Si es que no volamos en pedazos buscándolo. - dije, sarcástico. - Tal vez él pueda enviarnos a las Luciérnagas en una ánfora luego de que nos haga cenizas.

El lugar estaba lleno de barricadas, por lo que tuvimos que rodear varias de ellas. Una de las más grandes tuvimos que treparla. Joel me subió a mi primero, y luego ayudé a subir a Ellie y entre los dos lo ayudamos a él. Sobre el contenedor de un camión, por alguna razón, encontramos un arco y un par de flechas.

\- Oh, déjenme encargarme de eso. - pidió Ellie. - Tengo una excelente puntería.

\- Creo que no es la mejor de las ideas. - opinó Joel.

\- Podríamos ir los tres armados. - dijo Ellie. - Cubrirnos entre los tres.

\- Así ella también podría defenderse… - comenté. Su hubiera sido así, quizás Tess no hubiera resultado mordida. Claro que no iba a decir eso. Joel pareció considerarlo algunos instantes, mirándonos a Ellie y a mí, y finalmente negó.

\- Mejor nos deja las armas a nosotros. - dijo, y siguió avanzando. Apreté la mandíbula y miré a Ellie.

\- Mala suerte. - dije, y me encogí de hombros.

Trepamos hasta el techo de uno de los edificios, usando una tabla larga para cruzar hacia los demás, avanzando mientras nos manteníamos lejos del alcance de los infectados. El aire de la tarde se estaba tornando cálido y húmedo, y junto a las nubes oscuras que se desplazaban sobre nosotros, amenazaban con una próxima lluvia. Esperaba que hubiéramos conseguido lo que necesitábamos antes de eso.

\- Bien, escuchen. Bill no es exactamente la persona más estable del mundo. - dijo Joel.

\- Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? - respondí con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Las trampas fueron tu primera pista? - preguntó Ellie, igual de sarcástica.

\- Suficiente. Es en serio. - advirtió Joel. - Cuando lleguemos, déjenme hablar a mí. ¿Comprenden? Deben tenerlo bien claro. A él no le gustan mucho los extraños.

\- Muy bien. - dijo Ellie.

\- Bill es un buen tipo, solo necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a los demás.

Usamos otra escalera de incendios para bajar de nuevo hacia las calles, por un callejón. Nos topamos con más alambres de las trampas. Además de cuidarnos las espaldas de los infectados, teníamos que andar bien atentos de por dónde pasábamos y hasta dónde pisábamos. Nos detuvimos de pronto, al escuchar un ruido detrás de nosotros. Me volteé y elevé la vista hacia una ventana abierta, descubriendo que desde ahí provenía el ruido. Eran pasos. Los característicos pasos erráticos de un infectado. Bajo la ventana había una puerta cerrada. Joel fue el primero en acercarse. Lo seguí.

\- Mierda. ¿Van a entrar? - preguntó Ellie, nerviosa.

\- Quiero ver que hay adentro.

\- Encontraremos mi cuerpo después de que me dé un infarto.

\- Tranquila. Nosotros nos encargaremos. - dije, atento a cuando Joel abrió la puerta. Tomé la barra de metal que había recogido antes, con ambas manos.

\- Definitivamente hay algo arriba. - dijo Joel, susurrando, mirando fijamente a la escalera que estaba detrás de la puerta. Se volteó a mirarme. - ¿Has jugado baseball, Ryan?

Miré a Joel y asentí, esbozando una leve sonrisa ladeada.

\- Bien, hazte a un lado, Ellie. - señaló Joel, al tiempo en que él se cubría tras el marde de la puerta. Luego silbó hacia adentro.

La respuesta fue inmediata. Un grito y un alarido enfermizo y desenfrenado nos alertaron de que se trataba de un corredor. Sujeté con fuerza la barra de acero y flecté mis rodillas, tomando la posición de un bateador. Lo que antes había sido un hombre, calvo y no tan alto, bajó corriendo las escaleras, agitando los brazos y bramando con rabia, fijo en llegar a mí. Pasó junto a Joel y a Ellie sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia, y cuando estuvo a menos de un metro de mí, me hice levemente hacia un lado para ajustar mi posición y agité la barra con fuerza, asestando un golpe preciso en el rostro del infectado. Sentí la sangre derramarse en mis manos.

El cuerpo cayó hacia atrás, ya que entre la fuerza de mi movimiento y la velocidad que había cogido al correr hacia mí, le había destrozado el cráneo. Ya no se volvería a mover.

\- Buen golpe. - dijo Ellie. - Cielos. Esa cosa me dio un susto terrible.

\- Gracias. - dije, agitando de a una mis manos para quitarme la sangre.

Revisamos lo que resultó ser un departamento de un ambiente, pero no hubo nada de utilidad para nosotros ahí. Así que volvimos al callejón, esquivando más trampas de Bill para seguir avanzando hacia un almacén grande, al cual tuvimos que entrar por una oficina lateral.

\- Vamos, solo un… - dijo Joel, abriendo la puerta hacia el interior del almacén.

CLICK

De pronto vimos a Joel elevándose rápidamente, de cabeza, por una cuerda alrededor de su tobillo, mientras un refrigerador grande bajaba desde el techo, atado con la misma cuerda.

\- ¡Mierda! - gritó Joel. - Maldición, Bill.

Ellie se acercó rápidamente, sosteniendo a Joel para que dejara de columpiarse mientras yo registraba el área con la mirada. No había nadie más ahí.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Ellie.

\- Otra de las estúpidas trampas de Bill. - dijo Joel.

\- Ese refrigerador… - señalé. - Parece que es el contrapeso.

\- Tienen que cortar la cuerda.

Me acerqué al refrigerador suspendido, que estaba demasiado arriba como para poder cortar la cuerda yo mismo.

\- Ven, Ellie. - pedí, juntando las manos para que pudiera trepar sobre el refrigerador. - Tendrás que encargarte de esto.

Ellie apoyó su pie sobre mis manos y se sujetó de mis hombros para equilibrarse mientras trepaba, conmigo empujándola hacia arriba. Entonces sacó su cuchillo y comenzó a cortar la cuerda.

\- Hay dos cuerdas. - indicó Ellie, forcejeando.

\- Una debe ser para mantener el refrigerador fuera del alcance de…

Un grito muy característico llamó nuestra atención, haciéndonos mirar hacia las puertas que daban hacia la calle, que estaban abiertas en su totalidad, y las ventanas rotas que tampoco brindaban ninguna protección. Un corredor nos había visto y ahora se lanzaba a la carrera hacia nosotros. Y nuevos gritos se le unieron.

\- ¡Chicos! - gritó Ellie.

\- ¡Tú sigue! - grité, sacando el revólver que llevaba al cinto.

Le apunté al primer corredor y disparé cuando se hubo acercado lo suficiente para asegurar un tiro certero, en la cabeza. El segundo corredor cayó tras recibir un disparo de Joel.

\- ¡Vamos, Ellie! - gritó Joel, volviendo a disparar.

\- ¡Ya casi!

Le disparé a otro corredor, también permitiendo que se acercara lo suficiente. Y luego a otro más antes de que el refrigerador cayera al piso pesadamente, derribando a Ellie. Pero Joel no cayó. Me acerqué a la chica rápidamente, sin perder de vista a los demás infectados que se acercaban desde el exterior. La ayudé a ponerse de pie.

\- ¡Corta la otra cuerda! - grité, volviendo a apuntar a otro corredor.

Por suerte no disparé, porque Joel lo hizo primero y hubiera sido un desperdicio de bala. En cambio le di al siguiente infectado más cercano.

\- ¡Apúrate! - le gritó Joel a Ellie.

Volví a disparar a otro infectado, acertando en alguna parte de su feo rostro. Varios más se veían venir a la distancia.

\- ¡Ya está! - anunció Ellie, terminando de cortar la otra cuerda.

Puede escuchar como Joel caía pesadamente detrás de nosotros, momentos antes de que disparara la última bala que me quedaba en el barril del revólver. Fui incapaz de detener a los próximos dos corredores. Uno llegó hasta a Ellie, quien logró empujarlo para que no la mordiera hasta que logré acercarme para golpearlo en la parte trasera de la cabeza con la barra de acero. El segundo pasó de nosotros y fue directo a por Joel, quien seguía en el piso.

\- ¡Joel! - gritó Ellie, quien se había apartado mientras me encargaba del corredor que la había alcanzado.

Cuando me volteé vi a un hombre, al principio pensé que era otro infectado, que resultó ayudar a Joel decapitando al corredor que estaba sobre él. Era bastante gordo para el mundo actual, con la escasez de comida y eso, y llevaba el rostro cubierto con una máscara de gas. Ayudó a Joel a levantarse.

\- ¡Por aquí! - gritó el enmascarado, comenzando a correr hacia una de las salidas.

Lo seguimos de cerca, esquivando a algunos infectados hasta salir del almacén, cerrando la cortina metálica detrás de nosotros. Corrimos detrás del sujeto hasta que nos vimos bloqueados por más infectados.

\- ¡Mierda! - gritó el extraño. - ¡Atrás! ¡Atrás!

\- ¿¡Hacia dónde!? - preguntó Joel.

\- ¡Nos abriremos camino!

\- ¡Corre, Ellie! - grité, empujando a la chica junto a mí.

Regresamos sobre nuestros pasos y nos metimos en un callejón que conducía hacia la puerta lateral de un edificio, que resultó estar cerrada. El sujeto llegó primero y comenzó a probar varias llaves.

\- ¡Date prisa, Bill! - urgió Joel. Así que ese era Bill.

\- ¡Detrás de nosotros! - gritó Ellie.

Joel le disparó a un infectado mientras yo le daba un golpe en la cabeza a otro. Bill abrió la puerta y entramos, cerrando rápidamente el lugar; era la cocina de algún local.

\- No se detengan. - indicó Bill, dirigiéndose hacia otra puerta, abierta. - Este lugar no es seguro.

Nos vimos interceptados por algunos infectados que logramos reducir entre los tres a punta de disparos y golpes. Salimos y vimos un callejón casi completamente bloqueado por vehículos destrozados.

\- ¡Ya casi llegamos! - gritó Bill. - ¡Por el camión!

Entré primero con Ellie al contenedor de carga del camión, pasando rápidamente a través de él hacia la puerta abierta de otro edificio. Entramos y cerramos la puerta con un grueso pasador de metal, aunque requirió de que nosotros tres; Bill, Joel y yo, forcejeáramos para mantener afuera a los infectados en el proceso.

Cuando fue claro que todos los infectados no podrían con la puerta, me di el lujo de apoyar ambas manos en una pared, jadeando para recuperar el aire.

\- Maldición. - escuché murmurar a Ellie, detrás de nosotros. - Eso si que estuvo cerca.

\- Puedes decirlo de nuevo. - comenté, inhalando profundamente.

\- Uhm… gracias por todo eso… - dijo Ellie, seguramente dirigiéndose a Bill. - Me llamo Ellie.

Y escuché un forcejeo.

\- ¿¡Pero qué...!? ¿Chicos! - llamó Ellie. Me volteé para ver como Bill, ya sin su máscara de gas, terminaba de esposar a la chica a un tubo de metal fijo en la pared. - ¡Suéltame!

\- ¡Tranquilo, Bill! - dijo Joel. No pudimos ni movernos antes de que nos apuntara con su pistola.

\- ¡Dense vuelta y pónganse de rodillas! - nos ordenó, e iba en serio.

\- Bill, nosotros…

\- ¡De vuelta y de rodillas!

Nos vimos forzados a obedecer para que Bill nos registrara en busca de mordidas y brotes.

\- ¡Estamos limpios, maldita sea! - grité, enfadado por tener la punta de su pistola contra mi cabeza.

\- No me provoquen. - advirtió el paranoico. - Si veo un solo movimiento extraño yo…

Se volteó al escuchar como Ellie, a punta de jalones, terminó por sacar el tubo metálico de su lugar en la pared, y tuvo los reflejos para cubrirse el rostro con los brazos para protegerse del fuerte golpe que le propinó con él. Joel tuvo que detenerla para que no siguiera golpeando.

\- ¡Hija de perra! - gritó Bill. Joel le quitó el tubo a Ellie y se volteó hacia Bill mientras me ponía de pie.

\- ¿Terminaste?

\- ¿Que si terminé? - preguntó Bill, sarcástico. - Entran en mi casa, activan todas mis trampas… y casi rompes mi mejor brazo.

Lo último lo dijo mirando directamente a Ellie. Luego me miró a mí.

\- ¿Y estos pendejos? - preguntó. - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

\- No importa quiénes somos, estamos aquí porque le debes unos favores a Joel. - dijo Ellie, acercándose a Bill, alzando su brazo derecho, del cual colgaban aún las esposas. - Así que comienza por quitarme estas cosas.

\- ¿Le debo favores a Joel? - dijo Bill, sarcástico, mientras se alejaba para apoyar su machete sobre una mesa, comenzando a afilarlo. - ¿Es una broma?

\- Iré al grano… - dijo Joel, tirando el tubo de metal. - Necesito un auto.

\- Bueno, es una broma… - dijo Bill. - Joel necesita un auto. Bueno, si tuviera uno que funcionara, cosa que no tengo, ¿por qué te lo daría? Si claro, Joel, toma mi auto. Y llévate mi comida, también.

\- Bueno, parece que podrías perder un poco de esa comida. - comentó Ellie. Alcé una mano para advertirle que se callara.

\- Escúchame, pendeja… - amenazó Bill, apuntando su machete hacia Ellie.

\- ¡No, púdrete! - gritó Ellie. - ¡Me esposaste y…!

La sujeté por los hombros y la obligué a mirarme a los ojos, y negué con la cabeza. Si Bill no accedía a ayudarnos no conseguiríamos un auto jamás. Ellie terminó por callarse, pero se liberó de mi agarre con brusquedad.

\- Los favores que crees que te debo no son tan importantes. - comentó Bill, dirigiéndose a Joel.

\- De hecho, lo son, Bill.

Bill miró a Joel unos segundos.

\- No importa, porque no tengo uno que funcione. - terminó diciendo.

\- Pero hay uno en esta ciudad.

\- Piezas. Hay piezas en esta ciudad. - aclaró Bill.

\- Lo que significa que podrías reparar uno. - dijo Joel. Bill volvió a mirarlo.

\- Bien. - dijo, y sacó un mapa de su mochila. - Si voy a hacerlo, necesitaré herramientas.

Apuntó a un lugar del mapa. Me acerqué a mirar con Ellie. Era un mapa de esa misma ciudad.

\- Están del otro lado de la ciudad. - dijo Bill. - Ayúdenme a recogerlas, y tal vez pueda armar algo que funcione.

Sacó un juego de llaves pequeñas de su bolsillo y lo arrojó sobre la mesa hacia mí; eran las llaves de las esposas.

\- Pero después de esto, no te deberé nada. - declaró Bill.

\- Está bien. - aceptó Joel.

Tomé las llaves y sujeté el brazo de Ellie para quitarle las esposas.

\- Puede que estemos muertos en unos días, de todas maneras. - dije, tirando las esposas.

\- Bien, síganme. - dijo Bill, volviendo a guardar su mapa y acomodando su machete. - El lugar está lleno de trampas; sigan mi trasero.

\- Eso será muy difícil. - murmuró Ellie, sarcástica. Joel la miró, severo.

\- Basta. - le ordenó.

Rodé los ojos y caminé detrás de Bill, hacia afuera de ese lugar, entrando a una especie de fuente de sodas.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5.

De regreso a la escuela.

Nos hicimos con todo lo que pudimos antes de salir de la fuente de sodas. Pude sacar un hacha de emergencias de detrás del mostrador, oculta bajo la caja registradora empotrada en el mostrador, fuertemente cerrada. El dinero ya no valía nada en aquel mundo, así que nadie se preocupaba de revisar esas cosas. Pero aquellas cajas antiguas y grandes tenían suficiente espacio para otras cosas además de dinero. Usando la barra de acero, hice palanca para abrir la gaveta cerrada. Me tomó tres empujones fuertes para romper el seguro. Ahí entre monedas manchadas y billetes arruinados por el tiempo, había una pistola. No estaba en el mejor de los estados, pero esperaba que funcionara.

\- Bingo. - murmuré. - Joel, ¿crees que esté buena?

Joel se acercó a revisar la pistola, emitiendo un silbido apreciativo.

\- Es una Colt .45. - dijo Joel, tomando la pistola y examinándola. - No veía una desde hace mucho. Está un poco maltratada por el abandono pero…

Sacó el cargador y verificó que hubiera balas, revisó la cámara, el martillo y el barril. Al parecer, todo lo que debía deslizarse seguía haciéndolo sin problemas.

\- Parece seguir funcionando. - dijo Joel, devolviéndomela. - Solo lo sabremos cuando debas disparar, así que ten cuidado.

Asentí y acomodé la pistola bajo mi cinturón, accesible para momentos de necesidad. El resto de lo que estaba tirado por ahí era solo basura, así que nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de salida, donde Bill nos esperaba con aire impaciente.

\- ¿Tienen lo que necesitan? - preguntó Bill.

\- Estamos listos. - anunció Joel.

Bill abrió el seguro de la puerta y corrió el cerrojo. Nos dio paso a un corto pasillo que dirigía hacia una escalera ascendente. Joel entró detrás de Bill, y luego Ellie y al final yo.

\- No dejes la puerta abierta. - advirtió Bill, comenzando a subir la escalera.

\- Entendido. - dije, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

\- Tenemos que cruzar al otro edificio. - dijo Bill, desde arriba ya. - Arriba. Vamos.

\- Pst. - resopló Ellie; claramente este tipo no iba a terminar por agradarle.

\- No se separen. - pidió Joel.

Subimos la escalera rápidamente.

\- No puedo creer que acordaras con esta basura, Bill. - dijo Bill, hablando con él mismo. - Lo que deberías haber hecho era dejarlos atrás.

\- Este tipo está loco. - susurró Ellie, junto a mí, mirándome. La miré.

\- Al menos ahora sabemos que si es capaz de tener una conversación civilizada. - murmuré, sonriendo de lado. Ellie ahogó una risa disimulada.

\- No bromeaban acerca de él. - dijo.

\- Si. Es único en su clase. - convino Joel.

Entramos en un estudio del departamento sobre la fuente de sodas, totalmente arruinado.

\- Entonces, ¿en qué clase de lío estás? - preguntó Bill, en voz alta. - ¿Dónde demonios está Tess?

Me detuve en medio de un paso, por pocos segundos, y miré mis pies. Noté como Ellie se detenía también, a mi espera. Volví a caminar, pasando junto a ella e ignorando su mirada preocupada.

\- Es un trabajo. Una simple entrega. - dijo Joel.

Salimos por una ventana abierta, hacia un andamio ensamblable utilizado antiguamente para pintar la fachada de aquellos edificios.

\- ¿Y qué deben entregar? - preguntó Bill. - ¿Esa mocosa?

\- Ja ja. - exclamó Ellie, sarcástica. - Vete a la mierda.

Bill rió mientras entraba en el edificio siguiente, a través de otra ventana. Lo seguimos de cerca.

\- Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Joel. - dijo Bill.

\- ¿Se está burlando de mí con este tipo? - me preguntó Ellie, señalando a Joel. Me encogí de hombros.

\- La necesidad tiene cara de hereje. - comenté, y miré a Joel. - ¿Lo dije bien?

Joel asintió.

\- ¿Y a dónde se supone que vamos? - pregunté, inspeccionando aquel nuevo departamento.

\- Mi otro refugio. - dijo Bill, ya desde la puerta de salida. - Es más como un depósito de armas.

\- Espera… - dijo Ellie. - Creí que íbamos a reparar un auto.

\- ¿Íbamos? - preguntó Bill, burlesco. - ¿Acaso sabes reparar…?

\- Bill, sólo… - pidió Joel, interrumpiendo la discusión.

\- Es como ya dije, lo que necesito se encuentra del otro lado de la ciudad. - explicó Bill. - Pero para ese lado nunca voy porque está lleno de infectados. Así que vamos a necesitar más armas.

Salimos hacia el pasillo de aquel piso y nos dirigimos hacia la escalera de emergencia para bajar al primer nivel. Había una lavandería ahí que otrora utilizaban los habitantes de aquel edificio. Lo más interesante del lugar era, sin embargo, el sonido inconfundible de un infectado rabioso.

\- Shh. Hay uno por allá. - señaló Joel, apuntando al área siguiente.

\- Oh, hace tiempo que intento encargarme de eso. - dijo Bill. - Tranquilos, no pasa nada.

Bill entró con tanta tranquilidad que, dado cómo se había comportado hasta ese momento, nos inspiró una calma completa. Lo seguimos y vimos que el infectado estaba completamente atrapado en una de sus trampas, bajo el peso de un montón de ladrillos y escombros amarrado con una gruesa soga. Bill se acercó al infectado, sacando su machete.

\- Entonces, nunca respondiste mi pregunta sobre Tess. - dijo Bill. - Osea. Creí que ustedes dos eran inseparables.

Apreté la mandíbula; al parecer ese tipo no iba a dejar ir el tema.

\- Está ocupada. - dijo Joel.

\- Si, claro. Ocupada. - dijo Bill, divertido. Blandió su machete para decapitar el infectado atrapado de dos cortes. - Me parece… que es posible que haya problemas en el paraíso.

\- Si. Algo así.

La sangre brotó abundantemente del cuello cercenado, generando un gran charco rojo sobre el piso debajo del cadáver.

\- Ay, que asco. - murmuró Ellie.

Bill usó sus llaves para abrir la puerta que conducía hacia el exterior. Parecía ser un estacionamiento trasero; había muchos autos abandonados por doquier, todos en estados deplorables.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué no reparas uno de estos autos? - preguntó Ellie, mirando los alrededores.

\- Oh por Dios. Que genial idea. - comentó Bill, sarcástico. - Todo este tiempo, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió reparar uno de estos autos?

\- Muy bien, no es necesario ser un imbécil. - dijo Ellie.

\- Las ruedas están podridas y las baterías están descargadas. Y no puedo imaginar cómo estarán por dentro los bloques de los motores. - explicó Bill, impaciente. - Los únicos que fabrican baterías para autos son los militares.

El crujido distante de las ramas al romperse fue lo primero en alertarnos, seguidos por los alaridos de los infectados.

\- Vienen. - advertí, sacando mi pistola nueva. Era momento de probarla. - Ellie...

\- Maldita sea. - exclamó Bill, también sacando su arma y… una botella de vidrio.

\- ¡Infectados! - gritó Ellie, retrocediendo para resguardarse detrás de nosotros.

\- A mi señal… - indicó Bill.

El primero de los infectados que pasó por uno de los dos caminos disponibles hacia nosotros, por ambos lados de una ambulancia abandonada, activó una de las bombas de Bill, que redujo el número de infectados en primera fila.

\- ¡Ya! - gritó Bill. - Ustedes por la izquierda.

Disparé el arma por primera vez en quien sabe cuanto tiempo, y el resultado fue bastante bueno. El impacto en mis manos fue tremendo, pero la bala destrozó el cráneo de dos infectados, uno detrás de otro. Escuché los disparos de Joel, que derribaron a otros dos. Y luego una explosión al otro lado. La bomba Molotov de Bill envolvió en llamas al muchos de los infectados que quedaban, que rápidamente comenzaron a caer. Tras algunos disparos más, todos fueron abatidos.

\- Oh, cielos… - murmuró Ellie, cuando todos los infectados caídos dejaron de moverse.

Nos quedamos esperando por una siguiente ola, pero no se escuchaba que hubiera más por ahí cerca. Teníamos que movernos rápido, sin embargo, por si todo aquel ruido había comenzado a atraer a más.

\- Bien… tienes que revisar las barricadas otras vez. Descuidas las cosas simples y ahora pagas por eso. - dijo Bill, retomando la caminata. - ¿Sabes lo que significa? Tomar todas las provisiones del almacén y acarrearlas hacia el vallado del lado este… otra vez. Entonces, tendrás que…

\- Bueno, ahora está hablando solo de nuevo. - murmuró Ellie, cuando volvíamos a caminar.

\- Quizás… vea cosas gente que nosotros no. - susurré, sonriendo de lado. Algo de humor no le venía mal a nadie.

\- Ryan… - me reprendió Joel, en voz baja. - ¿Bill?

\- ¿Joel? Por aquí. - dijo Bill, alcanzando una reja cerrada y abriendo el candado con su juego de llaves. - Y vamos arriba.

Entramos a un patio delantero en cuya parte trasera había una escalera que conducía a la parte superior de una casa construída en dos niveles.

\- Lindo lugar elegiste para atrincherarte, ¿no? - comentó Joel, mientras Bill cerraba el candado de la reja detrás de nosotros.

\- Sabes, por más malas que sean esas cosas, al menos son predecibles. - dijo Bill. - Las que me asustan son las personas normales. Tú deberías entender eso mejor que nadie.

Comenzamos a subir las escaleras de piedra.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Ellie, y miró a Joel. Éste solo suspiró.

\- Nada… - dijo finalmente. - ¿Seguro que esa puerta los detendrán?

\- La cerré con una llave que no tiene copia. - dijo Bill, desde atrás.

Llegamos a otro patio, por el costado de la zona principal de aquella casa.

\- ¿Y ahora por dónde? - pregunté, mirando los alrededores.

\- Estamos aquí ya. - anunció Bill. - El sótano.

Fuimos hacia la entrada del sótano, protegida por una puerta. Joel la abrió y descendimos por la escalera. Bill fue el primero en pasar.

\- Ustedes… - Bill se volteó para señalarnos a Ellie y a mí. - No toquen nada. Y tú Joel, cierra la puerta.

El sótano estaba oscuro, pero se notaba que estaba despejado. Bill fue a encender una lámpara de gas, que iluminó todo lo que tenía guardado en aquel lugar.

\- Equipémonos. - dijo Bill, volteándose hacia el lugar donde mantenía las armas.

\- Uh uh.

Me volteé hacia Joel, quien sostenía a Ellie por un hombro.

\- ¿Qué? Necesito un arma. - dijo Ellie.

\- No la necesitas. - le dijo Joel.

\- Joel…

\- Así podría cuidarse sola. - dije, llamando la atención de ambos. Joel negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

\- No. - insistió, en un tono que daba por terminada aquella discusión. - Sólo quédate aquí.

Suspiré y acompañé a Joel a buscar algunas armas.

\- Pst. Bien… - dijo Ellie, detrás de nosotros, dirigiéndose a explorar el sitio. - Esperaré a que me maten por culpa de ustedes.

Bill, quien estaba sacando un par de escopetas desde el interior de un estuche de guitarra, rió por lo bajo.

\- Esto queda registrado como el peor maldito trabajo que hayas hecho. - comentó, dirigiéndose a Joel.

\- Es uno de los peores. - convino Joel.

\- ¿Por qué Tess estuvo de acuerdo con esta misión suicida? - preguntó Bill, de mal humor, poniéndose de pie para dirigirnos hacia una mesa de madera al fondo del sótano.

\- De hecho… fue idea suya. - comenté, neutral.

\- ¿En serio? - me preguntó Bill, sorprendido. - Bueno, entonces no es tan lista como pensé. Pero… al diablo con ella.

Apreté la mandíbula y me mantuve en silencio; aún necesitábamos que Bill cooperara.

\- En serio, deben regresar a la niña a dónde la encontraron. - continuó Bill.

\- Bill, no podemos llevarla de regreso. - dijo Joel.

\- Entonces díganle que empaque sus cosas y se las arregle sola. - insistió Bill, comenzando a cargar algunos cartuchos en la escopeta que tenía a la mano. - Déjame que te cuente una historia. Había una vez alguien que me importaba…

Hizo una pausa, como evaluando lo que estaba diciendo. Nos miró a Joel y a mí.

\- Era… un compañero. - explicó. - Alguien a quien cuidar. Y… ¡Hey!

Joel y yo nos volteamos para ver a Ellie revisando un montón de revistas. La chica miró a Bill, con el rostro típico de alguien descubierto haciendo algo que no debía.

\- ¿¡Qué te dije cuando bajábamos las escaleras!? - preguntó Bill, impaciente. - ¿¡Qué te dije!?

\- Sólo estaba… arreglando la estúpida pila. - dijo Ellie, alejándose del montón de revistas.

\- No toques mis cosas. - repitió Bill, malhumorado.

Ellie rodó los ojos y le dedicó un dedo medio alzado. Bill resopló y siguió cargando su escopeta.

\- Tienes que deshacerte de los chicos, Joel. - dijo Bill, y me miró, cargando ahora otra escopeta. - Sin ofender, pero tener que cargar con personas sólo sirve para una cosa, que te maten.

\- ¿Podemos seguir con esto? - preguntó Joel, con evidente fastidio.

\- Claro. - dijo Bill, arrojándole una de las escopetas a Joel. - Sigamos con esto.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo haremos esto? - pregunté.

\- Cada algunas semanas los militares vienen a la ciudad, a buscar provisiones o algo así, pero les sorprendería lo que dejan pasar. - explicó Bill. - Hace un tiempo, se vieron sobrepasados por una horda de infectados, entonces el camión va y se estrella contra el costado de la escuela.

\- ¿Sólo tenemos que ir y sacar la batería? - preguntó Ellie.

\- Exacto. - dijo Bill.

\- ¿No estará estropeada por el choque? - preguntó Joel.

\- No. Esos camiones son como tanques. Está ahí, completa y esperándonos. - afirmó Bill. - Había querido ir antes, pero había demasiados infectados. Pero al demonio, Joel necesita un auto.

Volvimos hacia la entrada que habíamos utilizado para ingresar al sótano, pero en dirección a la puerta que llevaba el interior de lo que resultó ser una iglesia. Ellie estaba mirando, con curiosidad, los montones de revistas que había debajo de la lámpara de gas.

\- Si descubro que tocaste mis cosas. - murmuró Bill, con bastante volumen, al pasar junto a ella. - Espero que no hayas…

\- Dios, tiene un maldito palo metido en el trasero. - comentó Ellie, uniéndose a nosotros. La miré y me encogí de hombros.

\- Sin dudas lo parece. - dije, en voz baja. - Aunque si ha sobrevivido todo este tiempo él solo, quizás sirva de algo…

Antes de salir, Bill nos enseñó una pequeña, pero poderosa arma de su invención. Una bomba de clavos. Vaya loco. Nos dirigimos al cementerio que estaba en el terreno aledaño a la iglesia, el mejor atajo para llevarnos hacia la escuela. Tuvimos que burlar y enfrentarnos a algunos infectados, intentando despacharlos con el mayor silencio posible para no atraer un ataque masivo sobre nosotros. Las calles del vecindario al que salimos luego también estaban plagadas de infectados, por lo que requirió la cooperación de los tres que íbamos armados para abrirnos paso hasta llegar al garaje de una de las casas. La puerta hacia el jardín trasero estaba atada, por lo que Ellie debió pasar por la puerta del perro para desatarla desde afuera. Pasando algunas casas más, llegamos finalmente a la calle que nos conducía a la escuela, la que podía verse a pocos metros. El camino estaba lleno de lo que quedaba de barreras caídas, vehículos destruidos e infectados. El camión podía verse, empotrado en uno de los muros externos del edificio.

Entrar a la escuela fue difícil. Bastó acercarnos para que los corredores nos notaran, así que debimos valernos de las armas y de trepar por los autobuses para pasar. No teníamos ni idea de que se iba a poner aún peor.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola hola. Otro capi aquí. Quisiera pedir, si no es mucha molestia, que me dejaran un review comentando la forma en que voy incorporando a Ryan a la historia original, y qué tal les va pareciendo todo hasta el momento.

Saludos!

Capítulo 6.

Súbanse al auto.

Las calles frente a la escuela estaban llenas de autobuses escolares abandonados y cuerpos de infectados. Los habíamos abatido a todos, al menos a los que se habían acercado a nosotros. Lo cual no quería decir que no había más por los alrededores. Además de que Bill había tenido razón acerca de necesitar mucho más armamento para ir a ese lugar, otra cosa había comenzado a verse más claramente; la necesidad de que Ellie tuviera un arma para protegerse a sí misma. Todo el tiempo había estado corriendo, y Joel me había encargado quedarme atrás y cuidarla mientras él y Bill se encargaban de la mayor parte de los atacantes.

Cuando el último de los corredores visibles había caído, nos dimos un corto tiempo para recuperar el aire.

\- Dios Santo… - comentó Ellie. - Eso fue aterrador.

\- Bueno, eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé. - dijo Bill. - Deben estar escondidos en otra parte.

\- Será mejor no poner a prueba nuestra suerte. - dijo Joel, cargando otra tanda de cartuchos en la escopeta que llevaba. - ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?

\- Por ahí. - señalé, apuntando hacia arriba de un autobús abandonado justo frente a una reja que cerraba la entrada a la escuela.

Ellie se acercó hacia allá y miró lo que había señalado.

\- Dejaron una escalera allá arriba. - confirmó Ellie. - Ven, Ryan. Si me ayudas a subir la bajaré para ustedes.

Suspiré y me acerqué a la parte trasera del autobús, donde Ellie me esperaba, asintiendo. Puse mis manos en forma de peldaño, apoyando mi espalda contra el autobús para impulsarla hacia arriba.

\- No te mates allá arriba. - advirtió Bill.

\- Gracias, Bill. - respondió Ellie, desde allá arriba, con impaciencia en su voz.

La chica bajó la escalera y la dejó apoyada contra un costado del vehículo. Bill subió primero, luego yo, y al final Joel. Nos paremos en seco justo antes de bajar al otro lado de la valla, escuchando decenas de gemidos encolerizados a la distancia.

\- Mierda, ahí vienen. - dijo Bill. - ¡Andando!

Saltamos hacia el interior, justo cuando los primeros corredores llegaban hacia la reja; un gran grupo comenzaba a acumularse rápidamente.

\- ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Se amontonan contra el vallado! - gritó Ellie, mirando la creciente cantidad de infectados con miedo. - ¡No va a resistir!

\- ¡Tenemos que entrar y sacar la batería! - gritó Bill, comenzando a correr hacia el fondo de aquel sitio, en busca de una puerta. Del camión sólo podía verse la parte trasera, el resto estaba al otro lado del muro.

\- ¡Vámonos, Ellie! - grité, sujetándola por un brazo y haciendo que comenzara a correr, siguiendo a Bill y Joel.

\- ¡Apresúrate Bill! - gritó Joel, desde atrás de una esquina.

Miré sobre mi hombro, sin dejar de correr detrás de Ellie, con mi arma en mano. La valla ya había caído y una oleada de infectados se dirigía hacia nosotros.

\- ¡Listo, la ventana está abierta! - gritó Bill.

Ellie y yo dimos la vuelta en la esquina, topándonos con Joel, quien nos esperaba con un palo de madera.

\- ¡Por la ventana! - señaló. Los alaridos de los infectados estaban demasiado cerca ya, detrás de nosotros.

\- ¡Date prisa! - le dije a Ellie, ayudándola a trepar sobre un aire acondicionado para que ingresara a la escuela por la ventana.

\- ¡Ve, ve! - me gritó Joel.

Salté por sobre el aire acondicionado y me deslicé lo más rápido posible por la ventana. Al otro lado, Bill y Ellie me ayudaron a entrar sin perder el equilibrio, y rápidamente me volteé para ayudar a Joel a entrar. Un chasqueador sujetó a Joel por las piernas antes de que lograra entrar; Ellie y yo lo sujetamos por los brazos y jalamos, mientras él luchaba por liberarse de su captor.

\- ¡Mierda! - gritó Joel, pateando al maldito chasqueador, quien finalmente lo soltó. Jalé con fuerza y logré meterlo, cayendo hacia atrás en el proceso.

Bill le voló la cabeza al chasqueador, y Ellie cerró la ventana mientras Joel y yo nos poníamos de pie.

\- No resistirá mucho. - dijo Ellie. Los infectados se amontonaban contra la ventana.

\- ¡Apresúrate, Bill! - gritó Joel.

\- ¡Ayúdame con esto, Joel! - pidió el ermitaño, intentando abrir el capó del camión.

Joel fue a ayudarle.

\- ¡Ryan! - gritó Ellie, apuntando hacia un lado. Me volteé y vi como unas puertas dobles estaban siendo golpeadas desde afuera; se encontraban peligrosamente cerca de ceder.

\- ¡Mierda! - grité, corriendo hacia las puertas y comenzando a empujar con todas mis fuerzas. Logré mantenerlas algo en su posición cerrada, recibiendo los fuertes golpes contra mis brazos. Me di vuelta y seguí sosteniendo la puerta en su lugar con la espalda, plantando mis pies firmemente en el piso. Ellie llegó a mi lado un segundo después, ayudándome. - ¿¡Ya terminaron!?

\- ¡Está vacío! - gritó Bill, con rabia, mirando el motor del camión. - ¡La batería no está!

\- ¡Maldita sea! - gritó Joel.

La puerta que Ellie y yo sujetábamos emitió un fuerte crujido. Apenas la soltáramos seguramente saltaría por los aires.

\- ¿¡Por dónde Bill!? - preguntó Joel.

\- ¡Donde sea menos aquí! - gritó Bill, internándose hacia la escuela. - ¡Vamos!

\- ¡Vé, Ellie! ¡Preparen la puerta de allá! - grité, sosteniendo la puerta con fuerza.

Joel se llevó a Ellie hacia la entrada de un pasillo, donde Bill esperaba, sujetando una de las mitades de las puertas dobles. Cuando llegaron hasta a él, Joel sujetó la otra mitad, al tiempo en que un empujón especialmente fuerte casi me hizo caer hacia delante. Me recuperé de inmediato, volviendo a aplicar fuerza contra la puerta, con mi espalda.

\- ¡Será mejor que corras rápido, chico! - me gritó Bill.

\- ¡Ya, Ryan! - gritó Joel.

Esperé un empujón final, para darme más tiempo antes de que la puerta cediera, y entonces me lancé a la carrera hacia delante, en dirección a la puerta abierta. No debe haber sido más de un segundo el que pasó cuando escuché que la puerta que había estado sujetando cedía detrás de mí. Sin mirar atrás, escuchaba como los rugidos de los corredores que corrían detrás de mí se acercaban a medida que yo mismo me acercaba a Joel y Bill.

\- ¡Ciérrenla! - grité, apenas hube pasado bajo el marco de la puerta, y frené fuertemente cuando escuché las puertas cerrarse detrás de mí.

Me volteé y vi como Bill y Joel se alejaban levemente de las puertas cerradas, cerciorándose de que no cedieran por los golpes. Aquella puerta estaba en mucho mejor estado que la otra, así que debería resistir por sí sola. Al menos un tiempo. Me di cuenta de que estaba jadeando.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - pregunté.

\- Seguimos… a hurtadillas por atrás. - dijo Bill.

El pasillo estaba oscuro y desierto. Los casilleros que antiguamente servían para que los estudiantes dejaran sus cosas estaban destrozados, y varias rejas habían sido erigidas para bloquear los accesos a varios otros pasillos, seguramente por los militares, quienes parecían haber levantado una zona de cuarentena ahí en la escuela.

En los pasillos había infectados, y nos vimos en la necesidad de recurrir a las armas en algunas ocasiones, hasta que llegamos a lo que solía ser un laboratorio de química, que nos condujo directamente hacia otras puertas dobles, con un letrero sobre ella que indicaba que era el gimnasio. Entre Joel y Bill tuvieron que abrir la puerta, que estaba bloqueada desde el interior con colchonetas enrolladas en sus soportes.

\- Hay más en camino. - dijo Bill, cuando entramos en el gimnasio. - Bloqueen esa puerta de nuevo.

Ayudé a Joel a correr los soportes de las colchonetas para bloquear la puerta, luego de cerrarla.

\- Esto no los detendrá por mucho tiempo. - dijo Joel.

Y lo escuchamos. Un poderoso golpe a otra de las puertas del gimnasio; algo grande estaba intentando entrar.

\- Eso no sonó nada bien. - comenté, mirando hacia la puerta lejana.

Un segundo estruendo acompañó a las puertas que se abrieron de par en par, dándole paso a una monstruosidad.

\- ¿¡Qué diablos es esa cosa!? - preguntó Ellie, horrorizada.

\- ¡Es un maldito Gordinflón!

Aquel estado de los infectados era muy avanzado. El cuerpo del desgraciado que llegaba a esa etapa crecía y se hinchaba; si no recordaba mal, todos los que habían sido vistos medían a lo menos un metro noventa. La hinchazón se debía a que contenían cientos de millones de esporas en sacos de gas, que parecían enormes tumores, que se producía por la descomposición de los cuerpos humanos que el hongo no devoraba. Ya no quedaba ningún rasgo visible de un ser humano en ellos. Su talla los volvía lentos, pero eran muy, muy fuertes. Pero lo peor no era eso.

\- ¡Cúbranse! - gritó Joel.

Sujeté a Ellie por un brazo y la conduje detrás de un cajón de salto al tiempo en que aquel monstruo se sacaba una porción de abdomen y la arrojaba hacia el centro del gimnasio. El gas que contenían aquellos trozos reaccionaba con el aire violentamente cuando se fracturaba la cubierta que lo contenía; la explosión era suficiente para matar a un hombre si el trozo impactaba directamente. Pero mayormente parecía estar diseñada para incapacitar, porque las esporas que liberaba la explosión podían infectar con mayor facilidad a un blanco inmóvil. O eso me habían enseñado los militares.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! - indiqué, empujando a Ellie para alejarnos lo más posible del gordo luego de que la primera explosión hubiera ocurrido.

\- ¡No se dejen bombardear! - gritó Bill. - ¡Si los alcanza, están muertos!

\- ¡No me digas! - grité, sarcástico.

Otro detalle acerca de ellos era que no se podían combatir con ningún tipo de arma de corto alcance, ni con ninguna arma de fuego si te encontrabas demasiado cerca. En aquella etapa de la infección, ya era más hongo que otra cosa. Cualquier impacto en su cuerpo liberaba esporas, y no tenía puntos débiles como el resto de los infectados, ya casi no quedaba cerebro que destruir.

\- ¡Ellie, mantente alejada! - gritó Joel. - ¡Cúbrela, Ryan!

\- ¡En eso estoy! - grité.

Manteniéndonos siempre con medio gimnasio de por medio, comenzamos a disparar, arrojándole todo lo que teníamos. Cada bala o perdigón que daba en el blanco levantaba una nube de esporas que emergía del cuerpo de aquel ser, un recordatorio constante de que no debíamos permitir que se nos acercara demasiado.

\- ¡Tenemos que subir allá arriba! - gritó Joel, en medio de disparos de escopeta.

\- ¡No podremos subir a las gradas con esta cosa dando vueltas! - gritó Bill.

Subir a las gradas nos alejaría de él, pero no de sus bombas. Le disparé dos veces más, mi muñeca derecha ya estaba resentida por el impacto del alto calibre de la pistola que llevaba. Había perdido ya la cuenta de las balas que me quedaban, pero seguramente no serían más de unas dos más.

\- ¡Para atrás! - gritó Bill, retrocediendo sin dejar de apuntarle al gordinflón.

Hice lo mismo, mirando por sobre mi hombro por menos de un segundo para cerciorarme de que no hubiera nada con qué tropezar. Ellie estaba cerca de mí, casi pegada a mi espalda. Finalmente, y luego de lo que pareció un enfrentamiento de horas que se llevó la mayor parte de toda nuestra munición, el monstruo se retorció tras un disparo final de la escopeta de Joel, y cayó al piso para no moverse más.

Jadeantes y sudorosos, no podíamos tomarnos el tiempo para descansar, por lo que seguimos de inmediato.

\- Ah, cielo… ¿qué le pasa al grandote? - preguntó Ellie, cuando pasamos sobre los restos del gordo.

\- Está infectado desde hace mucho. - dije.

\- Los llamamos Gordinflones. - explicó Joel.

\- Un nombre muy original… - comentó la chica.

\- Odio interrumpir la lección de biología, pero ¿podemos irnos? - dijo Bill. - ¿Por favor?

\- Bien. - dijo Joel. - Vamos gente. Bill y Ellie primero.

Joel y yo ayudamos a trepar a las gradas a Bill y Ellie, respectivamente, y luego Joel me dio impulso a mí.

\- ¡Joel, detrás de tí! - gritó Ellie, apenas terminé de trepar. Bill y yo nos inclinamos hacia delante, extendiendo una mano cada uno para ayudar a Joel.

\- ¡De prisa! - gritó Bill.

Joel saltó y atrapó nuestras manos, y Bill y yo jalamos con todas nuestras fuerzas para subirlo y sacarlo del alcance de un par de corredores que acababan de entrar en el gimnasio, justo a tiempo. Uno de ellos, de hecho, se estrelló tan fuerte contra las gradas que él mismo se reventó el cráneo en su ansia por alcanzar a Joel antes de que lo subiéramos.

\- ¡Odio esas malditas cosas! - exclamó Ellie.

\- Vamos. - dijo Joel.

Salimos por una de las ventanas hacia uno de los costados de la escuela, donde pudimos atravesar la valla por un agujero hacia un pequeño estero que se había formado sobre lo que antes había sido una calle.

\- Hay una escalera por ahí. - señaló Ellie.

\- E infectados por allá. - advertí, señalando detrás de nosotros al ver como varios corredores se lanzaban a la carrera a por nosotros.

Corrimos nuevamente hacia la escalera colocada contra una alta cerca de madera vieja, y trepamos a tiempo para pasar al patio de una casa y derribar la escalera para ponernos a salvo.

\- Entren a la casa. - dijo Bill. Podíamos escuchar a los infectados aglomerandose al otro lado de la cerca.

Entramos por una puerta corrediza de vidrio abierta, la que Bill cerró detrás de nosotros. Todos estábamos jadeando; había sido una travesía agotadora, e infructuosa.

\- Bien, eh, eso salió bien. - comentó Ellie. Joel y Bill la fulminaron con la mirada.

\- Muy buen comentario. - dije, sarcástico y rodando los ojos.

\- Bueno… iré a revisar… este lado de la casa. - dijo Ellie, intuyendo que era mejor dejar a Joel y Bill solos.

\- Ryan… - me dijo Joel. Suspiré.

\- Voy. - dije, y partí detrás de Ellie. Era yo quien había accedido a llevarla con las luciérnagas, ergo era mi responsabilidad vigilarla en ese tipo de situaciones.

Escuchaba como Joel y Bill se ponían a discutir detrás de mí mientras me alejaba.

\- ¿Crees que encontremos algo útil por aquí? - me preguntó Ellie.

\- Siempre vale la pena intentarlo. - dije, cansado.

Nos pusimos a registrar la cocina, buscando comida o armas, pero resultó que todo estaba vacío.

\- Lo hiciste bien allá en la escuela. - comentó Ellie, revisando uno de los cajones de la cocina. - Muy bien, de hecho. ¿Dónde aprendiste a disparar?

\- Academia… - dije simplemente. - Aunque odio a los militares, si aprendí cosas de ellos.

\- Quisiera que Joel me dejara tener un arma. - dijo, con aire frustrado. - Así podría ayudar.

\- ¿Sabes disparar? - pregunté, revisando un estante. Me hice con un trapo medianamente limpio que podría servir como vendaje de emergencia.

\- He disparado antes. - me dijo.

\- Eso no es lo que pregunté.

\- Sé disparar, pero no lo he hecho mucho con armas reales. - admitió.

La miré unos segundos, percibiendo su postura a la defensiva, como si esperara un comentario acerca de eso.

\- Quizá con el tiempo se dé cuenta de que podrías ser de mucha más ayuda con un arma en tus manos. - dije, y abrí una puerta que conducía a un pasillo corto debajo de unas escaleras, que llevaba a una cochera… - Mira esto…

Una camioneta de doble cabina se encontraba ahí, con el capó abierto y en muy buen estado. Nos acercamos rápidamente para mirar el motor. Estaba completamente ensamblado, o eso parecía.

\- Tiene una batería. - dijo Ellie. - ¿Crees que funcione?

Antes de poder responder, Ellie se dio la vuelta y fue a sentarse en el asiento del conductor.

\- Las llaves están puestas. - dijo cuando llegué a su lado.

\- Intenta encenderlo. - le dije, y me sentía emocionado.

Ellie dio el contacto, y se escuchó el característico sonido de un motor que intenta encender, pero no se pudo.

\- Tiene energía… - murmuré, y me volteé por sobre mi hombro. - Joel, ven a ver esto.

Joel y Bill aparecieron en el pasillo cuando Ellie intentaba nuevamente encender el motor. El ermitaño fue a revisar el motor.

\- Es mi batería. - dijo, y cerró el capó. - Ese maldito imbécil. Sal de ahí…

Rodeó la camioneta y fue a sentarse en el asiento del conductor, del que Ellie se levantó. Intentó encender el motor, pero tampoco pudo hacerlo.

\- La batería está agotada pero las celdas están activas. - dijo.

\- ¿Y significa…? - preguntó Joel.

\- Que lo empujamos, lo ponemos en marcha y el alternador recargará la batería. - respondió Bill, saliendo de la cabina.

\- ¿Eso supones? - preguntó Joel.

\- Mira, querías un plan b. - dijo Bill, molesto. - Esto es lo mejor que hay.

Ellie y yo nos miramos antes de ver a Joel.

\- ¿Qué piensas? - pregunté. Joel me miró.

\- Que Bill, tú y yo empujaremos... y tú conducirás. - dijo, señalando a Ellie al final.

Asentí. Conducir… también lo había aprendido en la academia, pero en ese momento me necesitaban más para empujar. Ellie volvió a tomar el asiento del conductor y Joel y yo nos fuimos a la parte trasera. Bill abrió la puerta y fue a unírsenos.

\- Bien, pon primera. - indicó Bill.

\- Ya lo hice. - dijo Ellie.

\- Mantén el pie en el embrague y cuando comencemos a avanzar…

\- Sé cómo soltar el embrague. - interrumpió Ellie, impaciente.

\- ¿Cómo demonios…? - exclamó Bill. - ¿Sabes qué? No me interesa, ¡sólo hazlo bien!

Comenzamos a empujar; la maldita camioneta pesaba bastante incluso para tres hombres, pero poco a poco fuimos agarrando velocidad hasta alcanzar el inicio de la inclinación de la entrada de autos; la casa estaba construida en altura. La camioneta comenzó a moverse por inercia, aumentando su velocidad por su propio peso.

\- ¡Ahora Ellie! - indicó Joel.

Mientras la camioneta descendía, escuchamos cómo emitía el ruido del contacto. Las luces traseras parpadearon débilmente. La camioneta llegó a la calle sin haber encendido, y Ellie logró alinearla perfectamente antes de que se detuviera por completo

\- Perfecto. ¡Ey! Buen trabajo, niña. - gritó Bill, sarcástico. Ellie sacó una mano, levantando el dedo medio, por la ventanilla.

\- Bill. No funciona. - dijo Joel, y comenzamos a correr hacia la camioneta. - Ellie… vamos a intentarlo de nuevo. ¡No te distraigas!

Comenzamos a empujar de nuevo, con más fuerza ésta vez porque el terreno era plano.

\- ¡Cuidado! - advirtió Ellie. - ¡Por la izquierda!

\- Oh, mierda. - dijo Joel. - Sigue empujando, Ryan. Nosotros te cubrimos.

Y Joel y Bill desaparecieron de mi lado. Con la energía inicial necesaria ya aplicada para comenzar a mover el vehículo, sólo fue necesario que yo empujara con fuerza para aumentar la velocidad. Los disparos comenzaron detrás de mí, sumándose al creciente sonido de infectados acercándose. Si alguno de ellos estuvo cerca de mí, nunca lo noté. Me dejé confiar completamente en Joel y Bill.

\- ¡Viene una bajada! - me alentó Ellie. - ¡Sólo un poco más!

Aquello me animó a intentar correr mientras empujaba, y algo más rápido logré llegar al comienzo de la colina.

\- ¡Inténtalo ahora, Ellie! - grité, observando como la camioneta ganaba velocidad a medida que se alejaba.

Joel y Bill llegaron a mi lado, y tras dos intentos más por parte de Ellie, escuchamos como el motor encendía. Me sacó una sonrisa.

\- ¿Escuchan eso? - preguntó Joel.

\- Si, lo que significa que los infectados también pueden. - dijo Bill. - Subamos a la camioneta.

Corrimos colina abajo, notando como los infectados comenzaban a dirigirse hacia nosotros rápidamente. Saltamos hacia el interior de la batea; los infectados estaban peligrosamente cerca de nosotros.

\- ¡Arranca! ¡A toda velocidad! - gritó Joel.

Nos sujetamos con fuerza cuando Ellie arrancó, terminando de bajar la colina y tomando una curva a toda velocidad, alejándonos de aquel sitio.

Ellie condujo durante diez minutos, hasta que llegamos a un camino al costado de una montaña que, según los letreros, nos llevaría hasta fuera de la ciudad. En la batea, Bill, Joel y yo estábamos sentados, algo incómodos y en silencio, ya habiendo recuperado el aliento, cuando Bill le dio unos golpes al costado de la camioneta.

\- ¡Es suficiente! - gritó Bill. - ¡Detente!

Ellie apretó el freno y nos detuvimos lentamente. Bill se bajó de inmediato. Joel y yo lo seguimos.

\- Esa niña casi hace que nos matemos. - comentó Bill.

\- Tienes que admitirlo… - dijo Joel. - Se las arregló sola allá.

\- Y nos ayudó bastante, también. - agregué.

Bill solo rió por lo bajo.

\- Ustedes no lo lograrán. - dijo, alejándose de nosotros. - Oh, casi lo olvido.

Se quitó la mochila y sacó una manguera de goma, que arrojó para que yo la atrapara.

\- ¿Y esto? - pregunté.

\- Se asombrarían con la cantidad de autos que aún tienen gasolina. - dijo Bill. - Así que será mejor que aprendas a chupar de la manguera, pendejo.

Resoplé.

\- Oh, apuesto a que sabes muy bien cómo se hace eso, ¿no? - dije, usando el mismo tono sarcástico que él había usado al hablarme.

\- Ahí te atrapó, Bill. - dijo Ellie, desde la camioneta.

\- Ja ja ja. - rió falsamente él.

\- Suficiente. Ryan, espera en la camioneta. - me ordenó Joel.

\- Será un placer. - dije, y me volteé para regresar al vehículo, deteniéndome lo suficiente para decir: - Gracias, Bill.

Llegué a la camioneta y abordé por el lado del copiloto, dejando la puerta abierta entretanto.

\- Ese Bill realmente es todo un personaje. - dijo Ellie.

\- Es… algo. - dije, mirándola y sonriendo de lado. Nos reímos un poco. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me reía.

Joel se quedó hablando con Bill unos minutos más mientras nosotros esperábamos, con Ellie mostrándome algunas cosas interesantes que había conseguido en lo de Bill. A lo lejos, nubes negras de tormenta se acercaban rápidamente a nosotros.

Fue cerca de una hora de viaje desde que Joel finalmente terminó de despedirse de Bill; él iba conduciendo, tras mandar a Ellie a la parte trasera de la cabina, para que tomara una siesta o algo. La lluvia caía pesadamente sobre nosotros, y el sonido de las gotas contra la estructura producía un efecto somnífero. Claro que no iba a dormirme.

\- Oh, cielos. - exclamó Ellie, desde la parte de atrás. Miré por sobre el respaldo de mi asiento; estaba recostada leyendo un cómic.

\- Ey, ¿qué pasó con la siesta? - preguntó Joel.

\- Bien, sé que no lo parece, pero no es una mala lectura. - dijo Ellie, sentándose. - Sólo hay un problema; justo al final. "Continuará". Odio ese tipo de finales.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? - preguntó Joel.

\- Uh… en lo de Bill. - respondió ella. A Joel no pareció gustarle. - Digo, todo esto estaba tirado por ahí.

Joel suspiró; ya no había nada que hacerle.

\- ¿Qué más encontraste? - preguntó.

\- Bueno… - Ellie registró su mochila. - Ten. ¿Esto te pone nostálgico?

Ellie le entregó a Joel un cassette de música.

\- ¿Sabes? De hecho es de una época anterior a la mía. - comentó Joel, leyendo el cassette. - De todos modos es un éxito.

Metió el cassette en el reproductor de la camioneta, y de los parlantes comenzó a escucharse música country. No era de mi gusto, pero supongo que para alguien de Texas estaba bien.

\- Oh, cielos… - suspiró Joel, disfrutando.

\- Bien… - dijo Ellie, desde atrás. - Es mejor que nada. Oh, y estoy segura de que "tu amigo" extrañará esto, esta noche.

\- Ajá… - dijo Joel simplemente, sin prestarle demasiada atención. Me volteé y vi que Ellie sujetaba una de esas revistas que mostraban hombres desnudos.

\- Joel… - advertí.

\- Poco para leer, pero tiene fotos interesantes. - dijo Ellie. Joel se volteó y vio lo que la chica estaba leyendo.

\- Oye, Ellie… eso no es para niños. - dijo Joel, mientras Ellie volteaba la revista en posición vertical para observar una foto de gran tamaño en su totalidad.

\- ¡Wow! - exclamó. - ¿Cómo… cómo rayos pueden caminar con una de esas cosas?

Apoyé mi cara sobre mis manos; Joel se estaba complicando mucho con esa situación.

\- Deshazte de eso. Sólo… - Joel intentó quitarle la revista, pero no podía dejar de prestarle atención al camino.

\- Espera un poco, quiero ver a qué se debe tanto escándalo. - dijo Ellie, alejando la revista del alcance de Joel. - Oh… ¿Por qué están todas pegadas?

\- Ehm… uh… - Joel no sabía qué responder.

Finalmente no pude más y comencé a reírme.

\- Oh, no puedo seguir con esto. - dije, entre risas.

\- ¿Qué diablos…?

Ellie también rió.

\- Solo bromeamos contigo. - dijo Ellie, abriendo una ventana y arrojando la revista hacia el exterior. - Adiós, amigo.

\- Estuvo excelente. - comenté, estirando una mano hacia atrás y recibiendo los cinco por parte de ella.

\- ¿Orquestaron esta broma juntos? - preguntó Joel, quien lucía muy aliviado. Incluso sonrió un poco.

\- Bueno, la idea era llegar hasta el punto en que tuviera que darle "la charla" a Ellie pero… - dije, y negué con la cabeza. - Creo que hubiera sido demasiado.

\- Hmm, no sabía que ya se llevaran tan bien. - comentó Joel, y me borró la sonrisa del rostro.

Se hizo el silencio durante algunos minutos, en el que Ellie le subió el volumen a la música.

\- ¿Por qué no intentan dormir un poco? - preguntó Joel.

\- No tengo sueño. - dije.

\- Ni yo.

\- Bien, entonces… - Joel detuvo la camioneta en medio de la carretera. - Creo que yo aprovecharé de dormir. Toma el volante, Ryan. Voy a recostarme allá atrás.

Hicimos un cambio completo de asientos; ahora conmigo al volante, Ellie a mi lado, y Joel atrás, y seguimos nuestro camino. Pittsburgh estaba a un poco menos de doscientos cincuenta millas de distancia, pero Missouri, donde se suponía se encontraba Tommy, aún se hallaba a varios días de viaje, si es que no había problemas en el camino.


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias especiales a **jorgerios11** por su review, espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste como va. Los mismo va para los demás lectores :D

Capítulo 7.

Parada inesperada.

Pasaron más o menos treinta minutos antes hasta que los leves ronquidos de Joel indicaron que había caído en un sueño finalmente. El sonido de la música, que aún sonaba, parecía ponerlo en trance, porque ni siquiera las sacudidas de la camioneta, producto de las partes irregulares de la carretera, lo despertaban. Ellie había estado en silencio todo ese tiempo, mirando hacia afuera a través de su ventanilla, casi completamente inmóvil. En más de una ocasión me había preguntado en qué estaría pensando. Aunque, quizá, sólo estuviera disfrutando del paisaje. La lluvia ya no caía tan pesadamente sobre nosotros; tenía pinta de que dejaría de llover dentro de poco, lo cual era una ventaja, porque podríamos comenzar a ir más rápido. Si bien en ese mundo no había un límite máximo de velocidad establecido por ley, si había que ser cuidadoso. Las condiciones de pavimento y del clima no siempre eran las mejores, sin contar lo que podrías encontrarte de pronto en el medio de la pista.

\- No hablas mucho, ¿verdad?

Alcé las cejas y miré a mi lado. Ellie había dejado de observar el exterior y ahora se enfocaba en mí.

\- No, no mucho. - asentí, centrándome en el camino. Esbocé una sonrisa. - No cuando conduzco, al menos.

Ellie emitió un leve resoplido en respuesta a la broma.

\- Vamos, cuéntame algo de ti. - pidió. La volví a mirar. Me estaba sonriendo, expectante. Suspiré.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? - le pregunté.

\- Oh, cualquier cosa. - respondió Ellie, pensando. - ¿Dónde naciste? ¿Qué otros sitios has visto?

Reprimí una risa.

\- Bueno, supongo que puedo hacerte un resumen. - dije, divertido, a sabiendas que apenas respondiera una de sus preguntas, saldría con otra. - Veamos, nací en una ciudad llamada Christianburg, en Virginia, durante el invierno. Mis padres estaban los dos vivos en ese tiempo, y formaban parte de un grupo más o menos numeroso que vivía allá. No era una ciudad muy grande, y los militares no tenían una base ahí. Pero la gente se las había arreglado para levantar un muro alrededor de algunas calles para mantener a los infectados afuera.

La verdad era que no podía recordar demasiado acerca de aquel sitio, que según me había contado mi madre, había terminado por caer cuando el muro se había ido a piso. Muchos de todos los miembros del grupo había muerto intentando escapar. Los que sobrevivimos, nos mantuvimos juntos y nos trasladamos hasta West Virginia.

\- Encontramos una casa en muy buenas condiciones, habitada por un par de ancianos que, por su edad, no podían valerse por sí mismos como antes. - expliqué. - Nos permitieron quedarnos con ellos; por mutuo beneficio. Tenían huertos con comida suficiente para todos, pero les era difícil cosechar. Y algunos del grupo salían a cazar de vez en cuando para ayudar. Creo que permanecimos ahí unos tres años, más o menos. La verdad, en retrospectiva, ese sitio era muy bueno. Poco accesible porque estaba rodeado de densos bosques y laderas; no había muchos infectados.

Suspiré.

\- O eso creímos. - dije.

La cosa con los grupos es que tarde o temprano terminan atrayendo la atención que no conviene. Los infectados, aunque estén dispersos, terminan reuniéndose y comienzan a moverse juntos, solo por el hecho de ser atraídos por los mismos estímulos. Finalmente, decenas de infectados terminaron por llegar al sitio en el que vivíamos, y nos obligaron a huir. Recordaba perfectamente que los ancianos dueños del lugar habían sido alcanzados por los corredores fácilmente, al igual que varios de nosotros, mi padre incluido.

\- Del grupo que había sido mi familia, quedamos cuatro después de ese día. Yo tenía diez años. Mi mamá decidió que lo mejor sería que nos trasladáramos a un sitio que estuviera protegido por los militares, y como mi tía Tess estaba en Boston, pensó que era el mejor sitio. - miré a Ellie un segundo. - Han pasado años desde entonces y aún recuerdo una cosa muy claramente: ese viaje fue una mierda. Los otros dos que estaban con nosotros, un par de hermanos, murieron en el camino. Así que ya ves, del grupo original que estaba cuando nací, sólo quedo yo.

\- Debe haber sido muy duro. - dijo Ellie.

\- Lo fue. Pero bueno, todo es duro en este mundo. - me encogí de hombros. - Al menos aprendí muchas cosas; encender fogatas, cazar, pescar.

\- ¿Y en Boston?

\- Comencé a ir a la escuela, claro, como todos los niños. Mi mamá trabajaba con los militares, haciendo no sé qué papeleos. - continué. - Hasta que murió de apendicitis cuando tenía catorce años. Mi tía se hizo cargo de mí desde entonces. Me pasé a la academia militar, y ya sabes cómo terminó eso. Y comencé a ayudar a Tess y Joel con los contrabandos.

Ellie asentía lentamente.

\- ¿Trabajos interesantes?

\- De todo un poco. - respondí, y sonreí de lado. - Una vez tuvimos que sacar de Boston a una chica insoportable para entregarla a las luciérnagas…

\- Ja ja. - rió Ellie, sarcástica.

Y nos quedamos en silencio algunos minutos. La lluvia se había detenido ya, quizá hacía cuánto tiempo, y el cielo comenzaba a despejar.

\- Así que no te agradé cuando nos conocimos, ¿huh? - preguntó Ellie.

\- Ni un poco.

Otro silencio de algunos segundos.

\- ¿Y ahora? - quiso saber ella. La miré porque había preguntado eso en un tono a la defensiva, con algo de genuina preocupación.

\- Ahora te tolero. - dije, y la miré de lado, sonriendo. - No. La verdad es… que estás bastante bien.

Noté que sonreía y miraba hacia delante.

\- Tampoco me simpatizabas al principio. - dijo Ellie. - Ninguno de ustedes dos.

\- Pero si somos unas ternuritas….

\- Claro. - Ellie rodó los ojos. - Pero ahora… pienso que están bien. Los dos.

No supe cómo interpretar sus palabras. Un gruñido proveniente de la parte trasera nos avisó que Joel estaba despertando ya. Se sentó derecho y se frotó los ojos.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo me dormí? - preguntó, ronco.

\- Unas dos horas. - dijo Ellie, y bostezó.

Ahora que ella mostraba signos de cansancio, yo mismo me di cuenta de que tenía sueño.

\- ¿Puedes conducir, Joel? - pregunté. - Ahora si podría tomar una siesta.

\- Creo que yo también aprovecharé. - dijo Ellie, volviendo a bostezar. - Pido la parte de atrás.

Detuve la camioneta, manteniéndola en marcha, y me bajé para cambiarme al asiento del copiloto, mientras Ellie se iba hacia atrás y Joel tomaba el volante. No debo haber demorado mucho en dormirme, realmente estaba cansado.

Mi siesta no fue larga; la verdad no estaba acostumbrado a dormir de día, y menos con tanto movimiento, que me inducía un estado de alerta casi permanente. Sólo había pasado una hora desde que habíamos cambiado de lugares. Pittsburgh estaba a pocos kilómetros de distancia ya; pasaríamos por ahí en una media hora más. Ellie dormía profundamente en el asiento trasero, así que para aprovechar el tiempo, me encargué de revisar las armas y dejarlas cargadas con todo lo que se pudiera. La escopeta de Joel sólo tenía cuatro cartuchos más, su pistola un cargador completo más la mitad de otro. Lo que sí tenía eran flechas para su arco; catorce flechas, que potencialmente podían volver a dispararse. De mi pistola no podía decir lo mismo. Me había hecho con algunas balas, pero sólo sumaban seis. Tendría que hacerlas valer, y encontrar otra arma pronto. Siempre tenía mi cuchillo, y el hacha de mano y la barra de acero que aún llevaba conmigo.

Estaba terminando de acomodar todas las armas de regreso en las mochilas cuando Joel detuvo la camioneta.

\- Oh, no, no. - murmuró.

Miré hacia delante. La sección de la autopista que atravesaba la ciudad, en ruinas como todas las demás, estaba completamente bloqueada por coches abandonados y destruidos. Nos sería imposible pasar por ahí. Ellie se revolvió en el asiento trasero y se sentó, mirando hacia delante.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó, en medio de un bostezo.

\- ¿Nos damos la vuelta? - pregunté.

Joel analizó las opciones. La entrada a la ciudad estaba despejada, así que decidió que atravesaríamos por en medio de ella.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? - pregunté. - Se me hace muy extraño que sólo la autopista esté bloqueada.

\- A mí también. - dijo Joel. - Pero no tenemos ni el tiempo ni la gasolina suficiente para regresar y tomar otra ruta. Mantengan los ojos abiertos.

Pittsburgh estaba muy lejos de su antigua gloria. Al igual que la mayor parte de Boston, la que no era protegida por los militares, estaba en ruinas. La naturaleza había ido recuperando su territorio lentamente. La vegetación se alzaba por sobre los maltratados edificios y entre los coches abandonados. Y todo estaba tranquilo. Avanzamos por algunas calles, en silencio y mirando en todas direcciones, buscando una ruta para volver a la autopista.

\- Ahí adelante. - señaló Ellie.

Joel y yo ya lo habíamos visto. Un hombre tambaleante que se acercaba hacia nosotros por el frente. Joel detuvo la camioneta. El tipo se sujetaba el vientre manchado de sangre; podía escuchar sus gritos de ayuda a través de los cristales de la camioneta.

\- Sujétense. - dijo Joel, y aceleró.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con él? - preguntó Ellie.

\- ¡Ni siquiera está herido!

Y así era. Al verse descubierto, el extraño se enderezó y dejó de actuar, sacando una pistola desde su espalda y disparando hacia el vehículo. La bala atravesó el parabrisas por el centro, y le hubiera dado a Ellie de no ser porque se había resguardado detrás del asiento de Joel, quien aceleró más y sin miramientos arrolló al extraño. Muchos otros salieron desde atrás de los escombros, también disparando. Joel esquivó los obstáculos y siguió de frente, pasando a los bandidos y dejándolos atrás.

Un poco antes de la esquina con la siguiente calle perpendicular pude ver el movimiento a mi derecha; era un camión que bajaba por una colina.

\- ¡Joel! - advertí, pero ya era muy tarde. - ¡Cuidado!

El impacto dio casi por completo contra mi puerta. El cristal explotó; pude sentir trozos de vidrio lloviéndome sobre el rostro y la cabeza, hasta que por el mismo impacto del camión, la camioneta cambió de dirección violentamente, y terminé golpeándome la cabeza contra parte del tablero.

Se me fue la vista a negro, pero podía escuchar lo que sucedía alrededor, y sentirlo. Aún nos movíamos, y Joel y Ellie gritaban. Los neumáticos de la camioneta chirriaban, y de pronto hubo un fuerte estruendo, y nos detuvimos.

\- Dios, ¿... tran bien? - escuché la voz de Joel. - ¡Ryan!

\- ¡Ryan! - escuché que gritaba Ellie, desde atrás.

La vista me regresó lentamente, y el terrible dolor de cabeza y el rostro, y la sensación de algo tibio y viscoso bajándome por el costado derecho de la cara.

\- Vaya escándalo… - murmuré, intentando moverme.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí. - dijo Joel, presuroso. - Ellie, ayúdame a sacarlo.

Escuché la puerta detrás de mi abrirse, al igual que la de Joel, y los gritos comenzaron de nuevo.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Maldito cobarde! - gritó Ellie, desde atrás.

\- ¡Ellie! ¡Ah…!

Me volteé hacia Joel, quien estaba siendo arrastrado violentamente por un tipo, que lo pateaba fuertemente. Me incorporé, y cada fibra de mis músculos se quejó dolorosamente. Me volteé y vi a Ellie, atrapada por un segundo sujeto. Abrí la puerta y me deslicé como pude hacia afuera, pateando las mochilas hacia el piso y logrando mantener la posición de pie sujetándome de la camioneta. El tipo tenía a Ellie entre sus brazos, intentando asfixiarla.

\- Mierda. - dije, atinando a sacar mi cuchillo de su funda y tambaleándome inestablemente hacia ellos, ganando velocidad. Estaba mareado y me costaba desplazarme con facilidad.

Ellie logró morderle el brazo a su captor, quien la soltó para quitársela de encima, pero terminó derribándola de un golpe en el rostro. Cuando iba a rematarla, sacando una llave de tuercas de su cinto, llegué hasta a él y clavé profundamente mi cuchillo en su garganta, desde un costado, embistiéndolo con todo mi peso y la velocidad que había logrado alcanzar. Los dos caímos al suelo, conmigo emitiendo un gruñido de dolor y el bandido gárgaras con su propia sangre.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! - gritó Ellie, ronca, mientras tosía en el suelo.

Cuando Joel llegó hasta nosotros, y con Ellie me ayudaban a levantarme, el bandido ya se había ahogado.

\- Vamos. Tenemos que irnos. - dijo Joel.

\- Que mierda… - dije; se me partía la cabeza.

\- Tengan sus cosas. - Joel nos entregó nuestras mochilas, menos mal que había terminado de ordenarlas, de otra forma hubiéramos tenido que dejarlas. - Te curaremos cuando….

\- ¡Ahí vienen! - advirtió Ellie, y el primer disparo pasó sobre nosotros.

\- Agáchense y vamos. - dijo Joel. - Ayuda a Ryan.

Ellie pasó uno de mis brazos por sobre sus hombros, ayudándome a mantener mi equilibrio en posición gacha. Los gritos de los bandidos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Eran muchos. Recorrimos la parte trasera de lo que parecía haber sido una tienda, pero no teníamos salida por ahí. Más disparos se dejaron escuchar.

\- Quédense abajo. - ordenó Joel, cuando nos escondimos detrás de un estante. El resto de los bandidos habían entrado ya en el lugar.

Joel se deslizó en silencio hacia un costado, apuntando a ir acabando con ellos uno por uno, con gran sigilo. Si había alguien que podía hacer eso era él, pero aún así necesitaría ayuda. Al menos, una distracción. Inhalé profundamente para intentar pasar un poco el mareo que sentía y saqué mi pistola de mi cinto. Quité el brazo de encima de Ellie y me incliné hacia un lado, buscando asomarme desde atrás del estante para disparar. Por sobre un anaquel, vi acercarse a uno de los bandidos, con cautela. Disparé. Sabía perfectamente que había errado el tiro incluso antes de apretar el gatillo, porque con lo mareado que estaba me era imposible apuntar bien. Pero al menos sirvió para el propósito principal.

\- ¡Ahí están! - gritó el bandido, permaneciendo oculto tras el anaquel.

Me escondí tras el estante cuando los disparos comenzaron.

\- Mantén los ojos abiertos. - le dije a Ellie, antes de volver a inclinarme como si quisiera volver a asomarme.

Un disparo inmediato contra mí me hizo retroceder; parte del estante crujió por el impacto de la bala. Varios disparos más, todos en nuestra dirección. Seguramente terminarían por atravesar el estante, cuando lograran debilitarlo lo suficiente. Esperaba que Joel se hubiera encargado de todos ellos antes de eso.

Y se hizo el silencio. Fruncí el entrecejo y miré a Ellie, curioso. Ella me miraba de la misma manera.

\- Vámonos. - dijo Joel, de pronto, apareciendo nuevamente detrás del estante. - Tenemos que salir de aquí; Ellie, ayuda a Ryan.

Nuevamente, Ellie pasó uno de mis brazos por sobre sus hombros y me ayudó a caminar derecho, sin tener que estar agachados, ésta vez. Claro que ninguno sabía hasta el punto en que podríamos seguir sin tener que escondernos. Probablemente no sería durante mucho más tiempo.

Salimos de aquella tienda, exponiéndonos en el exterior. No hubo respuesta de ningún compañero de los bandidos que pudiera haber estado escondido. Nos metimos inmediatamente por un callejón aledaño, esquivando los escombros con cuidado, atentos a los alrededores. El callejón no tenía salida directa a alguna otra calle, por lo que tuvimos que pasar a otra tienda, que resultó ser la oficina de un taller mecánico, para poder seguir.

No había mucho ahí, algunos escritorios volteados y papeles viejos y amarillentos desparramados; Ellie y Joel realizaron un registro, pero no encontraron nada de utilidad. Al final del lugar, la mayor parte de un muro estaba ocupado por una pesada cortina metálica.

\- Debe ser el acceso al taller. - dijo Joel. - Yo levantaré esto, ustedes pasen y vean como pueden sostenerlo para que yo pase.

Joel se agachó y levantó, con algo de dificultad, la cortina hasta la altura de su cintura. Me agaché con Ellie a mi lado para pasar al otro lado, previa inspección rápida al lugar. No había infectados a la vista, pero seguía sin ser un lugar agradable. Predominaba un hedor a podredumbre, casi insoportable. No ayudó mucho a mis mareos.

\- Hay cosas muy desagradables aquí. - dijo Ellie, echándole un vistazo a la pila de cadáveres amontonada en el centro del taller.

\- Chicos… - dijo Joel, con voz esforzada.

Nos volteamos y Ellie fue a sujetar la gruesa cadena para sostener la cortina en su lugar.

\- Listo. - dijo Ellie, pero apenas Joel cedió un poco su fuerza, la cadena comenzó a moverse sin que la chica pudiera hacer mucho para evitarlo. - Espera…

Me acerqué y me coloqué junto a Ellie, sujetando la cadena desde un poco más arriba que ella, jalando hacia abajo con fuerza.

\- Prueba ahora. - le dije a Joel.

Joel logró soltar la cortina en su totalidad sin que se cerrara; había sido demasiado pesada para que ella sola la sostuviera. Pasó por debajo y la sostuvo desde nuestro lado.

\- Lo tengo. - indicó, y Ellie y yo soltamos la cadena lentamente. Joel bajó la cortina con cuidado para que no hiciera demasiado ruido.

Me volteé para volver a mirar la macabra escena. Además de la pila de cuerpos descompuestos, todo aquel maldito lugar había sido adaptado pobremente a ser una carnicería. En el centro, sobre una mesa, había un cadáver algo más fresco, y completo, que los demás.

\- Mira… - murmuró Ellie.

\- El pobre infeliz no lo logró. - dije, mirando el cuerpo con un poco de lástima.

Otrora aquella imagen no hubiera sido apta para una niña de catorce años, ni siquiera para un joven de dieciséis; ahora era el ejemplo más claro de la magnitud del peligro en la que nos encontrábamos en aquel sitio.

\- Malditos cazadores. - dijo Joel, algo jadeante aún. - ¿Ven? Así podríamos haber acabado nosotros.

Asentí lentamente.

\- Bien, Ryan, no tenemos mucho tiempo. - dijo Joel. - Ven, déjame revisarte la cabeza.

Me acerqué a Joel y éste se puso a palparme la cabeza. Tenía una herida que aún sangraba en el costado derecho, y ya estaba comenzando a dolerme bastante.

\- Ten, tengo esto . - dijo Ellie, ofreciéndole un paño limpio con una botellita de alcohol.

Joel impregnó el trapo con el alcohol y comenzó a limpiarme la herida, que ardió como los mil demonios.

\- Puta madre. - dije, molesto, intentando alejarme un poco del alcance de Joel, pero Ellie me sostuvo en mi sitio. - ¿Por qué no me revientas el cráneo con el hacha ésta? Creo que dolería menos.

\- Bueno, al menos sabemos que tu boca sigue funcionando bien. - comentó Joel. Ellie emitió una risita suave. - Parece que no tienes una contusión, puedes mantenerte en pie y reaccionas correctamente. Esto va a arder.

Sin otra advertencia, me pasó el lado limpio del trapo, también con alcohol, por el costado del rostro. Ardió en sitios específicos; mi pómulo derecho, cerca de la oreja y por sobre mi ojo. Los cristales de la ventanilla me habían cortado al caer sobre mí. Tuvo que frotar con un poco más de fuerza para quitarme la sangre.

\- ¿Podré seguir modelando cuando las heridas sanen? - pregunté, sarcástico.

\- ¿Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos? - preguntó Joel, esbozando una sonrisa leve. - Bien, no es mucho más lo que puedo hacer aquí. Tenemos que seguir y encontrar un lugar más seguro, antes del anochecer.

\- Si sientes mareos muy fuertes… - dijo Ellie.

\- Lo sé, se los haré saber. - comenté, presionándome otro poco el trapo sobre la herida de mi cabeza.

\- Ellie… - dijo Joel.

\- Si. - asintió Ellie, y me miró. - Me toca a mí cuidarte a tí ahora.

\- Pffff.

\- Vamos. Larguémonos de aquí.

Joel se dirigió hacia una puerta a un costado del sitio, que estaba abierta. Unas escaleras de metal nos permitirían subir a los pisos superiores.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabías? - preguntó Ellie, mientras subíamos. Joel iba delante, y ella junto a mí. Caminábamos con cuidado.

\- ¿Saber qué? - preguntó Joel.

\- Sobre la emboscada.

\- Estuve en ambos bandos.

\- Oh.

Llegamos al segundo piso, a un pasillo maltratado con piso de madera. Las ventanas estaban rotas y había escombros por todo el lugar, aunque se notaba, por los colchones podridos y las cosas abandonadas, que aquellos bandidos habían estado viviendo ahí.

\- ¿Mataste a mucha gente inocente? - preguntó Ellie, luego de su silencio de algunos segundos. Joel gruñó por lo bajo. - Ok. Tomaré eso como un sí.

\- Tómalo como quieras. - dijo Joel, resignado.

Un registro rápido de aquellos pasillos nos permitió hacernos de algunas balas para la pistola de Joel y de otro recipiente de alcohol, y entonces seguimos a través de una puerta que nos condujo al exterior, hacia un pequeño patio trasero de aquel edificio. Inmediatamente, nuestra atención se enfocó en la pequeña pila de cuerpos quemados que había contra el muro que demarcaba el patio.

\- No creo que estos tipos estuvieran infectados. - dijo Ellie, con algo de asco.

\- No importa. Sigamos avanzando. - dijo Joel.

Subimos por una escalera de emergencias hacia una plataforma metálica que nos permitiría saltar el muro.

\- ¿Qué tal lo llevas? - me preguntó Ellie, mientras subíamos.

\- Bien. - dije. Aparte del dolor de cabeza y un leve mareo, sin contar el ardor de las cortadas, no me quedaban tantos efectos del golpe. Ahí noté que ella tenía una herida en el labio, que se le estaba hinchando. - ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Esto? Pfff, ni siquiera lo siento.

\- Miren. - nos dijo Joel, señalando hacia el horizonte, entre los edificios. Se podía ver la parte superior de un puente. - Ese puente es nuestra salida.

Diría que estaba a unos pocos kilómetros de donde nos encontrábamos, si teníamos que ir ocultos demoraríamos varias horas en llegar hasta él, si es que no se nos bloqueaba el paso.

\- Oye, Ellie. - dijo Joel, cuando la chica simplemente saltó por sobre la baranda de seguridad de la plataforma, hacia el otro lado del muro. - Espéranos.

\- ¿Qué? Estoy aquí.

Joel saltó la baranda y se quedó allá abajo, con Ellie, y ambos parecían estar esperándome, por si necesitaba ser atrapado. Salté la baranda también, aterrizando sin problemas; aunque el impacto hizo que me diera una puntada en la cabeza que me esforcé por disimular. Los miré a los dos y me encogí de hombros. Joel miró a Ellie.

\- ¿Qué tal si me dejas ir primero? - ordenó Joel. - Y no hables en voz alta.

\- Bien. - dijo Ellie, en un susurro.

Bajamos hacia un ducto de agua a través de un hueco en la reja. Ya no corría nada de agua por ahí, y como en todos lados, la hierba crecía sobre el pavimento. Había autos destrozados y muchos escombros. Avanzamos con cuidado, siguiendo la dirección hacia el puente, usando los mismos autos como cubierta. Joel iba por delante, marcando el ritmo para Ellie y para mí. La muchacha caminaba junto a mí, ya sin tener que llevar uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros, y nuevamente intentaba silbar. Ésta vez, sin embargo, si conseguía que un silbido bajo y algo torpe, emergiera.

\- Estoy silbando. - dijo, con alegría, volviendo a hacerlo.

\- Oh, fabuloso. - dijo Joel. - Algo más con lo que puedes molestarnos.

\- Es increíble. - dijo Ellie, sin prestar atención al comentario de Joel.

Atravesamos a través de un autobús abandonado, llegando a un área en la que podíamos pasar hacia una calle muy amplia; una avenida principal, seguramente, pero completamente bloqueada con vehículos. Era una barricada, sin dudas. Ellie se detuvo junto a un auto del que sobresalía un cadáver.

\- ¿Tus amigos cazadores hacen esto? - preguntó la chica, mirando a Joel.

\- Graciosa. - comentó Joel. - Y no, creo que fueron los militares.

\- ¿Por qué matarían a estas personas? - preguntó Ellie. Alrededor, varios cadáveres más estaban dentro de los autos y sobre el pavimento.

\- No pueden dejar pasar a todos. - dijo Joel, comenzando a moverse de nuevo.

\- ¿Entonces los mataron? ¿Por qué?

\- La gente muerta no se infecta, Ellie. - dije, con disgusto. - Sacrifican a unos pocos para proteger a muchos.

\- Es una mierda. - dijo Ellie. - Ya veo por qué los odias tanto.

El eco de un disparo cercano nos hizo agacharnos de inmediato y buscar refugio detrás de un auto.

\- ¿De dónde vino? - pregunté.

\- En frente.

Agudizando el oído, escuché el graznido de varias aves que emprendían el vuelo a la distancia y, algo camufladas, las voces de personas. Allá adelante, a unos treinta metros, estaba la entrada al antiguo punto de control de los militares. El enorme letrero que lo anunciaba había sido rayado y censurado; los militares ya no se encontraban ahí, el dominio había caído frente a la anarquía.

Por sobre una plataforma encima de la reja de entrada, que había sido atravesada por un autobús, se alzaron tres bandidos, cazadores, quienes discutían acerca de algo que no pude entender. Bajaron hacia la barricada, avanzando hacia nosotros.

\- Vamos a tener que rodearlos. - susurró Joel. - Si intentamos matarlos podríamos atraer a más.

De los tres sujetos, dos se desplazaron hacia nuestra derecha, buscando sin demasiada concentración entre los escombros. Los malditos sabían que estábamos por ahí. El tercer cazador se encaminó por nuestra izquierda, haciendo lo mismo que sus compañeros. Ir esquivando obstáculos por el centro de la barricada sólo nos dejaría al descubierto por ambos flancos, teníamos que elegir un camino.

\- Síganme. - susurró Joel, comenzando a moverse por nuestra izquierda. - Manténganse abajo.

Avanzando casi a ras de suelo, siempre cubiertos por algún auto, Ellie y yo seguimos los pasos de Joel, con el oído alerta para calcular la proximidad de los tres cazadores. Los que andaban juntos se alejaban cada vez más, rodeando un perímetro bastante amplio. El tercero se acercaba lentamente a nosotros, por detrás de los escombros. Joel nos hizo una señal para indicarnos que nos quedáramos escondidos detrás de un bloque de concreto, justo al otro lado de éste iba caminando el cazador. Joel se adelantó, tan silencioso como un gato, rodeando el bloque rápidamente para sorprender al bandido por detrás. Pude escuchar como Joel lo sujetaba fuertemente por la garganta, impidiendo que gritara y asfixiándolo lentamente. El forcejeo, casi completamente silencioso, terminó varios segundos después; los otros bandidos estaban tan alejados y tan inmersos en su conversación, que no notaron nada en lo absoluto.

\- Adelante. - susurró Joel, volviendo a aparecer, agachado, desde el otro lado del bloque.

Ocultos tras los autos, logramos llegar hasta la entrada del punto de control. Teníamos que trepar al autobús que bloqueaba el acceso destruído si queríamos seguir avanzando.

\- Por ahí. - apunté, susurrando y manteniendo mi postura gacha. - Ellos bajaron por sobre ese auto.

Un automóvil abandonado, de color rojo oxidado, estaba colocado convenientemente justo junto al costado derecho del autobús. El problema sería subir sin llamar la atención de aquellos bandidos que dejamos atrás. Nos resguardamos detrás de una barrera de concreto para localizar a nuestros perseguidores. Los vimos allá, a lo lejos, entre los escombros, buscándonos aún, sin haber notado la ausencia de su compañero.

\- Bien, subiré yo primero a ver que no haya nadie. - susurró Joel, mirándonos a Ellie y a mí. - Ryan, mantén vigilados a esos dos. Cuando sea seguro, sígueme Ellie. Luego tú, Ryan.

Asentí y me concentré completamente en los bandidos a la distancia; seguían buscándonos a lo lejos.

\- Ahora, Joel. - le indiqué.

Escuché como Joel se movía hacia el coche, arrastrando levemente los pies, y como se subía al auto. La lata de la carrocería crujió bajo su peso, pero no lo suficiente como para atraer la atención de los tipos, que siguieron alejándose. Joel trepó al techo del autobús y permaneció en silencio algunos segundos antes de volver a hablarnos.

\- Ellie… - llamó, desde arriba. Lo miré un breve momento; estaba recostado boca abajo sobre el autobús, asomado hacia abajo por uno de los bordes para ayudar a la chica a trepar, y para que no lo vieran.

\- Ve… - le indiqué a Ellie, habiendo vuelto a vigilar a los bandidos en lejanía.

Ellie siguió los pasos de Joel, sujetando la mano de él para subir al autobús.

\- Tu turno, Ryan. - me llamó Joel. Dediqué pocos segundos a observar a los cazadores, para asegurarme de que seguían avanzando, y no regresando, y entonces me volteé para trepar por el auto.

El punto de control no tenía ningún soldado vivo rondando; otra prueba más de que los militares se habían visto superados por los entonces ciudadanos que debían proteger. Muchos graffitis en las paredes, la mayoría frases amenazantes, indicaban que los cazadores efectivamente se habían cansado de las condiciones impuestas por las fuerzas armadas, y por sus abusos. Al igual que en Boston, los militares no entregaban las raciones cuando correspondía, o no las entregaban en lo absoluto. Ellie no podía comprender aquello.

Tuvimos que hacer valer todo nuestro sigilo pasado el punto de control, pues ahí si nos encontramos con varios cazadores, a quienes pudimos burlar sin ser vistos simplemente moviéndonos con cautela y lentitud. En algunas ocasiones, Joel tuvo que encargarse de algunos, pero pudo hacerlo sin tener que disparar.

Tuvimos que recorrer muchas calles, incluso nadando en algunas partes; nos las ingeniamos para ayudar a Ellie a pasar por debajo de un puente, hasta volver a tocar suelo, incluso con el agua al nivel de nuestra cintura. Estábamos empapados, y entumecidos por el frío, al menos yo, pero a medida que avanzábamos mi malestar iba disminuyendo. La cabeza ya no me dolía tanto, aunque si sentía cada palpitación de mi corazón en ella; el frío me ayudaba a calmar un poco aquella molestia.

Llegamos al subterráneo de un gran edificio que resultó ser un hotel en la antigüedad, uno lujoso, al parecer. Como todos los edificios ya, estaba bastante maltratado por el tiempo, derrumbado en varios lugares. Tuvimos que hacernos de una escalera para subir al siguiente nivel, desde el cual pudimos acceder al tercero para salir al techo del vestíbulo para seguir a la sección este del hotel.

\- Abajo. - indicó Joel, agachándose y pegándose a un muro.

Ellie y yo lo imitamos en el acto, levemente detrás de él. Nuevamente había sacado mi arma, luego del nado, y ahora podía escuchar las voces provenientes del interior de una habitación que tenía la ventana abierta; cazadores. Estaban revisando el hotel también, según lo que conversaban.

Joel nos miró e hizo una seña para que nos quedáramos atrás, mientras sacaba una bomba de clavos de esas que Bill le había enseñado a ensamblar. Se acercó con cuidado hacia la ventana, sin dejarse ver, y cuando estuvo bajo el marco, dejó caer la bomba hacia adentro.

\- ¡Mierda! - gritó un bandido antes de que una potente explosión hiciera eco por los alrededores.

\- Oh, cielos… - murmuró Ellie, luego de que entráramos por la ventana abierta y viéramos los cuerpos destruídos de tres bandidos.

\- Bill, maldito loco del demonio. - dije. - Me sorprende que no nos hiciera lo mismo a nosotros.

Avanzamos a través de varias de las destrozadas habitaciones, previo quitarle municiones para Joel y una pistola nueva para mí a los cadáveres, y fuimos subiendo cada vez más. En el cuarto nivel, sin embargo, nos encontramos con más de ellos.

Un disparo estuvo a punto de darle a Joel cuando nos disponíamos a ingresar a un pasillo a la salida de una habitación.

\- Mierda. Tengan cuidado. - dijo Joel, cubriéndose tras la pared. Me oculté tras la pared opuesta, a la espera de la acción. - Ryan…

Asentí; necesitaba una distracción. Inhalé profundamente y miré a Ellie.

\- Haz ruido. - le pedí, y asintió. Me asomé rápidamente, analizando la escena. Había muebles tirados por el pasillo, y un bandido oculto tras uno de ellos. Disparé, intentando atinar pero sabiendo que mi objetivo principal era distraer a aquel sujeto. Parte del mueble saltó por los aires.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! - gritó el cazador, moviéndose para cubrirse mejor.

\- ¡La tuya, que me tiré anoche! - grité, grave, volviendo a esconderme contra la pared.

Una ráfaga de balas se estrelló contra el concreto, haciendo saltar el polvo y partículas sólidas que se esparcieron en todas direcciones.

\- ¡Muéranse, pendejos! - gritó el cazador. - ¡Los haré picadillo!

\- ¡Tienes que alcanzarnos primero! - gritó Ellie.

Nuevamente, muchos disparos en nuestra contra. Joel ya había desaparecido de donde estaba; ojalá llegara pronto para acabar a aquel sujeto. La balacera hizo una pausa corta.

\- ¿Sin balas ya? - preguntó el cazador.

\- ¿Quieres apostar? - pregunté, y me asomé apenas un segundo para disparar en su dirección.

\- ¡Condenado, imbécil!

Nuevamente disparó en nuestra dirección, pero entonces los disparos cesaron de pronto con el sonido inconfundible de un hombre siendo golpeado por un objeto contundente. Joel había logrado sorprenderlo y lo había derribado a golpes por fin. Aquella maniobra hubiera resultado imposible sin la distracción; claro, podríamos haber intentado acabarlo con las armas, pero hubiéramos gastado mucha más munición que sólo dos de mis balas.

\- Ya pueden salir. - anunció Joel, algo agitado.

Salimos al pasillo y lo vimos de pie un poco más adelante, sujetando un palo de madera ensangrentado. Joel se deshizo del palo y seguimos avanzando, volviendo a subir un par de pisos más. Teníamos que encontrar la manera de regresar a la sección oeste si queríamos salir de ahí en dirección al puente, o alguna otra ruta alternativa.

Encontramos otro pasillo con barreras de por medio, escombros y muebles que dificultaban el paso, puestos a propósito ahí. Vimos más cazadores rondando en los pasillos… el problema fue que ellos nos vieron a nosotros, ya alertas con todo el ruido de los disparos de abajo.

\- ¡Cúbranse! - gritó Joel, cuando los disparos comenzaron.

Me oculté detrás de un saliente de la pared, de concreto. Ellie se quedó con Joel, detrás de una máquina de sodas caída. Miré a Joel, quien había sacado otra de aquellas bombas de clavos y se preparaba para encenderla. Me miró, y comprendí lo que necesitaba. Asentí y me asomé desde abajo de mi escondite, localizando a uno de los cazadores a la distancia, al final del pasillo. Disparé un par de veces, y creo que le di al cazador en uno de sus hombros, o al menos lo hice gritar, pero las balas de la magnum se habían terminado finalmente. Volví a ocultarme cuando otros cazadores, junto a su compañero herido, comenzaron a dispararme. Aquel tiempo enfocados en mí les costó la vida, porque Joel logró lanzar su bomba con precisión, que explotó un segundo después, terminando con los disparos en medio de gritos de dolor.

Miré a Joel y a Ellie, agachado detrás de mi escondite, sacando la otra pistola y dejando la Colt dentro de mi mochila. Joel se asomó por sobre la máquina y terminó indicando que podíamos seguir.

Avanzamos rápidamente hasta el final del pasillo, donde vimos el cuerpo de cuatro cazadores. Bueno, el cuerpo de tres cazadores. El cuarto respiraba agitadamente y se arrastraba hacia atrás, sujetándose un costado.

\- No, espera… no me mates, chico. - me dijo, asustado, porque fui el primero en acercarme. - Por favor.

Sin pensarlo, saqué mi hacha de mano y le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, partiéndole el cráneo.

\- Oh, cielos… - murmuró Ellie. - No era necesario…

\- Si lo era, Ellie. - dijo Joel.

\- Podría haber señalado nuestro camino a sus compañeros. - le dije, limpiando mi hacha con la ropa del cadáver. - A lo menos, es un infectado menos del que preocuparse.

\- Pero ya no podía hacer nada.

\- Ellie, son ellos o nosotros. - explicó Joel. - Ninguno se detendrá si pedimos piedad. No los matamos a todos porque tenemos que ahorrar municiones…

Ellie nos miró a los dos, y asintió lentamente. Nos movimos nuevamente, subiendo otro piso por las escaleras, pero en el piso siguiente la escalera estaba bloqueada por un derrumbe.

\- Rayos. - comentó Joel.

\- Joel. - dijo Ellie. - ¿Podríamos seguir por ahí?

La puerta de uno de los elevadores estaba entreabierta, y al interior de éste se podía ver una escalera colocada para acceder a la salida de emergencia superior.

\- Podría ser. - dijo Joel, acercándose a la puerta. - Ayúdame con esto, Ryan.

Entre los dos jalamos cada uno una de las puertas, que estaban realmente trabadas. Entre esfuerzos y chirridos, logramos moverlas lo suficiente como para que pudiéramos pasar entre ellas. Joel subió primero, luego Ellie, y yo cerré la marcha. Sobre la cabina elevadora, los cables se agitaban peligrosamente, emitiendo el sonido de resortes al doblarse. La plataforma temblaba, débilmente. El ducto del elevador adjunto estaba separado por una reja metálica, pero había un espacio pegado a una de las paredes que nos permitiría acceder al otro lado. El elevador de esa sección estaba detenido en el piso inferior, pero las puertas del mismo piso en el que estábamos, pero de la sección oeste del hotel, estaban abiertas.

Ellie cerró la puerta de emergencia que habíamos utilizado para acceder hasta ahí, por si acaso. Luego Joel se desplazó por una saliente hacia la sección de al lado, saltando hacia el elevador. Toda la estructura crujió bajo su peso.

\- Tendremos que ayudarnos para subir. - dijo Joel. Las puertas abiertas estaban más arriba de lo que se veía. - Ryan, baja tu primero; te subiré para que ayudes a Ellie y luego a mí. No creo que aguante el peso de los tres al mismo tiempo.

Salté hacia el elevador, que volvió a temblar por el impacto, pero se mantuvo en su lugar. Joel apoyó su espalda contra la pared bajo las puertas abiertas y juntó las manos para ofrecerme un soporte para trepar.

\- Fíjate que no haya nadie. - me indicó Joel.

\- Lo sé. - dije, mientras me apoyaba sobre sus hombros para trepar.

Me sujeté de la orilla del ducto y subí, emitiendo un gruñido. Entré en un pasillo, igual de arruinado que todo el hotel, pero desierto. Me volteé hacia el elevador en el piso de abajo y me arrodillé.

\- Despejado. - indiqué.

Ellie estaba esperando para saltar, y lo hizo con facilidad, haciendo que el elevador temblara nuevamente. Joel repitió el proceso para ayudarla a subir, y extendí mi mano para que la sujetera. Apenas si había tomado la mano de la chica cuando un fuerte estruendo sacudió el ducto, y el peso de Ellie se pronto se sintió completamente en mi brazo. Tuve que sujetarme de la pared con la otra mano para no caer y jalar con fuerza para terminar de subir a Ellie.

\- ¡Mierda! - gritó Joel.

\- ¡Joel! - gritó Ellie, a quien sujeté por el cinto de sus jeans para jalar hacia el pasillo y evitar definitivamente que cayera.

Me asomé hacia abajo justo a tiempo para ver como Joel, quien caía, se golpeaba fuertemente contra el techo del elevador que acababa de caer, y rodaba hacia un lado para terminar cayendo en el agua que inundaba los pisos inferiores.

\- ¡Joel! - grité. Ellie se arrodilló junto a mí para mirar hacia abajo.

Joel se había sumergido, y no podíamos verlo desde ahí. Y entonces emergió a la superficie, mientras el elevador caído se hundía lentamente.

\- ¡Estoy bien! - gritó Joel, desde abajo. Suspiré con alivio. - ¿Están bien?

\- ¡No! - gritó Ellie. - ¡Me diste un susto de muerte!

\- ¡Espera ahí, buscaré la forma de bajar para…!

\- ¡No! - me interrumpió Joel. - ¡Quédense arriba! ¡Buscaré la forma de subir!

Miré a Ellie, quien me miraba de regreso.

\- ¡No hagas nada estúpido! - le grité a Joel.

\- ¡Trataré! ¡Manténganse a salvo! - dijo Joel, desde abajo, ya habiendo nadado fuera de nuestra vista. - ¡Cuida a Ellie!

Asentí y miré a la chica.

\- No podemos quedarnos aquí. - dije, todo aquel ruido seguramente atraería a más cazadores o infectados. - Mantente alerta.

\- Vamos. - dijo Ellie, sacando su cuchillo. Asentí; era valiente, sin duda.

Saqué la pistola que Joel me había dado y nos pusimos en marcha, avanzando con cuidado a través del pasillo.


	9. Chapter 9

Un saludo a **leonhardtrose** , muchas gracias por tu review! También gracias a todos los que leen, espero les vaya gustando. Acá dejo otro capi. Disfrútenlo.

Capítulo 8.

Equipo.

*Ellie POV*

Ya era más tiempo el que pasábamos escabulléndonos que el tiempo en que podíamos caminar normalmente. Luego de que Joel cayera por el ducto del elevador, Ryan había insistido en que nos moviéramos, buscando un lugar menos visible para quedarnos a esperar a Joel, con un menor riesgo de ser descubiertos. Apenas llevábamos pocos minutos de haber comenzado a avanzar por los pasillos de aquel piso cuando escuchamos a varios cazadores acercándose.

\- Malditos… - maldije, avanzando con cuidado, detrás de Ryan.

Parecía haberse recuperado de las heridas que tenía, o estaba sobreponiéndose al malestar. Llevaba la pistola que le quedaba con munición en la mano derecha, y con la izquierda iba ayudándose a avanzar, apoyándola en la pared. Me hizo una seña, alzando su mano izquierda mientras se detenía. Me detuve de inmediato detrás de él.

\- Están subiendo por allá. - dijo, susurrando. Agudicé el oído; más adelante, por un pasillo que no podíamos ver completamente, se escuchaban pasos a la carrera rebotando contra las paredes. Estaban subiendo por una escalera y, a juzgar por el ruido, no eran pocos los que venían.

\- ¿No te gustaría que tuviera una maldita arma? - le pregunté, medio nerviosa, apretando mi agarre en el mango de mi cuchillo. El cuchillo que me había dejado mi mamá.

\- Créeme, si de mí dependiera te hubiera dado una hace mucho. - susurró Ryan, impaciente. Sabía que el que estaba en contra de que anduviera con un arma de fuego era Joel. - Si tuviera otra con balas, te la entregaría.

Nos metimos en una habitación, que Ryan inspeccionó rápidamente. Los pasos se hacían cada vez más sonoros, ahora las voces apresuradas de varios hombres los acompañaban.

\- Mierda. - gruñó Ryan, y me guió hacia atrás de un mueble caído, cerca de la pared de la habitación.

Los cazadores llegaron al piso.

\- Dispérsense. - ordenó uno, desde el final del pasillo frente a la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos. - Tú, busca en esas habitaciones. Tú en las de éste lado. No pueden haber escapado. El resto, vayan a los otros pisos. ¡Encuéntrenlos!

Escuchamos los pasos, ahora lentos, comenzar a distribuirse por el lugar, adjunto a jadeos algo cansados por la corrida de subida hasta ahí.

\- Uno viene hacia aquí. - susurré, pegándome al mueble para sostenerme, como si pudiera ocultarme más de lo que ya lo hacía.

\- No te muevas. - me indicó Ryan, asomándose levemente por un lado para mirar hacia la puerta abierta. - Yo me encargaré.

Asentí; era increíble como podía mantener la calma en una situación así. Ni siquiera le temblaba la voz. También me impresionaba con lo fácil que se adaptaba a las situaciones; hacía menos de diez minutos había asesinado sin miramientos a uno de los cazadores, con su hacha, con la cabeza totalmente fría. No sabía si yo podría haber hecho algo así.

Uno de los cazadores entró en la habitación, caminando normalmente, con completa confianza. Escuchando, pude percibir como avanzaba hacia nosotros, como si se dirigiera específicamente hacia el mueble que nos ocultaba para poder revisarlo pero, llegado el momento, simplemente pasó frente a él, dirigiéndose hacia la pared final del lugar.

Miré a Ryan cuando comenzó a moverse, sigiloso, manteniéndose agachado, yendo directamente hacia el cazador. Al más puro estilo de Joel, se lanzó sobre el bandido, cubriendo su boca con un fuerte candado de un brazo antes de clavarle su cuchillo fuertemente en el cuello. Ryan lo sostuvo mientras se retorcía y sus esfuerzos iban decayendo lentamente. Ryan lo bajó con cuidado para que no hiciera ruido y lo arrastró hacia donde me hallaba escondida.

Como si no se tratara de un cadáver, Ryan lo registró en busca de algo útil.

\- Nada. - gruñó, frustrado. - Creo que tendremos que seguir buscándote esa arma. Tenemos que seguir, pronto notarán que éste no está ya.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? - pregunté, mostrándome más nerviosa de lo que quería.

\- Porque no quiero morir aquí. - dijo, mirándome. Tenía sangre seca al costado de su cabeza, de la herida del choque. - Para que eso no ocurra, lo mejor es no entrar en pánico.

\- Suenas como todo un soldado. - dije, con algo de humor. Ryan gruñó.

\- Cuidado, si no quieres que te use como cebo para distraer a estos tipos y escapar. - advirtió, en su modo serio, pero no serio.

Comenzamos a movernos de nuevo, permaneciendo ocultos detrás de lo que pudiéramos encontrar. Un segmento derrumbado de una de las paredes más adelante nos permitió volver a salir al pasillo, no sin antes ver si había alguien vigilando. No. El pasillo estaba desierto, pero quedaba al menos un cazador en ese piso, buscando en las habitaciones. Con el mayor sigilo posible, atravesamos el pasillo hacia el final, donde viramos hacia la derecha para seguir las indicaciones hacia la escalera de emergencia.

\- Tenemos que bajar, no podemos quedarnos aquí. - dijo Ryan, en voz baja.

\- Pero Joel dijo…

\- Lo sé, pero si no nos movemos nos encontrarán más fácilmente. - dijo él, sin perder de vista el frente. La puerta hacia las escaleras estaba abierta. - Y si subimos, Joel lo hará, y se topará con todos ellos mientras nos busca.

Entramos y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras, con cuidado. No había luz ahí y no quisimos encender ninguna linterna. No se oía nada ahí mismo, pero a la distancia se podían escuchar pasos y voces. Si pretendían sorprendernos, no eran muy buenos en eso.

Logramos acceder al piso inferior sin ser descubiertos, pero hasta ahí llegamos, sin saber si seguir descendiendo o quedarnos ahí. Joel había caído cerca de dos pisos, si ya había comenzado a subir, seguramente ya estaría en aquel nivel. Podíamos escuchar pasos amortiguados por la alfombra podrida del piso, allá en los pasillos.

\- ¿Cuántos serán? - pregunté.

\- Dos, tal vez.

Avanzamos con cuidado hasta llegar a la primera esquina, tras la cual nos escondimos para revisar el pasillo perpendicular. Ryan alzó su mano derecha, indicándome que me quedara ahí. Luego, lentamente, avanzó y desapareció detrás de la esquina. Me acerqué hasta el borde y miré, inclinándome apenas hacia delante, para mirar lo que hacía. Como con el del piso de arriba, Ryan había sujetado firmemente con un brazo al cazador, por el cuello y la mandíbula, y le había clavado su cuchillo en el cuello. Ya lo estaba dejando en el piso cuando me indicó que me acercara.

Seguimos adelante, llegando hasta la esquina opuesta del pasillo, donde volvimos a detenernos para espiar el pasillo siguiente. Ryan me indicó que podíamos seguir, y lo hicimos hasta más o menos la mitad del pasillo, cuando escuchamos un ruido raro proveniente del final de éste, donde el muro había sido derribado. Algo metálico estaba siendo arrastrado y crujía contra el concreto. Era un sonido muy familiar. Y entonces, un cazador apareció allá al final, de la nada, dándonos la espalda y pateando algo hacia delante. Y escuchamos un grito, el grito de Joel, antes de escuchar algo grande y pesado caer sobre un cúmulo de agua.

\- Mierda. - dijo Ryan, y sujetó uno de mis brazos para comenzar a correr hacia el fondo del pasillo, luego de que el cazador saltara y desapareciera bajo el nivel del piso.

Llegamos hasta la orilla del pasillo, donde un derrumbe permitía un salto hacia el piso inferior. Pudimos ver al cazador forcejeando con Joel, intentando ahogarlo en un charco bastante profundo.

\- Espera a… - Ryan gruñó de pronto y desapareció hacia atrás dentro de mi campo de visión.

Me volteé y ví como un cazador lo había sujetado desde atrás y lo jalaba, con un brazo alrededor de su cuello. Iba a lanzarme hacia ellos, a punto de sacar mi cuchillo, cuando Ryan le dio un cabezazo en el rostro al tipo, logrando librarse de su agarre y volteándose para empujarlo contra una de las paredes.

\- ¡Ayuda a Joel! - gritó Ryan, arrojándose sobre el cazador y dándole un golpe en el rostro.

Me volteé y salté hacia el agua, aterrizando sin problemas y, analizando la escena en menos de un segundo, tomé la pistola que Joel intentaba alcanzar debajo del agua, estando completamente sumergido y sujetado, incapaz de liberarse. El cazador alzó la vista y me miró, poniendo una expresión de terror que se mantuvo por un tiempo que percibí como muy largo. Apreté el gatillo inmediatamente, observando como la cara del tipo explotaba en una mancha roja. Joel emergió del agua e inhaló profundamente, mirando al cazador caído antes de enfocarse en mí.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar; acababa de matar a una persona, intencional y directamente. Era la primera vez que lo hacía.

\- Dios yo… - dije. - Reventé la cara de ese tipo.

\- Si, lo hiciste. - dijo Joel, jadeante y poniéndose de pie.

Me entraron náuseas de pronto. Me senté sobre un trozo grande de concreto.

\- No me siento bien. - dije.

\- ¿Y Ryan?

Me puse de pie de un salto.

\- Dios… - dije, medio ahogada. - ¡Ryan!

En ese momento, un bulto cayó en el agua entre Joel y yo, me protegí los ojos con los brazos para que no cayera agua en ellos. Cuando volví a mirar, noté que lo que había caído era Ryan y el cazador, quien estaba debajo, y a quien nuestro compañero golpeaba en la cara con un ladrillo fuertemente. Tras un poderoso golpe final, Ryan se detuvo y dejó caer los brazos, exhausto.

Nuestro amigo se volteó hacia Joel y luego hacia mí; tenía enrojecida una mejilla, cerca del pómulo izquierdo, seguramente había recibido un golpe ahí.

Joel lo sujetó de un brazo y lo levantó rápidamente, y entonces se dirigió a mí y me arrebató la pistola.

\- ¿Por qué no se quedaron arriba como les dije? - preguntó Joel.

\- Bien… debes estar feliz de que no lo hiciéramos, ¿no? - dije, mirándolo.

\- Estoy feliz de que no me volara la cabeza una niña. - dijo Joel.

\- Joel, yo nos tra…

\- ¡No! ¿¡Sabes!? ¡No! - grité, enojada. - ¿Qué tal un "Hey, Ellie, sé que eso no fue fácil pero era él o yo. Gracias por salvarme"? ¿Tienes algo como eso para mí, Joel?

\- Ella si te salvó, Joel. - dijo Ryan.

Joel miró a Ryan un segundo, y luego suspiró, cansado.

\- Sigamos adelante. - dijo, y comenzó a caminar.

\- Pues sólo guíanos. - dije, molesta y decepcionada.

Joel se adelantó y volvió a colocar la escalera para regresar al piso de arriba. Él subió primero, y luego Ryan se colocó junto a la escalera para vigilar mientras yo subía. Desanimada, y algo cabreada, coloqué un pie sobre uno de los escalones para subir.

\- Ellie…

Miré a Ryan, quien tenía la mirada fija en los cadáveres que habíamos dejado en el charco de agua.

\- Fue un buen disparo. - dijo, y se volvió a mirarme. - ¿Primera vez que matas a alguien?

\- Directamente… si. - dije. Asintió lentamente.

\- Se vuelve más fácil. - dijo. - Siempre recuerda que él hubiera hecho lo mismo contigo luego de matar a Joel; todos estos tipos nos quieren muertos, o peor. Y en cuanto a Joel… dale tiempo, ¿si?

\- Acabo de salvarle la vida. - remarqué, enojada.

\- Lo sé. Y él lo sabe. - me aseguró Ryan, mirándome a los ojos. Noté que con el contraste de la luz del sol que entraba por los grandes ventanales, sus ojos se mezclaban con el azul del cielo; eran del mismo color. - Durante mucho tiempo… Tess era la única en quien confiaba para cubrirle la espalda. No ha pasado mucho tiempo desde… ya sabes. Si no fuera por ella, y por tí, también, creo que no hubiéramos seguido juntos…

\- ¿Qué están haciendo? - preguntó Joel, desde arriba. - No se retrasen.

\- Mi punto es… no es fácil para él confiar en alguien a quien no conoce realmente… - dijo, y esbozó una leve sonrisa. - Si llegaste a caerme bien, lo harás con él.

Alcé las cejas, sorprendida con su declaración. No hacía que me sintiera mejor con el hecho de que Joel siguiera siendo un pelmazo conmigo, pero me ayudaba saber que al menos uno de ellos dos si confiaba en mí, y a quien le simpatizaba, además. No me di cuenta del punto en que aquello se había vuelto importante para mí.

Subimos la escalera; Joel ya se había adelantado bastante en los pasillos. Ryan y yo tuvimos que apresurarnos para darle alcance, cerca de un acceso a un balcón derrumbado que pasaba sobre el vestíbulo principal.

\- Espera aquí, Ellie. - indicó Joel. - Ryan…

\- Lo sé. - dijo Ryan.

\- Descuida, Joel. - dije, desanimada. - No iré a ninguna parte.

Me senté sobre un carrito cubierto por una manchada sábana. Ryan se quedó cerca de la puerta, vigilante, mientras Joel pasaba de lado, con la espalda contra la pared, hacia el otro lado del derrumbe, donde había un maltratado y vacío bar. Hizo un registro rápido y luego regresó.

\- Tenemos que buscar un lugar para bajar. - dijo Joel.

\- La escalera está por allá. - indicó Ryan. - Hay un derrumbe, pero no es muy alto.

\- Andando.

Me bajé de mi asiento improvisado y los seguí por el pasillo. La escalera podía bajar medio piso antes del derrumbe. Joel bajó primero.

\- Tenemos que salir. - dijo Joel. - Encontrar ese puente.

\- Sólo dime adónde ir. - comenté, desanimada, antes de saltar hacia abajo.

Los pasillos estaban oscuros y llenos de escombros, pero en completo silencio. De todas maneras, caminamos con precaución hasta la entrada del restaurante del hotel, que estaba llena de objetos abandonados, todos recuerdos de actividades que se realizaban en aquel lugar. Una gran pancarta estaba colgada sobre un escenario. Había habido una graduación ahí, o eso rezaba, el año dos mil trece.

Al fondo del gran salón, junto a unas mesas volteadas, había un paño que mostraba una escena costera, que era apuntado por luces.

\- Guau. Mira eso. - le dije a Ryan, quien se acercó a mirar también. Estaba un poco maltratado, pero se veían claramente las palmeras y el mar.

\- Eso es un fondo. - dijo Joel, acercándose también. - Las personas se tomaban fotos delante de él.

\- Si. Sé lo que es. - dije, molesta, cruzándome de brazos.

Escuché que Joel suspiraba, cansado.

\- Bien, ¿estás pensando en algo, Ellie? - preguntó Joel.

\- Mira, no quise desobedecerte antes… - comencé.

\- Joel, fui yo quien le dijo que bajáramos. - me interrumpió Ryan, mirando a Joel. - Se llenó de cazadores allá arriba, nos hubieran acorralado. Y yo le dije que fuera a ayudarte cuando vimos que ese tipo te derribó de la escalera. No seas tan duro con ella, ¿si?

\- Ya no importa lo que pasó. - dijo Joel. - Pero necesito que me escuche.

\- Tú no estabas allá arriba, Joel. - dijo Ryan. - Lo mejor fue bajar.

\- Y yo si te escucho pero… - suspiré, ya estaba harta de eso. - Como digas, Joel. Haré lo que me digas.

Registramos el lugar, y encontramos una puerta un poco más arriba, abierta, que nos permitiría seguir. El problema era llegar hasta ahí. Sobre el escenario había un piano, justo junto a un derrumbe que sería un acceso perfecto al balcón que rodeaba el salón, que nos conduciría a la puerta. Joel y Ryan fueron a empujarlo, pero no pudieron moverlo casi nada.

\- Maldita sea, esto es muy pesado. - gruñó Ryan.

\- Hey, ¿qué tal una mano? - me preguntó Joel.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres que te ayude con eso? - pregunté, fingiendo inseguridad.

\- Ellie… - murmuró Ryan.

Me acerqué a ayudarlos a empujar; realmente era muy pesado, y el mal estado de las ruedas no cooperaba mucho. Pero entre los tres pudimos moverlo hacia abajo del derrumbe.

\- Listo. ¿Qué tal? - pregunté, jadeante.

\- Vamos. - dijo Joel, subiéndose al piano y trepando hacia el balcón.

Ryan me permitió subir primero, y seguimos a Joel hasta la puerta, que resultó ser la entrada a otro salón, que también tenía mesas destrozadas y decoraciones arruinadas. La salida a un balcón exterior era lo más importante del lugar. Joel salió primero, con nosotros pegados a su espalda. Había un andamio que nos permitiría bajar pero…

\- Mierda… - murmuró Joel. - Vengan, manténganse abajo.

Ryan y yo nos acercamos hacia una orilla cubierta por tablas de madera, y nos agachamos para cubrirnos. Yo estaba entre ellos dos. Abajo había varios cazadores, recorriendo la calle obstaculizada con escombros y bloqueos cuidadosamente colocados.

\- Joel, mira. - dijo Ryan, apuntando hacia nuestra derecha. Sentado sobre un sillón había un cadáver en avanzado estado de descomposición, que sostenía un rifle. Joel tomó el arma y la examinó, antes de volver a mirar hacia abajo.

\- Bien. Ryan y yo bajaremos y despejaremos el camino. - dijo Joel, en voz baja.

\- ¿Y yo qué? - pregunté, algo nerviosa.

\- Quédate aquí. - dijo Joel, y volví a enojarme.

\- Esto es tan estúpido. - dije, molesta. - Tendríamos más de una oportunidad si me dejaras ayudar…

\- Lo hago, niña. - me interrumpió Joel, y me callé de la pura impresión. Joel miró el rifle. - Parece que sabes manejarte con una pistola. ¿Crees que puedes manejar esto?

\- Oh, maldita suertuda. - comentó Ryan, detrás de mí.

\- Bueno, como que he disparado un rifle antes. - dije, tomando la pesada arma. - Pero lo hice con ratas.

\- ¿Ratas? - preguntaron Joel y Ryan al mismo tiempo.

\- Con balines. - aclaré. Joel asintió.

\- Bueno, es el mismo concepto básico. - dijo Joel. - Levántalo.

Ryan se hizo hacia atrás para darme espacio para acomodarme. Con una rodilla en el suelo, acomodé el peso del rifle en mis dos brazos, apuntando hacia delante, acomodando la culata contra mi hombro derecho.

\- Bien. Ahora, te convendrá inclinarte contra la culata con fuerza, porque te sacudirá mucho más que un rifle de balines. - me explicó Joel.

\- Bien. - dije, apuntando con cuidado a varios objetos a la distancia para acostumbrarme a moverme con el rifle.

\- Tira del cerrojo, justo ahí. - indicó Joel. Hice lo que me dijo y pasé una bala. - En cuanto dispares, vas a querer una segunda vuelta rápido. Escúchame, si nos metemos en problemas allá abajo… haz que cada disparo cuente.

\- Sólo trata de no darnos a nosotros. - dijo Ryan, quien sonaba bastante animado considerando la situación. Lo miré y negué con la cabeza.

\- Entendido. - dije.

Joel fue hacia la bajada y Ryan lo siguió.

\- Y para que quede claro… lo que ocurrió antes. - dijo Joel, deteniéndose de pronto y mirándome. - Era él o yo, no había opción.

Y entonces bajó. Ryan se volteó y se encogió de hombros, con una muy leve sonrisa, antes de bajar también.

\- De nada. - murmuré, antes de volver a apuntar hacia abajo.

*Ryan POV*

Me uní a Joel detrás de una barrera de concreto, observando atentamente a los bandidos más cercanos. Estaban charlando, sin saber lo que estaba pasando, fuera de guardia. Escabullirnos y matarlos silenciosamente no sería problemas si no se lo veían venir. Bueno, un problema no tan grande.

\- ¡Están muertos! - gritó un hombre, otro cazador. Me volví a verlo, estaba corriendo hacia sus compañeros. - ¡Están todos muertos!

\- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? - preguntó uno de los bandidos que veíamos antes. - Respira profundo. ¿Quién diablos está muerto?

El cazador recién llegado se dobló sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

\- Todo el grupo. Los setenta y seis de vigilancia. Un maldito turista los mató. - explicó el recién llegado. - A todos.

Joel y yo nos miramos, serios. Habían sido demasiadas muertes en tan poco tiempo. Dudaba que a todos esos los hubiéramos matado nosotros. Y ahora todos ellos estaban alertas de que había alguien rondando y matando a los suyos.

\- Tendremos que tener mucho más cuidado ahora. - susurró Joel. Asentí. - Te las arreglaste bien protegiendo a Ellie tú solo, ¿crees que puedas ir por tu lado sin que te maten?

Reprimí una risa. No era algo gracioso, la verdad. De hecho, todo ese embrollo era bastante serio. Era una forma de que los nervios no me hicieran perder la concentración; buscarle el humor, algo de diversión.

\- Tendremos que ver, ¿no crees? - le dije, en voz baja. No permití que Joel agregara algo más, pues el momento perfecto para comenzar a moverme

Los cazadores se habían dispersado, vigilantes, pero siempre parecían estar demasiado confiados. Aquello no era merecedor de dejar de ser cuidadoso; bastaba que uno solo de ellos nos descubriera y tendríamos a todos encima. de lo que Joel hizo inmediatamente después, solo pude escuchar que comenzaba a moverse, en dirección contraria a la mía.

Pasé detrás de un auto destrozado, rodeando a un cazador que se dirigía hacia el este. Me incliné hacia delante, sobrepasando el capó para ver que no hubiera ningún otro cazador cerca o pendiente de su compañero. No había ninguno. Emergí de mi escondite, manteniéndome agachado y avanzando cuidadosamente hacia el cazador, desde atrás. Apenas estuvo a mi alcance, le tapé la boca con la mano izquierda y con la derecha, empuñando mi cuchillo, le desgarré profundamente la garganta, de lado a lado. Sostuve su peso con mi cuerpo, bajándolo rápidamente, pero con cuidado.

No me quedé mirando al pobre infeliz, y seguí adelante para volver a resguardarme de la vista abierta. Agudicé el oído; podía escuchar los pasos de varios de los bandidos, algunos más rápidos, otros más lentos. Sin contar a los que si estuvieran montando guardia de manera silenciosa, se notaba que eran muchos más de los que habíamos visto en primera instancia. Por alguna razón, dudaba que pudiéramos eliminarlos a todos sin ser descubiertos. Otro bandido entró en mi campo de visión, caminando hacia un basurero enorme, sin prestar verdadera atención a su entorno. Verifiqué que no hubiera ningún otro cazador cerca a comencé a acechar.

Al igual que su compañero, este segundo cazador encontró la muerte con su garganta desgarrada, incapaz de gritar y pedir ayuda. Antes de que muriera incluso, luego de dejarlo en el piso, me oculté detrás del contenedor de basura. Había grandes macetas hechas de concreto que albergaban firmemente grandes árboles, una decoración antigua de aquel parque central de la ciudad; eran lo suficientemente altos para servir de escondite. Me desplacé hacia el más cercano, tomando resguardo detrás de éste.

Tenía a dos cazadores un poco más adelante, uno más alejado que el otro, pero me sería imposible atacar a alguno de ellos sin que el otro se percatara de eso. No me quedaba otra que esperar e intentar moverme hacia otro ángulo. Moviéndome de lado, me deslicé hacia otra de las grandes macetas, logrando que no me vieran. Desde ahí podía acercarme a la espalda de uno de ellos sin que éste me notara, pero si el otro se volteaba en un mal momento me vería sin problemas.

Apreté la mandíbula, pensando. Mientras más tiempo demorara, mayores eran las probabilidades de que terminaran encontrándome de todas maneras. Busqué a mi alrededor, encontrando una piedra de buen tamaño. La tomé con mi mano libre y me acerqué a la orilla de la maceta cuadrada, enfocándome en el bandido lejano. Si arrojaba la piedra con fuerza, quizás lograra que se alejara. Inhalé profundamente y, cerciorándome de que no pudieran verme, arrojé la piedra bastante lejos, por detrás del cazador lejano, hacia la entrada de uno de los edificios en esa dirección.

Los dos bandidos se voltearon en la dirección del sonido de la piedra al caer.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó uno, el más cercano.

\- No tengo idea. - dijo el otro.

\- ¿Y qué esperas? - preguntó el primero. - Ve a ver.

El más alejado se quedó mirando el edificio antes de tomar un palo y comenzar a alejarse aún más, yendo a investigar el sonido extraño. Parte del plan no salió como esperaba, porque el cazador cercano se quedó mirando hacia donde iba su compañero; si salía de mi escondite por donde planeaba hacerlo, me vería. Con mucho cuidado, cambié de dirección, regresando a donde había estado escondido antes, rodeando el contenedor de basura para ahora si, poder acercarme al sujeto desde atrás.

\- ¿Encontraste algo? - preguntó el cazador, en voz alta. Me quedé de pie en mi lugar, a solo unos pasos de él.

\- No veo ni mierda. - anunció el otro, desde lejos.

\- Busca bien.

Ya era mucho más probable que éste tipo se volteara, así que recorrí el par de pasos que me faltaban para tenerlo a mi alcance y, como ya tenía practicado, cubrí su boca con mi brazo libre, apretando con fuerza para levantar su rostro y exponer su cuello, y con mi cuchillo corté de lado a lado, muy profundamente. Tiré del imbécil hacia abajo, obligándolo a caer sobre mí para quitarlo de la vista abierta y arrastrarlo hacia atrás del contenedor de basura, mientras se desangraba y ahogaba hasta morir. Hice el cadáver hacia un lado y volví a buscar refugio, alcanzando a ocultarme detrás de una camioneta justo a tiempo antes de que otro bandido apareciera en el lugar, armado con una escopeta.

Había aparecido desde atrás de un árbol, y no pude estar seguro de que me hubiera visto. Al no escuchar gritos de alarma, supuse que había logrado esconderme bien. Apoyé una mano en el piso para sostenerme mientras me agachaba para mirar por debajo de la camioneta arruinada. Veía los pies del cazador dando pasos hacia el frente de la camioneta, hacia donde Joel había partido. Se seguía en esa dirección podría acabar con él y hacerme con su…

El ruido de un pie arrastrado me hizo mirar hacia atrás; había un segundo cazador que se acercaba desde el otro extremo, podía ver sus pies por debajo de la camioneta. Y no podía rodear el vehículo por delante porque el de la escopeta me vería. Apreté la mandíbula y apoyé mi otra mano, la que tenía mi cuchillo, sobre el suelo, lastimándome levemente los dedos, y me recosté rápidamente. Sostuve mi hacha de mano en su sitio y rodé, silencioso, hacia debajo de la camioneta. Su hubiera tardado un segundo menos, sin duda el cazador me hubiera visto.

El bandido siguió caminando, pasando junto a la camioneta con pasos realmente silenciosos. Si no hubiera sido por el desnivel en el concreto, no hubiera arrastrado los pies y nunca lo hubiera visto venir. Me hubiera asesinado sin haberme dado tiempo de verle el rostro siquiera. Lección aprendida.

Si esperaba a que el cazador siguiera, podría agarrarlo por detrás y arrastrarlo para ocultarlo del de la escopeta. Pero el muy maldito se detuvo; sus pies quedaron justo a la altura de mi rostro, con las puntas hacia delante. ¿Me había visto? Con la mandíbula tensa, apreté el mango de mi cuchillo con fuerza. SI al maldito se le ocurría revisar aquí abajo iba a…

Y el cazador dejó salir un gas, bastante sonoro.

"¿En serio?" pensé, ya más relajado. Tener olor a mierda en la nariz era mejor que verme descubierto.

El cazador reanudó su marcha, siguiendo el mismo camino. Esperé unos pocos pasos antes de arrastrarme fuera de mi escondite, adoptando una posición agachada de inmediato y comenzando a acercarme, con mi atención fija tanto en él como en el de la escopeta, que estaba mucho más adelante.

Le clavé el cuchillo al flatulento en un costado del cuello, y lo arrastré hacia atrás, dejándolo debajo de la camioneta, donde terminó de morir. Recuperé mi arma y rodeé el vehículo, observando al cazador armado en la distancia. Se había detenido y vigilaba, dándome la espalda. Agudicé el oído e intenté localizar a algún otro cazador cercano; si no había otros que caminaran como ninjas en el grupo, parecía no haber nadie cerca.

Avancé, agachado, escudándome detrás de varios escombros hasta llegar al cazador de la escopeta. También a este le clavé mi cuchillo, desde la parte posterior del cuello, mientras le cubría la boca con la otra mano. Incliné todo mi peso hacia un lado para derribarlo y, para asegurarme de que muriera rápido y no tuviera ocasión de disparar por error, cuando íbamos cayendo lo sujeté desde atrás de la cabeza y le estrellé el rostro contra el suelo. Me hice a un lado, mirando los alrededores para verificar que siguiera sin haber sido descubierto, y luego tomé la escopeta de la mano del cazador muerto. Admiré mi nueva arma y la sujeté entre las correas de mi mochila para un acceso rápido, antes de recuperar mi cuchillo y ponerme en marcha de nuevo.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola! Otro agradecimiento a **leonhardtrose** por su review! Y a todos los que leen desde las sombras, espero estén disfrutando! He aquí otro capítulo! espero les guste!

Saludos!

Capítulo 9.

Sam y Henry.

La bala de mi pistola encontró alojamiento en la cabeza de uno de los cazadores. Si, nos habíamos terminado enfrentando a disparos con muchos de ellos, incluso a golpes con algunos que andaban desarmados. Increíblemente, Joel y yo habíamos sobrevivido, al menos hasta el momento. Y había sido en gran parte gracias a Ellie. Apenas nos vimos descubiertos, por un pendejo que había tenido la buena idea de subir a uno de los pisos superiores de los edificios cercanos para vigilar desde arriba, Ellie había comenzado a apoyarnos con su rifle, demostrando una muy buena puntería. De hecho, estaba seguro de que si no fuera por ella, hubiera muerto varias veces.

Tras ese disparo final, certero, cayó un silencio sobre nosotros. Joel y yo estábamos jadeando, tras habernos atrincherado detrás de un auto volteado para cubrirnos mientras disparábamos. Nos asomamos lentamente, cada uno por un costado del vehículo. Nada. Ningún ruido que indicara la presencia de más cazadores en el área. ¿Cuántos habrían sido? ¿Veinte? ¿Treinta?

Nos pusimos de pie y nos acercamos a los cadáveres cercanos.

\- Ya puedes bajar. - llamó Joel, en voz alta.

Me volteé para mirar como Ellie descendía de los andamios, llevando el rifle con ella. Se acercó a nosotros, caminando con normalidad, mientras Joel le quitaba una pistola a uno de los cuerpos.

\- ¿Y? ¿Me manejé bien allá arriba? - preguntó Ellie, llegando a nuestro lado.

\- Bastante. - concedí, permitiéndome sonreír.

\- Si, de hecho, si. - convino Joel, y tomó el rifle de las manos de Ellie. Estaba descargado ya. - ¿Qué tal algo más acorde a tu tamaño?

Joel le ofreció la pistola que le había quitado al muerto. Ellie lo miró, antes de estirar la mano para recoger la pistola. Joel la retiró un poco, haciendo que ella volviera a mirarlo.

\- Es sólo para emergencias. - recordó Joel. Ellie asintió y tomó finalmente la pistola. Le dio una corta mirada y la acomodó por debajo de la cintura de su pantalón.

Nos dimos un tiempo para descansar, y aprovechamos de registrar los cuerpos en busca de algo útil. Logramos hacernos con algunos cartuchos para las escopetas, que dividimos entre Joel y yo, seis para cada uno. También algunas balas para las pistolas. Fuera de eso, no tenían nada más que sirviera.

\- El seguro está puesto, Ellie. - dijo Joel, cuando nos disponíamos a avanzar. - ¿Sabes cómo quitarlo?

\- Si. - dijo Ellie, asintiendo.

\- Bien. Ahora recuerda, es una pistola no un…

\- Tendré cuidado, Joel. - repitió Ellie, calmada. El ser reconocida lo suficiente para permitirle portar un arma para cuidar nuestras espaldas había mejorado su humor.

\- Vamos, Joel. - comenté. - Demostró que sabe disparar. ¿Cuales son las probabilidades de que nos dispare a nosotros por error?

Aquella pregunta había sido en broma, aunque Joel sólo respondió con un suspiro previo a decir: "Espero que nulas".

\- Gracias por el voto de fé. - dijo Ellie, sarcástica, pero sonriente.

\- Te lo ganaste. - aseguré.

Comenzamos a desplazarnos; no sería mucho el tiempo que demorarían los demás miembros de aquel grupo en llegar tras todo ese ruido. El camino por el esterior estaba completamente bloqueado, pero Joel divisó el paso hacia el interior de un almacén de descarga de camiones. La gruesa cortina metálica estaba abajo, pero con algo de suerte estaría sin ninguna clase de seguro.

\- Ryan… ayúdame con esto. - gruñó Joel, tras intentar levantar la cortina él solo.

Me coloqué a su lado y pasé mis dedos por debajo de la cortina cuando Joel la subió un poco. Entre los dos logramos abrir la pesada barrera; apenas si pudimos hacerlo entre los dos.

\- Ellie… haz lo tuyo. - dijo Joel.

\- No podrá sostener la cadena ella sola. - gruñí, con los dientes apretados. Estaba manteniendo toda mi fuerza en no ceder bajo el peso.

\- Esperen un poco. - dijo Ellie, tras pasar hacia el interior por debajo de la cortina.

A Joel y a mí comenzaron a temblarnos los brazos cuando regresó, dejando un carrito metálico para transportar objetos pesados bajo la barrera.

\- Bien, ahora. - dijo, y Joel y yo bajamos la cortina con cuidado.

Pasamos hacia el interior del almacén, lleno de desechos como todos esos lugares similares, pero completamente desierto. La puerta estaba bloqueada por escombros que no podríamos mover con suficiente velocidad, pero había una ventana que, aunque entorpecida por un par de aires acondicionados, nos permitiría seguir.

\- Bien pensado. - dije, algo jadeante, mirando a Ellie.

Tuvimos que volver a levantar la cortina, ésta vez Ellie y yo, lo que fue aún más pesado que antes, para que Joel moviera el carrito hacia adentro y lo colocara bajo los aires acondicionados para poder pasar sobre ellos.

\- Ya está. - dijo Joel, tras sacar el carrito.

Ellie y yo nos echamos hacia atrás antes de soltar la cortina, que cayó pesadamente, emitiendo un estruendo. Había vuelto a jadear luego de aquel nuevo esfuerzo.

\- Por Dios, esa cosa si que es pesada. - exclamó Ellie, mirando la cortina de metal antes de darle un puntapie sin mucha fuerza.

\- Si. - asentí, inhalando profundamente, flexionando mis brazos. Sorprendí a Ellie mirándome con una sonrisa ladeada. - ¿Qué?

\- Oh, nada. - dijo Ellie, apartando la vista.

Me encogí de hombros y nos acercamos a Joel, quien había estado inspeccionando hacia el otro lado de la ventana.

\- No hay nadie. - dijo Joel. - Vamos.

Fue el primero en pasar, seguido por Ellie. Y yo cerré la marcha. Resultó que ingresamos a las oficinas de aquel recinto; todo estaba desordenado y destrozado, y a oscuras. La única luz que permitía ver algo en esos pasillos era la que entraba a través de las ventanas, al fondo. Nos dirigimos hacia allá, teniendo que pasar sobre muchos escombros.

\- ¡Corre! - gritó alguien, afuera. Pero sobre la voz y los rápidos pasos se escuchaba algo más; un motor encendido.

\- Agáchense. - indicó Joel, agachándose y yendo rápidamente hacia la ventana, permaneciendo oculto bajo el marco.

Ellie y yo lo seguimos, imitándolo, espiando muy cuidadosamente hacia el exterior. Dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, corrían desesperados por la mitad de la calle.

\- ¡No te detengas…! - gritó el hombre. Y entonces fue alcanzado por balas, al igual que su compañera.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, abatidos, pero la mujer… la mujer aún se movía. Intentaba arrastrarse para escapar.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó Ellie, comenzando a levantarse. Joel y yo la mantuvimos en su lugar, agachada.

\- Nada. - susurró Joel.

Una camioneta blindada y equipada con una metralleta se detuvo en aquella esquina, y de su parte trasera se bajaron dos cazadores.

\- No.. ¡no! - gritó la mujer, antes de que uno de los cazadores le disparara en la cabeza. Apreté la mandíbula, pero me mantuve en silencio. No había nada que hacer. Los cazadores registraron los cuerpos, pero al ver que no tenían nada de utilidad, volvieron a subirse a la camioneta, que metió reversa para dar la vuelta y regresar por donde había llegado.

\- Oh, cielos… - dijo Ellie, exhalando la respiración que había estado sosteniendo.

\- No hay nada que hacer. - dijo Joel.

\- Lo sé… - susurró Ellie. - Pero… oh, cielos.

\- Tenemos que salir y llegar a ese puente, rápido. - dije.

\- Vamos.

Seguimos adelante, adentrándonos en los pasillos. Nos topamos con un par de cazadores, así que nos vimos forzados a pelear, con Ellie apoyándonos desde atrás. Acababa de obtener su arma y ya se notaba la ayuda adicional. Éramos tres contra todos, igual que… antes.

Logramos salir por el otro lado, de regreso a las calles. Ahora que sabíamos que aquella camioneta equipada estaba por los alrededores, la presión por moverse rápido era mayor aún. Atravesamos algunas calles, cubriéndonos con los autos y escombros hasta llegar a la esquina más alejada, donde terminaba la calle y nos veíamos forzados a cambiar de dirección. Divisamos a algunos cazadores, a través de las ventanas de un segundo piso. Hablaban de nosotros, los "turistas" que habían acabado con demasiados de los suyos. Lamentablemente no podíamos dejarlos vivir, pues sería fácil que nos vieran desde lo alto, y tendrían la ventaja a la hora de disparar si es que tenían armas.

Entramos al edificio y subimos la escalera hacia el segundo piso. De espaldas hacia la puerta, nos topamos con un bandido, que hablaba con otro, un poco más allá, al que no podíamos ver. Joel nos miró a Ellie y a mí y asintió. Él y yo nos acercamos a la puerta y echamos una mirada rápida. El otro cazador estaba en la oficina contínua, a la que se podía acceder fácilmente a través del muro caído. Joel me indicó el más cercano, mientras él se encaminaba cuidadosamente hacia el más alejado, sin que lo vieran.

Como ya lo había hecho varias veces ya, me dirigí directamente hacia el cazador, desde atrás, pero esperé ésta vez. El forcejeo de Joel con el otro cazador llamó la atención de mi blanco, quien apenas si alcanzó a voltearse para ver hacia su compañero cuando lo sujeté, desde atrás por el cuello, y le clavé profundamente mi cuchillo en un costado de la garganta. Lo bajé con suavidad y lo dejé sobre el piso mientras la vida se le iba.

Ambos tenían municiones para las armas que portábamos, así que se las quitamos y las repartimos entre nosotros antes de volver a bajar y salir a la calle. Avanzamos otro par de calles, atentos a los alrededores y los pisos superiores, pero no nos topamos con ningún otro bandido. No vivo, al menos.

Encontramos varios cadáveres apoyados contra un muro, algunos de militares, otros de civiles. Todos estaban atados de manos y tenían un evidente agujero en la cabeza.

\- Cielos, creo que así terminaron las cosas en este zona. - dijo Ellie, mirando un gran escrito en el muro que rezaba "Muerte por Libertad".

\- Bueno, en cada batalla hay un perdedor. - dijo Joel, también mirando los cuerpos.

Los civiles muertos me molestaban. Los militares no tanto.

\- ¿Y si tienen familias? - preguntó Ellie.

\- Todos tienen familias. - dijo Joel. - Es mejor no pensar mucho en ello.

\- ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

\- Te enfocas en tu propia sobrevivencia. - comenté, casi sin pensarlo. - Y en la de aquellos a los que quieres. Eventualmente… te impulsa a seguir.

\- ¿Así haces para no pensar en que aquellos a los que matas tienen seres queridos también? - preguntó Ellie, mirándome. - ¿Funciona?

\- No. - dije simplemente. - Pero me permite no pensar en ello hasta que estoy solo, durante las noches.

El final de la calle estaba obstruida por un alto muro de concreto cubierto con alambre de púas en su parte superior. No podríamos trepar por ahí.

\- Ahí. - señaló Joel, mostrándonos una escalera de incendios a un costado de un edificio. - Bájenla mientras vigilo.

Me puse bajo la escalera y junté las manos para hacerle un escalón a Ellie, quien acomodó su pie sobre ellas y una mano sobre mi hombro. La impulsé hacia arriba y la sostuve mientras ella agarraba la escalera y jalaba con fuerza para destrabarla. Finalmente lo logró y la escalera bajó por si sola.

Trepamos hacia la plataforma de incendios y bajamos al otro lado del muro, usando un auto estrellado como escalón.

Y un estruendo de metal con metal nos hizo voltearnos rápidamente, hacia una calle que estaba bloqueada por una pared de lata, que fue atravesada fácilmente como si fuera de papel, por la camioneta blindada, provista de una metralleta. El pesado vehículo se detuvo, casi frente a nosotros, a algunos metros más adelante, y entonces su arma comenzó a apuntarnos.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Corran! - gritó Joel.

Y apenas hubimos comenzado a correr, los primeros proyectiles alcanzaron el concreto que había estado bajo nuestros pies, haciendo volar pequeños trozos por todos lados. Si solo una de esas balas alcanzaba a alguno de nosotros, podría hacerlo volar en pedazos. Podía escucharlas impactar contra el suelo, detrás de nosotros, mientras corríamos a toda velocidad para entrar al edificio más cercano. Fue una suerte que lográramos cruzar la puerta derribada y encontráramos un grueso pilar inmediatamente.

\- ¿¡Con qué mierda nos está disparando!? - preguntó Ellie.

\- ¡Es una torreta militar! - gritó Joel. - ¡Manténganse cubiertos!

Nos refugiamos detrás del pilar, escuchando como la ráfaga de proyectiles golpeaba sin misericordia contra éste, al otro lado. Nos agachamos en un intento de buscar protección adicional. Los golpes de las balas retumbaban contra mis oídos, y supe que tenía miedo. Los cazadores contaban con un arma brutal y automáticamente mortal. No era lo mismo que recibir una bala de bajo calibre; aunque hiciera daño, podías sobrevivir. Contra una bala de esas…

Hubo una pausa en los disparos de apenas unos pocos segundos.

\- ¡Hacia la escalera! - gritó Joel, señalando la escalera de emergencia, un poco más adelante.

Nos empujó con fuerza para movernos, y volvimos a la carrera hacia lo que parecía ser nuestra única salvación. Los disparos regresaron, y percibí como muchas de las balas pasaron volando sobre nuestras cabezas. Me adelanté para empujar a Ellie, para que corriera más rápido, hasta que alcanzamos las escaleras. Literalmente sentí en la planta de mi pie derecho como uno de los proyectiles destrozaba parte del primer peldaño. Subimos a toda velocidad, sin atrevernos a frenar aún, hasta alcanzar el segundo piso. Sólo entonces frenamos.

\- ¡Malditos putos! - grité, cansado y muy, pero muy, enojado. Estaba jadeando y el corazón me palpitaba a mil por hora.

\- ¿Están los dos bien? - preguntó Joel, también jadeante.

\- Si, solo tuve un pequeño infarto, es todo. - comentó Ellie. Yo solo asentí.

\- Tenemos que movernos. - dije. - Salir de aquí, y rápido.

\- Bien. Vamos, manténganse abajo y aléjense de las ventanas. - indicó Joel, tomando la delantera.

Ellie fue inmediatamente después y yo me encargué de cuidar la retaguardia. Avanzamos por un pasillo estrecho; era un edificio con muchas oficinas. Nos mantuvimos agachados en todo momento, casi pegados al muro contrario a las ventanas. Aún así, escuchamos el motor del camión que se desplazó de su primer punto de disparo hasta la calle que estaba debajo de las ventanas. Y más disparos. Las ventanas de todo el pasillo comenzaron a explotar, desde atrás de nosotros.

\- ¡Al suelo! - gritó Joel.

Nos arrojamos levemente hacia delante; me cubrí la cabeza con los brazos para evitar cortes con los trozos de cristal que cayeron sobre nosotros cuando los disparos alcanzaron nuestra posición en el pasillo.

Los disparos volvieron a cesar y el motor del camión rugió mientras se adelantaba para seguir rodeando el edificio. Los malditos hicieron exactamente lo mismo a través de las ventanas del siguiente pasillo. Estaban disparando a ciegas, podrían incluso estar dándole a sus propios compañeros. Aquello sólo me hizo recordar lo peligroso de la situación. Los cazadores estaban dementes, y al parecer tenían una enorme cantidad de munición para aquella arma.

\- Vamos. - dijo Joel, volviendo a incorporarse, pero manteniéndose agachado.

Ellie y yo lo imitamos y comenzamos a seguirlo. Llevaba mi pistola en una mano; no podríamos darnos el lujo de vernos atrapados por mucho tiempo en una sola sección del edificio.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí y seguir hacia el puente. - comenté.

\- Lo sé. - dijo Joel.

Seguimos avanzando y doblamos a la derecha en el siguiente pasillo; las ventanas ya habían sido destruidas ahí. Podía escuchar el camión, a lo lejos, aún rodeando el edificio. Al fondo del pasillo, a través de la ventana sin cristal, pudimos ver que nos acercaríamos hacia el lado del edificio que colindaba con el siguiente. Nos dirigimos hacia allá, deteniéndonos justo abajo de la ventana, protegidos por el concreto, para mirar hacia afuera. En el siguiente piso podemos cruzar por la escalera de incendios.

No se podía escuchar que el camión estuviera cerca, así que con mucho cuidado nos erguimos para mirar hacia afuera.

\- Debe estar por el otro lado. – dijo Joel. – Si nos apresuramos, podríamos subir y pasar al siguiente edificio sin que nos noten.

Y así lo hicimos. Avanzamos por el pasillo lo más rápido que pudimos, tras volver a alejarnos de la ventana, hasta llegar a otra escalera que nos permitiría seguir subiendo. El ruido del motor del camión nos asediaba cada tanto mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la escalera de incendios, pero ya no disparaba. Pero la situación no dejaba de ser complicada. Escuchamos como varios cazadores se acercaron a pie y, dirigidos por quien fuera que conducía el camión, comenzaron a ingresar al edificio. Teníamos que apresurarnos.

Llegamos hasta la escalera y subimos, corriendo, para atravesar los pasillos de manera rápida. Podían escucharse las voces y los pasos a la carrera de los cazadores que estaban tras nosotros. Si teníamos suerte, podríamos atravesar al siguiente edificio sin que se percataran, lo que nos daría más tiempo para alejarnos de ahí.

Al alcanzar la ventana de salida a la escalera de incendios, Joel verificó que no hubiera vigilantes, asomando la cabeza hacia afuera. El camión nuevamente iba por el otro lado del edificio, rondando para seguramente disparar a la menor señal de nuestra presencia.

\- Bien, no hay nadie. – dijo Joel. – Vamos, de prisa.

Joel salió primero hacia la plataforma, y cruzó rápidamente hacia la de enfrente, la del otro edificio. Inspeccionó el interior del pasillo que nos aguardaba y nos hizo una señal para que lo siguiéramos. Ellie salió inmediatamente, mientras me quedaba haciendo guardia. Los cazadores no tardarían en alcanzar aquel piso.

\- Ryan… - llamó Ellie, en voz baja.

Me volteé y salté hacia la plataforma, amortiguando mi caída con las rodillas para disminuir el ruido. Lo mismo hice al saltar a la plataforma siguiente, cuando Ellie terminó de entrar en el edificio. Apenas atravesé el marco de la ventana pude escuchar que el camión volvía a aparecer por aquel lado. Nos agachamos los tres inmediatamente y esperamos. El camión se detuvo y permaneció allí, justo a la salida del pasillo, por un tiempo que pareció interminable, y entonces escuché como se ponía en marcha nuevamente.

Solo entonces volvimos a movernos, siempre por debajo del nivel del marco de la ventana, para evitar ser vistos por los cazadores que, en ese momento, pasaron corriendo por el pasillo del que habíamos salido para cruzar al que recorríamos en ese momento.

\- Andando. - indicó Joel. - Manténganse abajo.

Y logramos rodear el edificio a través de los pasillos, siempre agachados, sin volver a ser descubiertos por ahí. Llegamos hacia el otro lado, a otro callejón, y salimos por una ventana abierta, aprovechando un sacado para poder desplazarnos sin tener que bajar. En la calle, al otro lado del callejón, apareció la camioneta.

\- Mierda… - susurró Ellie, quien iba detrás de Joel. Yo cerraba la marcha, de nuevo.

\- Está bien. - comentó Joel. - No nos vieron.

La camioneta siguió su camino, al igual que nosotros, caminando de lado con las espaldas pegadas al muro, para no caer, hasta llegar a una ventana abierta.

Escuché un forcejeo apenas Joel entró.

\- ¡Joel! - gritó Ellie, entrando rápidamente detrás de él.

Me apresuré a llegar a la ventana y saltar hacia adentro. Joel estaba siendo estrangulado desde atrás por un sujeto, quien forcejeaba con Ellie, quien había sacado su cuchillo, con su mano libre.

\- ¡Déjalos! - grité, apartando a Ellie, quien cayó al piso, y empujando al tipo y estrellándolo contra la pared que tenía detrás.

Joel aprovechó para derribar al tipo, y comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza. Hice el ademán de sacar mi cuchillo pero un click me hizo voltear y fijarme en un niño, quien tenía una pistola apuntándole a Joel.

\- Joel, detente. - dijo Ellie, habiéndose puesto de pie. - ¡Joel!

Joel dejó de golpearlo y miró al niño.

\- Déjalo en paz. - ordenó el niño. No tendría más de doce años.

Los tres alzamos las manos en el aire.

\- Tranquilo. - dijo Joel, alejándose del tipo caído. - Tranquilo.

\- Está bien. - indicó el sujeto, desde el piso. - No son los malos. Baja el arma…

El niño nos miró a los tres, uno por uno, antes de obedecer, bajando la pistola lentamente. El mayor se sentó y tosió.

\- Rayos, golpeas fuerte. - comentó el sujeto. - Y tú, buena tacleada.

\- Bien, tratábamos de matarte. - dijo Joel, molesto.

\- Si. - dijo él, poniéndose de pie. Tenía una cortada sangrante en el brazo; Ellie se la había hecho, al parecer. - También pensé que eras uno de ellos. Hasta que los ví.

Nos señaló a Ellie y a mí.

\- Por si no lo notaste, no tienen niños en su grupo. - explicó. - La supervivencia del más fuerte y eso.

Se volteó hacia el niño.

\- Estás sangrando. - indicó el chico.

\- No es nada. - lo calmó. Le quitó el arma de las manos y fue a registrar la mochila del muchacho. - Soy Henry. Y éste es Sam. ¿Me pareció oír que tu nombre es Joel?

Joel asintió. Henry sacó unas vendas de la mochila de Sam.

\- Ellie. - se presentó la chica. Henry y Sam me miraron, pero no dije nada. - Éste de aquí es Ryan.

Rodé los ojos.

\- ¿Cuántos hay con ustedes? - preguntó Joel. Henry había comenzado a vendarse la herida.

\- Están muertos. - dijo Sam.

\- Ey, no sabemos eso. - lo reprendió Henry. - Éramos un grupo grande. Alguien tuvo la brillante idea de entrar a la ciudad para buscar provisiones. Esos malditos… nos emboscaron. Nos dispararon. Sólo queremos salir de esta pocilga.

\- Podemos ayudarnos. - ofreció Ellie. Joel y yo la miramos. - Estaremos más seguros en grupo.

\- Tiene razón. - convino Henry. - Podríamos ayudarnos. Tenemos un escondite cerca de aquí. Sería más seguro hablar allá.

Joel miró a Henry y luego a mí. Personalmente no sabía si debíamos confiar en ellos. Eran extraños, unos completos desconocidos. Pero si era cierto lo que Henry había dicho; los cazadores no se molestarían en mantener a un niño con vida, por todo el esfuerzo que significaría mantenerlo. Finalmente, asentí. Joel se tomó más tiempo para pensarlo, pero no más de algunos segundos.

\- Bien. Llévanos ahí. - dijo. Henry asintió

\- Por aquí. - señaló, comenzando a caminar.

Habíamos estado en la habitación de una pareja con un bebé, basado en la cuna abandonada, en un departamento residencial; cruzamos la puerta para avanzar por un pasillo hacia una sala.

\- Perdón por todo el asunto del arma. - se disculpó Sam, mientras caminábamos. Me volví a verlo y negué con la cabeza.

\- Ya fue. Al menos, no nos disparaste. - dije, serio.

\- Probablemente hubiéramos hecho lo mismo en tu lugar. - dijo Ellie. - ¿De dónde eres?

\- De lejos. - dijo Sam. - Hartford.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó Ellie. - Escuché que pasaban cosas malas ahí.

\- Si, los militares se marcharon. - confirmó Sam.

\- Por eso nos fuimos. - agregó Henry. - Probablemente el lugar ya sea igual a éste.

Salimos del departamento, hacia el pasillo común.

\- Debemos ser cuidadosos. - indicó Henry. - Estamos junto a una de sus zonas de búsqueda.

Llegamos hasta las escaleras; obviamente el elevador no funcionaba.

\- Entonces, ¿son sólo tú y tus hijos? - le preguntó Henry a Joel.

\- No estamos relacionados. - dijo Ellie. - Somos como…

\- Prometí a alguien que la cuidaría. - intervino Joel.

\- Si, puedo verlo. - dijo Henry, cuando llegamos al piso inferior.

\- Entonces ustedes dos… - dijo Sam. - ¿Son novios?

\- No, no. - se apresuró a decir Ellie. - No es nada como eso. Ryan y yo…

\- También prometí que la cuidaría. - expliqué. - De hecho, lo hice antes que Joel.

Ellie emitió un suspiro.

\- Si… él sólo prometió cuidarme. - confirmó Ellie.

Volvimos a bajar otro piso, hacia un sector que antes era rentado por el comercio. Habíamos entrado en una juguetería cuando Henry nos indicó que nos agacháramos. Afuera, por las ventanas, vimos como la camioneta pasaba lentamente, buscando. Pero siguió de largo.

\- Se fueron. - indicó Joel.

\- Por suerte no… - Henry miró a Sam. - Sam, ¿qué haces?

El niño tenía un juguete en las manos.

\- Nada. - dijo el chico.

\- ¿Cuál es la regla sobre llevar cosas? - preguntó Henry.

\- Mi mochila está casi vacía. - objetó Sam. - Y casi no pesa nada.

\- La regla, Sam.

El niño suspiró.

\- Sólo lo necesario. - dijo Sam, tirando el juguete al piso.

Salimos hacia el callejón trasero del edificio, donde nos topamos con algunos cazadores. He de admitir que con la ayuda de Henry fue mucho más fácil deshacernos de ellos, o al menos más rápido. Claro, Sam era otro chico a quien cuidar, pero en realidad no estorbaba. Henry le había dado instrucciones específicas de quedarse atrás y oculto, junto a Ellie, quien disparaba desde nuestra retaguardia para ayudarnos. De hecho, estuve seguro de que fue un disparo de ella el que acabó con el último de los cazadores que se nos cruzaron en nuestro camino al interior de un nuevo edificio.

\- Nada mal, Ellie. - dije, sonriendo de lado. La chica siguió caminando como si nada, sin siquiera mirarme. - ¿Qué…?

Alcé una ceja y entonces Joel se detuvo a mi lado, mientras Henry y Sam se adelantaban junto a la chica.

\- No creo que aquello que dijiste le cayera demasiado bien. - dijo Joel, en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Bueno, básicamente dijiste que sólo estás con ella porque prometiste cuidarla.

\- Pero tú dijiste lo mismo.

\- Si, pero en ningún momento he demostrado que no sea sólo por eso.

Y sin más, Joel siguió caminando, dejándome pensando.

Entramos en el edificio, que era de oficinas. Henry abrió una gruesa puerta doble de madera con una llave que le había quitado a uno de los cazadores. Había muchos escritorios con ordenadores estropeados y muchos papeles manchados por ahí, todos en hilera.

\- Es por aquí atrás. - indicó Sam. - ¿Y… cuántos años tienes?

\- ¿Yo? - preguntó Ellie. - Catorce. ¿Y tú?

\- Ah. Igual. - dijo Sam.

\- ¿Así que tienes catorce? - preguntó Henry, divertido.

\- Casi.

\- Bien, bien.

\- ¿Y tú, Ryan? - preguntó Sam.

\- Dieciséis. - contesté, mirando al chico.

Henry usó otra vez sus llaves para abrir lo que antes había sido la oficina de un gerente o algo así.

\- Bienvenidos a mi oficina. - dijo, sonriente, invitándonos a pasar.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que están metidos aquí? - preguntó Ellie, una vez adentro.

\- Unos días. - dijo Sam. - Aunque, encontramos algo de comida. Ten.

Y los dos fueron a sentarse a un sillón.

\- Arándanos. - dijo Henry. - Encontramos un montón. ¿Quieren?

\- No. - dijo Joel, quien miraba a través de una ventana.

\- Pueden relajarse, estamos a salvo. - insistió Henry.

\- ¿Cómo es que no se han ido aún? - pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

\- Oh, esperamos una buena oportunidad. - dijo Henry, simplemente, encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

\- ¿Y? - preguntó Joel.

Henry nos miró a los dos y nos indicó con la cabeza que lo siguiéramos. Nos acercamos a una de las ventanas al otro lado de la oficina, desde la cual podía verse una antigua puerta reforzada que los militares habían instalado para controlar el acceso al área de cuarentena.

\- Miren a esos hijos de perra. - dijo Henry. Había varios bandidos. - Todos los días se reúnen allá abajo. Cuidando ese maldito puente. Por la noche, sin embargo, hay solo un grupo pequeño.

\- Así que… después del atardecer… - murmuró Joel.

\- Ése es el momento. - dije.

\- Exacto. Cuando se hayan ido. - dijo Henry. - Entonces pasaremos.

Joel lo pensó un momento.

\- Podría funcionar. - comentó.

\- Funcionará. Definitivamente funcionará. - dijo Henry, convencido. Y sonrió, mirando hacia la entrada del lugar. - Vaya…

Ellie y Sam estaban comiendo arándanos, riendo.

\- Hacía mucho tiempo que el muchacho no sonreía. - comentó Henry, y nos miró. - A ella no parece molestarle todo esto.

\- ¿Hacia dónde se dirigen? - preguntó Joel, cambiando de tema. Se sentó en una silla.

\- Las Luciérnagas tienen una base hacia el oeste. - dijo Henry, sentándose frente a él. Yo me quité la mochila de la espalda y la dejé en el piso, sentándome en el suelo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. - Nos uniremos a ellos.

Joel reprimió una risa.

\- ¿Es gracioso? - preguntó Henry.

\- Parece haber muchos apostándoles a las Luciérnagas estos días. - comenté.

\- Sí. Y tal vez hay una razón para ello. - dijo Henry.

\- Entonces, si no sabes dónde están… - dijo Joel. - ¿Lo arrastrarás por todo el país hasta encontrarlos?

Henry asintió un poco y se inclinó hacia Joel.

\- Sabes qué, ¿qué tal si yo me ocupo de mi hermano y tú te ocupas de tus chicos? - preguntó, serio. Joel se quedó mirándolo, sin inmutarse.

\- Tranquilo. - le dijo. - También buscamos a las Luciérnagas.

Henry nos miró a ambos, y luego sacó un trozo de papel de uno de sus bolsillos. Era un mapa, con dos puntos señalados en él, o eso podía ver desde mi posición.

\- Estamos aquí. - dijo Henry, señalando uno de los puntos. - Hay una estación de radio militar abandonada, justo afuera de la ciudad. Si hay sobrevivientes de nuestro grupo deberíamos encontrarnos allí mañana. Si tú y tus chicos quieren venir, saldremos esta noche.

Joel me miró un segundo, y luego a Ellie, quien seguía jugando con Sam a atrapar los arándanos con la boca tras lanzarlos al aire.

\- Supongo que debemos descansar. - dijo Joel, a lo que Henry sonrió.


	11. Chapter 11

Bien, éste capi fue rápido. Espero les guste. **leonhardtrose** , agradezco sinceramente tus reviews. No te preocupes, este Fic seguirá hasta su final.

Gracias a todos por leer. Disfruten y anímense a dejar reviews!

Capítulo 10.

Solo.

*Ryan POV*

La tarde avanzaba con increíble lentitud. De acuerdo a la experiencia podía calcular que aún faltaba a lo menos una hora para el anochecer. Aunque en realidad, además de la oscuridad, debíamos esperar que los cazadores que vigilaban el acceso al puente se marcharan, así que podía ser más que ese tiempo. Joel había caído dormido sobre su silla. Henry, tras un vistazo final a través de la ventana no hacía media hora atrás, también se encontraba descansando. Sam y Ellie habían jugado con los arándanos durante bastante tiempo antes de que ambos se durmieran también. Sam estaba recostado sobre el sillón, encogido en posición fetal, y Ellie dormía sentada junto a él, apoyando su peso en uno de los braceros. .

Yo mismo me encontraba dormitando. El cansancio prometía vencerme pronto pero, aún así, no podía dormirme. No quería dormirme. Mi voluntad, sin embargo, estaba siendo sometida por el sueño. La cabeza se me iba hacia delante cada tantos minutos, pero la misma agitación del movimiento me hacía despertarme y abrir los ojos nuevamente. Me estiré para quitarme un poco la pereza de encima y recorrí la habitación con la mirada. Todos estaban dormidos ya, menos yo. Un suspiro leve llamó mi atención; Ellie parecía estar soñando.

Inevitablemente, las palabras de Joel regresaron a mi cabeza. ¿De verdad era tan importante mi opinión como para que se molestara conmigo por haber dicho que sólo era alguien a quien había prometido cuidar? ¿Qué significaba para mí eso? Era verdad que le había prometido a Tess que la llevaría con las Luciérnagas, y en un principio para mí Ellie era sólo un paquete que había que entregar. Pero, en esos pocos días…

Negué con la cabeza y, de manera inconsciente, me llevé una mano en la cabeza para rascarme. Siseé por la punzada de dolor que recorrió el lado derecho de mi cabeza y mi sien, y me miré los dedos. Tenía sangre en mi mano, no completamente húmeda, pero no seca aún. Había olvidado por completo que me había herido producto del choque en la camioneta, entrando a Pittsburgh. Con todo el sudor y el polvo, lo mejor era que me encargara de curarme o se me infectaría.

Me levanté, intentando ser lo más silencioso posible, y me encaminé hacia el baño que había ahí mismo en la oficina. Aún entraba algo de luz a través de la ventana, lo que me permitiría ver la herida en el espejo con algo de claridad. Lo primero en llamar mi atención fue mi rostro; me veía absolutamente agotado y sucio. El polvo se me había pegado a la piel producto del sudor, y tenía manchas de sangre seca en ambos lados de la cara. Parte de ella parecía ser mía, pero algunas salpicaduras eran, casi sin duda alguna, de aquellos a quienes había matado de cerca.

Pasando de mi imagen, incliné la cabeza hacia un lado para poder inspeccionar mi cabeza, abriéndome el pelo con las manos y palpando para detectar los lugares más sensibles. Tenía una herida de consideración que se extendía desde un poco más atrás de la sien hasta sobre la oreja, casi en la parte superior de la cabeza. También tenía algunos cortes más pequeños, producto de los vidrios de la ventanilla que explotó con el choque. No parecía haber trozos de vidrio en mi piel, lo que haría más fácil limpiar la herida. Y mi rostro.

Me disponía a ir a buscar algunos trapos y algo de alcohol y agua para comenzar cuando escuché como la puerta del baño, que había dejado entreabierta, se abría lentamente y una cabeza pelirroja se asomaba hacia el interior.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Ryan? - me preguntó Ellie, con genuina preocupación.

\- Sí. - respondí, en un susurro. - Con todo lo de allá afuera me olvidé completamente que aún necesito limpiarme la cabeza.

\- Lo siento, también lo olvidé. - se disculpó Ellie, ahora con voz más neutral. Terminó de abrir la puerta y, para mi sorpresa, llevaba consigo algunos vendajes y una botella de alcohol, y otra de agua.

\- ¿Cómo…?

\- Te vi mirar tus dedos con sangre antes de venir. - susurró Ellie. - Entonces me acordé.

\- Oh. Bueno, gracias. - dije, yendo a tomar las cosas de sus manos. Ella las retiró antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

\- Será mucho más fácil si me dejas hacerlo. - me dijo. Y tenía razón. Asentí.

\- De acuerdo.

Me senté sobre el WC y esperé. Ellie dejó primero la botella de alcohol y uno de los vendajes sobre el lavamanos, y humedeció el otro con el agua antes de entrecerrar la puerta nuevamente. Luego se acercó a mí y me sostuvo la cabeza con una mano, mientras con la otra comenzaba a limpiar algo de la sangre seca de la herida. La presión me provocaba dolor, pero me lo aguanté sin hacer ninguna expresión al respecto.

\- Tienes el pelo delgado. - comentó Ellie, tras algunos minutos de limpieza. - Y muy suave, la verdad.

\- Ehm. ¿Gracias?

Cuando finalizó con la limpieza inicial, el vendaje estaba teñido de rojo y rosado. Lo dejó en el lavamanos, previo haber tomado el que estaba limpio y la botella de alcohol.

\- Ahora lo que te gusta. - dijo, medio en broma. Gruñí. - Oye, al menos no tienes trozos de vidrio incrustados, eso lo hubiera hecho peor.

Empapó el vendaje con el alcohol y procedió a aplicármelo sobre las heridas. Inhalé entre mis dientes, apretando la mandíbula en respuesta al fuerte ardor, combinado con el dolor de la presión que implicaba.

\- Ya casi. - fue todo lo que Ellie me dijo. - Creo que no necesitas puntos, no sangra tanto.

Tras unos interminables minutos, Ellie terminó de limpiar la herida y parte de mi rostro. Tuve que mantener presionada la herida con el vendaje con alcohol para que dejara de sangrar, pues había comenzado a hacerlo nuevamente pero en muy pocas cantidades.

\- Odio los golpes en la cabeza. - murmuré, cerrando los ojos e inclinándome hacia atrás para apoyar la espalda contra el estanque del WC. - Es increíble que ya sean dos golpes severos en tan pocos días.

\- Si. Suena a mucho sacrificio… - susurró Ellie. Me estaba dando la espalda, pues se encontraba cerrando las botellas de agua y alcohol. Fruncí los labios.

\- Gracias. Por ayudarme, ya sabes… - comenté.

\- Es lo que corresponde, ¿no? - dijo ella, sin voltearse. - Prometiste cuidarme y lo has hecho… lo mínimo que puedo hacer es cuidarte a ti también, como agradecimiento.

Junté levemente las cejas.

\- ¿En verdad crees eso? Que lo hago sólo porque prometí hacerlo… - susurré. Ellie suspiró.

\- Es lo que dejaste claro hace poco. - me dijo, volteándose para mirarme, poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas.

\- ¿Importa acaso? - pregunté. Ellie sólo se quedó mirándome a los ojos, sin decir nada. - Creo que si, ¿verdad?

Suspiré y me quité la venda de la cabeza, cerrando los ojos un segundo.

\- Es verdad, prometí cuidarte y lo estoy haciendo por eso. - dije, volviendo a mirar a Ellie a los ojos. - Pero no es el único motivo. No tuvimos el mejor comienzo, contigo tratando de apuñalar a Joel y… Pero Ellie, lo que dije… no estuvo bien. Lo siento. La verdad es que te estoy llevando con las Luciérnagas porque lo prometí pero… te cuido porque me preocupo por tí. Porque no me gustaría que te pasara algo o que te mataran.

\- ¿Lo… lo dices en serio?

\- Sí. - aseguré, y sonreí de lado, derrotado. - Sí me importas, Ellie. Y no por la promesa que le hice a Tess.

Ellie bajó la mirada un segundo antes de volver a mirarme y sonreír.

\- Significa que somos… ¿amigos? - preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué no? - me encogí de hombros, y sonreí. Ellie sonrió abiertamente, antes de ladear la cabeza.

\- ¿Entonces por qué dijiste…?

\- Ellie, Henry y Sam, aunque al parecer no son malos, son desconocidos. Es mejor mantener algo de distancia, al menos por un tiempo. - expliqué. Ellie asintió unas pocas veces.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que la luz del día había bajado bastante ya, y nos encontrábamos en una oscuridad bastante densa. ¿Cuánto tiempo habíamos pasado ahí?

\- ¿Te duele? - me preguntó Ellie.

\- No. ya no. - aseguré. Sentía una leve molestia, pero nada incapacitante.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Sam entró. Ellie se volteó para mirarlo. El chico nos miró a ambos alternadamente.

\- Henry dice que ya es tiempo de marcharnos. - informó Sam, luciendo algo desanimado. - Pero no se atreve a despertar a Joel porque podría golpearlo.

Ellie rió levemente.

\- Yo iré. - dijo Ellie y pasó junto al niño para ir a despertar a Joel. Sam se me quedó viendo un momento antes de fijarse en los vendajes ensangrentados.

\- ¿Estás herido? - me preguntó.

\- No es nada. - aseguré, permitiéndome esbozar una leve sonrisa.

\- Fueron… ¿esas cosas?

\- ¿Infectados? No. Nada de eso. - negué con la cabeza. - Los malditos nos tendieron una trampa; me golpeé en la cabeza.

Sam asintió lentamente.

\- Mejor eso que ser mordido. - dijo, en voz baja. Asentí, totalmente de acuerdo.

\- Bien. Hora de salir de este puto lugar. - dije, levantándome demasiado rápido. Me dolió la herida. - Auch… tengo que recordar no saltar muy alto ni nada de eso.

Salimos del baño y Sam fue a reunirse con su hermano, quien comenzó a darle instrucciones. Joel se estaba levantando, junto a Ellie. Fui a reunirme con ellos.

\- ¿Están listos? - pregunté. Joel asintió, al igual que Ellie.

*Ellie POV*

Estábamos a punto de enfrentarnos a algo que podría costarnos la vida, como ya lo habíamos hecho antes, pero no estaba para nada asustada. Ni siquiera nerviosa. Estaba feliz, de hecho. No porque fuéramos a enfrentarnos a todos los cazadores. No. Sino por la charla que había tenido con Ryan, mientras y después de curarle la herida. Ya, ni yo misma tenía claro el porqué me había afectado tanto que dijera que no era más que alguien a quien tenía que proteger, un paquete que entregar. Pero me había puesto muy triste, la verdad. Pero que me dijera que en realidad se preocupara por mí, que éramos amigos y no sólo compañeros de negocios, por ponerlo de alguna manera, me había devuelto la alegría y me había llenado de energía. Era extraño, la verdad.

No entendía la razón de llevar tantas reservas respecto a Henry y a Sam. Para mí eran muy buenas personas. Pero al final terminé suponiendo que Ryan era así, y no había mucho que hacerle.

Habíamos bajado al primer nivel del edificio, por las escaleras de emergencias, hasta llegar a la parte trasera de una recepción muy amplia, pero a muy mal traer. Tres cazadores vigilaban aquel sitio, junto a un fuego encendido dentro de un barril de acero, para no pasar frío y disponer de algo de luz. Joel y Henry se adelantaron, agachándose detrás de un pilar caído, mientras que Ryan, Sam y yo permanecimos atrás, escondiéndonos tras un montón de escombros.

Los bandidos charlaban entre ellos; eran pésimos vigilantes.

\- Bien, encarguémonos de ellos. - indicó Henry. - Rápido y en silencio.

\- Si. - convino Joel, hablando en voz baja, antes de mirar por sobre su hombro en dirección a Ryan e indicarle que se les uniera.

Los tres avanzaron con cuidado, aprovechando las sombras para ocultarse, y coordinadamente alcanzaron uno a cada cazador y, de manera propia, los mataron sin hacer casi ningún ruido. Era imposible que no se escuchara el forcejeo estando cerca, pero ninguno de los otros cazadores que vigilaba allá, en el paso hacia el puente, lo notó.

Joel nos indicó a Sam y a mí que avanzáramos hacia un lado, para salir a la calle desde atrás de los autos abandonados, para cubrirnos desde una buena distancia a la puerta y el puesto de vigilancia. Había una potente luz que se proyectaba lentamente desde izquierda a derecha, y viceversa, intentando descubrir intrusos. Intrusos como nosotros.

Nos refugiamos detrás de un auto, los cinco, mientras esperábamos a poder avanzar sin ser detectados.

El ruido característico de un chasqueador nos hizo voltear. A lo lejos, uno de ellos avanzaba torpemente entre los escombros, en dirección a la puerta.

\- ¿Oyes eso? - preguntó un cazador.

\- Si. Un maldito chasqueador. - convino otro, el que estaba moviendo la linterna. - Pero no veo un carajo.

Apuntó la luz por sobre nosotros, e inconscientemente me encogí para que no me diera. A la distancia, detrás de nosotros, logró iluminar al chasqueador. Los disparos de rifle se hicieron oír de inmediato, aunque los primeros tres o cuatro disparos no dieron en el blanco; ese tipo tenía una pésima puntería. Hasta que finalmente atinó, y la cabeza del chasqueador explotó y se desparramó en todas direcciones.

\- ¿Viste eso? - preguntó el tirador, orgulloso de su trabajo.

La luz volvió a su ronda normal de izquierda a derecha, barriendo el sector. Al menos esa intervención nos había servido para corroborar que la luz era manejada por un hombre, que estaba armado, y que había al menos uno más de ellos en el piso, haciendo rondas.

\- Esperen a que la luz pase sobre nosotros. - indicó Joel, en voz baja - Iremos por nuestra izquierda.

Y así lo hicimos. El haz de luz hizo su barrido hacia nuestra derecha y, mientras aún avanzaba en aquella dirección, comenzamos a desplazarnos rápidamente en dirección a otro auto, tras el cual nos escondimos. La luz volvió a barrer sobre nosotros y debimos esperar a que volviera a desplazarse hacia la derecha para volver a avanzar. Unos escombros fueron nuestro siguiente escudo, aunque nos obligó a agacharnos mucho más ahora que estábamos más cerca de la fuente de aquella luz blanca.

\- Veo a tres. - indicó Henry, susurrando. - Más el que está allá arriba.

\- Tenemos que acabarlos sin que el del rifle se dé cuenta. - murmuró Joel, atento. - Bien, Ellie, quédate aquí con Sam y cubran nuestras espaldas. Ryan, tú vienes con nosotros.

Tenía mi pistola en mano, y Henry le había dado a Sam otra. Esperaron un nuevo barrido de la luz y salieron hacia la oscuridad, en dirección al puesto de vigilancia; hacia los cazadores en el suelo. Desde mi posición no podía ver nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero agudizando el oído comencé a escuchar los forcejeos característicos de los ataques por sorpresa y por la espalda, letales, que aplicaban Joel y Ryan.

\- ¡Los encontré! - gritó de pronto un cazador, desde la derecha, pero adelante. Nos nos habían descubierto a Sam y a mí, sino que habían visto a nuestros amigos.

\- Mierda. - exclamé, en voz baja.

Desde allí no podía ver lo suficientemente bien como para disparar a alguien que se moviera sin estar segura que no se trataba de uno de los míos. Se escucharon disparos y golpes, gruñidos y quejidos, gritos de dolor. Me pareció un tiempo eterno antes de que todo quedara en silencio, salvo algunos jadeos distantes.

\- Bien. Salgan. Ellie. Sam. - llamó Joel.

Suspiré, aliviada, y fui con Sam a encontrarnos con ellos tres. Ahora pudimos darnos el lujo de encender nuestras linternas. Los tres habían recibido algunos golpes. A Joel y Ryan les sangraban los labios, y Henry tenía una marca roja en una mejilla. Pero fuera de eso, estaban bien.

\- Creo que ni con los militares me golpeaban tanto, tan seguido. - comentó Ryan, pero extrañamente, sonreía con satisfacción.

\- Lo logramos. - dijo Henry, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Una pesada puerta doble de acero estaba cerrada en el costado derecho del puesto de vigilancia. Joel trató de empujarla pero no pudo hacerlo solo.

\- Ayúdame con esto, Henry. - pidió.

Entre los dos y con bastante esfuerzo lograron abrirla lo suficiente para que cupiéramos todos, mientras Ryan vigilaba. El motor que habíamos comenzado a temer se hizo escuchar a la distancia, y un haz de luz comenzó a moverse hasta detenerse sobre nosotros.

\- ¡De prisa! - gritó Ryan.

Nos guió a Sam y a mí, empujándonos por nuestras espaldas, hacia la apertura entre el par de puertas, por las que Joel y Henry acababan de pasar y que sostenían desde el otro lado. Cruzamos justo en el instante en el que la camioneta armada se detenía frente a las puertas, y nos apuntaba con su arma. Joel y Henry soltaron las puertas y el paso se volvió a cerrar, y Henry las aseguró con una gruesa barra de acero.

\- Eso estuvo cerca. - dije, agitada.

Comenzamos a trotar en dirección al puente, rodeando escombros. No había cazadores cerca, al menos de momento, hasta que llegamos a un bloqueo en el camino. El contenedor gigante de un camión, que contaba con parte de una escalera vertical aún sujeta a su parte superior.

\- Por arriba. - dijo Joel. - Vamos Henry.

Le dio impulso a Henry para subirlo. Éste dio una ojeada rápida desde arriba y se agachó en la orilla.

\- Bien. No hay nadie. - dijo. - Vamos, Sam.

Joel y yo ayudamos a subir a Sam, a quien Henry recibió para subirlo al contenedor. Ryan vigilaba, con su escopeta en las manos.

\- Ahora tú, Ellie. - dijo Joel.

Guardé mi pistola bajo el cinto y apoyé un pie sobre las manos de Joel, usando unos de sus hombros como apoyo para mi equilibrio e impulsarme hacia arriba para sujetar la escalera. Una agitación provocó que uno de sus lados se desprendiera, y me encontré colgando erráticamente un segundo antes de que la escalera cediera por completo. Henry logró atrapar mi mano y jalarme hacia arriba justo antes de caer fuera de su alcance.

Me puse de pie de inmediato y miré a Joel y Ryan, quienes miraban hacia arriba intentando pensar en una manera de subir.

\- Tenemos que subirlos. - dije, mirando a Henry.

Las voces de más cazadores comenzaron a llegar hacia nosotros. Y peor aún, el estruendo de la camioneta intentando abrirse paso a través de la pesada puerta. Henry miró hacia allá, luego hacia abajo y, finalmente, dejó caer los hombros.

\- Lo siento. - dijo, derrotado.

\- ¿¡Qué!? - preguntaron Ryan y Joel.

\- Lo siento. - repitió Henry y tomó a Sam de un brazo.

\- ¡No! - gritó Sam, pero no pudo resistirse a su hermano.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios, Henry!? - grité, mirando, incrédula, mientras se alejaba.

Miré hacia abajo. Joel y Ryan se habían volteado para mirar en dirección a la puerta. Antes de que pudieran decirme nada, salté, regresando con ellos. Su mirada sorprendida me llamó la atención.

\- Seguiremos juntos. - dije, asintiendo.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí. - dijo Joel, mirando en todas direcciones en busca de un camino alternativo.

\- Por ahí. - señaló Ryan.

Una cortina de metal cerraba la entrada a una edificación. Era nuestra única opción. Corrimos hacia allá y Joel se agachó inmediatamente para abrirla. La cortina subió rápidamente, justo cuando la camioneta logró abrirse paso a través de la puerta, avanzando alarmantemente hacia nosotros.

Ryan y yo pasamos de inmediato y él, sin perder un segundo, se volteó para sujetar la cortina para que Joel pasara. Apenas hubo entrado, dejó caer la barrera y retrocedió ante el sonido de los disparos chocando contra el metal.

\- Justo a tiempo. - comentó Ryan, aliviado. Asentí.

\- Vamos, tenemos que seguir. - dijo Joel.

Podíamos escuchar a varios cazadores ahí adentro, preguntándose por el escándalo. Subimos una pequeña escalera y salimos de lo que era una zona de descarga hacia la parte trasera de un antiguo, pero lujoso, restaurante. Los cazadores estaban ahí, esperándonos. Y apenas se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia, buscaron refugio para comenzar a dispararnos.

Nos cubrimos detrás de la barra de un bar, de madera gruesa, y respondimos a los disparos de inmediato. No habíamos llegado tan lejos para morir ahí. Uno a uno, los bandidos fueron cayendo, abatidos, hasta que no quedó ninguno en pie.

Dimos un registro rápido a los cuerpos, recuperando un poco de munición, y salimos hacia el centro de lo que había sido el patio central de un centro comercial pequeño; mayormente restaurantes habían estado instalados ahí. A poca distancia se veía el acceso para vehículos del puente que buscábamos.

\- Por ahí. - dijo Joel.

Un choque tremendo nos hizo voltearnos para ver como aquella camioneta blindada atravesaba un montón de escombros.

\- ¡Corran! - gritó Joel.

Me lancé a la carrera de inmediato, justo cuando los disparos comenzaron. Escuchaba los proyectiles impactar a mi alrededor mientras ganaba velocidad y corría hacia el puente. El motor de la pesada camioneta rugía, ahora detrás de nosotros, mientras nos abríamos paso por el acceso de vehículos, esquivando obstáculos y manteniendo la cabeza algo abajo. Las balas derribaban casi todo a nuestro alrededor. yo iba a la cabeza, Ryan detrás de mí, y Joel al final. Esquivé un autobús volcado en el último segundo, evitando por poco estrellarme de cara contra él, y seguí avanzando.

\- ¡Cuidado! - gritó Ryan, detrás de mí, y me sujetó por los hombros para detenerme.

El puente… se había derrumbado. No había por dónde cruzar al otro lado, y ya no teníamos cómo volver. Joel se unió a nosotros, mirando hacia abajo, al turbulento río, con desesperación. Escuchamos como la camioneta impactó algunos obstáculos, empujándolos con violencia.

\- ¿¡Cuántas balas les quedan!? - preguntó Joel.

\- ¿¡Estás demente!? - preguntó Ryan.

\- ¡Nos matarán! - grité.

\- ¿¡Qué otra opción nos queda!? - preguntó Joel.

\- ¡Saltar! - dije, exasperada.

El autobús volcado había comenzado a avanzar, amenazando con ceder y abrirle el paso a la camioneta.

\- No. Está muy alto y no sabes nada. - dijo Joel.

\- ¡Me mantendrán a flote!

\- ¡No! Yo… - Joel intentaba pensar en otro modo. - Los impulsaré, aléjense lo más que puedan y…

\- ¡Jamás podrías lograrlo, Joel! - gritó Ryan, quien apuntaba su pistola hacia donde la camioneta aparecería en cualquier momento.

No quedaba de otra.

\- ¡No discutas, Joel! - grité y me volteé para saltar.

\- ¡Ellie! - escuché las voces de ellos dos, más arriba, justo antes de caer en el agua helada.

El golpe de frío me hizo reaccionar inmediatamente y comenzar a patalear y bracear para poder ascender. Estaba todo muy agitado y no podía ver nada; ni siquiera sabía si estaba ascendiendo o sumergiéndome más. Hasta que sentí como mi cabeza salía a la superficie, y llené mis pulmones con una gran bocanada de aire. Desde ahí, fue luchar por mantenerme a flote. Más que eso no podía hacer. Con suerte lograba tener la cabeza fuera del agua en esa corriente; jamás podría luchar contra ella sin saber nadar.

No sé cómo lo hice, pero logré voltearme y divisar a mis compañeros, un poco más atrás, moviéndose entre la corriente.

\- ¡Joel! - grité, tragando una gran cantidad de agua en el proceso. - ¡Ryan!

Joel, quien resultó estar más cerca, llegó hasta mí y me tomó de un brazo, braceando con el otro para conseguir algo de dirección y esquivar algunos obstáculos. Lo ayudé como pude, pero no tenía la fuerza para resistir la dirección del agua.

\- ¡La roca! - gritó Ryan, quien estaba casi junto a nosotros.

\- ¡Mierda! - gritó Joel, y me envolvió entre sus brazos, pegándome a él para ponerse detrás de mí. - ¡No, no, no!

El impacto de la colisión contra la roca me sacudió la cabeza, desorientándome algunos instantes. El agarre de Joel se había aflojado y nos estábamos separando, así que me sujeté a él para no perderlo.

\- ¡Mierda!

Sentí que algo se enganchaba de mi mochila y apenas pude mirar sobre mi hombro para ver que Ryan nos había alcanzado y que intentaban arrastrarnos hacia la orilla. El poder implacable del río no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

\- ¡Ryan…! - grité. - ¡Joel no…!

\- ¡No lo sueltes!

Jaló de nosotros y rodeó como pudo mi cintura con un brazo, manteniéndonos a los tres a flote. El ancho del río había disminuído en aquella parte, así que la orilla más cercana estaba a pocos metros de nosotros ya. Y entonces dejamos de seguir la corriente.

Ryan había logrado sujetarse de un tronco que estaba fijo de alguna forma, a unos cinco metros de la orilla. Me negaba a soltar a Joel, y Ryan mantenía su agarre fuerte para no dejarnos ir, pero se estaba agotando, y se notaba. Una figura de blanco apareció en la orilla y se lanzó al agua, nadando torpemente debido a la fuerte corriente hasta encontrar soporte en un madero clavado al fondo y que sobresalía a la superficie, algo más río abajo.

\- ¡Es Henry! - grité, esperanzada.

\- ¡Aquí! - gritó él, desde el madero. - ¡Tienen que intentar nadar!

\- ¡Joel está inconsciente! - grité, y me escuché demasiado asustada para mi propio gusto.

Sólo se escuchó la violenta agua por algunos segundos.

\- ¡Lánzalo! ¡Lo atraparé cuando la corriente lo arrastre hasta aquí! - gritó Henry.

\- ¡Uuh! ¿¡Qué tal si abro mis alas y vuelo hasta allá?! - gritó Ryan, sarcástico, pero agotado.

\- ¿¡Acaso ves otra forma!?

Ryan estaba jadeando y su agarre perdía cada vez más fuerza.

\- Ellie, sujétate del tronco. - pidió Ryan. Lo miré un segundo antes de soltar solo una mano en mi agarre a Joel, y rodeé como pude el tronco. - ¿Lo tienes?

\- Sí. - aseguré. Ryan deslizó su brazo de alrededor de mi cintura y sujetó a Joel.

\- Suéltalo. - me ordenó. Y solté al Joel.

Ryan gruñó al tener que sujetar a Joel el sólo, y yo me sujeté con ambos brazos del tronco. Mis extremidades estaban entumecidas por el frío.

\- ¡Más te vale atraparlo! - gritó Ryan y, impulsándose con los pies también, del tronco, logró mover a Joel en dirección a la orilla antes de soltarlo.

Desesperada, vi como el cuerpo flotante de Joel comenzaba a hundirse, siguiendo la corriente. Más abajo, Henry nadó, alejándose del madero para interceptar a Joel y arrastrarlo hacia la orilla, donde Sam lo ayudó a dejarlo en tierra firme.

El tronco se sacudió peligrosamente.

\- ¡Se está soltando! - advertí aterrada.

Ryan volvió a sujetarme con fuerza.

\- ¡Sujétate de Henry! - me pidió y, justo antes de que el tronco cediera, se dio impulso con sus piernas para movernos am ambos hacia la orilla, donde Henry ahora nos esperaba a nosotros.

No sé cómo. No sé con qué fuerzas… Ryan me empujó aún más para lograr una mayor distancia mientras nos arrastraba la corriente. Estiré mis brazos, buscando a Henry con anticipación. Y lo encontré. Él me sujetó los brazos con fuerza y jaló de mí. Y sentí un fuerte golpe con la parte inferior de mi cuerpo, y como el peso adicional se liberaba de mí.

Me volteé inmediatamente y sólo pude ver como Ryan era arrastrado; ya ni siquiera se movía… se había golpeado fuertemente contra otro madero que apenas se veía. Y se hundió a varios metros y no pude verlo más.

\- ¡Ryan!

*Ryan POV*

Toda mi columna. No. Todo mi cuerpo palpitaba producto de aquel impacto. Muy tarde me había dado cuenta de la presencia de aquel madero oculto bajo el agua, tan cerca de donde Henry aguardaba para ayudarnos a salir del río. El golpe en mi costado había sido brutal. Me había sacado el aire de inmediato y, estaba casi completamente seguro de ello, había hecho crujir mis costillas antes de que el agotamiento y la repentina falta de oxígeno nublaran mi mente. Al menos, según recordaba, Ellie había podido sujetar a Henry.

Todo a mi alrededor estaba frío y tumultoso. Podía percibir, entre cada punzada de dolor, como mi cuerpo completo se agitaba violentamente. No podía respirar. No podía ver. Sólo escuchaba la agitación de la enorme masa de agua. ¿Iba a morir? Sin dudas parecía ser una buena idea. Mi madre ya no estaba. Tess ya no estaba. ¿Qué me quedaba ahí? Nada.

No. No era cierto. Aún estaban ellos. Ellie y Joel. Mis amigos. A quienes cuidaba y quienes me cuidaban. Vagamente pude recordar los consejos de Joel al momento de disparar o sorprender a un enemigo, los momentos de descanso cuando los acompañaba a él y a Tess a sus contrabandos. Y Ellie. La conversación en la camioneta. La broma que le habíamos jugado a Joel. Cómo atendió mis heridas en aquella oficina.

Era verdad. Aún los tenía a ellos, y necesitaban mi ayuda para llegar con las Luciérnagas. Cada movimiento fue un terrible dolor. Mover mis brazos era una tortura, y mis piernas una agonía, pero lo hice. Luchando contra el poder de la corriente, emergí a la superficie y tomé una dolorosa y profunda bocanada de aire. Mis sentidos se recuperaron gracias al valioso oxígeno, pero mi costado derecho ardió por el esfuerzo. Recuperé la vista y el oído, y sentí mucho más frío de golpe.

Volví a respirar profundamente y, apenas consciente, miré los alrededores. Todo era agua, muy violenta, y la tierra se veía lejana, decorada con árboles. Intenté nadar hacia la orilla, pero me fue imposible. Apenas conseguía permanecer a flote así como estaba. Y entonces lo vi. Un trozo de madera. Uno grande, que flotaba tortuosamente cerca. Me impulsé como pude, acortando la distancia entre mí y lo que sería mi única oportunidad de sobrevivir a eso.

Resultó ser una plancha de madera bastante ancha, lo suficiente para poder sujetarme de una de las orillas y subir la mitad de mi cuerpo en ella. Jadeaba dolorosamente; mis costillas me estaban matando. Ya había hecho todo lo que podía… La mente se me nubló de nuevo, y me fui a negro.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Todo estaba tranquilo, apenas iluminado por una fuente cálida de luz. Había olor a leña quemada, y el chisporroteo del fuego se dejaba escuchar, calmo. Tenía frío pero no como antes. Ya no estaba en el agua. Mi alrededor no se movía. Sólo al darme cuenta de eso noté que me encontraba acostado sobre mi espalda sobre una superficie dura. También comencé a recibir las primeras puntadas de dolor en mi costado. Y recordé todo. Había estado a punto de ahogarme tras saltar a ayudar a Ellie y Joel en el río, saliendo de Pittsburgh.

Gruñí. ¿Me habían sacado ellos del río? Recordé que Henry y Sam habían vuelto a aparecer, en la orilla, para ayudarnos. Que habían podido sacar a Joel y Ellie antes de que perdiera el conocimiento. Hice esfuerzo para poder incorporarme pero el dolor de mis costillas me lo impidió, obligándome a permanecer recostado unos segundos antes de volver a intentarlo. Inhalando profundamente, me esforcé para sentarme y vislumbrar mis alrededores. Era el interior de una cabaña. De madera, algo pequeña, pero dentro de todo acogedora. O lo hubiera sido de haber sabido dónde me encontraba. no había nadie más allí.

\- ¿Dónde rayos estoy? - pregunté, para mi mismo.

Estaba solo.


	12. Chapter 12

Hallo, hallo. Nuevo capi aquí. Agradezco la lealtad y la constancia de **leonhardtrose**. Tus reviews me animan mucho! Y a aquellos que leen, espero que estén disfrutando y que sigan leyendo ;)

Saludos a todos!

Capítulo 11.

Ermitaño.

*Ryan POV*

La desorientación inicial me impidió percatarme desde un comienzo que me encontraba con el torso descubierto. Claro que así pude verificar que, en mi costado izquierdo, unas manchas moradas se estaban extendiendo, de un color muy feo. Si. Tenía toda la pinta de tratarse de costillas rotas. También tenía múltiples cortes menores, éstos por todo el cuerpo. Quien fuera que me llevara hasta ahí, me había revisado. A menos me había dejado los pantalones y las botas puestas.

Incliné mi peso hacia mi costado izquierdo, usando aquella mano para apoyarme en el piso para ponerme de pie, lentamente y con dificultad, lo más silencioso que pudiera. No sólo no tenía mi camiseta ni mi cazadora, mi mochila y mis armas tampoco estaban cerca de mí. Mientras buscaba, me sujetaba el costado derecho con un brazo, intentando calmar el dolor. Me temblaban las piernas, producto del agotamiento no repuesto aún.

\- No deberías moverte. - dijo una voz, masculina, desde atrás de mí. - Tienes varias costilla rotas.

Me volteé y sólo vi penumbras. Aquel hombre estaba ahí, pero cubierto por las sombras. Sólo pude ubicarlo, al final, cuando me percaté de un punto brillante, un fulgor pequeño y rojizo, que brilló más durante pocos segundos. noté que el olor del tabaco se mezclaba con el de la madera quemada. Un cigarrillo.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? - pregunté, serio.

Escuché como el extraño terminaba de inhalar y exhalaba lentamente el humo de sus pulmones.

\- En mi casa. - dijo. Bueno, eso sí que era de mucha ayuda.

\- ¿Dónde están mis cosas?

\- Tu mochila y tu ropa están allá, junto a la chimenea.

Me volví para verificar, atento por si él comenzaba a moverse. Ahí, oculto tras la sombra que se proyectaba de un costado de la chimenea, pude ver un bulto que podría o no, ser mi mochila.

\- ¿Y mis… armas? - pregunté, volviendo a voltearme hacia el desconocido, que seguía fumando.

\- Tu cuchillo está con tu ropa.

\- ¿Y mi pistola? ¿Mi escopeta?

\- No vi nada de eso cuando te encontré.

Vi el cigarrillo brillar un poco más a medida que inhalaba. Mis ojos se estaban ajustando a aquella luz y podía ver la figura oscura de aquel sujeto. Mi pistola y mi escopeta estaban… tenía mi pistola en la mano al saltar del puente. La había soltado por ir a buscar a Ellie y Joel. Y mi escopeta había estado sujeta a mi mochila, como cada vez que no la usaba. Seguramente se había soltado producto de la violenta corriente. Lo mismo debía haber sucedido con mi hacha.

\- ¿Cuánto hace de eso? - pregunté. - ¿Hace cuánto me encontraste?

\- Casi un día entero. - dijo el desconocido.

Busqué ventanas, pero todo estaba oscuro por ahí. Afuera era de noche, pero no la misma noche en la que habíamos salido de aquella oficina para dirigirnos al puente con Henry y Sam. No. Era al menos la noche siguiente a esa.

\- Mierda. - dije, pensando deprisa. - Pittsburgh. Estaba en Pittsburgh. Tengo que regresar.

Me volví para ir a recoger mis cosas hacia la chimenea, arrastrándolas hacia la luz del fuego. Mi camiseta estaba ahí con mi cazadora, y mi mochila. Todo estaba húmedo aún, pero no empapado como seguramente había estado al salir del agua.

\- Pittsburgh está a seis horas de aquí. Si no te topas con problemas. - me dijo el desconocido. - No llegarás vivo de noche.

\- Tengo que ir.

Con una dificultad enorme me puse mi camiseta. Meter el brazo izquierdo en la manga fue una tortura. Me dispuse a ponerme mi cazadora.

\- Te matarán en el camino.

\- Me arriesgaré. Mis amigos deben estar esperándome. - dije, gruñendo al ponerme la cazadora.

\- Usa la cabeza, chico. - insistió el extraño, algo impaciente. - Te irá mucho mejor si vas con luz de día. Pero aún así, no creo que lo logres en tu condición.

\- ¿Acaso te importa si vivo o muero? - le pregunté, intentando levantar mi mochila para acomodarla sobre mi espalda.

No pude hacerlo. El dolor en mi costado derecho fue tal que mi mano soltó el bulto automáticamente y fui incapaz de contener un quejido. Me arrodillé del dolor.

\- Te lo dije. - dijo él.

Me quedé jadeando, lo que significaba dolor también, por el movimiento de mi pecho. El silencio se extendió sobre nosotros, roto ocasionalmente por un estallido de la madera en la chimenea. No hacía tanto frío en verano. Quizá aquel extraño la había encendido sólo para aliviar mi hipotermia.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunté, murmurando, volviendo la cabeza hacia donde sabía que él estaba. El fulgor de la punta del cigarrillo ya no se veía.

\- Da igual. - dijo, ronco, desde las sombras. - ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Por qué debería decirte?

\- Te salvé la vida. - me recordó. Gruñí.

\- Ryan. - dije finalmente.

Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio algunos minutos. Pude cambiar mi posición y erguirme para ponerme de pie de nuevo y mirarlo.

\- ¿Por qué me salvaste? - le pregunté.

\- Te encontré tirado en la orilla del río, inconsciente. - dijo sin más.

\- ¿Y simplemente me trajiste aquí para cuidarme?

\- Te traje aquí, pero sólo revisé tus heridas.

Escuché movimiento por parte de él y, de pronto, un encendedor de mecha se encendió. Acercó la pequeña llama hacia un nuevo cigarrillo, que había acomodado entre sus labios, y lo encendió. Pude ver algunas de sus facciones. Se trataba de un hombre con barba, de más de sesenta años, más o menos, y tenía el pelo largo.

\- ¿Quieres? - me preguntó, tras darle la primera calada al cigarrillo.

\- No. No fumo. - dije. No eran muchos los que tenían qué fumar en aquel mundo. Reprimió una risa.

\- Mierda. Pensé que había encontrado a un acompañante. - dijo. - No son muchos los que me quedan, al menos por ahora.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cultivas tu propio tabaco?

\- Mmmm.

Volvió a darle otra calada.

\- Vaya pasatiempo. - opiné, sarcástico. Volvió a reír por lo bajo.

\- También bebo.

Rodé los ojos. Era un completo desconocido, que me tenía débil, a su completa disposición en quizá qué parte del país. Pero aún así, no me generaba temor. Si quisiera matarme, lo habría hecho ya. Salvo fuera un desquiciado que gustaba de torturar primero. Pero por alguna razón no me daba esa impresión. No quería decir que iba a bajar la guardia.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? - preguntó él. Me quedé mirando hacia donde podía calcular que estaban sus ojos, pensando.

Me encontraba herido, débil, agotado, y en medio de la noche en un sitio desconocido. Sin armas de fuego para equilibrar mi capacidad defensiva en caso de ataque, sería presa fácil para cualquiera que viniera a por mí. Apreté la mandíbula.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme hasta mañana? - pregunté, serio.

\- Si quieres.

Comenzó a toser fuertemente, agitándose con violencia. Era una tos muy fea; seca y grave, profunda. De alguien enfermo.

\- Ey. No deberías fumar con una tos así. - recomendé, negando con la cabeza. Tenía entendido que en los tiempos en que la industria era, bueno, la industria, el vicio del tabaquismo quitaba muchas vidas al año.

\- Ya no hay diferencia. - dijo él, entre bocanadas de aire.

Se puso de pie. Podía calcular que era levemente más alto que yo.

\- Voy a dormir. - anunció, caminando hacia una cama al otro lado del lugar. Lo seguí con la mirada.

Al verlo pasar frente a la chimenea noté que no sólo tenía cigarrillos, en su mano derecha cargaba algo alargado y de apariencia contundente. Un arma. Era lo más probable.

Lo vi recostarse, con la espalda hacia mí, y me quedé observándolo algunos minutos.

\- Deberías dormir, también. - dijo de pronto.

\- Deberías decirme tu nombre. - le dije. Rió por lo bajo.

\- Solían llamarme D.

*Ellie POV*

Tuve que cerrar los ojos tras la primera apertura aquella mañana; la luz del sol entraba intensamente a través de las ventanas, iluminando toda aquella habitación en la torre de comunicaciones a la que habíamos llegado tras tantos problemas. Y aunque había dormido toda la noche, cuando finalmente logré dormirme, me sentía agotada aún. Había tenido sueños espantosos, sueños en los que Ryan volvía con nosotros, milagrosamente, pero convertido en una de esas cosas. Comenzaban igual, todos, pero terminaban de manera diferente. A veces le disparaba. A veces me alcanzaba y me despedazaba. Otras veces a Joel. O Joel le disparaba. Eran horribles, de todas maneras.

Luego de perderlo en el río, no había tenido tiempo de aceptarlo. De aceptar que lo más probable era que se hubiera ahogado mientras era arrastrado por el agua. Mientras buscaba desde la orilla, desde el punto en el que Henry nos había sacado a Joel y a mí, con la mirada, Joel había vuelto en sí. Irremediablemente había culpado a Henry de lo que le había pasado a Ryan, por habernos abandonado. Estuvo a punto de matarlo, pero no lo hizo. Y estoy segura de que había sido por Sam.

La… muerte de Ryan había generado una atmósfera pesada entre los dos adultos, quienes apenas se hablaban ya, al menos en un principio. Pero no había habido tiempo para pensar demasiado en eso. Comenzamos a movernos de inmediato, pasando horas de trayecto y lucha por sobrevivir para poder llegar a esa maldita torre. Nos llevó todo el maldito día llegar hasta allí.

Y sólo después de haber comido algo, después de haber tenido una charla con Sam acerca de los infectados, nuestros miedos, de Ryan… de todo, después de haberme ido a acostar por fin, pude pensar claramente lo que había sucedido, recordar en que Ryan se había sacrificado por salvarnos a Joel y a mí. Y había llorado en silencio durante bastante tiempo antes de caer en sueño, derramando lágrimas sin darme a notar, salvo algunos suspiros involuntarios; un pequeño homenaje a mi amigo y mi protector.

Pero ya era otro día. Teníamos que seguir. Me incorporé, abriendo mi bolsa de dormir y sentándome para mirar hacia atrás. Un aroma exquisito de comida caliente llenaba el lugar.

\- Cielos… - dije, en medio de un bostezo. - Eso huele muy bien.

\- Buenos días. - saludó Joel, serio, desde al lado de una de las ventanas.

\- ¿Y Sam? - pregunté, poniéndome de pie y estirándome.

\- Lo dejé dormir. - dijo Henry, quien estaba cocinando sobre una estufa portátil.

\- Oh.

\- Pero si quieres que se nos una, vé a despertarlo. - añadió, sonriendo un poco.

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí.

\- Bien. - dije, volteándome para dirigirme hacia la habitación contínua, dónde lo había dejado la noche anterior.

Abrí la puerta y entré, encontrando a Sam mirando fijamente hacia el muro contrario. Cerré detrás de mí. Parecía que algo lo estaba molestando.

\- ¿Sam? - llamé. Sus hombros se agitaban. ¿Estaba llorando? - ¿Estás bien?

Bastó que se volteara para saber inmediatamente que no era eso lo que sucedía. Su rostro estaba surcado de venas hinchadas, sus ojos inyectados en sangre y sus labios retirados hacia atrás en una macabra sonrisa poco amistosa. La saliva le bajaba por el mentón y un alarido inhumano emergía de su garganta.

\- ¡Sam! - grité y él… eso, se me abalanzó encima.

Apenas tuve tiempo de estirar los brazos para apoyar mis manos sobre sus hombros, sólo para mantener su boca lejos de mí mientras me empujaba con asombrosa fuerza hacia atrás. Choqué de espaldas contra la puerta que, por el desgaste del tiempo, no soportó el impacto y cedió, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y caer sobre mi espalda en el piso. Sam luchaba por golpearme, poder acercarse más a mí para morderme, para matarme, pero mantuve los brazos estirados en todo momento, mientras luchaba por quitármelo de encima.

\- ¡Sam! - grité, intentando que reaccionara a sabiendas de que no iba a suceder.

\- ¡Mierda! - escuché gritar a Joel. - ¡Está cambiando!

Intenté empujarlo con mis piernas pero no pude hacerlo. Y escuché un disparo, pero Sam no pareció afectado por él.

\- ¡Es mi maldito hermano! - gritó Henry. Y supe que no le había disparado a él.

Esquivé un manotazo hacia mi rostro por poco. Se me estaban cansando los brazos ya. Y hubo otro disparo y, ésta vez, Sam perdió fuerza en sus movimientos y finalmente, dejó de moverse. Lo empujé hacia un lado de inmediato, arrastrándome hacia atrás, alejándome del cuerpo que aún convulsionaba levemente.

\- ¡Oh, mierda! - grité.

\- ¡Ellie! ¡Ellie! - Joel se arrodilló junto a mí. - ¿Estás bien?

Asentí rápidamente, sin poder quitar mis ojos de Sam.

\- Oh, Dios… - escuché a Henry y lo miré. Observaba el cuerpo de Sam, aún con la pistola en la mano. Parecía incapaz de creer lo que había pasado.

\- Quédate aquí. - me dijo Joel, antes de levantarse y acercarse a Henry con las manos en alto. - Henry. Voy a sacarte el arma, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Henry, ¿qué has hecho? - se decía Henry a sí mismo.

\- Henry… - volvió a llamar Joel. Henry lo miró y le apuntó con el arma. Joel se detuvo de inmediato.

\- Es tu culpa. - dijo Henry, mostrándose enojado.

\- Nadie tiene la culpa, Henry.

\- ¡Es todo tu maldita culpa! - gritó Henry, furioso.

Por un instante pensé que dispararía, que mataría a Joel por lo que le había pasado a Sam. Pero no. En medio de jadeos de furia, tristeza y miedo, Henry se apuntó a la sien y jaló el gatillo sin un segundo pensamiento, volándose los sesos.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! - grité, mirando como el cuerpo de Henry se desplomaba sobre el suelo.

Y nos quedamos en silencio, mirando a nuestros dos compañeros de equipo, con quienes habíamos planeado seguir nuestro camino, ahora muertos. Me abracé las piernas contra el pecho. Aquella parte del viaje había sido, por lejos, la peor hasta el minuto. Tres compañeros muertos en un lapso de algunas horas.

Incapaz de contenerme, bajé la cabeza para esconder mi rostro detrás de mis rodillas y sollocé a bajo volumen. Pobre Sam.

\- Su pierna… - susurró Joel. Levanté la vista para mirar y vi, claramente, la mordida un poco más arriba de su tobillo izquierdo.

Se había infectado y no había dicho nada pero, eso explicaba lo extraño que había estado la noche anterior. Las dudas respecto a los infectados. El miedo acerca de qué le pasaba a la conciencia de las personas que se convertían.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, Joel? - pregunté, en un murmullo. Joel suspiró pesadamente.

\- Seguimos adelante. - dijo.

En completo silencio, nos permitimos comer todo lo que Henry estaba cocinando tras cubrir los cuerpos con unas mantas. Luego, registramos las cosas de ellos para quedarnos con lo que pudiéramos utilizar. Sus armas, las latas de comida, incluso el alcohol y los vendajes. Al final, cuando estábamos listos para seguir, ninguno de los dos pudimos salir.

\- Creo que… se merecen algo mejor que quedarse ahí. - opiné, volviéndome para mirar los cuerpos cubiertos.

Joel se quedó pensando, silencioso, unos segundos antes de voltearse a mirarlos también.

\- Tienes razón. - convino.

Entre los dos, utilizando unas palas que encontramos en un cobertizo de herramientas a un lado de la torre, cavamos un par de tumbas para ellos, una al lado de la otra. Así estarían juntos siempre. Joel los envolvió en las mantas y los cargó para sepultarlos. No era el trato más lujoso, pero era más de lo que la gran mayoría recibía tras morir. Ryan no había podido recibir algo como eso.

\- Bien. - dijo Joel. - Andando.

\- Joel… - dije, mirando las tumbas. - ¿No deberíamos… buscarlo?

\- Ellie… - suspiró Joel, cansado. - Jamás podríamos encontrar su cuerpo.

\- Pero podría… estar vivo.

Joel volvió a suspirar.

\- Sé cómo te sientes. De verdad. - dijo Joel, mirándome. - Yo también quisiera creer que sobrevivió.

\- Entonces, creámoslo.

\- No podemos buscarlo, Ellie. - insistió Joel. Se notaba que no iba a creerlo de verdad. - Tampoco podemos darnos el lujo de esperar a que aparezca, si es que llega a hacerlo. Tenemos un largo camino hacia Jackson City, y tenemos que llegar antes que el clima empeore, o se nos hará mucho más difícil todo.

Asentí. Comprendía perfectamente aquello. No disponíamos del tiempo ni los recursos para quedarnos ahí. La poca comida que teníamos nos obligaría a movernos eventualmente o, peor, los cazadores de Pittsburgh podrían aparecer por esos lados. ¿Pero y si llegaba a ir? Ryan sabía hacia dónde pretendíamos ir con Henry. ¿Y si iba a buscarnos si seguía vivo?

\- ¿Podríamos…? ¿Dejarle una pista? ¿Una indicación que seguir si viniera a buscarnos? - pregunté, tentativa. Joel me miró, serio. - ¿Por favor?

Tras algunos segundos de análisis, Joel asintió finalmente.

\- De acuerdo. - dijo. - Hay un mapa dentro de la torre. Marcaremos el lugar.

Sonreí y fui corriendo hacia dentro de la torre. Sabía de qué mapa se trataba, lo había visto colgado en la pared; un mapa de toda la costa este del país. Además, dentro de algunos cajones había más mapas viejos archivados. En alguno de esos debía verse la localización de Jackson City.

Resultó ser que el mapa colgado en la pared sí abarcaba lo suficiente para señalar nuestra localización actual y nuestro destino para ir a buscar a Tommy. El tema fue qué usar para marcar el lugar. Joel terminó usando un poco de la sangre de Henry que seguía en el piso, en el lugar donde había caído.

Con un punto, indicó el lugar en el que se encontraba la torre. Con un círculo, cerró un perímetro amplio alrededor de Jackson City. Terminó uniendo ambos sitios con una línea. El mensaje era claro; imposible no deducir que era hacia dónde nos dirigíamos. Salvo… Tomé el trapo con el que Joel había marcado el mapa, aún manchado de sangre, y abajo del simple diagrama escribí "J&E".

Ahora sí era imposible no entenderlo.

\- Espero que llegue a verlo… - susurré.

\- Sí. - dijo Joel. - Yo también.

*Una semana después*

*Ryan POV*

Siete días. Habían pasado siete días ya desde que despertara en aquella cabaña en medio de un bosque, según descubrí después, luego de que D, como ahora lo llamaba, me llevara hasta allá luego de haberme encontrado inconsciente en la orilla del río. Tras algunas dudas iniciales, había comenzado a relajarme en ese sitio. Pude verle bien el rostro al día siguiente de haberlo conocido, tras esa primera noche de conversación.

Era un hombre de un poco más de sesenta años, aunque el estilo de vida que llevaba lo hacía verse algo mayor. Pero se mantenía en muy buena forma, la verdad. no hablaba mucho, y lo hacía con frases cortas y precisas. Su personalidad me caía más bien cerrada, pero, al parecer, en el fondo era buena persona. En esos días había llegado a conocerlo mejor, incluso aunque no conversáramos mucho. Se notaba que en sus tiempos, antes de la pandemia, había sido un rebelde. Alguien que seguía sus propias reglas, pero que respetaba las de los demás.

En ese tiempo, y aunque no me gustara admitirlo, se había hecho cargo de mí. La comida no abundaba, pero se encargaba, todos los días, de traer algún animal muerto que conseguía en sus excursiones diarias de cacería, en las que usaba aquella arma alargada que había visto la primera noche, que resultó ser una ballesta. Ardillas, búhos, serpientes, conejos… siempre algo de carne. Incluso había atrapado un pez una vez, el tercer día desde mi llegada a ese lugar. Llevaba tanto tiempo viviendo ahí, sólo, que sabía perfectamente cómo arreglárselas. No necesitaba ir a las ciudades a buscar comida. Vivía del bosque. Al menos en época de abundancia. En invierno, sin embargo, ni idea de cómo se las arreglaba.

También conocía las plantas que se podían comer. Pues llegaba con varios tipos y las engullía, dejándome una porción, a veces sin siquiera lavarlas. Era un hombre de campo. Un sobreviviente.

Las pocas veces en que habíamos hablado, le había insistido en que partiría a buscar a mis amigos. Él sólo me repetía que podía irme cuando quisiera. O cuando pudiera, la verdad. El dolor en mi costado había aumentado aquellos primeros días, no podía mover mi brazo a veces. Le había dicho que, sin importar lo que pasara, apenas pudiera cargar mi mochila volvería a Pittsburgh.

Ya podía levantarla, al menos. Con bastante dolor, pero podía. El problema era que no podía moverme con mucha comodidad cuando me la colocaba a la espalda. Me dificultaba respirar si la llevaba. No podía caminar por seis horas, a lo menos, si me costaba respirar, mucho menos si no contaba con armas para defenderme desde lejos. D insistía, a su modo, que esperara algunos días más. Pero mientras más días pasaran, menos probable sería para mí encontrar a Joel y Ellie. Y a Sam y Henry, si es que seguían juntos.

Aquel octavo día, aunque no estaba listo para marcharme, ya estaba completamente aburrido de esperar en la cabaña. Cuando D se dispuso a salir en su ronda diaria de cacería, me preparé para acompañarlo.

\- Deberías quedarte. - dijo simplemente.

\- Bueno, tú deberías dejar de fumar. - le recordé.

Aquello me había llamado la atención. Sus ataques de tos eran bastante frecuentes, y prolongados, pero no había pasado un día en que no lo viera fumando a lo menos dos cigarrillos. Uno en las mañanas y otro en la noche, a veces dos. Siempre me ofrecía cuando fumaba, y siempre me negaba. Respecto a lo de dejar de fumar, dijo que tal vez lo haría cuando terminara su reserva de cigarrillos. Le quedaban ciento setenta y cuatro cuando le había preguntado, el día anterior. Todos enrollados por él mismo.

No se discutió más al respecto, y simplemente me dediqué a seguirlo a través del bosque, en silencio. Como arma sólo tenía mi cuchillo, así que dependería casi completamente de la ballesta de D si nos veíamos en problemas. Pisaba cuidadosamente en los mismos lugares en los que D pisaba antes que yo, para no provocar sonidos indeseados. Él caminaba con mucha más soltura que yo, sin dudas. Estaba acostumbrado y no tenía costillas rotas que ardían con cada paso.

Casi todo el tiempo iba inspeccionando el suelo del bosque, buscando rastros que seguir, aunque según él me había comentado uno de los días anteriores, era poco probable encontrar algo tan cerca de la cabaña. Si bien no sabía tanto como él, que era definitivamente un experto, si sabía cosas básicas que había aprendido de los militares. Buscar cosas que salían de lo normal; huellas, heces de animales, ramas rotas o dobladas o mordidas, era parte de lo que debía encontrar un rastreador para poder seguir la pista de un animal. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, sin embargo.

D se detuvo y se agachó. Me detuve detrás de él, atento a los alrededores. No se escuchaba nada que fuera a delatar a algún infectado de cualquier tipo. Entonces bajé la vista hacia el punto en el suelo que estaba revisando. Un montón de hojas sobre barro, pero nada tangible a simple vista.

\- ¿Qué es? - pregunté, en un susurro.

\- Huellas. - dijo D. Fruncí el entrecejo, intentando encontrarlas. No podía verlas. - Aquí.

Indicó con un dedo el entorno de una sección en particular, donde las hojas húmedas estaban cubiertas por algo de tierra. Pero… ¿de qué huellas hablaba?

\- No veo nada. - dije.

\- Mira bien. - dijo D, con bastante paciencia. - Fíjate en las partes de las hojas que se hundan más en la tierra; y en las partes de ellas en que el polvo se movió.

\- Hmmm…

Ahora que lo mencionaba, sí se veían surcos de polvo arrastrado y las hojas estaban arrugadas y rotas en algunas partes. Eran patrones pequeños; y dado que las hojas no parecían estar trituradas…

\- Algo chico… - ofrecí. - ¿Un conejo?

\- Podría ser.

Se puso de pie y siguió avanzando, examinando el suelo con más cautela. Lo seguí, imitándolo, buscando el trayecto del rastro. De acuerdo a la lógica, el rastro no podía tratarse de uno muy antiguo, pues continuaba bien marcado; al menos la sección que sí había podido identificar más atrás.

Tardamos un poco más de una hora, una hora de caminata lenta y silenciosa, en encontrar algo más fresco. En el suelo, cerca de algunos arbustos, encontramos las características heces de un conejo. El pequeño montón aún tenía secciones que brillaban por la humedad; eran heces frescas.

D volvió a agacharse para inspeccionar el punto. Lo imité. Las huellas eran lejos mucho más claras en ese sitio. Sin necesitar instrucción ya, me erguí y comencé a caminar en la misma dirección en la que D se disponía a hacerlo. Ahora caminábamos lado a lado, siguiendo las marcas en la tierra hacia una presa.

Tras unos pocos minutos, D extendió una mano hacia un lado y me hizo detenerme. Lo miré con curiosidad hasta que señaló hacia delante, ligeramente hacia nuestra derecha. Tras un arbusto elevado, medio oculto de la vista, había un conejo de color café que se había permitido unos momentos de holgazanería; se encontraba con las patas traseras estiradas hacia atrás para lograr estirarse sobre un montón de hojas descoloridas, donde disfrutaba de los rayos del sol del mediodía. No se había percatado de nuestra presencia.

Cuidadosamente, D se agachó y apuntó con su ballesta. Era una distancia de unos treinta metros. No estaba familiarizado con las capacidades de tiro de aquel tipo de armas, pero si D consideraba que era una distancia aceptable, tendría que confiar. Me agaché también, para poder mirar al objetivo desde una altura más acorde. D apuntó su arma hacia el conejo, analizando, pero no disparó. De pronto bajó la ballesta, haciendo que lo mirara.

\- ¿Quieres probar? - me preguntó en un susurro. No pude ocultar mi sorpresa.

\- Demonios, sí. - dije. Nunca había usado una de esas armas antes.

Me miró unos instantes y me tendió la ballesta. La recibí; era más pesada de lo que parecía. Ajusté mi posición para imitar la que él había adoptado momentos antes, utilizando la mira en la parte superior para apuntar hacia el conejo.

\- Alza un poco el codo. - me recomendó, en voz baja. - Te será mejor para calcular el vuelo de la flecha.

Hice lo que me indicó, notando mayor comodidad para apuntar de aquella manera.

\- Tiene dos flechas. - murmuró D. - Tienes que estar listo para disparar de nuevo si es que fallas.

Asentí, con la mirada fija en mi objetivo. Mantuve mi respiración estática, sin variaciones y, en un momento entre inhalación y exhalación, oprimí el gatillo hasta pasar un primer tope. La primera flecha voló, silbando, en línea recta hacia delante. Pero en lugar de darle al conejo, el proyectil cambió su dirección, descendiendo antes de tiempo y clavándose en la tierra, a un poco menos de un metro del animal.

El conejo pegó un brinco, sorprendido pero incapaz de saber lo que había acontecido, y se quedó en su lugar moviendo las orejas en todas direcciones, esperando detectar a algún depredador. Antes de que pudiera decidir si escapar o no, elevé un poco más la mira de la ballesta y volví a disparar. Nuevamente, el silbido de la flecha llenó el aire y, en menos de un segundo, alcanzó y atravesó el objetivo con precisión, ésta vez. El conejo salió disparado junto con la flecha y cayó a unos dos metros más atrás. El animal estaba muerto antes de caer, seguramente.

Bajé la ballesta y suspiré, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada como recompensa a mi primer, bueno, técnicamente segundo, intento exitoso.

\- Nada mal. - dijo D, volviendo a tomar su arma de mis manos e irguiéndose para ir a recuperar sus flechas y la presa.

Lo acompañé y recibí el conejo cuando me lo entregó. Yo lo había matado, me correspondía llevarlo. Lo hice con gusto, encontrando cierta satisfacción en poder cooperar luego de tantos días sin poder hacer nada por ahí.

Regresamos directamente a la cabaña, manteniendo un paso constante pero levemente lento. Tras todo ese tiempo, me encontraba cansado. El costado me ardía bastante, pero dentro de todo de manera tolerable. Cuando llegamos, D despellejó al conejo rápidamente y lo puso a asar junto a una fogata, en el exterior. Mientras la carne se cocinaba, sacó otro de sus cigarrillos y lo encendió, antes de ofrecerme uno. Volví a negar con la cabeza, rechazando su oferta.

Aquella excursión de cacería me había permitido calcular que en algunos pocos días sería capaz de marcharme a buscar a Ellie y Joel. El aroma a carne asada comenzó a flotar a nuestro alrededor, abriéndome el apetito. D fue a inspeccionar el proceso, habiendo terminado el cigarrillo. Estaba arrodillado junto a la fogata cuando uno de sus ataques de tos comenzó. Normalmente duraba algunos segundos pero aquel… aquel se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte, hasta que finalmente terminó por derribarlo.

\- Ey… - comenté, dando unas zancadas para llegar hasta él. - Tranquilo, respira…

D se agitaba violentamente con la tos, inhalando profundamente, pero con mucha dificultad. Apreté la mandíbula, dándole palmadas en la espalda.

Quizás no podría irme en unos pocos días.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos! He llegado con otro capi, lamento la demora. Espero que les guste. Intenten comentar al respecto si les parece. Ya comenzará a regresar la acción ;)

Saludos a todos!

Capítulo 12.

Preámbulo de un otoño cruel.

*Tres semanas después*

*Ryan POV*

No era tanto como lo que había estado llevando los últimos días, pero era algo. Colgado de mi cinturón, con una cuerda delgada atada alrededor de su cuello, se encontraba un faisán bastante gordo. Hubiera podido seguir el rastro de la bandada a la que pertenecía, pero hubiera implicado alejarme más de la cabaña, por más tiempo. No era ya del todo por mi estado de salud el que no quisiera hacerlo, sino más bien por el de D. Desde aquel acceso de tos hacía tres semanas, mientras se cocinaba el conejo que habíamos cazado, la salud de D había estado deteriorándose rápidamente. Los ataques y ahogos era mucho más recurrentes y fuertes, al punto en que llegaba a vomitar de las convulsiones que le provocaban. Dejarlo solo demasiado tiempo era arriesgar a que muriera ahogado sin remedio.

Ya hacía casi dos semanas que era yo quien me encargaba de conseguir comida, instancia que me había servido mucho para seguir aprendiendo a conseguir lo que necesitaba de los ambientes naturales. D me había enseñado a buscar plantas comestibles. Algo poco, pero muy útil. Y desde que salía yo sólo, porque él se fatigaba y comenzaba a ahogarse si se esforzaba demasiado, me permitía llevar su ballesta. Entre ambos, no habíamos pactado nada. Jamás prometí, ni mencioné que iba a cuidarlo, ni por ser buena persona o porque le debía la vida. Ningún código de honor me presionaba a regresar junto a él tras terminada la cacería o recolección. Pero de alguna manera, por un porqué que no conocía, él parecía confiar ciegamente que no huiría con su única arma y me marcharía por mi cuenta.

Aquella gripe que le había dado, tan violenta, lo tenía por aquellos últimos días prácticamente postrado en su cama por casi todo el día. Cuando me encontraba en la cabaña, solíamos charlar un poco, o pasar en silencio y compañía. Un día en particular, uno lluvioso, habíamos charlado más que lo normal, y en aquella ocasión le había hablado de Ellie y Joel, los amigos a los que deseaba buscar y encontrar cuando me fuera. Tanto se me había notado el deseo de partir tras ellos que, reprimiedo su tos, D me había dicho que yo ya estaba bastante recuperado para emprender mi camino. Y era cierto. Aún me dolían las costillas cuando hacía algún esfuerzo demasiado exigente, pero podía cargar mi mochila y correr casi con total normalidad, lo indispensable para viajar. Pero no me parecía… justo dejarlo solo en ese estado.

Así que había decidido quedarme a cuidarlo hasta que se recuperara. Aunque a medida que pasaban los días se iba formando en mi mente un concepto; la idea de que él no podría salir de eso. Era irritante, además, que siguiera fumando en las mañanas y noches estando tan enfermo. Seguía intentando convencerlo que lo dejara, al menos hasta recuperarse, pero era muy obstinado al respecto. Lo más que había podido conseguir era que pensara en dejarlo algún día, a lo que me había dicho que lo haría, luego de terminarse todos los que le quedaban, como ya me había dicho en una ocasión. Según mis cálculos, debían quedarle un poco más de cien. Aunque no podía estar seguro, puesto que no sabía si fumaba mientras no me encontraba en la cabaña.

Me abrí paso a través de unos arbustos y salía al pequeño claro en el que la cabaña había sido construida. Aquella mañana había ido a buscar agua al río, descubriendo que él me había cargado una considerable distancia el día en que me había encontrado. Cuando cocinara aquella ave que llevaba, estaría listo para descansar un poco.

CLICK CLICK CLICK

Me detuve en seco al escuchar el eco de un chasqueador, agachándome de inmediato para ocultar mi presencia de su ecolocalización de manera más efectiva. Tras semanas de haber visto a un infectado, uno pensaría que no hubiera reaccionado tan rápido. Supuse que años de estar sometido a responder con agilidad a su presencia, le ganaban por mucho a unos pocos días de tranquilidad.

Inspeccioné el área en busca del emisor de aquel desagradable, pero útil, sonido. Y lo localicé hacia mi izquierda, moviéndose entre los árboles con algunos de sus iguales. Al final conté a tres. Tres chasqueadores deambulando por el bosque. Estaban peligrosamente cerca de la cabaña. Podría solo dejarlos alejarse, pero cabía la posibilidad de que, por uno u otro motivo, regresaran o se quedaran deambulando en las cercanías, lo que significaría oportunidades de ataques sorpresa. Lo mejor sería acabar con ellos en ese momento, aprovechando que el que tenía la ventaja de la sorpresa era yo.

Suspiré con suavidad, preparándome mentalmente para lo que tenía que hacer. La ballesta no era como una pistola; sólo disponía de dos disparos consecutivos antes de tener que cargar nuevas flechas.

Dos disparos, tres infectados. Lo mejor sería que al primero lo matara en silencio, con mi cuchillo, y luego me encargara de los otros dos. Comencé a avanzar, con absoluto cuidado para no hacer ruido innecesario. Tenía la suerte de que los tres chasqueadores avanzaban a ritmos diferentes, y que el que iba más atrás dejaba un espacio considerable entre él y los otros dos. Mantuve mi postura gacha mientras caminaba, acechando, intentando acortar la distancia hacia el punto de encuentro lo más rápido posible.

Después de un minuto o dos, llegué hasta un árbol, el cual utilicé para ocultarme mientras los infectados pasaban de largo. El primero caminó torpemente, agitándose, pero sin percatarse de que estaba ahí. Con el segundo fue lo mismo. Cuando el tercero iba pasando al otro lado del tronco, saqué mi cuchillo de su funda y, tras esperar a que el chasqueador diera un par de pasos más, salí de mi escondite y comencé a acecharlo por su espalda.

La cosa con los chasqueadores era que, si bien se podía matar como a un humano normal, teniendo especial cuidado en que no te mordieran, ergo nada de sujetar su rostro, hacían mucho más ruido que las personas. Pero no había otra alternativa. Al alcanzarlo, sabía que tendría que moverme más rápido que lo acostumbrado, así que con la mano izquierda, incliné la cabeza del infectado hacia un lado y le clavé el cuchillo a un costado del cuello, jalando hacia atrás para desgarrar músculos, venas y tendones, asegurándome de que fuera incapaz de atacarme.

Saqué mi cuchillo y me hice hacia atrás de un salto. El fuerte alarido del chasqueador moribundo al ser herido había alertado a sus compañeros, que se voltearon inmediatamente, emitiendo sus chasquidos y localizándome en el acto. Apenas comenzaron a correr erráticamente hacia mí, levanté la ballesta y apunté hacia el más cercano. Disparé la primera flecha, que alcanzó al infectado más cercano, pero en un movimiento lleno de suerte, en medio de un paso desnivelado, logró evitar que la flecha atravesara su cráneo, recibiéndola en un hombro en su lugar.

\- Mierda…

Me vi forzado a disparar nuevamente. La segunda flecha si lo alcanzó en la cabeza, provocando que cayera hacia delante, aterrizando justo enfrente de mis pies, muerto. El último de ellos estaba a menos de dos metros de mí, sería imposible cargar flechas así de rápido, e intentar correr tampoco era opción a esas alturas. Me moví casi por instinto; apenas el tercer infectado estuvo a mi alcance, hice girar mi torso rápidamente hacia la izquierda, extendiendo la culata de la ballesta en redondo, golpeando fuertemente el rostro deforme del chasqueador, haciéndolo caer hacia un lado. El dolor en mis costillas se hizo notar pero no fue capaz de frenarme. Ya no me dolía lo suficiente como para provocar que me moviera más lento si no podía darme el lujo de hacerlo. De una zancada, salté sobre el caído y me posicioné justo junto sobre su cabeza, alzando mi pierna derecha. Antes de que el chasqueador pudiera hacer amago de levantarse, bajé mi pie poderosamente sobre su cráneo, reventándolo, salpicando sangre, sesos y trozos del maldito hongo en todas direcciones.

El bosque quedó en silencio inmediatamente después, mientras me quedaba observando mi bota sobre una charca creciente de sangre oscura que emergía de lo que quedaba de la cabeza de aquel chasqueador. Estaba jadeando. Naturalmente, en el momento del enfrentamiento, no había percibido aquello; sólo me preocupaba sobrevivir.

Inhalé y exhalé profundamente para recomponer mi respiración antes de comenzar a moverme. Tendría que limpiar mi bota al llegar a la cabaña. Me incliné hacia un lado y me agaché para recuperar las flechas que había disparado. Cargué la ballesta inmediatamente y, tras un vistazo final a los tres chasqueadores caídos, volví sobre mis pasos hacia la cabaña de D.

Lo encontré sentado sobre su cama. Había desplegado un trozo de papel en el piso y lo observaba desde su posición. Al verme entrar, con calma, dobló el papel y lo levantó para guardarlo bajo su almohada. Antes de que lo hiciera, sin embargo, pude notar que se trataba de un mapa. No me interesaba saber el motivo de haberlo guardado, o de qué se trataba, en realidad.

\- ¿Fue bien? - preguntó, grave, poniéndose de pie.

\- Si. - respondí, desatando el faisán de mi cinturón y mostrándoselo. - Me encontré a tres infectados, también.

\- ¿En serio? - D tomó el faisán. Aunque estaba tomando un descanso de la cacería, aún se encargaba de de despellejar o desplumar a las presas. - ¿Corredores?

\- Chasqueadores. - corregí. Alcé su ballesta y le enseñé las manchas de sangre de la culata. - Tendré que limpiar esto por tí.

\- Mmm. - D comenzó a trabajar en el ave. - No había visto a ningún infectado por aquí en meses.

Mientras D desplumaba y trozaba el faisán, salí para encender la fogata para cocinar. D tenía leña almacenada para varios meses, para su chimenea y la cocina, podría pasar el invierno sin problemas.

Pocos minutos después, el fuego estaba listo, justo cuando D salió con la carne del faisán. Mientras se cocinaba, nos sentamos en la escalera del porche de la cabaña, mirando al bosque. Con un trapo viejo, me puse a limpiar la culata salpicada de la ballesta. D encendió uno de sus cigarrillos, y me ofreció uno.

\- ¿Vas a aceptar alguna vez? - me preguntó, grave.

\- No creo. - respondí.

Cuando terminé la limpieza, le devolví la ballesta a su dueño. D la tomó y la dejó con cuidado en uno de los escalones, entre nosotros. Ninguno dijo nada en varios minutos.

\- Estaba viendo un mapa viejo que tengo. - informó, de pronto. Asentí lentamente. - Hay un puente por el que puedes cruzar, a ocho o nueve kilómetros río abajo.

Lo miré, sorprendido de aquella información que me estaba revelando. Le había hablado, claro, acerca del punto de reunión que buscábamos con Joel y Ellie, a las afueras de Pittsburgh. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que…

\- ¿Ya quieres que me vaya, D? - pregunté, esbozando una sonrisa ladeada.

Cuando me miró, con medio cigarrillo colgando de entre sus labios, me di cuenta de lo mucho que había envejecido en solo un mes. Tenía unas bolsas oscuras enormes debajo de los ojos, que estaban completamente rojos. No lo había notado antes porque la mayor parte del tiempo que lo veía se encontraba recostado. Pero sentado allí, sin un respaldo detrás de él, se veía muy encorvado hacia delante, y leves temblores recorrían su cuerpo. A cada tanto, veía que apretaba la mandíbula, tensando sus labios en una fina línea recta.

\- Ya estás bien para viajar. - dijo él. - Ya no queda razón para que te quedes.

Tragó débilmente, como si le doliera la garganta.

\- Es cierto. - dije, volviéndome para mirar hacia la fogata. - Podría irme ya. Pero decidí esperar a que mejores. No me sentiría bien dejando atrás a un viejo enfermo.

\- No mejoraré.

No volví a mirarlo. En mi interior ya sospechaba aquello. Escuché cómo encendía otro cigarrillo.

\- Abajo, en el río. Cuando te encontré. - continuó D. - Casi te dejo ahí…

No me había hablado específicamente de aquello antes.

\- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? - pregunté. La carne del faisán comenzaba a oler muy bien ya.

\- Porque estoy muriendo… - dijo D, sincero. - No deberías seguir perdiendo tiempo aquí, si quieres ir a buscarlos. Tus armas… estaban contigo cuando te encontré. Funcionan, las revisé. Las limpié. Están debajo de mi colchón

Y lo entendí. Por muy aislado que hubiera vivido todo ese tiempo, no quería morir solo. Apreté la mandíbula.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo…? - pregunté.

\- No lo sé. - dijo él. - Pero no debería tardar. Espero que no…

Lo miré. Estaba mirando el cielo nublado. Así que él había tomado y escondido mis armas. ¿Pero si quería que me quedara hasta que muriera por qué decirme todo eso ahora? ¿Redención?

\- Entonces esperaré… - dije, mirando las nubes también.

Eso iba en contra de lo que me indicaba mi raciocinio; perder más tiempo allí sólo haría más difícil que encontrara a Joel y Ellie. Conocía bastante bien a Joel, era obvio que habían seguido adelante sin mirar atrás. Además, si se hubieran dedicado a buscarme, ya hubiera habido señales de ello. Era natural, no me enfadaba que me consideraran muerto. Así como tampoco me enfadaba que él hubiera ocultado mis armas en un intento por extender mi estadía. Quizá el hecho de que confesara era lo que había impedido que se desatara mi cólera.

\- ¿Seguro? - preguntó D. - Mira que tengo pensado vivir al menos hasta terminar mis cigarros…

Reprimí una risa.

\- Vaya viejo obstinado. - comenté, sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

\- No me pasé dos días y medio enrollando todos para que se desperdicien.

\- Vaya… - asentí, y lo miré. - Entonces… creo que te ayudaré un poco.

Extendí mi mano izquierda. D sonrió de lado y me dio un cigarrillo y su mechero.

\- Despacio, no son del todo suaves. - me advirtió.

Y ahí, encendí mi primer cigarrillo con algo de torpeza y acompañé a un hombre moribundo y silencioso con su vicio.

*Seis semanas después*

*Otoño*

*Ellie POV*

Más de dos meses habían pasado ya. Dos meses desde que partimos desde Pittsburgh. Dos meses de eterna caminata, en los cuales la temperatura había comenzado a descender, dándole fin al verano y la bienvenida al otoño. El clima se había tornado más húmedo, las lluvias era mucho más frecuentes y frías, y el verde del entorno iba volviéndose, lentamente, una mezcla de dorado, naranjo y café.

Después de sepultar a Henry y a Sam, y dejarle un aviso a Ryan, habíamos emprendido camino a pie, siguiendo los caminos más fáciles de seguir. La autopista era siempre la mejor opción, o al menos lo fue durante la primera parte del camino. Hacía algo de unas tres semanas que habíamos comenzado a internarnos en los bosques, cuando comenzábamos a aproximarnos a Jackson City, de acuerdo a los letreros en la autopista. Según Joel, para protegernos de una emboscada como la que habíamos sufrido antes, lo mejor sería entrar a la ciudad desde las montañas. Para eso debíamos encontrar un río, que podríamos utilizar para seguir y encontrar la ciudad.

Casi cuatro días de marcha por el bosque nos tomó encontrar el dichoso río. Y tras una semana más de seguirlo, finalmente encontramos una pista de nuestro paradero. Todas esas semanas de pasar frío, y hambre, noches incómodas y bastante tenebrosas, parecieron valer la pena cuando, tras ascender por una quebrada junto al río que se había convertido en nuestro nuevo compañero de viaje, aunque en sentido contrario, vimos un viejo letrero tallado en madera que indicaba que nos encontrábamos en Jackson County.

\- Jackson County. - leí, esperanzada. - Significa que estamos cerca de Jackson City, ¿verdad?

\- Deberían ser sólo unos kilómetros más. - dijo Joel.

\- ¿Listo para ver al querido hermano menor? - pregunté.

\- Estoy listo para llegar allí.

Desde ese punto, nuestra ruta comenzó a bajar por la quebrada, hacia el lecho del río.

\- ¿Nervioso? - pregunté. En ese tiempo habíamos charlado bastante, aunque los asuntos personales de él eran temas que había aprendido a evitar. Pero a veces me ganaba la curiosidad.

\- No sé cómo me siento. - confesó.

Llegamos hasta una pequeña meseta, desde la cual el camino volvía a elevarse. A la distancia se podía ver un puente y, más cerca de nosotros, los restos de una camioneta destrozada. Había sido un vehículo policial de alguna clase. Nos acercamos a ella para registrarla, pero no había nada útil dentro.

\- Espera… - indicó Joel, antes de seguir. Se agachó junto al árbol contra el cuál la camioneta se había estrellado y, den entre la maleza, levantó una pistola grande y pesada provista de una mira telescópica.

\- Vaya. - comenté, impresionada. Era de gran calibre. Joel la revisó.

\- Parece que funciona.

\- Se parece a… - me interrumpí a media frase, a punto de haber tocado nuevamente uno de los temas que intentábamos evitar ya.

\- Si… - convino Joel, sabiendo a qué me refería.

La mágnum de Ryan, que había encontrado en el pueblo de Bill, se parecía a aquel revólver, aunque un poco más pequeño. Joel guardó la pistola y seguimos adelante, aunque a pocos metros de llegar a la base del puente nos dimos cuenta de que no podríamos seguir por ahí.

\- Se acaba el camino. - suspiré.

\- Sólo sigamos el río. - dijo Joel, volviéndose para buscar una forma de bajar a la orilla. - Nos llevará directo a Tommy.

Encontramos una especie de camino que descendía irregularmente por el lado de la quebrada. estaba algo resbaladizo por el lodo, pero nos servía para acercarnos al agua.

\- ¿Y qué pasó entre ustedes dos? - pregunté. La curiosidad y mi desagrado por el silencio habían podido más que yo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A Tommy y tú… no están juntos. - expliqué. - Claramente algo sucedió.

\- Tuvimos desacuerdos. Eso es todo. - dijo Joel.

\- Oh, aquí vamos… - comenté, cuando llegamos a la orilla del río, que se desplazaba fuerte y violentamente en dirección opuesta a la nuestra. - ¿Y sobre qué?

\- Tommy veía el mundo de una manera y yo de otra.

Avanzamos hacia los soportes del puente, que se elevaban hasta varias decenas de metros.

\- ¿Y por eso se unió a las Luciérnagas? - pregunté, pasando entre dos rocas enormes con algo de dificultad.

\- Ja. Sí, tu amiga Marlene le prometió algo de esperanza. - dijo Joel, con un tono de resentimiento. - Eso lo mantuvo ocupado algún tiempo. Pero como es Tommy, en algún momento abandonará.

\- ¿Cómo fue la última vez que lo viste?

Comenzamos a escalar una pared de piedra. Joel subió primero y, cuando yo ya iba a la mitad, sujetó mi mano para ayudarme a subir lo que me faltaba.

\- Creo que sus últimas palabras fueron: "No quiero volver a ver tu maldita cara. - dijo Joel. - Algo así.

\- Dios. - jadeé. - ¿Pero nos ayudará?

Nos detuvimos debajo del puente. Era una estructura de acero impresionante. Elevé la mirada para observarlo con detenimiento y, de pronto, me dio algo de vértigo. Negué con la cabeza para quitarme la sensación.

\- Creo que lo descubriremos cuando lleguemos. - respondió Joel.

\- Bueno… con o sin su ayuda… - dije, volviendo a caminar. - Llegaremos allí.

Volvimos a trepar por unas rocas que estaban al costado de una pequeña cascada, y al llegar arriba nos encontramos con una construcción de concreto y metal, casi sobre el agua. Era el edificio más raro que había visto.

\- Guau… ¿qué es eso? - pregunté.

\- Es una central hidroeléctrica.

\- Una hidro… ¿qué? - pregunté, curiosa.

\- Eh… usa los movimientos del agua para convertirlos en energía. - explicó Joel.

\- ¿Y cómo lo hace? - quise saber. Era impresionante.

\- Mira, sé lo que es, no sé cómo lo hace. - dijo Joel, impaciente.

\- De acuerdo. - dije. Caminamos hacia la central para examinar el lugar más de cerca. - ¿Cómo vamos a pasar?

La construcción bloqueaba completamente aquel lado del río. Si no podíamos atravesarla, tendríamos que cruzar el río para seguir avanzando por la otra orilla. Subimos una vieja escalera metálica, algo resbaladiza, hasta llegar a una puerta. Joel intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada. Esperamos unos segundos a que hubiera alguna respuesta al intento, pero parecía no haber infectados adentro.

Joel tomó un poco de distancia y empujó la puerta con su peso, golpeándola con su hombro. Una vez, dos veces. A la tercera, la vieja cerradura cedió y la puerta se abrió para revelar el interior de una oscura sala. Con las linternas encendidas, registramos el lugar y encontramos algunos trapos y algo de alcohol. Había incluso un par de latas de comida, pero sin etiqueta. Podríamos averiguar de qué se trataba cuando las abriéramos. Con las latas me di cuenta de que estaba muy hambrienta.

El registro finalizó ahí, sin embargo, porque el sitio estaba completamente cerrado. No podríamos atravesar por ahí. Volvimos a salir para explorar un poco más el exterior. Sobre una plataforma de acero, dimos un vistazo a la pequeña laguna que, artificialmente, acumulaba el agua que bajaba desde arriba de las montañas. Seguía saliendo a través de unas barreras que no bloqueaban completamente su paso, pero permitían mantener un nivel constante de líquido.

\- Veamos… - murmuró Joel, acercándose hacia la orilla de la plataforma, desde donde las barreras se extendían de un lado al otro de la orilla del río.

Había una gran válvula, redonda y algo oxidada allí. Joel la sujetó y comenzó a girarla, hacia la izquierda. Emitió un chillido agudo mientras giraba pesadamente y, mientras lo hacía, la barrera que había estado medio sumergida en el río comenzó a elevarse hasta que, cuando la válvula no pudo girar más, quedó orientada hacia arriba, formando la mitad de un puente que podríamos usar para cruzar el agua. Dudaba, sin embargo, que pudiéramos dar un salto tan largo como para llegar al otro extremo.

\- Bueno, tenemos medio camino. - comenté. - Si lográramos subir el otro podríamos cruzar.

¿Pero cómo llegar al otro lado? Nadar a través de la laguna no funcionaría porque el nivel del agua no era lo suficientemente alto como para trepar a la plataforma del lado contrario. Sin mencionar que aún no sabía nadar. Saltamos unas barreras de protección y descendimos hacia un sacado de concreto sobresalía del agua, un poco más abajo, e inspeccionamos el agua.

\- Allí. - señaló Joel. Algo sumergida había una plancha de madera que parecía estar atorada bajo unos pocos escombros. - Si puedo liberarla, tal vez flote. Podríamos usarla para llevarte al otro lado y…

\- Subir la otra barrera. - finalicé. Era lo único que podíamos hacer, al parecer.

Joel se quitó la mochila y se metió en el agua.

\- ¡Dios, está helada! - exclamó y, tras una gran bocanada de aire, se sumergió.

Me quedé en la orilla, nerviosa, mirando fijamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba nadando, luchando contra la corriente que formaba la salida del agua de la laguna. Tras varios segundos, comencé a pasearme por la orilla, ansiosa. No podía ver claramente a Joel. No podría distinguir si necesitaba ayuda o algo parecido, aunque no habría nada que pudiera hacer para socorrerlo si se atoraba o algo.

\- ¡Dios, como extraño a Ryan! - exclamé, tras un minuto de espera. Me obligué a sacarlo de mi mente. Pensaba en él todos los días. Al igual que en Tess, Sam y Henry. Pero Ryan…

Y entonces emergió una plancha grande de madera y, casi inmediatamente, Joel. Sujetó la paleta antes de que la corriente la arrastrara lejos y, a punta de esfuerzo la dirigió hacia donde yo estaba.

\- Bien, Ellie, necesito que… - jadeaba.

\- Ya sé. - suspiré. - Que suba a la maldita paleta.

Aunque Joel estuviera justo ahí, lo que había pasado en el río de Pittsburgh había quedado grabado profundamente en mí. No podía dejar de ponerme más nerviosa a mi inminente contacto con el agua profunda. Subí a la superficie de madera y me quedé apoyada tanto en mis pies como en mis rodillas y mis manos, sujetándome lo mejor que podía para no moverme de mi lugar. El agua me mojó los pies, los pantalones y las mangas de mi sudadera.

Joel hizo un enorme esfuerzo para dirigirnos hacia el otro lado de la laguna, y no pude menos que suspirar de alivio cuando lo consiguió. Subí a la plataforma de metal de un salto. Estaba mojada y helada, pero se sintió bien alejarse del agua y encontrarme con la brisa fría.

\- Bien. - dije. - Regresa al otro lado.

Sujeté la válvula de aquella sección de la barrera de contención y esperé a que Joel nadara de regreso al borde de concreto. Cuando salió del agua, comencé a girar la válvula con fuerza. La manos mojadas no me ayudaron mucho, pero poco a poco fui consiguiendo que la barrera se elevara.

Cuando terminé, había un puente completo totalmente formado para que Joel cruzara a pie.

\- Cuida de no resbalar. - advertí, jadeante. Las palmas de mis manos estaban adoloridas y mis nudillos y dedos entumecidos.

Joel estaba ya con la mochila sobre su espalda y listo para comenzar a cruzar. Sonreí cuando llegó hasta el otro lado y alcé mi mano.

\- Bien. ¡Trabajo en equipo! - exclamé, alegre de haber terminado con eso.

Joel me miró un segundo antes de darme los cinco que le estaba pidiendo. Recorrimos la plataforma metálica y, antes de dirigirnos hacia el sentido contrario del río, notamos lo que parecían ser los restos de un campamento.

Había una tienda de acampar destrozada y los restos muy viejos de una fogata. No había nada útil allí. Y un poco más abajo, tras un tronco caído, un montículo de tierra con un palo clavado en la cabecera y un oso de peluche sentado encima.

\- Es muy pequeña para una tumba. - dijo Joel. Y recordé algo.

\- Oh, demonios. - dije. - Olvidé dejar ese estúpido robot sobre su tumba. ¿Qué debo hacer con eso?

\- Ellie…

\- ¿Qué? Quiero hablar sobre eso. - dije, mirando a Joel. - Sobre todos ellos.

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué no? - pregunté, insistente.

\- ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que volver sobre lo mismo? - preguntó Joel. - Las cosas pasan… y seguimos adelante.

\- Es que… Ryan… - solté. - Ya debería habernos alcanzado y…

\- Han pasado más de dos meses, Ellie. - dijo Joel. - Es… suficiente.

Suspiré, triste. No me quedaba otra que aceptar que tenía razón.

\- Tienes razón. - dije finalmente. - Lo siento.

\- Vayamos con Tommy.

Seguimos en contra del río hasta tener que trepar por unas rocas para llegar a la cima de la cascada, donde el resto de la planta hidroeléctrica estaba construída.

\- Ah, tengo mucha hambre. - dije, tras llegar a la cima.

\- Lo sé. Yo también. - dijo Joel. - Terminemos de cruzar esto y comemos algo.

\- Bueno, pero si muero de hambre, va a ser tu culpa. - dije.

El resto de la planta bloqueaba el paso de aquel camino. Si no podíamos atravesar por ella, no podríamos seguir. Nos veríamos forzados a regresar y buscar la forma de volver a la autopista.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? - pregunté, observando las enormes puertas dobles de acero que nos impedían seguir.

\- No podemos rodearla, tendremos que entrar sea como sea. - dijo Joel.

Avanzamos y Joel comenzó a empujar, intentando abrir. Y el sonido de una bala siendo pasada a la cámara de un rifle nos hizo retroceder.

\- ¡Ni pienses en buscar tu arma! - ordenó una mujer, rubia, que le apuntaba a Joel con un rifle. Saqué mi pistola y le apunté. - ¡Y dile a la chica que arroje la suya! ¡Ahora!

\- Ellie… - dijo Joel, y lo miré. Tenía una mano extendida hacia mí, para hacerme retroceder. - Haz lo que la dama dice.

Miré a la mujer nuevamente y asentí, dejando de apuntarle y alzando ambas manos.

\- Si. - dije.

\- Díganme que están perdidos. - dijo la mujer, sin dejar de apuntarle a Joel. Al otro lado de la puerta, otro tipo con otro rifle me estaba apuntando a mí.

\- No sabíamos que el lugar estaba ocupado. - respondió Joel. - Sólo queríamos abrirnos paso.

\- ¿Hacia dónde? - preguntó la mujer, seria.

\- Son confiables. - dijo la voz de un hombre, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Conoces a ésta gente? - preguntó la mujer.

\- Lo conozco a él. - dijo el hombre, aún sin mostrarse. La enorme puerta se abrió y un hombre de cabello castaño claro emergió. - Es mi maldito hermano.

\- Tommy… - murmuró Joel, sin poder creerlo. El hombre, Tommy, sonrió y se acercó rápidamente a su hermano.

\- Cielos... - dijo, antes de abrazar a Joel fuertemente.

Cuando digerí lo que ocurría, sonreí. Habíamos encontrado a Tommy, por fin.

*Tres días después*

*Ryan POV*

El letrero en la autopista fue, de dos maneras, una bendición y una maldición. Leía que me encontraba a pocos kilómetros de una ciudad llamada West Des Moines, en Iowa. Aquello, según el mapa que había sacado de mi mochila y que ahora se mojaba con las pocas gotas que caían desde las nubes, significaba que llevaba medio camino desde Pittsburgh hacia Jackson City. Sólo la mitad del camino después de más de un mes de caminata insufrible y solitaria. Me quedaba a lo menos otro mes de marcha. La bendición era que realmente había avanzado de acuerdo a mis cálculos, sin demasiado retraso pero sin adelanto tampoco. La maldición era justamente eso; otro mes de andar y andar. Y para colmo se cumpliría lo que había previsto al momento de mi partida; no lograría alcanzar Jackson City antes de que el invierno llegara y la nieve y el frío hicieran todo más difícil.

Además, ya no me quedaba comida y aquella zona no contaba con buenos bosques donde acampar y cazar de manera inmediata. No tendría otro remedio más que entrar a la ciudad, algo que había logrado evitar durante muchas semanas ya.

Suspirando, doblé el mapa y volví a guardarlo en mi mochila antes de recoger la ballesta y volver a caminar, sin poder evitar, como cada vez que tomaba aquella arma, al hombre al que había pertenecido y que había fallecido hacía el mismo tiempo que llevaba viajando.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola gente! Traigo nuevo capi :) Espero les guste. Gracias a todos los que leen, y gracias especiales a leonhardtrose por sus comentarios constantes :3 y a Camilo489 por su review :D

Aprovecho de preguntar, a ustedes dos y a todos los que leen, algún fanático conocedor o que al menos disfrute de la franquicia de Resident Evil? Dejen algún comentario para saber, me serviría para tomar algunas decisiones respecto a otro fic que se está formando en mi cabeza :3

Saludos a todos!

Capítulo 13.

Fog City.

*Ryan POV*

A la distancia, mientras descendía por la salida de la autopista, podía ver la ciudad. West Des Moines, como fuera que se pronunciara, era una ciudad mediana. No tan grande como Boston o Pittsburgh, pero definitivamente más grande que el pueblo de Bill. Calculé que me faltaría una media hora más de caminata para llegar, lo que me daba tiempo de pensar detenidamente cómo sería mi paso por ahí. Normalmente, en las gasolineras a las entradas de las ciudades se vendían mapas de las mismas. En este maldito caso, la única gasolinera que encontré no tenía mapas que se pudieran llevar, pero si uno grande pintado en una de las paredes de la tienda. No tenía nada de provisiones, eso no.

Así que me estaba valiendo de mi memoria para guiarme. Había visto que, desde la entrada a la ciudad, sólo había que recorrer algunas calles hacia el centro para encontrarme con el primer almacén. Si no había nada en ese, tendría que seguir hacia el este por otras cuantas calles para encontrar otro. Si no hallaba nada de comer ahí, me iría al demonio. No me quedaría otra que regresar a la autopista y seguir mi camino hasta la siguiente ciudad. Lo que podría llevarme un día, cuando menos. Recorrer toda aquella distancia sin comer sería muy agradable. Sarcásticamente hablando.

Claro que si me topaba con algún animal en el camino… la cosa cambiaría. No era fan de comer ratas, o perros, o palomas… pero ante la necesidad. Negué, implorando no haber sellado mi destino de comer alguno de esos animales nada más por pensarlo. Los edificios se iban haciendo más nítidos a medida que me acercaba; una niebla se alzaba frente a mí, y la temperatura bajaba rápidamente. No llevaba ropa para aquellas temperaturas, así que anoté llevarme algo si me topaba con alguna tienda abandonada en el camino.

Además, tenía más que claro que tenía que estar atento a la presencia de militares e infectados por igual. Era enemigo de ambos en ese momento. Al volver a pensar en los militares se me vino algo a la mente justo cuando las primeras casas de los suburbios comenzaron a aparecer junto al camino, completamente destrozadas. No había visto ninguna señal de presencia de las fuerzas armadas en ese sitio. Claro, lo normal era que la población que los militares "protegían" estuviera concentrada en un área reducida de la ciudad, normalmente en el centro. Pero siempre había algún grado de vigilancia a las afueras. En este caso, no había nada de señalética que prometía protección y comida y refugio y todas las porquerías que los soldados usaban para engatusar incautos y conseguir mano de obra barata.

Ni siquiera quedaban restos de pancartas, o cualquier otra señal que indicara que los militares habían estado allí pero se habían marchado. A cada paso que daba, la impresión de que las fuerzas armadas jamás habían estado ahí se acrecentaba. Las casas pequeñas que pasaba estaban igualmente destrozadas unas con otras, algunas incluso quemadas. De hecho, todo ese sector estaba completamente destruido. ¿Qué demonios había sucedido ahí?

Me detuve en la mitad de la calle; llevaba bastante tiempo ingresando a la ciudad. El barrio por el que pasaba en ese momento era más bien humilde; sólo casas pequeñas, autos desastrosos incluso antes de la pandemia, se podía notar. La fachada en general, más la niebla y el espantoso silencio, hacían que todo el lugar fuera bastante tétrico.

Agudicé el oído e intenté percibir algo, pero no logré captar nada. Parecía que el lugar estaba completamente abandonado. Me ponía nervioso, aunque no sabía el porqué. Digo, ¿qué mejor que un sitio sin ninguna criatura viviente para ir a buscar lo que quedaba de comida? Sólo para sentirme más tranquilo, comencé a caminar de manera silenciosa, amortiguando mis pasos con el talón. Era más incómodo, sí, pero me hacía sentir mejor el que apenas pudiera escucharme a mí mismo moverme.

Las primeras casas más grandes comenzaron a aparecer; pertenecientes a un barrio de mayores recursos. Los autos abandonados también comenzaron a aumentar de tamaño y estilo. Estaban igualmente destrozados, claro. Los neumáticos podridos y desinflados, vidrios rotos y demás. Quizá no necesitaría ir tan lejos como el almacén…

Un auto en particular llamó mi atención. Era un sedán de color negro, algo estropeado. Pero a diferencia de los otros autos abandonados, éste tenía neumáticos inflados y los cristales relativamente limpios. Junté las cejas y me quedé mirándolo, de pie, por algunos segundos antes de decidirme a acercarme. Llegué junto al auto y miré el interior desde afuera, atento a todo a mi alrededor. No había nadie adentro. Tampoco había cuerpos de ninguna clase. Pateé un neumático y descubrí que efectivamente estaba duro, con una excelente presión de aire para un auto abandonado No. Aquel auto había sido conducido hacía poco.

Lo rodeé para mirarlo por todos los ángulos antes de dirigirme hacia la puerta del conductor y abrirla. El seguro no estaba puesto. Las bisagras emitieron un chirrido muy potente, de oxidadas, que hizo eco a la distancia. Me agaché rápidamente y me concentré en escuchar, pero no hubo ningún ruido que indicara que había sido detectado. Volví a ponerme de pie y miré los alrededores. La niebla estaba espesando, pero no pude ver nada que se moviera a la distancia, salvo algunas ramas altas de árboles y…

Apunté la ballesta rápidamente hacia la ventana de la casa más cercana. Algo ahí adentro se había movido y había agitado las cortinas de una de las ventanas del primer piso. Aún continuaban meciéndose. No había podido ver a una persona en particular… pero aquel movimiento… ¿Podría haber sido el viento? No. Las cortinas de las otras ventanas no se movían.

Apreté la mandíbula. ¿Acaso había alguien ahí? ¿O ya me estaba volviendo paranoico?

La casa tenía el diseño clásico de una vivienda familiar. Bonita fachada, sin contar los destrozos, de dos pisos, con una entrada grande y un patio trasero cercado. Caminé hacia ella, hacia la puerta de entrada. La madera vieja del porche crujió bajo mis pies mientras subía los pocos escalones y caminaba hacia la puerta. Me detuve ahí, escuchando atentamente. Nada pareció reaccionar al ruido de la madera. Todo bien hasta ese momento.

Sostuve la ballesta con una sola mano y, con la otra, llamé a la puerta con fuerza suficiente para que se escuchara por todo el interior de la casa. Y esperé. No hubo reacción alguna. Ningún alarido. Ningún grito desgarrador. La casa parecía estar vacía. Llevé mi mano hacia el pomo de la puerta y giré, encontrando que estaba abierta. Las bisagras crujieron mientras la puerta se abría lentamente. Y aún nada de respuesta.

Sujeté la ballesta con ambas manos, en posición de disparo y entré, previo encender mi linterna. Debido a la niebla, no había mucho de la luz de la tarde que se filtrara a la casa, dejándola más bien oscura en su interior. Pero se podía ver, sin embargo. La linterna ayudaba mucho.

Registré la entrada rápidamente, buscando la menor señal de movimiento, pero no había nada. Seguía sin oírse nadie además de mí. Antes de moverme, me volteé para entrecerrar la puerta. Luego comencé a caminar hacia más adentro, pasando junto a una escalera, hacia atrás, encontrándome con una sala de estar. Todo seguía en su sitio, casi intacto. Pasé a través de la sala, hacia una puerta doble de vidrio que se hallaba abierta, que me dio acceso a un comedor. Con la mirada iba registrando las superficies, y en ese lugar me permití revisar unos cajones. Solo cachivaches. Ahí mismo estaban las cortinas que había visto moverse, en ese momento estaban tan quietas como las del resto de las ventanas.

Seguí avanzando, pasando por otra puerta que me llevó hacia un pasillo corto que conducía directamente a la cocina… Latas de comida. Tres de ellas, abiertas sobre la mesa. Me acerqué y las registré. Dos de ellas estaban vacías pero la tercera aún tenía contenido dentro de ella, contenido fresco. Definitivamente alguien había estado comiendo hacía muy, muy poco tiempo.

Un "click" muy suave me hizo elevar la mirada, hacia el techo. Algo conocido… Era como… una puerta que se cierra. Terminé la ronda por el primer piso rápidamente, siguiendo mi camino y regresando a la entrada principal, hacia la escalera. Miré hacia arriba, no se veía a nadie. Imaginé que quien quiera que estuviera ahí se había escondido. Aún así, no se podía ser lo suficientemente precavido. Apreté mis manos en sus posiciones de la ballesta y comencé a subir, intentando ser lo más silencioso posible. La madera crujía un poco, pero quizás no pudiera ser escuchada.

Al llegar a la cima de la escalera volví a detenerme para escuchar, aprovechando de mirar en varias direcciones. La escalera me había conducido hasta un pasillo que se extendía en dos direcciones. A mi derecha distinguí la puerta abierta de lo que parecía ser el dormitorio principal. A mi izquierda, dos puertas más revelaban la presencia de dos habitaciones más, ambas con las puertas abiertas. Y justo frente a mí, un baño.

Si había escuchado bien allá abajo en la cocina, el click había provenido de una de las habitaciones a mi izquierda. Si no me fallaba el cálculo, de la más cercana. Apagué mi linterna, y avancé en el más absoluto de los silencios. A medio camino, me detuve y miré el piso. Algo de la poca luz que entraba hacia el pasillo se reflejaba en el polvo acumulado en ese lugar, excepto en determinadas partes. Un rastro. Huellas muy juntas una de la otra. Alguien que había avanzado de puntitas para no hacer ruido y que conducían directamente hacia la habitación que planeaba visitar.

Aquello me ponía en un predicamento. Alguien estaba en esa casa, era seguro. Al parecer alguien con acceso a un auto. Alguien que estaba asustado con mi presencia en ese lugar. ¿Debería hablar? ¿Debería sorprender a esa persona? Hablar en voz alta determinaría que me encontraba en ese piso, y en qué parte específica. Si había más de una persona ahí y planeaban emboscarme, aquellos los ayudaría.

Con la mandíbula tensa, decidí callar y continuar mi marcha silenciosa. Entré en la habitación, que resultó ser la de un niño, con la ballesta apuntada hacia delante, lista para disparar. Desde la entrada, revisé el lugar con la mirada rápidamente, siendo incapaz de encontrar a quien se hallaba ahí. Ahí mismo, me agaché y miré debajo de la cama pequeña, tampoco estaba allí. El único lugar donde podía seguir escondiéndose era en el interior del clóset, lo que explicaría el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse con suavidad que había escuchado antes.

Me deslicé con suavidad y atravesé frente la puerta del armario, apoyándome contra la pared junto a la puerta. Me esforcé por controlar mi respiración, sin haber notado que estaba nervioso. Sin poder retrasar más aquello, solté mi mano izquierda de la ballesta y fui a coger el pequeño pomo de la puerta.

Dos cosas pasaron casi simultáneamente cuando cerré mi mano alrededor del pomo. Primero, escuché claramente un jadeo agudo, débil, proveniente desde el interior del armario. Pensé de inmediato que se trataba de un niño. Segundo, un disparo pasó volando a través de la delgada madera, haciendo saltar astillas y trozos de barniz, y luego otro, y otro, y otro. Me hice hacia atrás por instinto. Si hubiera decidido intentar abrir la puerta desde el frente de ésta, ahora sería un colador.

Siete disparos se dejaron oír en la casa antes de que les siguieran los sonidos de una pistola vacía que estaba intentando ser disparada. Los oídos me zumbaban en respuesta a los disparos tan cercanos, pero nada incapacitante, sólo molesto. Me quedé quieto y en silencio. Dentro del armario, ahora mucho más claramente gracias a los agujeros en la madera, se podían escuchar jadeos rápidos y nerviosos, agudos.

Yo mismo sentía el corazón a toda prisa; realmente me había asustado a muerte. Pero al parecer, ya no le quedaban municiones. Vaya desperdicio. Tragué saliva amarga y suspiré.

\- Fallaste. - dije, serio.

Los jadeos se detuvieron de inmediato y, tras unos segundos, la puerta se abrió de golpe, chocando contra la pared contraria a la mía. Vi como una niña, no un niño, salía corriendo del interior del armario, intentando escapar, pero la sujeté fuertemente de un brazo, manteniéndola firme en su lugar. La chiquilla comenzó a jalar, intentando liberarse con mucha energía.

\- Oye, oye. - le dije, sin aflojar mi agarre. - Cálmate. Cálmate. No voy a hacerte daño.

\- ¡Monstruo! - gritó la niña. ¿Hablaba de los infectados?

\- No, no. - dije, en voz más alta. Dejé la ballesta en el piso. - No lo soy. Mírame. Soy una persona.

Jalé de su brazo para voltearla hacia mí y sujetar uno de sus hombros con mi otra mano.

\- ¡Mírame! - le dije, fuerte. Y aquello pareció descolocarla lo suficiente como para que dejara de luchar y me mirara. - Eso es. ¿Lo ves? No soy un monstruo. No soy una de esas cosas. Soy una persona. Un humano.

Y pude analizarla bien entonces. Era una niña de unos ocho o nueve años, de cabello castaño y, según pude ver, unos brillantes ojos celestes. Estaba algo sucia, y quizás un poco delgada, pero fuera de eso parecía estar saludable. Y sin duda tenía mucha energía. Se quedó viéndome directamente.

\- Bien. Eso es… - dije asintiendo. - Voy a soltarte ahora, ¿si? No tienes que estar asustada, no te haré daño.

Y solté su brazo y su hombro, atento por si volvía a intentar correr. Pero la chiquilla no se movió, siguió mirándome atentamente.

\- ¿No eres uno de esos monstruos? - preguntó, temerosa, pero sin moverse. Negué con la cabeza.

\- No. Los monstruos no pueden hablar. Sólo gritan y gruñen. - expliqué.

\- Y corren. - dijo ella. - Y muerden.

\- Eso. - asentí y suspiré. - ¿Cómo te llamas, niña? ¿Qué haces aquí sola?

La niña se miró los pies un segundo, antes de volver a mirarme. Parecía muy asustada.

\- No debo hablar con desconocidos. - dijo.

\- ¿En serio? - pregunté, sarcástico. - Bueno, en ese caso, no creo que sea buena idea quedarme, ya que soy un desconocido.

Hice amago de irme después de recoger mi ballesta.

\- ¡No, no! ¡Espera! - pidió la niña. - ¡No te vayas! Me llamo Sharon. Por favor, no te vayas.

\- Ya, ya. Era broma. - dije, encogiéndome de hombros. - Me llamo Ryan. ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola, Sharon?

\- Yo… no estoy sola. - dijo ella, nerviosa. - Bueno, ahora si, pero mi hermana… Ella fue a la ciudad a buscar gasolina para el auto.

\- ¿Ese de allá afuera? - pregunté, sorprendido. - ¿Funciona?

Ella asintió.

\- Sí, pero no tiene gasolina. - confirmó Sharon. - Laura fue a buscar un poco…

Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de pronto, las que luchó por no derramar.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunté, temiendo lo peor.

\- Se fue hace dos días. - dijo ella sollozando. - Ya debería haber regresado. La gasolinera no estaba tan lejos y dijo que si encontraba un auto con gasolina iba a…

\- Entiendo.

Dos días era mucho tiempo para una búsqueda tan corta.

\- No quiero que le haya pasado algo… - sollozó Sharon, limpiándose los ojos. - ¿Y si los monstruos la agarraron…?

\- Tranquila. - me apresuré a decir. Nunca había interactuado con una niña de esa edad, así que no sabría cómo actuar si comenzaba a llorar. - Que demore no significa que los infectados la alcanzaran. Puede haber encontrado alguna demora o quizás siga buscando porque no hay gasolina en ninguna parte.

Aquello era muy improbable. Tras dos días de ausencia, dejando a su hermana atrás, lo que se me ocurría era que o estaba muerta o la había abandonado. Vaya predicamento. Si así era…

\- ¿Qué pasa con tus padres? - pregunté, volteándome para ir a recoger su pistola. Estaba completamente descargada.

\- Ellos… murieron hace mucho. - dijo la pequeña. Suspiré.

Significaba que ella estaba completamente sola ya. ¿Qué hacer? Dejarla ahí y marcharme… ¿Matarla? No, eso nunca. ¿Llevarla conmigo? Podría ser, aunque sus probabilidades de sobrevivir no serían mucho mayores a que si sólo la dejaba ahí. Me froté el puente de la nariz con mi dedo pulgar y mi índice, apretando los ojos. Vaya situación.

Bueno, antes de tomar una decisión, fuera cual fuera, había algo que estaba claro. El auto que estaba allá afuera, sin gasolina, era un medio de transporte como pocos quedaban en ese mundo, y me permitiría ahorrar mucho tiempo en mi viaje si podía utilizarlo. No cabía duda alguna de que tendría que adueñarme de él. Me volteé nuevamente y miré a la niña. Me estaba observando atentamente, algo nerviosa. Suspiré.

\- Ten. - le dije, ofreciéndole su pistola de regreso. - No le quedan balas, pero es tuya.

La niña me miró otro poco antes de coger su pistola. Luego, sin decir más, recogí mi ballesta y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Adónde vas? - preguntó la niña, siguiéndome, con voz urgente.

\- Abajo. - dije. - A cerrar la puerta de entrada. No queremos que los monstruos se metan, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Oh, no! - negó la niña.

En el primer piso, cerré la puerta con cuidado y me encaminé hacia la sala. La niña me seguía de cerca.

\- Las llaves del auto… - dije, casual. - ¿Las tienes aquí? ¿O tu hermana se las llevó?

\- Oh, me dijo que las cuidara. - respondió Sharon. - Que no quería tirarlas por accidente allá afuera.

\- Muy lista.

En mi mente, iba planeando algo. No era muy honorable, pero era necesario. La niña tenía las llaves, ergo sólo tenía que conseguir algo de gasolina para utilizar el auto. El problema era que no me sentía bien… Me senté en un sillón de la sala, quitándome la mochila para sacar todas mis armas. Mi pistola, mi escopeta, mi hacha de mano, mi cuchillo y mi ballesta. Y un pequeño revólver de cañón corto que había encontrado dentro de un auto abandonado al ingresar a la carretera, meses atrás.

La ballesta me había sido increíblemente útil para ahorrar munición. Aún tenía seis cartuchos de escopeta, una carga completa de la pistola y el revólver tenía tres balas. Comencé a revisarlas; ya sabían que estaban en buenas condiciones, pero quería estar completamente seguro. La niña se quedó de pie algunos minutos, mirándome, antes de que decidiera sentarse en el sofá, en el extremo más alejado a mí. Claramente no confiaba completamente en mí aún.

\- ¿Qué haces? - me preguntó, curiosa.

\- Me aseguro de que todas funcionen. - dije simplemente. - Quiero que estén bien para cuando vaya a la ciudad a buscar gasolina…

\- ¿Vas a llevarte el auto? - preguntó ella, ansiosa.

\- Déjame terminar. - pedí. - Buscar gasolina y a tu hermana.

Sharon se quedó de piedra algunos segundos antes de comprender. Le brillaron los ojos.

\- ¿Es enserio?

\- Si. Necesitaré saber cómo es ella. - dije. - Ya sé que se llama Laura.

\- ¡Oh es muy linda! - dijo Sharon, animada de pronto. - Tiene el pelo como el mío y los ojos azules.

\- También como tú.

\- Sí.

Asentí. No estaba para nada seguro de poder encontrarla, sólo quería estar atento por si la veía. Viva. O muerta. O infectada.

\- ¿Recuerdas cómo estaba vestida? - pregunté, comenzando a guardar mis cosas en mi mochila.

\- Sí. Unos pantalones como los tuyos y una chaqueta roja. - dijo ella, haciendo memoria. - Y una blusa negra. También tenía el pelo amarrado cuando se fue.

\- Bien. Eso servirá. - dije, terminando de guardar las cosas.

Me incorporé y me colgué la mochila a los hombros, ajustando las correas para que quedara firme. Mi cuchillo volvió a su funda, mi hacha a mi cinto y mi ballesta a mis manos. También tenía el pequeño revólver, el cual ofrecí a Sharon. La niña miró el arma un momento antes de mirarme.

\- Por si acaso. - dije. - Tiene sólo tres balas, pero no creo que vayas a necesitarlas aquí adentro.

Ella dudó un segundo antes de tomar el arma. Luego me miró, preocupada.

\- ¿Vas a volver? - preguntó, en voz baja.

\- Claro. - aseguré. - Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

\- Y… ¿si encuentras gasolina pero no a Laura?

Me quedé mirándola fijamente, sin saber bien como disfrazar aquella verdad. Si no la encontraba, y dudaba que fuera a hacerlo, tendría que regresar sin ella y… decidir qué hacer con la chiquilla.

\- Nos preocuparemos de eso si es que sucede, ¿si? - le ofrecí. - Ahora, ¿sabes a qué gasolinera iba? Pasé una a la entrada de la ciudad, pero no había nada.

Sharon asintió y de dos pasos rápidos regresó hacia el sofá, agachándose para sacar de debajo de él una mochila pequeña y de color rojo desvanecido. Del interior de la mochila, sacó un mapa algo estropeado y me lo mostró.

\- Nosotros estamos en el punto. - dijo. - Iba a ir a la gasolinera que está cerrada en el círculo más cercano, y si no encontraba nada, a la que está un poco más lejos subiendo por la avenida grande.

Observé el mapa. Aquello sólo hubiera significado un viaje de algunas horas. La primera gasolinera estaba a sólo diez calles. La otra a unas quince. Si en dos días no había regresado… Asentí, memorizando una ruta más o menos directa. No la más directa, pero la más directa que me permitiría dirigirme hacia allá sin permanecer completamente al descubierto todo el tiempo.

\- Bien. Mejor me voy ya o me agarrará la noche a mitad de camino. - dije, caminando hacia la puerta de entrada. - Ahora, Sharon. Cuando me vaya, cierra la puerta y permanece muy silenciosa aquí adentro. Cuando regrese… regresemos, vendremos a buscarte aquí. No salgas y no vuelvas a acercarte a las ventanas, sin importar lo que escuches.

\- Cuando vuelvan, ¿vas a viajar con nosotras? - preguntó, con algo que sólo pude reconocer como esperanza.

\- Bien, depende. - admití. - ¿Hacia dónde van?

\- Estamos buscando a las Luciérnagas. - respondió. Vaya, eso sí que era una grata coincidencia.

\- Perfecto. También yo. - sonreí con sinceridad. - Ahora, recuerda cerrar con seguro.

\- Espera. - me pidió. Corrió hacia la parte de atrás de la casa y regresó, con la lata de comida que estaba abierta en la cocina en una mano y otra cerrada en la otra. - Ten. No queda mucho en esta, pero te ayudará a tener energía. Y Laura debe tener hambre también...

La miré, sorprendido. No muchos ofrecían algo tan valioso como la comida así nada más. Asentí y acepté el alimento. Ya después de eso no se me volvería a pasar por la cabeza el abandonarla.

\- ¿Acaso no eres una ternurita? - pregunté, sonriendo. Efectivamente, pude terminarme todo el contenido de la lata abierta en dos bocados, pero el efecto fue inmediato. Mi ánimo mejoró bastante. - Ahora que estoy recargado, será mejor partir. Recuerda lo que te dije, y ten cuidado con el revólver.

Sharon asintió con determinación. Guardé la otra lata de comida en mi mochila.

\- Ten cuidado. - me pidió.

Y salí nuevamente al exterior. Sharon cerró la puerta detrás de mí y pasó el seguro. Bien, al menos estaría más segura así. La niebla permitía ver hasta unos diez metros con bastante claridad; la suficiente para darme tiempo de defenderme de un atacante, al menos. Claro que eso era sólo si lo tenía de frente. Por suerte, en el caso de los infectados podría escucharlos acercarse.

Bajé del porche y regresé a la calle, con el oído en alto, pero sólo seguía escuchándose el sonido de la soledad. Me puse en marcha en dirección al centro de la ciudad.

*Ellie POV*

\- Bien, déjame ver si entendí. - pedí. - ¿Si lo arruinas al cuarto down le pasas el balón al otro equipo?

\- Bien. - confirmó Joel. - Se llama "turnover".

\- ¿Y si completas las diez yardas vuelves al primer down?

\- Es correcto.

Los dos íbamos montando a caballo, con él dirigiendo al animal. Hacía tres días ya que habíamos salido de lo de Tommy, tras varios problemas. En primer lugar, unos bandidos habían intentado tomarse la central hidroeléctrica justo después de que el grupo de Tommy terminara de repararla, generando energía eléctrica para todos los que vivían en la ciudad. Tras todo aquel alboroto, en el que me había quedado encerrada junto a la esposa de Tommy, María, mientras comíamos y charlábamos acerca de nuestro viaje y la travesía de ellos para encontrar un hogar más o menos seguro, Joel y yo habíamos chocado en cuanto a nuestras ideas de cómo continuar nuestro viaje.

Joel había querido que Tommy fuera quien siguiera llevándome con las Luciérnagas. Tommy había aceptado finalmente pero yo no. No había sido la acción más madura de mi parte, pero me sentí tan dolida, tan asustada cuando supe que Joel quería deshacerse de mí, que había huído, robándome uno de los caballos del grupo. Había querido irme para siempre, alejarme del traidor de Joel. Pero a medida que galopaba aquella idea se iba desvaneciendo. No sé cuánto tiempo demoré, pero llegué a una casa en medio del bosque y me refugié en ella, pensando.

Los hermanos habían terminado por encontrarme y, con bastantes gritos, me había desahogado y le había dicho a Joel justamente cómo me sentía. Afectada. Completamente afectada y herida por la muerte y el abandono por parte de todos mis seres queridos. Mis padres, aunque no los conocí de verdad. Mi mejor amiga, Riley. Marlene, Tess, Henry, Sam. Y Ryan. En esos momentos había dejado de pretender que no estaba muerto. Dejado de pensar que había una esperanza que apareciera de pronto y nos alcanzara. Había perdido a todos ellos. A todos, menos a Joel. Si me iba con otra persona, sólo estaría más decepcionada y asustada.

Nuestra conversación quedó inconclusa, pues entre los tres tuvimos que defendernos de más bandidos. Había sido al final, ya cuando regresábamos a la ciudad, que Joel le había dicho a Tommy que él seguiría llevándome. Y así partimos. Joel y yo, en camino hacia Colorado, a la Universidad del Este. Las Luciérnagas tenían un laboratorio ahí. Ya pronto podríamos alcanzarlos. Y yo no pude haber estado más feliz. Joel finalmente no me había abandonado.

No me había sentido tan alegre desde… hacía mucho tiempo. Así fue mi alegría que incluso me animé a seguir dejándole señales a Ryan, a sabiendas que jamás las vería. Habíamos tenido que regresar a la autopista que habíamos usado para llegar hasta allí, en donde habíamos encontrado un enorme letrero de bienvenida al condado, con una enorme fotografía de las zonas más importantes del lugar. Una fotografía que incluía la central hidroeléctrica. Joel no había estado muy de acuerdo en que marcara el sitio, pues podría atraer la atención de gente equivocada al hogar de su hermano. Lo había arreglado, después de una discusión, marcando la central con un corazón y anotando "J+E" debajo de él. Así marcaba el lugar y distraía a los que lo vieran para hacerles pensar que era un mensajito cursi de alguna pareja.

\- Cielos, es muy confuso. - opiné. El Football era un deporte muy complicado, a mi parecer.

Habíamos llegado a la entrada del campus de la universidad, cuya reja estaba abierta. Todo estaba desolado y los alrededores maltratados. Había autos y camiones abandonados, autobuses destrozados y, como el resto del mundo, la mayor parte del lugar ya había sido reclamado por la naturaleza. Las plantas crecían por doquier, atravesando el concreto y el asfalto, preparándose para seguir avanzando y recuperar todo el terreno que la humanidad le había quitado.

Sin embargo, se podía transitar sin problemas por ahí. La hierba no había crecido tanto aún, y Callus, el caballo, no tenía inconvenientes en caminar o galopar sobre la erosión del suelo.

\- Tienes que jugarlo un par de veces. - dijo Joel, mientras entrábamos al campus. - Luego comienza a tener sentido.

Tommy nos había indicado que el laboratorio de las Luciérnagas se encontraba en el edificio de ciencias, que era uno que parecía un espejo gigante. Desde allí no podía verse nada parecido a eso.

\- Bien, no veo el edificio que Tommy mencionó por ninguna parte. - comenté, mirando en todas direcciones.

\- Adentrémonos más en el campus. - dijo Joel. - Así podremos verlo todo mucho mejor.

Pateando levemente los costados de Callus, nos pusimos en marcha para explorar el lugar.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola! Se me hizo bastante rápido escribir este capítulo. Gracias a **Camilo489** por su review al capítulo anterior, y su respuesta a mi pregunta. Animo a los demás a darme su opinión y a que sigan leyendo. Dejen reviews si les parece :D Me animan mucho.

Pregunto nuevamente, hay más conocedores/fanáticos de Resident Evil por ahí? Dejen un comentario para hacérmelo saber, es para decidir si me lanzo a escribir otro fic.

En fin, saludos a todos! Disfruten!

Capítulo 14.

Cordyceps City.

*Ryan POV*

Segundos. Minutos. Horas. Días. Daba igual el tiempo que hubiera pasado. Aunque yo sabía que no había sido más de media hora. Se me estaba haciendo casi una eternidad. Ya había entrado a la ciudad. A la verdadera ciudad. La que tenía edificios, unos más grandes que otros, y algunos rascacielos, todos abrazados por la niebla. Y aunque en un principio no distaba mucho de una ciudad como cualquier otra de las que había pasado antes de llegar a ésta, salvo por las increíblemente bajas temperaturas para aquella época del año, pronto noté que me había metido de lleno de una trampa mortal.

Ahora caminaba muy lentamente, algo asfixiado por el exceso de humedad del ambiente, con la ballesta lista para disparar desde hacía varios minutos, controlando mis nervios a punta de fuerza de voluntad para no rendirme y regresar a las afueras. Todo por culpa de aquel espantoso sonido. No eran algunos, eran decenas y decenas de alaridos distintivos de infectados, provenientes de más adelante. La cosa era que los podía escuchar, pero hasta el momento no había visto ninguno. A ninguno de todos los que podía oír.

Ya no caminaba por la mitad de la calle; me había orillado para utilizar las paredes de los edificios como cubierta. Caminaba lentamente, atento a todo lo que me rodeaba. La niebla entorpecía mi visión, pero no era que no pudiera ver nada. Estaba nervioso.

Llegué hasta la esquina de aquella calle; según mis planes, debía cambiar de dirección ahí para buscar cubierta en mi paso por los caminos más estrechos, de preferencia buscando callejones o similares. Algunos gritos y alaridos provenientes desde el sentido contrario al que tomaría me hicieron moverme rápidamente hacia un lado, regresando contra el edificio y buscando un improvisado refugio temporal detrás de unos escombros justo a tiempo para ver a dos corredores, los primeros infectados que veía en el área, que corrían a toda prisa, gruñendo, en la dirección que yo debía tomar.

Esperé a que pasaran; ninguno de esos dos me vio. Los alaridos se perdieron en la distancia a medida que se alejaban, mezclándose con el ruido general de aquel sitio. Salí de mi escondite y anduve medio agachado, avanzando lentamente de regreso a la esquina para inclinarme más allá de la pared, para mirar. Los infectados no estaban allí.

Volví a caminar, tomando aquella otra calle. Mis pasos apenas se escuchaban, lo que me reconfortaba un poco; les costaría más detectarme si no me veían directamente. Nuevamente mantuve uno de mis hombros rozando la pared de los edificios, listo para aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para ocultarme si debía hacerlo.

Si mal no recordaba, el callejón que había visto en el mapa y que había planeado utilizar para dirigirme hacia el siguiente camino paralelo al que estaba siguiendo debía aparecer a un poco más de dos calles. Otro alarido fuerte me hizo pegarme a la pared y voltearme. Un infectado, corredor, podía escucharse a la distancia, siguiendo ese mismo camino.

Pronto comencé a escuchar sus rápidos pasos, característicos de cuando entraba en frenesí y se lanzaba en una carrera. Y tras unos segundos, pude ver su figura a través de la niebla. Era sólo uno, al menos sólo vi a uno en ese momento en el que puso sus ojos sobre mí y cambió de dirección para atacarme. Le apunté con la ballesta y disparé una flecha que atravesó certeramente su frente. El infectado dejó de gritar y se desplomó pesadamente hacia atrás, generando un golpe sordo. Agudicé el oído, pero el silbido de la flecha y el golpe no parecieron despertar la ira de ningún otro infectado.

Me encaminé rápidamente y extraje la flecha de la cabeza del caído, limpiándola sobre su misma ropa antes de volver a cargarla en la ballesta. Volví a la orilla de la calle y seguí avanzando, ahora con más rapidez debido a la urgencia que me entró de pronto de dejar de estar a vista abierta. Ya desde allí, pude ver la entrada al callejón que usaría. No me faltaba más que pasar a la siguiente cale, avanzar cerca de cien metros para volver a cambiar de calle y, esperaba, podría ver la gasolinera de mi elección.

A seis metros. Cinco. Cuatro… Di la vuelta para entrar en el callejón y me detuve de inmediato, de golpe, haciéndome a un lado y agachándome para ocultarme detrás de un contenedor de basura. No menos de diez infectados se encontraban allí, atrapados detrás de una reja de alambre que dividía el callejón por la mitad. Afortunadamente, los más cercanos estaban con la espalda vuelta hacia mí, por lo que ninguno me vio. Era bastante normal, según recordaba de mis clases en la academia. Durante una inactividad, los infectados solían quedarse en grupos, con el rostro vuelto hacia las caras de sus compañeros. El porqué no estaba claro, pero se sospechaba que era porque así podían detectar señales que les indicaban que sus pares había visto a una presa, con mayor velocidad, fijándose en movimientos oculares o similares.

Suspiré mentalmente. Rugidos de alerta que avisaran a los infectados que no estaban encerrados era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento. Manteniéndome agachado, retrocedí, permaneciendo cubierto por el contenedor de basura, regresando hacia la calle, perdiéndome detrás del edificio. Ya que no podía acceder por ahí tendría que buscar otro callejón para hacerlo.

Eventualmente encontré uno que estuviera despejado y abierto a la siguiente calle, a pocas cuadras de ahí, y atravesé para llegar a una nueva y despejada avenida. Sólo tenía que seguir por ella y encontraría la gasolinera. Inhalé profundamente y caminé, sin hacer mucho ruido, como todo el camino hasta ese momento. A la distancia, la forma oscura de lo que pasó a ser el techo de la estación gasolinera comenzó a hacerse más clara, al igual que el inconfundible sonido de muchos infectados. Un sonido que provenía justamente de aquella dirección.

¿Tendría tan mala suerte que el montón de corredores estaría justamente rondando la puta gasolinera? Pensándolo con lógica un segundo, se me hacía que sí. Poniéndome en el escenario en que los infectados habían sido atraídos hasta ese lugar por una presa reciente, por ejemplo, la hermana de Sharon… no sonaba descabellado en lo absoluto. Apreté la mandíbula sin detener mi marcha. Estaba tan cerca ya que no quise perder una oportunidad como aquella sólo por una idea medianamente probable. Bastante probable.

Ya sólo me quedaba una calle para llegar a la gasolinera. Así que me decidí a probar suerte. La estación estaba justamente en una esquina. Ya de cerca se podía ver toda su estructura desde aquel lado. Contaba con seis dispensadores de combustible en la parte frontal, a la vista de lo que parecía ser un almacén de ventas pequeño. Y en la parte lateral, colindante con un edificio, había lo que parecía ser un taller mecánico. Las cortinas metálicas estaban cerradas, pero los vidrios de las ventanas en lo alto de lo que debían ser dos pisos estaban completamente rotos.

También, en la calle frente a la estación, se encontraba volcado el estanque de carga de un camión, que transportaba el combustible. Inmediatamente encontré algo que me llamó la atención allí. Junto a la llave de descarga, a un costado del contenedor, había lo que sólo podía ser identificado como una manguera, que se extendía desde la llave hacia el piso de asfalto. Y junto a aquel extremo de la manguera se podía ver una figura cuadrada que, conforme me acercaba a investigar, se definía en un bidón plástico.

Al llegar al sitio lo constaté; alguien había estado extrayendo combustible de ahí. La manguera estaba colocada de tal manera que, mediante succión, se podía sacar el contenido del estanque y traspasarlo al bidón. Pero un poco más de observación me hizo percatarme de algo. El bidón de plástico oscuro estaba demasiado lejos del extremo de la manguera y, además, estaba volcado. Derribado, más bien. En el lugar había un dejo de aroma a gasolina. que…

Negué con la cabeza rápidamente. No tenía tiempo que perder analizando tanto las cosas. De una zancada llegué hasta el bidón y lo levanté, llevándolo de regreso hacia el extremo libre de la manguera. Sería un golpe de suerte extraordinario que funcionara. Me llevé la manguera a la boca y succioné con fuerza, preparado para detenerme en cuanto sintiera líquido.

Algo del sabor amargo y penetrante de la gasolina me golpeó de lleno cuando el combustible entró en mi boca. Pero la aparté y escupí, procurando meter el extremo de goma de la manguera dentro del bidón, recolectando el precioso combustible. La capacidad del recipiente no era mayor a unos diez litros; lo suficiente para viajar varios kilómetros antes de necesitar más, quizás alcanzara incluso a llegar a la mitad del camino que aún me quedaba por recorrer. Era mucha, mucha suerte.

Demasiada suerte para ser cierto. Terminé de llenar el contenedor de plástico y de cerrarlo con la tapa sujeta al mismo cuando lo escuché. Un grito desgarrador, frío, primitivo. Y lo peor de todo, conocido. Me volteé rápidamente y justo a tiempo para ver como un corredor se lanzaba a la carrera hacia mí desde la calle, habiendo salido de un callejón. Me puse de pie y apunté la ballesta, disparando una flecha que cruzó el aire con un silbido antes de atravesarle la frente.

Hasta ahí, nada fuera de lo común. El problema vino después. Del mismo callejón emergieron más corredores, alertados por su compañero caído, emitiendo los mismos alaridos sanguinarios. Pero los gritos que me helaron la sangre provinieron desde la otra dirección. Desde atrás del edificio del taller mecánico aparecieron más infectados, ansiosos, acelerados, demasiados.

No tuve tiempo de maldecir. Mi mente trabajó a toda su capacidad producto de la descarga de adrenalina. Si no me movía pronto acabaría rodeado y mutilado. Tenía a decenas de infectados corriendo hacia mí por un lado, y a muchos otros buscándome desde el otro. El tanque de gasolina volteado me bloqueaba el paso hacia atrás, y la gasolinera hacia delante.

En lo que debe haber sido un segundo, quizás dos, mi cerebro sólo alcanzó a procesar una salida a lo que sería una muerte segura. El taller. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía, ya estaba corriendo. Con la ballesta en una mano y el bidón lleno en la otra, dando largas zancadas, me dirigí hacia la cortina metálica cerrada del taller. Haberme movido, noté, alertó a los infectados que me buscaban tras aparecer desde atrás del edificio, quienes gritaron hambrientos antes de correr hacia mí.

Pero daba igual. Conseguí llegar a la cortina pesada y gruesa, que estaba provista de un seguro de palanca en la parte inferior que la mantenía cerrada. Solté el bidón de gasolina y me agaché, escuchando con terror como los infectados sonaban cada vez más cerca de mí. Jalé de la palanca hacia arriba con toda la fuerza de mis piernas y mi espalda, logrando desenganchar el seguro y, no sin esfuerzo, pero mucho menor al que habría esperado, levantar la cortina lo suficiente para ingresar al taller de un salto, soltando la cortina y escuchando como comenzaba a caer.

El ruido de la cortina al cerrarse fue seguido inmediatamente por el de decenas y decenas de impactos pesados en contra de ésta. Me levanté del piso duro y frío, notando sólo entonces que había caído tras mi salto. Y apunté hacia la cortina con la ballesta, que sólo tenía una flecha cargada. de nada me serviría si la barrera de metal cedía. Por suerte, parecía que iba a resistir.

Apenas iba a bajar la ballesta para registrar el lugar, volviendo a pensar con algo de raciocinio, cuando sentí algo frío y duro pegarse a la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

\- Si intentas voltearte, te mueres. - escuché que me decía una mujer. Y me paralicé. Me estaba apuntando con un arma directamente a la cabeza.

\- Tranquila… - dije, tratando de sonar calmado.

\- ¡Cállate! - me ordenó, apretando más el cañón de su arma contra mi cráneo. Dolió, pero no hice ruido alguno.

Pasaron algunos segundos en los que el cañón no dejó de presionar contra mi cabeza.

\- Ahora, muy lentamente, baja tu arma y déjala en el piso. - ordenó. Suspiré y obedecí, dejando la ballesta a un lado de mis pies. - Ni se te ocurra moverte.

\- Laura… - dije. Aquello la descolocó, literalmente sentí el momento en que se tensaba.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - preguntó, seria.

\- Tu hermana Sharon… ella me lo dijo. - respondí.

Era imposible saberlo de antemano, pues no la había visto, pero había sospechado que podía tratarse de ella.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿¡Qué le hiciste a Sharon!? - demandó ella, furiosa, presionando con demasiada fuerza el cañón contra mi cabeza.

\- ¡Nada! - me apresuré a decir. - Ella está bien, a salvo en la casa afuera de la ciudad. Lo juro.

Segundos de silencio, segundos tensos.

\- ¿De verdad está bien? - preguntó, con algo más de suavidad, y alivio.

\- Si. - dije, igual de suave. - Te está esperando. Nos está esperando.

\- ¿Cómo que "nos"? - quiso saber.

\- Le dije que intentaría encontrarte. - admití. Escuché cómo reía.

\- ¿Y por qué harías eso por una niña que no conoces? - preguntó, sarcástica.

\- Porque necesito un aventón. - dije. - O un auto. También es una alternativa. ¿Podrías dejar de apuntarme? Me estás poniendo nervioso.

Pareció pensarlo un poco.

\- Quítate la mochila primero. - me ordenó. Hice lo que me decía, dejando caer la mochila a mi espalda, entre nosotros. - Bien, ahora, voy a dejar que te voltees, pero si intentas algo… al mínimo movimiento extraño…

\- Lo sé, lo sé. - dije, impaciente. Alcé las manos con lentitud cuando apartó su arma de mi cabeza, y me volteé lentamente.

Sharon no había mentido. Me topé con una chica de cabello castaño, amarrado hacia atrás en una coleta, que me miraba atentamente con unos ojos iguales a los de su hermana, desde atrás de una mirilla de pistola. Era muy bella, además. A pesar de la suciedad en su rostro y las ojeras oscuras debajo de sus ojos.

\- ¿No ibas a dejar de apuntarme? - pregunté.

\- No estás en condiciones de recriminar nada, ¿no te parece? - me respondió. Me encogí de hombros. Nos quedamos viendo algunos segundos, sin decir nada más. - ¿De verdad está bien? Sharon…

\- Si. Bastante bien, dadas las circunstancias. - respondí. Miré mi mochila. - Te envió una lata de comida, de hecho. Prometí que te la daría. Está en mi mochila.

\- Ya habrá tiempo para eso. - me dijo, seria.

\- Tienes razón. - convine. - Tenemos que salir de aquí, primero.

\- Ya, claro. - dijo ella, enojada. - ¿Crees que si hubiera alguna forma de salir de aquí no lo hubiera hecho ya? La única forma de salir es por aquella cortina que acabas de cerrar. Sólo se abre por fuera.

Fruncí el entrecejo. Aquello no pintaba bien.

\- ¿Así que me estás diciendo que llevas dos días encerrada aquí? - pregunté, sin querer creerlo.

\- Y ahora estoy encerrada contigo. - actualizó. - Y antes de que me preguntes, si. He pensado en todo, dos veces.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Cargaba gasolina cuando me emboscaron. - dijo. - No me quedó otra que venir a refugiarme aquí. No me di cuenta que estaría encerrada.

Así que le había pasado lo mismo que a mí.

\- ¿Otra salida?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Estás sordo? - preguntó Laura, impaciente. Señaló hacia un vehículo volcado que estaba apoyado contra el muro, al otro lado del taller. - La única puerta está bloqueada. Pero aunque no lo estuviera, está repleto de infectados allá afuera.

Recordé el ejército que había aparecido desde atrás del edificio. Sólo entonces noté, apenas sobresaliente por sobre la orilla del vehículo que descansaba sobre uno de sus costados, una puerta entreabierta. Por la abertura entraba el incesante alarido colectivo de demasiados infectados. No era una opción pasar por ahí. De hecho, gracias a Dios estaba ese auto bloqueando la entrada.

Cerré los ojos algunos segundos y entonces bajé mis brazos.

\- ¡Epa! Levanta las manos. - me ordenó Laura, apuntándome.

\- No. - dije simplemente. - Estamos ambos condenados a muerte en esta situación, así que si me disparas no harás ninguna diferencia. No gano absolutamente nada obedeciéndote. Prefiero intentar planear una forma de salir, y para eso tengo que revisar el lugar.

Me miró intensamente, con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados.

\- Puedes comer mientras reviso el sitio. - dije, encogiéndome de hombros y luego comencé a sacar mis armas de sus escondites. Me saqué la pistola del cinto y la dejé en el piso, al igual que el hacha de mano y mi cuchillo. - Ahí tienes todas mis armas. ¿Más tranquila ahora?

No dijo nada por varios segundos. Luego pareció relajarse levemente.

\- No hagas nada raro. - me advirtió, bajando su pistola por fin. Asentí y me volteé para revisar el lugar. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Ryan. - dije, mirándola por sobre mi hombro. Era media cabeza más baja que yo.

Y volví a revisar el lugar. Era bastante amplio, sobre todo hacia arriba. Tenía la altura de dos pisos, con ventanas sólo en la altura. Todo era de concreto, con dos bandejas elevadoras de vehículos que se alzaban desde el piso. Una de ellas estaba lo suficientemente arriba como para servir de apoyo para mirar por una de las ventanas.

Escuché cómo Laura abría mi mochila y la registraba.

\- Tienes mucha munición. - comentó. - ¿De dónde sacaste cigarrillos?

\- Un… amigo. Eran de él. - dije. Estaba estudiando unos anaqueles de metal que cubrían uno de los muros, al otro lado de las ventanas. - Puedes fumar si quieres. Prometí que los terminaría, de todas maneras. Quien los fume no hará ninguna diferencia.

\- No, gracias. No fumo. - dijo. - Aquí está.

Me volví y miré cuando sacaba la lata de comida de mi mochila, y mi botella de agua. No esperó a que dijera algo, y simplemente abrió la botella y comenzó a beber poco a poco. Seguramente no había bebido nada en todo ese tiempo. Mientras tanto, volví a intentar pensar en alguna solución a aquel predicamento.

Pasaron los minutos, y cada una de las ideas que comenzaron a formarse en mi cabeza fue rápidamente desechada. Todas eran válidas, pero se topaban con la misma pared que las volvía inútiles; el inmenso número de infectados que esperaba afuera. Tras lo que debe haber sido el silencio más largo en el que hubiera estado despierto, más la más avasalladora tormenta de ideas que había tenido en mi vida, suspiré y gruñí. No había podido pensar en nada de nada.

\- Te lo dije. - habló Laura. Me volví y la encontré sentada con la espalda apoyada contra una pared, comiendo de la lata que había abierto, aparentemente, con mi cuchillo.

\- Debe haber una forma. - dije, asintiendo lentamente. - No he llegado hasta aquí para morir encerrado.

\- Pues vete haciéndote a la idea. - dijo Laura, resignada. - Te lo aseguro, no hay forma de que podamos salir con todos esos de allá afuera. Y la munición que traes no alcanzará ni para la mitad de ellos. Ni siquiera con la que me queda podríamos hacer alguna diferencia

Tenía razón. Los cartuchos de escopeta, las balas de mi pistola, las flechas de la ballesta, y las balas de ella no alcanzarían para librarnos de todos los infectados en el exterior. Tenía algunas cosas más en la mochila que me permitirían fabricar un par de granadas de clavos si usaba las latas de comida vacías… pero aquello sólo contaría para aquellos infectados que estuvieran directamente junto a la granada, que terminarían actuando como escudo involuntario para sus compañeros más alejados del punto de la detonación, si eran tantos como ella decía.

Lo mejor era averiguarlo. Asentí para mí mismo y me acerqué a la plataforma elevadora más baja, trepando para usarla como apoyo para trepar a la más elevada, cerca de una de las ventanas. Abrí la ventana, hacia adentro y me incliné para sacar la cabeza hacia el exterior y mirar hacia abajo. Un mar de infectados se extendía por todo el ancho del muro que le pertenecía al taller; todos ellos empujando y luchando por abrirse paso para llegar hacia el mismo punto; la puerta bloqueada por el auto volcado en el interior. Literalmente, toda la calle entre el taller y el siguiente edificio estaba ocupada por infectados. Debían ser cerca de cien de ellos, si es que no más.

El cúmulo de infectados era impresionante; jamás había visto algo así. De pronto me sentí enfermo; el hedor que se elevaba hacia la ventana, una mezcla de sangre fresca y podredumbre, era inaguantable. Metí la cabeza al interior del taller y cerré la ventana, que aplacó el intenso alarido grupal de los infectados. Apreté la mandíbula y me dispuse a bajar.

Una vez en el piso, suspiré.

\- ¿Alguna idea? - me preguntó Laura, entre seria y sarcástica. Negué con la cabeza. - Bien, gracias por hacer que se saliera el poco calor que había aquí dentro por nada.

Se había terminado la comida y media botella de agua, y se encontraba sentada en el piso con la espalda apoyada contra la pared, con las rodillas contra el pecho, encogida por el frío. Reparé en que llevaba sólo una camiseta negra ceñida de mangas cortas cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo. El comentario del calor era sólo una forma de descargarse, pues las ventanas rotas no permitían que se acumulara calor, para empezar.

\- Tu hermana me dijo que tenías una chaqueta roja. - comenté. Aquello hizo que me mirara. - Le pedí que me lo dijera para reconocerte si te encontraba.

\- ¿Preguntar mi nombre no hubiera bastado?

\- Sólo si eras capaz de responderme.

\- Oh. - asintió. Si la hubiera encontrado muerta o infectada no hubiera podido responder. - Se rasgó cuando entré aquí… y la usé para cubrirlo a él…

Señaló con la cabeza hacia el auto volcado.

\- Está debajo, hacia la puerta. - explicó. Pensé en un cadáver, naturalmente. - Me ponía nerviosa dejarlo descubierto.

\- ¿Más que los infectados de afuera? - pregunté, alzando una ceja.

\- Él está aquí. - se encogió de hombros. Asentí una vez, lentamente, sin llegar a entenderlo del todo.

Iba a ir a sentarme para descansar y pensar un poco en algunas otras alternativas para salir de allí, pero me detuve y me quité mi propia chaqueta, arrojándola a los pies de ella. Me miró, curiosa.

\- Yo no tengo frío. - dije simplemente. Estaba helado, y seguramente pronto me daría frío, pero por el momento no era así.

\- Vaya caballero. - murmuró, y sin dejar de mirarme terminó por recoger la chaqueta y ponérsela rápidamente, sin dejarme tiempo para llegar a intentar algo, si es que lo hubiera querido. Suspiró con gusto. - Gracias…

Asentí y me acerqué hacia la pared, apartado de ella y mis cosas para que no sospechara algo que no era, y me senté con la espalda apoyada contra el frío concreto. Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos, intentando despejar mi mente antes de ponerme a pensar.

\- ¿Qué… te trajo a la ciudad? - preguntó Laura, de pronto. - No te ves demasiado mayor. ¿Andas con algún grupo?

\- Me dijeron que la gente de aquí es muy hospitalaria. - bromeé, sonriendo de lado. Me gané una leve risa de ella. - Ya debo estar por cumplir los diecisiete…

\- ¿Y viajas sólo? - preguntó Laura, sospechando.

\- Por el momento. - admití. - Andaba en un pequeño grupo. Bueno, un trío, la verdad. Nos separamos en Pittsburgh y los ando buscando desde… hace un tiempo ya.

\- Vaya, Pittsburgh está muy lejos de aquí. - dijo Laura.

\- Un mes de camino. A pie, por lo menos.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes que están por aquí?

\- No lo sé, la verdad. - me encogí de hombros. - Quedé atascado en Pittsburgh por más de un mes, así que si pasaron por aquí ya deben haber seguido hace mucho. Me dejaron un mensaje para decirme dónde iban…

\- ¿Y adónde van?

\- Jackson City, Wyoming.

Emitió un silbido.

\- Diría que te queda un mes de camino aún. - calculó ella. Era más o menos lo que yo había predicho. - Suponiendo que puedas salir de aquí.

\- Que podamos salir de aquí. - corregí. Me miró, alzando una ceja.

\- ¿Somos un equipo, ahora?

\- No queda otra alternativa mejor, ¿no lo crees? - pregunté, calmado. Laura no dijo nada al respecto. - Y esperaba que pudieran darme un aventón en su auto hacia Jackson.

\- Preferiría a un adulto, la verdad. - dijo, rodando los ojos. - ¿Y qué hay en Jackson City, de todas formas?

\- Bien, de primeras, no debe haber mucha diferencia entre nosotros. ¿Cuántos años tienes tú? - comenté.

\- Tengo diecinueve, pero no me respondiste.

\- Hay… Luciérnagas. O al menos eso espero.

Eso la descolocó. Me miró intensamente durante varios segundos, como buscando señales en mi rostro de que estuviera mintiendo.

\- ¿Tú y tu grupo buscaban a las Luciérnagas? - preguntó. Asentí. - ¿Cómo saben que están allá?

\- Uno de los miembros de mi grupo… Joel, tiene un hermano que estaba con ellas. Lo último que supo de él era que estaba en Jackson. - respondí. - Y que podría ayudarnos a encontrarlas.

\- Así que no estás seguro de que estén realmente allí, ¿no?

\- La verdad, no. - asentí lentamente. - Por el momento estoy concentrado en encontrar a mis amigos para seguir con nuestra búsqueda.

\- Pues buena suerte. Ni aunque lográramos salir de aquí llevaría a mi hermana por un camino tan peligroso, sólo para ayudarte a encontrar a tus amigos. - dijo Laura, repentinamente molesta. - Ya he cometido muchos errores antes…

\- ¿Como quedar atrapada aquí? - ofrecí.

\- Exactamente. - dijo ella, sin reparos, y pareció que su molestia se esfumaba de pronto, siendo reemplazada por un sentimiento de arrepentimiento. - La tenía, ¿sabes? La gasolina necesaria para seguir. Había llenado dos bidones ya, pero quise más para tener de reserva. Si no hubiera sido tan codiciosa probablemente estaría muy lejos de aquí, con mi hermana.

Asentí y de pronto caí en algo.

\- Espera… ¿dos? - pregunté. Afuera sólo había un bidón, vacío. Si ella había tenido que correr… ¿dónde estaban esos bidones llenos?

\- Sí. - confirmó, apuntando con la cabeza hacia una esquina. Allí, cerrados, había dos bidones de plástico grueso de color azul, justo como el que había dejado allá afuera.

\- Los trajiste…

\- Claro. No iba a abandonarlos con todo lo que me costó llenarlos… aunque no pensé que quedaría encerrada aquí dentro… - explicó Laura.

Me puse de pie de golpe y fui hacia los bidones. Los agité, sin separarlos del piso. Estaban completamente llenos de gasolina. Me volví para mirarla, con una idea creciente dentro de mi cabeza. Sonreí de lado.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó, molesta. - ¿Te debo dinero?

\- Oh, creo que querrás pagarme después de que salgamos de aquí. - comenté y busqué con una de mis manos el objeto en el bolsillo pequeño, sobre el bolsillo derecho, de mis pantalones. Saqué el mechero de D y lo abrí, encendiéndolo.

\- ¡Oh…! - Laura se puso de pie de un salto, justo como yo. - Los quemamos vivos. Pero… un bidón no acabará con todos.

\- Usaremos los dos. - dije, y presintiendo lo que iba a decir, me adelanté. - Alcancé a llenar el que dejaste tirado allá afuera, lo recogemos al correr y nos lo llevamos.

Laura no parecía muy convencida.

\- Vamos, Laura. - dije, como si la conociera de toda la vida. - De nada te sirve esa gasolina aquí encerrada.

\- Tienes razón, ya. - suspiró Laura.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia mi mochila y saqué la lata vacía de comida que me había dado Sharon. También recogí la lata vacía de Laura y me puse a trabajar. La esperanza de poder salir de ahí parecía haberle dado a la mujer una nueva perspectiva de mí; en vez de verme como amenaza, ahora me veía… ni idea, pero al menos ya no como una completa amenaza. No me estaba apuntando con su pistola, pero si vigilaba atentamente lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Qué haces? - preguntó, tras un rato. Acababa de cerrar la primera bomba de clavos.

\- Una bomba. - dije, comenzando a trabajar en la segunda. - Nos ayudarán a dispersar a algunos de ellos, para cuando los hagamos volar con la gasolina.

\- ¿Exactamente qué tienes en mente?

Mi idea, según le expliqué, era arrojar los bidones así como estaban entre los infectados, previo arrojar las bombas de clavos para que los bidones no se perdieran entre ellos, y dispararles flechas encendidas para que explotaran. La fuerza de la explosión, más la gasolina ardiente que se esparciría en todas direcciones, debería ser suficiente para acabar con la mayoría de los que bloqueaban la salida, permitiéndonos bajar por la ventana y correr.

\- Pues suena… lógico, la verdad. - opinó Laura, mordiéndose la uña de su pulgar derecho. - Hasta podría funcionar.

\- No tenemos nada que perder, ¿no?

La segunda bomba estuvo lista y la dejé junto a la otra. De mi mochila saqué un trapo viejo, el cual corté en jirones para amarrar a las flechas que dispararía; no muy gruesos, para que su peso no interfiriera con la trayectoria. La botella de alcohol que me quedaba serviría para empapar los jirones. Era una lástima no tener una botella de vidrio por ahí; una molotov hubiera ayudado también.

Suspiré y agudicé el oído. La horda de infectados contra la puerta bloqueada emitía tal ruido que impedía que escuchara completamente lo que pasaba al otro lado de la cortina metálica, aunque podía percibir la presencia de más infectados por esa parte. No eran tantos como el enorme grupo que intentaríamos diezmar, tampoco seguían siendo tantos como cuando comenzaron a perseguirme, antes de que entrara al taller. Poco a poco se habían ido reubicando nuevamente en el grupo mayor, atraídos por la posibilidad más accesible al ingreso; la apertura de la puerta entreabierta. Eso iba a jugar a nuestro favor.

\- Bien. - dije y tomé mi ballesta del piso. Esperaba que Laura me dijera algo, o que me apuntara con su pistola, pero no lo hizo. Al menos no demostró hacerlo.

Saqué la flecha que seguía cargada y otra más de mi mochila. Até un par de jirones del trapo a cada una de ellas y las examiné. Había atado las telas más bien cerca de las puntas, para que no hubiera problemas con el disparo y para tener cómodo el empapar las telas con alcohol y encenderlas. Me volví hacia Laura.

\- No nos queda más que intentarlo ya, ¿verdad? - me dijo y la vi sonreír un poco, con algo de nerviosismo mezclado con emoción. Asentí.

\- Hagámoslo. - dije, permitiéndome sonreír también.

Tomé la ballesta del piso y acomodé las flechas; no hubo problemas, así que supuse que para disparar tampoco los tendría. Juntos, cual equipo, nos dirigimos hacia el resto de nuestras cosas, mayormente mías, para ordenar todo. Si todo funcionaba medianamente bien, tendríamos que correr enseguida. Guardé mis cosas en mi mochila, dejando sólo las bombas de clavos y la botella de alcohol afuera. Acomodé mi hacha en mi cinturón, mi cuchillo en su funda y mi pistola debajo de la cintura de mis pantalones.

Laura sólo tenía lo que llevaba puesto, más su pistola. La miré y tendí la escopeta hacia ella.

\- ¿Sabes usar una de éstas? - le pregunté. Laura me miró, sorprendida.

\- Si… las he usado antes. - dijo, y me miró con curiosidad. - ¿Me estás dando una de tus armas?

\- Prestando, más bien. - corregí. - Y estoy confiando en que nos ayudemos mutuamente dentro de lo posible allá afuera, ¿vale?

Me miró a los ojos y asintió.

\- Hasta que salgamos de la ciudad, al menos. - dijo, tomando la escopeta.

\- Por el momento es lo que más necesitaremos. - dije, sonriendo de lado.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello! Nuevo capi! Subido rápido por falta de tiempo. Gracias a aquellos que leen, espero les esté gustando.

Saludos!

Capítulo 15.

Salgamos de aquí.

*Ellie POV*

\- ¡Joel! - grité, al ver cómo el pasamanos cedía bajo el peso de los dos hombres y ambos caían hacia el piso de abajo.

La maldita ida a la universidad se había tornado de pronto en un paseo por el mismo infierno, como en cada sitio al que íbamos desde que había comenzado nuestro viaje. Al llegar, habíamos explorado un poco los alrededores, buscando el edificio de ciencias. Tommy había tenido razón; cuando lo encontrámos no pude pensar en otra cosa más que en un espejo gigante. Como era costumbre ya, al ingresar al edificio nos topamos con decenas de infectados, pero entre Joel y yo nos abrimos camino hacia los laboratorios, dando uso de gran parte de nuestra munición y valiéndonos, sobre todo, de un lanzallamas que Joel había encontrado, otrora perteneciente a las Luciérnagas que habían estado por allí.

Pero no encontramos ninguna Luciérnaga viva. Aquello ya lo habíamos sospechado nada más al llegar, debido a la falta de vigilancia en la entrada del campus, o del mismo edificio de ciencias, pero sobre todo por el gran número de corredores y chasqueadores que rondaban el área.

Varias veces quisimos regresar; dejar de buscar y marcharnos hacia otro sitio, pero insistimos en quedarnos hasta encontrar aunque fuera una pequeña pista del paradero del grupo dirigido por Marlene.

Eventualmente, nuestra persistencia tuvo su recompensa. Dentro de la oficina de un laboratorio encontramos el cuerpo de un hombre, sentado en una silla cerca de una ventana, con una grabadora portátil sobre un escritorio. Joel escuchó la grabación. La mayor parte era un monólogo de un hombre arrepentido de todo lo que había hecho; todo el tiempo perdido investigando en busca de una cura. Pero, al final de la cinta, finalmente encontramos una pista. Las Luciérnagas se habían marchado hacia un hospital en Salt Lake City, en Utah, según me había indicado Joel. Era un viaje más o menos largo, incluso a caballo. Pero al menos ya teníamos un lugar más concreto hacia dónde dirigirnos.

Fue cuando nos disponíamos a salir del laboratorio que comenzaron a aparecer un montón de bandidos. Eran muchos, armados y demasiado agresivos. Luego de habernos abierto el paso a través de hordas de infectados para entrar, tuvimos que abrirnos paso a través de seres humanos para salir, lo que estaba resultando ser mucho más difícil.

Observé, horrorizada, como Joel llegaba finalmente al piso, azotando pesadamente. Vi que puso rígido su cuerpo en respuesta al fuerte golpe, mientras que el bandido que lo había empujado y que también habia caído, rebotaba de cabeza junto a él para permanecer quieto definitivamente.

\- Oh, mierda… - dijo Joel, adolorido, llevándose las manos al estómago.

Entonces pude notar el extraño bulto que se formaba debajo de su ropa, y como ésta comenzaba a teñirse con sangre.

\- Oh, cielos… - jadeé, comenzando a buscar desesperadamente alguna forma de bajar a ayudarlo.

Trepé por unos gruesos cables que colgaban ahí mismo, hacia abajo. Corrí hacia Joel apenas toqué tierra. Sentí náuseas al verlo de cerca. Joel había caído sobre una barra de metal que lo atravesaba desde la espalda, volviendo a emerger por un costado de su abdomen. Joel jadeaba con dolor.

Un fuerte golpe a mi espalda me hizo voltear, a tiempo para ver como unas puertas se agitaban peligrosamente, apenas resistiendo los empujones insistentes de los bandidos que trataban de llegar a nosotros. Me volví hacia Joel.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - le pregunté, acelerada.

\- … - Joel masculló algo ininteligible.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Muévete… - dijo Joel, empujándome hacia un lado.

La puerta detrás de mí se abrió de golpe y un par de bandidos entraron, enfocándose en nosotros y comenzando a cargar en nuestra contra. Joel le disparó al primero, lo que sorprendió al otro y me dio tiempo de sacar mi pistola y dispararle. Los dos cayeron, muertos. Registré el lugar, a la espera de más de ellos, pero como ninguno más apareció, guardé mi pistola y me incliné hacia Joel.

Respiraba con dificultad, presa del dolor.

\- Necesitaré que tires. - dijo, ofreciéndome su mano izquierda.

\- Si. Si. - dije, agitada. - De acuerdo.

Tomé su mano e inhalé fuertemente.

\- Bien. ¿Estás listo? - pregunté, nerviosa. - Uno, dos… ¡tres!

Comencé jalando de su mano, sintiendo cómo él hacía lo propio para incorporarse, pero no pudimos sacarlo de la barra en primera instancia.

\- ¡Tira! - gritó Joel. Sujeté su hombro con una de mis manos y jalé con fuerza, ignorando su grito de dolor.

Con un sonido enfermizo de humedad, Joel logró ponerse de pie, doblándose hacia delante y apretando su herida con una mano. Me incliné para revisarlo; todo su costado estaba empapado con su sangre, y así mismo quedaron mis manos; teñidas de rojo. Joel me apartó hacia un lado.

\- Sólo… ve hacia el caballo. - ordenó, débil. Asentí, sacando mis pistola y poniéndome en marcha.

Joel apenas si podía caminar, así que tomé la delantera con la sola idea de abrirle camino en la mente. Salí a un pasillo y revisé ambas direcciones. Estaba despejado.

\- No veo a nadie. - dije. Joel cojeaba lentamente hacia mí. - Vamos.

Seguí avanzando hacia el salón de enfrente, revisando el lugar, apuntando en todas direcciones. No había otra puerta por ahí; tendríamos que cruzar por una de las ventanas. Me dirigí hacia ella y derribé las tablas que bloqueaban el paso, antes de volverme. Joel aún no había entrado en el lugar, pero podía escuchar sus pasos irregulares.

\- ¡Joel! ¿Cómo estás? - pregunté. Y Joel entró.

\- Estoy bien… estoy bien. - aseguró, de manera nada creíble. Asentí.

\- Bien. - dije, y señalé la ventana. - ¿Crees poder con esto?

\- Si. - dijo él.

Crucé primero y apunté al interior del salón de química, o eso parecía. Despejado. Me volví al tiempo de ver a Joel desplomarse tras cruzar la ventana, cayendo junto a mis pies.

\- Dios. - jadeé, agachándome para ayudarlo a levantarse. - ¡Vamos, muévete!

\- Te veo… - dijo una voz, desde el otro lado del laboratorio.

Con terror, apenas tuve tiempo de empujar a Joel hacia atrás de uno de los mesones fijos antes de que el primer disparo atravesara el salón. El muy maldito tenía una escopeta. El mesón fue lo suficientemente resistente para detener los perdigones.

\- Vamos, hombre… - se deleitó el maldito, desde lo lejos, volviendo a disparar.

\- Bien… - murmuré. Parecía estar concentrado casi completamente en Joel. - Quédate aquí. Voy a flanquear a este idiota.

Era algo muy simple que habíamos hecho bastantes veces ya; que uno distrajera mientras el otro rodeaba y mataba. Claro que siempre era Joel el que se movía, o Ryan. Manteniéndome agachada, siempre cubierta por el mesón de trabajo, comencé a desplazarme hacia un lado.

\- Mataste a mis amigos, basura. - dijo el bandido, permitiéndome localizarlo aún sin verlo. Se estaba acercando a Joel. Disparó una vez. Escuché los trozos de mesón caer el piso, pero la estructura resistió nuevamente. - Sal de ahí. ¿Quieres hacerlo difícil?

Me asomé hacia el otro lado del mesón, viendo al tipo justamente enfrente, cuando estaba a punto de volver a disparar. Sin pensarlo, le apunté y le disparé, dándole en un brazo, evitando que volviera a jalar el gatillo de su escopeta. El sujeto se volteó hacia mí tras un grito de dolor.

\- ¡Maldita perra! - gritó, pero no alcanzó a apuntarme antes de que yo volviera a disparar, ésta vez hacia su cabeza.

Cayó hacia atrás, muerto al instante. Salí de mis escondite y corrí hacia el cadáver, quitándole el arma sólo para comprobar que ya estaba vacía. La arrojé contra la cabeza destrozada del idiota, frustrada. Y regresé con Joel, quien luchaba por ponerse de pie.

\- Oh, cielos. - jadeé, agachándome para ayudarlo a levantarse, cargando con buena parte de su peso. - Vamos. Tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

\- Estoy bien. - insistió él.

\- ¡No estás bien, Joel! - grité, molesta. - ¡Vamos!

Cuando estuvo de pie, me aparté de él y comencé a dirigir el camino, atenta a todo, hacia la puerta por la que el bandido había entrado. Podía escuchar a Joel jadear y gemir de dolor detrás de mí, caminando lentamente y con mucho esfuerzo.

\- Muévete. - le dije, animándolo. Me asomé a través de la puerta, revisando el pasillo. - No hay nadie aquí. ¡Rápido!

\- Si. - murmuró Joel, saliendo detrás de mí hacia el pasillo.

Comenzamos a cruzarlo; estaba todo oscuro y destrozado.

\- Vas bien. - dije. Llevaba la pistola levantada y lista para disparar. - Sigue así.

Me volví a mirarlo justo en el momento en que cedía y lograba sujetarse de un mueble pegado a una de las paredes.

\- Mierda. - maldije, asustada, corriendo de regreso hacia él. - Ven. Apóyate.

\- No. - dijo Joel, apartándome e incorporándose el solo.

\- ¿Puedes caminar? - pregunté.

\- Si.

\- Entonces, camina. - le pedí, volviendo a la cabeza de la marcha

Al final del pasillo estaba la entrada al Salón Norte, según decía el letrero sobre la puerta. El lugar estaba lleno de escombros, pero fácilmente rodeables hacia la salida al exterior del edificio.

\- Vamos. - animé a Joel, desde la cabeza. - Un poco más. Allí está la salida.

Y lo escuché perder el equilibrio nuevamente. Me volteé y lo encontré sujeto a una mesa, apenas capaz de mantenerse en pie.

\- ¿Joel? - le pregunté, aterrada.

\- … - murmuró algo que no alcancé a oír.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Ellie! - gritó Joel, antes de caer completamente el piso.

Pero cuando estaba por correr hacia él, escuché los pasos provenientes desde arriba de nosotros. Sobre la salida había una especie de balcón perteneciente al piso superior, conectado al que nos encontrábamos por una escalera, donde se podían ver oficinas. Tres tipos aparecieron sobre ese balcón y, al localizarnos, comenzaron a descender hacia nosotros.

Inmediatamente busqué cubierta y comencé a disparar, dándole al primero de ellos en el pecho, haciéndolo caer por un costado de las escalera.

\- ¡La niña tiene un arma! - gritó uno de los otros dos, quien saltó desde lo que quedaba de las escaleras hacia abajo para buscar refugio, rápidamente.

Le apunté y le disparé, dándole en una pierna y luego, tras otro disparo, en la cabeza. Volví a apuntar hacia arriba al tiempo en que el tercero llegaba al piso y se refugiaba detrás de un escritorio volteado. Apreté el gatillo, pero no hubo disparo.

\- Oh, mierda. - murmuré. El bandido se dio cuenta de esto y saltó hacia mí. Llevaba un tubo metálico en las manos. - ¡Mierda!

Saqué el cargador que tenía en uno de mis bolsillos, el último que me quedaba y extraje el vacío de la pistola, dejando que cayera al piso. La adrenalina hizo que mis manos se agitaran, por lo que me costó valiosos segundos volver a cargar la pistola. En ese tiempo el bandido logró llegar hacia mí y agitó el tubo de metal, intentando golpearme en la cabeza. Apenas si pude esquivar el golpe, cayendo al suelo debido al rápido movimiento.

Desde el piso, viendo cómo el tipo se disponía a partirme la cabeza a golpes, le apunté y disparé varias veces, notando cada impacto de bala contra el pecho del sujeto. El bandido cayó hacia atrás, muerto. Me puse de pie al instante, regresando con Joel.

\- ¡Joel! - lo llamé. Respiraba con dificultad, pero estaba consciente. - Aquí. Ponte de pie.

Lo ayudé a incorporarse y pasé uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros, soportando su peso para ayudarlo a caminar.

\- Lo juro, si te saco de ésta… - dije, jadeante. - Vas a cantar para mí.

Logré sacarle una débil risa a Joel.

\- Ni lo sueñes. - jadeó, cansado.

\- Espera aquí. - le dije, tras llegar a un escritorio cerca de la salida. Hice que se apoyara sobre él. - Voy a abrir la puerta.

\- Tómate tu tiempo.

Abrí la puerta de cristal y le di una rápida mirada a lo más cercano. No había nadie que se pudiera ver.

\- Vamos. - le indiqué, sosteniendo la puerta abierta para él.

Joel pasó débilmente delante de mí y salió, pero tropezó al alcanzar la escalera y cayó hacia la calle, rodando. Sólo entonces ví al tipo que desataba las riendas de Callus. Cuando se percató de la presencia de Joel, hizo amago de sacar un arma. Yo fui más rápida y le disparé un par de veces antes de que pudiera apuntar siquiera.

Bajé rápidamente para llegar a Joel.

\- Vamos… - le dije, queriendo que se levantara.

\- Busca el caballo. - indicó él, comenzando a ponerse de pie.

\- Bien.

Corrí hacia Callus y sujeté sus riendas, jalando de ellas para dirigirlo justo frente a Joel, quien había logrado levantarse y se mantenía doblado hacia delante con una mano sobre una de sus rodillas. La otra presionaba fuertemente la herida en su abdomen.

\- ¿Puedes subir? - pregunté, ayudando a Joel a acercarse a Callus.

Lo ayudé a montar y, cuando estuve segura de que se había sujetado correctamente a la silla, monté detrás de él, sujetando sus hombros en lugar de su cintura, para no provocarle dolor adicional. Joel agitó las riendas y Callus salió al galope, alejándose rápidamente de aquella maldita universidad, y sólo cuando por fin comenzó a bajarme la ansiedad de aquel horroroso encuentro noté los copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer a nuestro alrededor.

*Ryan POV*

Con la ventana abierta directamente enfrente de mí me di cuenta de lo helado que estaba afuera. Ahora que mi cazadora estaba abrigando a otra persona, el clima inclemente me golpeaba casi directamente. Aún así, no tenía frío. La adrenalina había comenzado a fluir dentro de mis venas en anticipación para lo que se nos vendría. Estábamos ya sobre la plataforma elevadora, con Laura, analizando el panorama exterior de manera previa y corta, antes de lanzarnos a él.

Bajo la ventana, muchos infectados seguían intentando entrar por un acceso que no se los permitiría, ajenos a nosotros dos. Eso sólo nos ayudaría más.

Tenía las bombas de clavos en mis manos; habiendo dejado la ballesta sobre la plataforma, con dos flechas cargadas y con trozos de tela atados a ellas. La botella de alcohol estaba junto a la ballesta, entre ésta y los bidones de gasolina con el mechero de D. Laura estaba junto a mí, preparada.

\- ¿Listo? - me preguntó, algo ansiosa, pero intentando sonar convencida de lo que haríamos.

\- Completamente. - respondí, con algo de la misma ansia. - Bien, cuando arroje éstas, querrás esconderte rápido, explotan con mucha facilidad. Luego deberás encargarte de la gasolina.

\- Lo sé. - dijo ella, algo impaciente. Luego suspiró. - ¿Podemos… hacerlo ya?

Asentí e inhalé profundamente. Aquí íbamos.

A través de la ventana, arrojé la primera de las bombas, seguida casi inmediatamente por la segunda, pero en la dirección opuesta. Me cubrí detrás del muro en el acto, pero no esperé a que las bombas explotaran sin hacer nada. Tomé la ballesta y la coloqué sobre la botella de alcohol de tal manera que los trozos de tela descendieran hacia su interior y se empaparan con el líquido inflamable. Laura se había agachado también.

La primera explosión silenció los alaridos excitados de los infectados y sacudió levemente los cristales que quedaban en la ventana. Le siguió la segunda explosión casi dos segundos después, repitiendo el efecto.

\- ¡Ahora! - indiqué, tomando el mechero y encendiéndolo para comenzar a quemar el alcohol de la tela en las flechas.

Me arrodillé y miré hacia el exterior al tiempo en que Laura se incorporaba, con el primero de los bidones en las manos. Abajo, entre el grupo de infectados, se distinguían claramente los sitios de las explosiones. Como dos cráteres en un terreno parejo, había dos formaciones casi completamente redondas y humeantes; una hacia nuestra derecha y la otra a nuestra izquierda, ninguna muy lejos del centro. Se podían distinguir varios cadáveres de infectados, y algunos que no estaban muertos pero sí derrotados ya.

Laura apuntó primero al cráter de la derecha y arrojó el primer bidón. Como si fuera en cámara lenta, lo vi descender hasta caer pesadamente casi en el centro del cráter. Apunté y, pensando en lo más parecido a una plegaria, disparé la primera flecha encendida al tiempo en que Laura se disponía a arrojar el segundo bidón, hacia el otro lado. Sólo pude ver cómo la flecha daba en el blanco antes de tener que resguardarme detrás de la pared.

La explosión fue más sonora incluso que las de las bombas y más poderosa, también. A través de la ventana sobre nosotros entró parte del calor de la combustión que habíamos provocado, junto al sonido de las llamas ascendentes y, posteriormente, el alarido horrorizado de muchos infectados. Tras unos segundos, volví a incorporarme y vi el resultado del primer intento; decenas de infectados habían sido alcanzados por gasolina ardiente, y se encontraban intentando pelear y escapar del fuego. Sin perder otro segundo, busqué con la mirada el segundo bidón, y lo encontré a los pies de varios corredores que se movilizaban hacia sus compañeros ardientes. Pobres idiotas. ¿Estarían simplemente siendo atraídos por el ruido de sus compañeros? ¿O querían ayudarlos?

Apunté al bidón de plástico, aún intacto, y disparé la segunda flecha. Corroboré que hubiera atinado antes de resguardarme nuevamente, agachándome bajo el marco de la ventana mientras procedía a acomodar la ballesta entre las correas de mi mochila.

La segunda explosión no fue tan espectacular como lo había sido la primera, pero fue igualmente hermosa a mis oídos. Ora ola de calor nos bañó desde arriba, entrando por la ventana, ésta vez acompañada no sólo por el ruido del fuego al consumirlo todo y los gritos rabiosos de infectados alcanzados por las llamas, sino que también por el olor de la carne quemada.

Volví a incorporarme y miré hacia afuera. Una gruesa nube de humo negro ascendía al cielo, elevándose desde un enorme montón de cadáveres abrazados por las llamas, ennegrecidos ya, irreconocibles, y otros infectados más que, si bien no había recibido mucho de la explosión, finalmente habían sido alcanzados por el fuego, y ahora intentaban escapar sin remedio, gritando a todo pulmón.

Y los menos, ahora siendo un número manejable, de infectados que estaban bien, se encontraban tan distraídos con los gritos de sus iguales caídos que no prestaban atención a nada más que a ellos.

\- ¡Ahora! - indiqué, sin gritar.

Laura fue la primera en trepar hacia afuera por la ventana, mientras yo sacaba mi pistola para cubrirla en lo que bajaba. Con bastante destreza, se sujetó de la tubería junto a la ventana y descendió con rapidez, manteniendo un agarre firme en todo momento. Cuando llegó al suelo sacó la escopeta que le había dado, que había acomodado debajo de su ropa, con el cañón hacia arriba sobresaliéndole bajo el cuello de mi chaqueta. Y entonces procedí a salir yo.

Mi bajada no fue ni lejos tan elegante y fluida como la de ella (lo atribuyo a la carga que llevaba en la espalda), pero llegué al suelo con rapidez y saqué mi pistola. Al voltearme y mirar a Laura, noté que aún no habíamos sido detectados por los depredadores. Sin ninguna instrucción de parte de ninguno de los dos, comenzamos a correr en dirección a la gasolinera, rodeando el edificio.

Todo el bullicio había comenzado a llamar la atención de los demás infectados del área. Cuando íbamos a llegar a la gasolinera, nos bloqueó el camino un corredor que se encontraba en medio de su carrera hacia la parte trasera del taller. Laura le voló la cabeza de un escopetazo.

El tanque de gasolina volcado se hizo visible al llegar al área de descarga de combustible y, allí donde lo había dejado, estaba el bidón lleno que quedaba. Corrí más rápido, detectando con mi visión periférica a un nuevo infectado que se nos lanzaba encima. Apunté mis pistola y disparé, dándole en la cabeza de milagro.

Como Laura necesitaba ambas manos para la escopeta, habíamos quedado en que yo llevaría el bidón. No había querido meterme en un asunto de fuerza ni nada parecido. Tomé el bidón por el haza, sin dejar de correr, y cambié de dirección para reunirme con Laura en medio de la calle.

\- ¡Por aquí! - gritó Laura, dirigiéndose hacia la calle que atravesaba perpendicularmente la que seguíamos, para cambiar de dirección y dirigirnos hacia el exterior de la ciudad.

Detrás de nosotros, podía escuchar los alaridos impacientes de varios corredores que comenzaban a perseguirnos desde la distancia. Si nos quedábamos en campo abierto mucho tiempo más…

\- Por el callejón. - indiqué, agitado. El peso adicional del bidón lleno me hacía moverme con mayor tentitud. - Tenemos que refugiarnos lo más que podamos.

Laura no discutió y, al parecer tomándolo como buena idea, cambió de dirección para correr hacia el primer callejón que apareció, siguiendo hacia el oeste.

Atravesamos hacia la siguiente calle y cambiamos de dirección, volviendo a orientarnos hacia la salida de la ciudad.

\- ¡Mierda! - gritó Laura, cuando tres infectados salieron de uno de los callejones de más adelante y se lanzaron a la carga contra nosotros.

Nos vimos forzados a frenar nuestros pasos para poder disparar con mayor precisión, para no desperdiciar balas, y sólo pudimos volver a correr cuando los tres hubieron caído. Me vi forzado a cambiar de mano mi arma, pasándola a la izquierda para que mi brazo derecho llevara el bidón.

Extenuado, helado y adolorido, seguí corriendo y disparando cuando debía, motivado sólo porque habíamos podido escapar de una situación demasiado complicada, hacia nuestra libertad, lo que me permitiría seguir mi camino para encontrar a mis amigos. Cuando las casas comenzaron a hacerse más pequeñas, dejando atrás los edificios más grandes, supe que estábamos cerca de lograrlo.

Sería a poco menos de un kilómetro de la casa en donde estaba Sharon que nos permitimos bajar la velocidad, permaneciendo con un trote constante. Ambos estábamos jadeantes, sudados y muy cansados, pero por alguna razón un par de sonrisas adornaban nuestros rostros.

\- Debo reconocerlo. - jadeó Laura, mirándome. - Funcionó.

\- Si he de ser sincero, no estaba seguro de que lo haría.

Reímos entrecortadamente mientras continuábamos con nuestro trote. Y entonces comenzó a hacerse más sonoro. El llanto inclemente de los infectados viniendo desde atrás de nosotros. Al voltearnos, vi algo que me dejó más helado que el clima. Una masa descomunal y oscura se dirigía hacia nosotros. Uniforme, feroz. Un grupo de infectados, de no menos de doscientos de ellos, se abría camino por el camino en nuestra dirección, a una velocidad que sólo seres como aquellos podían alcanzar.

Ni Laura ni yo hicimos algún comentario. Sólo nos volteamos con la sincronía de un par de personas que deseaban escapar lo más rápido que pudieran de un mismo peligro y comenzamos a correr, mucho más rápido que antes. ¿De dónde habían salido todos esos? Parecía que todos los infectados de la ciudad estaban ahora tras nosotros.

La nueva descarga de adrenalina nos permitió recorrer el camino que nos quedaba en tiempo record.

\- ¡Ve por Sharon! - grité. - ¡Tráela mientras lleno el auto!

\- ¡Ten! - gritó Laura, arrojándome la escopeta, que atrapé cuando la tuve a mi alcance.

Corrí hacia un costado del auto mientras Laura se dirigía hacia la casa y comenzaba a golpear la puerta con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, llamando a su hermana con desesperación. Abrí la puerta del conductor del auto y busqué la apertura del tanque de combustible, luego di un par de zancadas hacia el costado opuesto del auto y giré el tapón del tanque para desenroscarlo. Destapé el bidón y coloqué la boquilla curva que estaba incorporada para finalmente insertarla en la apertura del tanque y comenzar a vaciar el contenido del bidón.

En un tiempo que se me hizo extremadamente largo, continué inclinando la base del bidón hacia arriba, permitiendo que toda la gasolina se traspasara al auto, mientras miraba atentamente como la masa de infectados se acercaba rápidamente hacia nosotros. Habían ganado terreno, corriendo sin parar en nuestra dirección manteniendo un ritmo mucho mayor al de nosotros, que estábamos agotados ya. Me volví para observar como la puerta de la casa se abría finalmente y la pequeña Sharon salía abrazar a su hermana mayor, casi llorando de la alegría.

El reencuentro fue cortado abruptamente por Laura, quien se separó de su hermanita para explicarle que necesitaban salir de allí de inmediato. Ambas ingresaron a la casa rápidamente, dejando la puerta abierta detrás de ellas.

Cuando terminé de vaciar el contenido del bidón, abrí la puerta trasera del auto de aquel lado y lo arrojé dentro, para luego colocar el tapón del tanque en su sitio y cerrar la pequeña puerta de protección. Me dirigí hacia el frente para evaluar la cercanía de los infectados. Los más adelantados, unos cinco de ellos, estaban pasando a seis o siete casas de allí. Saqué la ballesta de su lugar entre las correas de mi mochila y un par de flechas, las que cargué para tenerla lista. Cuatro casas.

\- ¡Mierda! - grité, abriendo la puerta del copiloto. - ¡Dense prisa!

Me subí al techo del auto para poder apuntar mis armas con mejor perspectiva. De costado, miré cuando Laura y Sharon salían corriendo de la casa, con sus mochilas, y se lanzaban hacia el vehículo.

\- ¡Rápido! - grité, apuntando la escopeta hacia el corredor más cercano, que se había desviado hacia las chicas.

Disparé, notando que lo había alcanzado cuando el infectado se tambaleó y cayó de cara contra el pavimento. Me volví hacia el resto de ellos, volviendo a disparar contra el más próximo, dándole en el pecho y logrando que frenara su avance unos pocos segundos. Escuché como Laura disparaba su pistola y me volví para mirar que un segundo infectado caía antes de alcanzarlas. Estaban a mitad de camino entre la casa y el auto.

\- ¡Corran! - grité, apuntándole al siguiente que iba a por ellas.

Laura empujó a Sharon, aprovechando que las estaba cubriendo, para que se apresurara en llegar al auto. La pequeña saltó al interior, seguida inmediatamente por su hermana mayor. Intenté disparar nuevamente, pero ya no me quedaba munición en la escopeta. Y un infectado estaba demasiado cerca…

No me quedó otra que golpearlo en la cabeza con la misma escopeta cuando estuvo a mi alcance, logrando que retrocediera lo suficiente para que no bloqueara el cierre de la puerta. Acomodé la escopeta en mi mochila, así como logré hacerlo nada más, sin preocuparme en si estaba firme o no, y apunté la ballesta justo a tiempo para atravesar el hombro izquierdo de un corredor.

El enorme ejército de infectados estaba sobre nosotros ya; a dos casas.

\- ¡Arranca! - grité. - ¡Marcha atrás!

\- ¡Sujétate! - gritó Laura, desde el interior del auto.

En dos segundos, el motor rugió con potencia y, con una sacudida que me obligó a arrodillarme y sujetarme de la superficie del techo del auto, ahí por el borde del parabrisas, el auto comenzó a retroceder, ganando velocidad y poniendo algo de distancia entre nosotros y aquel mar que representaba la muerte.

\- ¡Cuidado! - me advirtió Laura, un segundo antes de dar un giro violento que me forzó a sujetarme con ambas manos, manteniendo la ballesta bajo mi brazo.

El auto se alineó nuevamente con el camino, con la parte trasera apuntándole a los infectados y, con otra sacudida y un chirrido de los neumáticos, comenzó a acelerar en dirección a la autopista. Tuve que valerme de toda la fuerza que pude sacar de mis cansados brazos para mantenerme sobre el vehículo, lo que era bastante difícil considerando que sólo podía sujetarme con mis dedos.

Pero, aunque estaba exhausto a más no poder, hambriento, sudado… no cabía en mí de gusto, porque habíamos logrado escapar de algo que parecía no tener salida.

Ya con más distancia entre nosotros y la ciudad de infectados, Laura fue disminuyendo la velocidad, hasta frenar luego del ingreso a la autopista. Relajé mis dedos y brazos, y suspiré, aliviado, cuando fui capaz de descender, deslizándome hacia el lado del conductor.

Me doblé sobre mi mismo y apoyé mis manos sobre las rodillas, respirando profundamente.

\- Creo que dejaré de fumar. - comenté, levantando la vista para mirar al interior del auto.

Una de las puertas traseras se abrió de golpe y Sharon emergió a toda velocidad, estrellándose contra mí y rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

\- ¡La encontraste! - gritó, alegre como ella sola. - ¡Y la trajiste!

Apenas pude reír por la falta de aire. El rostro y las manos me escocían por la exposición al aire helado en aquella travesía sobre el techo. No podía esperar para contarle aquello a Ellie y Joel.

\- Oye, yo lo ayudé a él también. - dijo Laura, bajando del auto también, sin apagar el motor. La miré y asentí.

\- Es cierto. - convine.

Un silencio bajó sobre nosotros, mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos. Estaba claro lo que quedaba por resolver. Ahora que el auto estaba operativo, y ellas dos a salvo… ¿dónde me dejaba a mí? Sharon se apartó de mí y me miró, hacia arriba.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte con nosotras? - preguntó. La miré y me encogí de hombros.

\- No creo, la verdad. - admití. Aquello la puso algo triste. Su rostro expresivo me lo dijo. Miré a Laura. - Mi camino es demasiado incierto. Es verdad que al final busco a las Luciérnagas, pero antes debo encontrar a mis amigos. Y no sé si lo lograré. Si tu hermana sabe cómo llevarte directamente hacia las Luciérnagas…

\- Pero si no sabemos dónde están. - intervino Sharon, honesta.

Alcé las cejas, sorprendido, mirando a la niña un segundo antes de volver a mirar a la mayor. Laura suspiró.

\- Es verdad. No tenemos ningún rumbo definido. - admitió, permitiéndose relajarse un poco. - De hecho, eso de buscar al hermano de tu amigo es la única pista que tenemos que podría llevarnos hacia ellas.

Asentí lentamente.

\- ¿Por qué las buscan? - pregunté, curioso. Laura volvió a suspirar.

\- Los militares… ya no son lo que eran. - dijo.

\- Oh, no me digas. - dije, sarcástico, rodando los ojos.

\- La verdad, quiero encontrar un lugar seguro donde vivir. - dijo Laura, posando una mano sobre uno de los hombros de su hermana menor. - Para que ambas lo hagamos.

\- ¿Y las Luciérnagas…?

\- Son la única opción que queda. - dijo Laura. - Con gusto me uniré a ellas si pueden cuidar de Sharon.

La miré a los ojos, y me di cuenta de que la dureza que vi inicialmente en ellos había sido desarrollada por el enorme deseo y la carga que era cuidar de una niña tan pequeña. Asentí.

\- ¿Qué hacemos? - pregunté, queriendo saber su opinión.

Laura lo pensó unos momentos.

\- Digamos que… te damos ese aventón hacia Jackson City. Encontramos a tus amigos o al hermano misterioso que nos conducirá a las Luciérnagas… - ofreció. - ¿Me das tu palabra de que me ayudarás a cuidar a Sharon?

\- Si eso pasa, seremos un equipo. - dije, sin pensarlo. - Nos cuidaremos entre todos.

Laura asintió y Sharon emitió una risita.

\- ¿Sabes conducir? - preguntó Laura, sonriendo.

\- Pfff, por favor. - dije.

\- Bien, porque estoy agotada. - dijo Laura, estirándose. - Aún tenemos que buscar más gasolina, y algo de ropa para abrigarme y devolverte tu chaqueta.

Hizo que Sharon entrara al auto de nuevo antes de dar la vuelta y sentarse en el lugar del copiloto. Yo me quité mi mochila, notando que la escopeta se había caído de su lugar en algún momento mientras escapábamos y la metí al auto en el asiento trasero. Hice lo mismo con la ballesta.

Luego tomé mi lugar detrás del volante. Era un viaje casi completamente recto por aquella autopista, pero más adelante tendríamos que detenernos para revisar mi mapa. Si no calculaba mal, en auto el viaje sería de un poco más de un día, agregándole las detenciones que tuviéramos que hacer. Era mucho, pero mucho menos que lo que me hubiera tomado a pie. La esperanza de encontrar a Ellie y a Joel se hacía más fuerte, y me brindaba el ánimo para sobreponerme al cansancio.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, puse el auto en marcha hacia el oeste.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorpresa! Nuevo capi :3

Dejen sus reviews!

Saludos!

Capítulo 16.

Parada breve.

*Ryan POV*

Cuatro horas llevaba conduciendo, y el día comenzaba a dar paso a la noche, que nos encontraría en medio de la autopista, seguramente. Por suerte, varios kilómetros atrás, habíamos encontrado una gasolinera bastante grande que nos había permitido reabastecernos de combustible. No desde los tanques, sino de un par de autos abandonados que encontramos en las cercanías. No había sido suficiente para llenar el tanque propio, pero sí para reponer con agregado lo que habíamos utilizado ya.

Tras varias horas de juegos de carretera, impulsados por Sharon desde atrás, la niña se había dormido profundamente, estirada cuan larga era sobre el asiento. Laura iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, con el respaldo reclinado ligeramente hacia atrás para estar más cómoda, pero se encontraba despierta, aunque el sueño parecía estar ganándole ya. Tenía los párpados caídos hasta medio ojo. Pero no quería dormirse.

\- Realmente deberías dormir un poco. - dije, con voz baja. Yo mismo estaba muerto de sueño, pero quería avanzar un poco más para ver si podía encontrar un sitio donde pasar la noche.

\- Estoy bien. - insistió Laura, como todas las veces antes que había sugerido que durmiera.

\- De acuerdo. - dije, levantando mis hombros.

La monotonía del camino no hacía nada de bien a mantenerme despierto.

\- ¿Te molesta si me fumo otro cigarrillo? - pregunté. - Para no dormirme.

Me miró con mala cara. Ya me había fumado un par en lo que llevábamos viajando, algo que al principio no le había gustado, por el humo y eso, pero había terminado aceptando tras la insistencia de su hermana de que me lo merecía y de que mientras más rápido acabara con mi surtido de tabaco, más pronto lo dejaría.

Relajó su expresión y negó con la cabeza.

\- Haz lo que quieras. - dijo, con voz neutral. Luego levantó la cabeza y me miró de nuevo. - De hecho, creo que te acompañaré con uno.

\- ¿Segura?

\- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó, esbozando una leve sonrisa. - Hace mucho que no lo hago, uno no me matará.

\- Pues, adelante.

Laura se inclinó hacia atrás para tomar dos cigarrillos de uno de los bolsillos de mi mochila, mientras yo sacaba el mechero de uno de los de mi pantalón. Le ofrecí fuego primero, luego de aceptar el cigarrillo que ofreció acomodar en mis labios. Encendió el suyo, y luego encendí el mío, dando una profunda calada inicial.

Las primeras veces que había fumado me había dado mucha tos cuando daba las primeras caladas, ahora sólo sentía el sabor y la sensación del humo en mis pulmones, pero no reaccionaba a ello. Para mi sorpresa, Laura tampoco tosió. Ambos bajamos un poco nuestras respectivas ventanillas, para que el humo saliera.

\- No están nada mal, si me preguntas. - comentó Laura.

\- Creía que no fumabas. - recordé, mirándola, divertido.

\- Que no lo haga ahora no significa que no lo hiciera antes.

\- No puedo discutir la lógica de eso.

Los próximos cinco o seis kilómetros los anduvimos en silencio, fumando, pensando.

\- Ahora que lo pienso… - comentó Laura. - Nunca nos dijiste porqué buscas a las Luciérnagas.

\- Mmmm. No, supongo que no lo dije. - comenté, casual. Y no agregué nada más.

\- Bueno, ¿y? - insistió, impaciente. - ¿Vas a decirme?

La miré, frunciendo los labios.

\- Supongo que te debo al menos eso, por llevarme. - concedí. Asintió y sonrió, satisfecha. - La verdad es que ni Joel ni yo buscamos a las Luciérnagas. En Boston… nos encargaron que lleváramos a Ellie a salvo con ellos.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Siendo honesto, ni idea. - mentí, con bastante credibilidad. - Joel era un contrabandista en Boston, junto a mi tía. Yo me les uní cuando me echaron de la academia militar. Ellie resultó ser un paquete que entregar. Se suponía que a las afueras de la ciudad acababa nuestra entrega pero los miembros que nos esperaban en el punto de encuentro habían sido asesinados por los militares. Así que el trabajo se ha ido alargando…

\- ¿Siguieron con el trabajo después de eso? - preguntó Laura, incrédula. - Yo hubiera dejado el asunto hasta ahí. ¿Qué clase de recompensa les ofrecieron?

.- Una carga de armas muy considerable. - dije simplemente. - Además… yo se lo prometí a mi tía. Ella fue mordida en esa primera travesía para salir de Boston… le prometí que terminaría el trabajo. Joel… le prometió que nos ayudaría.

\- Así que salieron de Boston los tres… - resumió Laura. - ¿Y continuaron juntos…?

\- Hasta Pittsburgh. - indiqué. - Allí nos separamos.

Y le conté lo que habíamos vivido los tres, camino al pueblo de Bill, a través del pueblo de Bill y todas las peripecias que habíamos enfrentado en Pittsburgh, hasta el momento de nuestra separación. Le conté un poco más sobre Joel y sobre Ellie, y sobre D, también.

\- ¿Llevas buscándolos todo este tiempo? - preguntó Laura, cuando terminé de contarle todo. Asentí. - Vaya. Bastante sacrificio, si me lo preguntas. Aunque si esta chica, Ellie, te gusta tanto…

\- No, no. No es nada de eso. - interrumpí, negando con la cabeza, divertido. - Ella es…

\- Ya ya, como digas. - me detuvo, sonando extrañamente divertida. - ¿Pensaste en la posibilidad… de que ya no sigan el viaje?

\- Si, pero no es posible. Los conozco a los dos. - dije, seguro de mis palabras.

\- Y si… ¿ya no pudieran seguir viajando?

La miré, alzando una ceja, luego me concentré en el camino nuevamente.

\- Claro que la idea se me pasó por la cabeza. - admití. Era una idea tormentosa que me atemorizaba de vez en cuando. - Pero en lugar de dejarme vencer por ello, prefiero creer que están vivos y siguen adelante.

Le di la calada final a mi cigarrillo y lo apagué en el cenicero del tablero, Laura aún disponía de algunas caladas más. La noche ya estaba completamente sobre nosotros; seguir viajando de noche para buscar un refugio ya era inclinado hacia lo peligroso. Aunque encontráramos un sitio en ese momento, registrarlo con aquella oscuridad podía convertirse en una trampa letal. Y si usábamos linternas o antorchas, atraeríamos la atención de indeseables que pudieran estar por los alrededores.

\- Será mejor que nos detengamos ya. - dijo Laura. Asentí.

\- Tendremos que pasar la noche aquí adentro. - dije. - No sería buena idea estar afuera con todo este frío.

Algunos kilómetros más adelante encontramos parte de una autopista que atravesaba la que estábamos usando, por arriba, así que detuve el auto bajo ésta, buscando algo que pareciera un techo que protegiera el vehículo de los cambios del clima. Habíamos dejado una leve nevazón atrás, pero sospechaba que nos daría alcance pronto.

Apagué el motor y nos sumergimos en el silencio de la naturaleza nocturna, roto algunos segundos después por un bostezo proveniente del asiento trasero. Laura y yo miramos hacia atrás para ver a Sharon, que nada más estaba despertando y se estiraba, perezosa.

\- ¿Ya llegamos? - preguntó, cansada.

\- Aún no. - respondió Laura. - Nos falta mucho aún, pero no podemos conducir de noche. Tendremos que acampar aquí, en el auto.

Sharon asintió, somnolienta.

\- Tengo que ir al baño. - anunció. Sonreí levemente.

\- Ahora que los mencionas, yo también. - comenté.

\- Somos tres. - se sumó Laura, divertida. Me miró. - Las damas primero.

Los tres nos bajamos, recibiendo la helada en nuestros rostros, pero yo me mantuve a mi costado del coche, vigilando las penumbras con la ballesta cargada en mis manos, mientras las chicas hacían lo suyo. Algunos minutos después, volvieron a aparecer desde el otro lado de uno de los pilares de la autopista que nos cubría.

\- Tu turno. - anunció Sharon, en voz más bien baja, pero alegre. Asentí y fui al mismo sitio que ellas.

Cuando regresé las encontré en el interior del auto, con Laura preparando a Sharon para dormir. No había mucho que hacer, acomodar las cosas en el maletero, cosa que ya había hecho, y tenderla y cubrirla con una manta térmica para que el calor no la abandonara. Hacía bastante frío, los dedos de mis manos se quejaban de ello, como la piel de mi rostro.

Observé la escena algunos minutos, sin querer interrumpir. Laura había inclinado el respaldo del asiento del copiloto hasta atrás, y miraba a Sharon con dulzura. Había dejado de hablar, por lo que supuse que estaba vigilando que la niña se durmiera. Tras algunos minutos más, finalmente me miró a través de la ventanilla y me hizo señas para que me acercara ya, haciendo énfasis en que lo hiciera en silencio.

Intenté que la puerta del piloto no crujiera demasiado y entré en el auto, reclinando mi asiento hacia atrás lentamente hasta quedar recostado, con la ballesta sobre mi pecho. Miré hacia mi costado derecho y encontré a Laura, mirándome detenidamente con la ayuda de la pálida y escasa luz de la luna que se colaba entre las nubes, logrando esquivar el puente diagonalmente. .

\- ¿Ahora yo te debo dinero? - pregunté, susurrando y sonriendo de lado, cansado. Laura rió con suavidad.

\- No te convendría hacerlo. - susurró, divertida. - Quería… darte las gracias. Por ayudarme… ayudarnos.

\- Ni lo menciones. - dije, asintiendo un poco. - Lo hicimos entre los dos. Mutuo beneficio y trabajo en equipo.

\- Aún así, gracias. - repitió, insistente. Y rió otro poco. - Sharon está loca por tí, ¿lo sabías? Dice que eres su héroe.

\- Que dulce. - dije, sonriente.

\- Dime una cosa. - pidió. - ¿Qué hubieras hecho de no haberme encontrado?

La miré a los ojos; me había planteado esa situación ya.

\- Originalmente pensé que tendría que dejarla en la casa, allá en la ciudad. - admití, sincero. - Pero decidí que si llegaba a pasar eso, la llevaría conmigo. Al final, las probabilidades de que sobreviviera serían levemente mayores si me acompañaba.

Laura asintió.

\- Aunque debo admitir, que me alegra haberte encontrado. - agregué, volviéndome para mirar el techo. - No tengo ni idea de cómo tratar con niños tan pequeños. Mucho menos niñas.

\- Oh, Sharon no es para nada complicada de tratar. - aseguró Laura, mirando el techo también. - Pero tienes razón, que bueno que me encontraste y que pudimos escapar. Yo tengo que admitir que no me fiaba ni un solo poco de tí cuando nos conocimos.

Volví la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando su perfil. Lo mismo me había pasado a mí; era increíble como una situación como la que habíamos vivido acercaba a las personas en tan poco tiempo. Podía sentir que entre ambos compartíamos respeto y confianza ya.

\- ¿Y ahora qué tal? - pregunté, divertido.

\- Honestamente, aún no confía en tí en su totalidad. - admitió, volviéndose para mirarme. - Pero ya no me pareces un completo bulto. Hasta me pareces lindo. Sobre todo tus ojos.

Me quedé mirándola fijamente, sin saber si hablaba en serio o me estaba tomando el pelo. Antes de poder decir algo, sin embargo, ella volvió la cabeza hacia arriba de nuevo y, con un movimiento de cuerpo completo, se volteó para darme la espalda.

\- Mejor tratamos de dormir, ambos necesitamos descansar. - comentó, en un susurro adormecido.

Me quedé mirando su silueta oscurecida mientras la luz plateada se iba desvaneciendo a medida que la luna era cubierta por las nubes. Cuando ya no pude distinguir las formas a mi alrededor, me volví para mirar el techo y cerré los ojos, pensando en que no podría dormirme realmente. Estaba equivocado.

A la mañana siguiente, despertamos los tres al mismo tiempo, siendo recibidos por una mañana lluviosa y algo más cálida que el día anterior. Parecía que el otoño se negaba a marcharse aún, al menos no se iba a ir sin dar la pelea frente al invierno. Pensamos en ponernos en marcha de inmediato, pues aún debíamos intentar conseguir algo de ropa más abrigadora que la que llevábamos, en especial para mí, pero decidimos posponer nuestra partida para después de desayunar algo.

Laura tenía la necesidad de una nueva capa superior, aunque por el momento podía seguir llevando mi chaqueta. Sharon tenía un par de pantalones más gruesos y una chaqueta de plumas, de esas ligeras pero que te mantenían caliente en condiciones casi extremas.

Por mi parte, mi conjunto seguía siendo el mismo desde hacía meses. Una camisa que acompañaba bien en verano y otoño, mis jeans y mis botas. Sumado a mi chaqueta de cuero negra, formaban una vestimenta lo suficientemente cálida para los meses lluviosos, pero no me servirían para cuando comenzara a nevar. Aquello se hizo patente sobre todo cuando recibí los vientos frescos mientras me internaba en un bosque a un lado de la carretera, para cazar.

Cuando regresé, las codornices que había atrapado ya estaban desplumadas y destripadas, listas para cocinarse. No había querido hacerlo frente a la niña, por alguna razón. Fue necesario valernos de los restos de gasolina en el bidón que guardábamos en la maletera para poder encender una fogata con la madera húmeda que pudimos recoger, pero tras cerca de dos horas, nos dimos un festín bien merecido de ave a las llamas.

Y después, partimos nuevamente en el auto, con Laura tras el volante ésta vez. Sharon insistió en jugar y cantar durante parte del camino, pero el estómago lleno y el ronroneo del motor terminaron por adormecerla y hacer que se sentara en silencio, mirando hipnotizada hacia afuera, tras casi dos horas de juego de camino.

Aprovechando el silencio y el cese en los juegos, Laura y yo nos fumamos un cigarrillo y volvimos a conversar, ésta vez más enfocados en ella y Sharon. Me contó que ella también había estado en la academia militar y se había salido apenas había podido. Ella y Sharon habían tenido, además, un hermano mayor llamado Richard que sí se había graduado como soldado, pero había muerto en un incidente durante una guardia. Así, Laura había tenido que trabajar para conseguir tarjetas de racionamiento para ella y la niña. Por un tiempo, lograron acomodarse a ese régimen, pues Sharon iba a la escuela con los demás niños de su edad, mientras ella trabajaba en la parte administrativa de la logística de abastecimiento de alimentos y bienes básicos.

\- ¿Y específicamente qué te hizo agarrar a tu hermana y salir de…? - pregunté, notando que no me había dicho en qué ciudad había pasado todo aquello.

\- Louisville, Kentucky. - aclaró ella, sin apartar la mirada del camino. La seriedad que se apoderó de su rostro fue evidente de inmediato. Miró por un segundo hacia el asiento trasero, verificando que su hermana estaba dormida ya, antes de volver a hablar. - Unos soldados… antiguos compañeros de mi hermano, me emboscaron una tarde cuando iba de regreso a nuestro apartamento.

\- ¿Por qué harían eso? - pregunté, irritado. No me sorprendía de los militares. Ella me miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Tú qué crees? - me preguntó, con obviedad. Alcé las cejas, sorprendido.

\- Oh… - murmuré. - Y… ¿ellos…?

\- No. Logré quitármelos de encima y ponerme a salvo antes de que pudieran hacerme algo. - dijo, y me sentí aliviado. - Pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que ese tipo de cosas se volvieran cada vez más habituales. La vida era bastante dura allá en Louisville. Y Sharon pronto crecería y terminaría volviéndose otro blanco para los degenerados.

\- Demonios. Malditos militares. - dije, enojado. Ella me miró con curiosidad; lo noté con mi visión periférica.

\- ¿Acaso te pasó lo mismo? - preguntó. - No me digas que a ti si te violaron.

La miré, horrorizado con la idea. Para mi sorpresa, ella sonreía, divertida. Estaba bromeando conmigo. Negué con la cabeza.

\- En Boston, cuando iba a la academia, mi comportamiento no era el mejor. - dije, volviendo a mirar hacia el camino. - Eso no le gustaba nada a los soldados. Intentaron corregirme de todas formas. Cuando los castigos y las penitencias no funcionaron… recurrieron a métodos que rayaban con la tortura.

\- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué te hicieron?

\- Un poco de todo. Primero unos pocos golpes, luego algunas palizas. - dije, apretando la mandíbula. - La peor fue cuando me golpearon entre dos, con macamas.

Alcé mi mano izquierda, extendiendo mi dedo medio, anular y el índice.

\- Me rompieron estos dedos, uno por uno, a golpes. - agregué, y negué con la cabeza. La miré y noté que me observaba con lástima y simpatía. - Pero al final se vieron obligados a echarme, porque no mejoré mi conducta. Vaya que me sentí orgulloso ese día.

\- Diría que todo eso es tortura directamente, no sólo cercana. - comentó. Me encogí de hombros, divisando un destartalado letrero a un costado del camino.

\- Mira. - dije, señalándolo.

Era una publicidad bastante maltratada que indicaba la cercanía de una de esas enormes y populares tiendas en las que se vendía de todo antes de la pandemia. Según sabía, se podía comprar desde comida hasta muebles, en un solo almacén. Ropa también. Y aquella sólo estaba a un par de kilómetros más adelante, a un costado de la misma carretera, tomando la salida hacia una ciudad llamada Ogallala.

\- ¿Crees que podamos encontrar algo allí? - preguntó Laura, mirándome de reojo mientras tomaba una curva.

\- Yo creo que es lo más seguro con lo que nos hemos topado. - opiné. - Ni siquiera tendríamos que entrar en la ciudad.

Laura lo pensó un minuto y asintió.

\- Probemos. - dijo. - Pero si vemos que no es seguro, nos vamos.

Unos pocos minutos por carretera nos condujeron hacia la salida a Ogallala; ya desde allí pudimos distinguir la enorme estructura del almacén comercial. Tuvimos que atravesar bajo la autopista para llegar a una calle que nos condujo hacia el sur para entrar, tras pocos minutos, el enorme estacionamiento casi vacío del recinto. Al final del estacionamiento, la estructura principal se alzaba, otrora mucho más majestuosa. La fachada azul se había desteñido con el tiempo, y del letrero principal sólo quedaba la mitad, que rezaba "...mart".

Nos detuvimos en la mitad del estacionamiento y esperamos. Ni el ruido del motor ni el movimiento del auto había atraído a algún infectado o persona, por el momento. Miré a Laura.

\- Lo mejor será que vaya solo a investigar. - dije, y miré hacia el asiento trasero. Sharon estaba despertando. - Ustedes quédense aquí y esperen a que les avise. Si algo sale mal, regresaré lo más rápido que pueda.

Laura pareció debatir con ella misma aquello, antes de terminar asintiendo. La seguridad de Sharon sería mayor de esa forma. Bajé del auto y tomé mi mochila del asiento de atrás. Tras colocármela en la espalda, tomé mi ballesta y cerré la puerta. Sharon me miró a través de la ventanilla, bajando el cristal un poco.

\- Ten cuidado. - me pidió. Le sonreí.

\- Eso siempre. - dije. Miré a Laura y asentí. - Te avisaré si es seguro entrar.

Y me volví para comenzar a caminar, con cuidado y con el oído en alto, hacia el almacén. Fueron unos cincuenta metros de caminata al descubierto en los cuales nada malo sucedió. ningún grito, ni alarido, ni chasquido, ni disparo ni nada similar. Parecía que me encontraba completamente solo en ese lugar, sin contar a las chicas en el auto.

La entrada principal del lugar estaba bloqueada con grandes y arruinadas máquinas expendedoras de bebidas. Aquello me indicaba que ese sitio había sido utilizado como refugio o algo parecido, antes, al menos. En aquel momento todo estaba oscuro adentro. Junto a la puerta bloqueada, hacia el lado izquierdo, había una enorme ventana rota que permitía el paso. Me detuve, sin embargo, justo frente a la puerta, con la espalda cubierta por la mochila pegada al cristal, y escuché.

Se oía claramente el movimiento al interior del lugar desde ese punto. Alaridos bajos y chasquidos delataban la presencia de infectados al interior del almacén. Sin embargo, aunque no podía verlos, parecían no ser demasiados. Apreté la mandíbula. Ya que ya había llegado hasta allí, no podía simplemente regresar sin echar un verdadero vistazo.

Me incliné hacia la ventana rota y miré hacia el interior. Había un enorme desastre en la mayor parte del lugar; estantes tirados y mucha basura desparramada por todas partes. Y en varios puntos, en todas direcciones, iluminados escasamente por la luz que atravesaba las ventanas cubiertas de tierra, veía figuras humanas moviéndose lenta y erráticamente, adormecidas por la falta de estímulos.

Inhalando lentamente para mantenerme en calma, procedí a saltar con mucho cuidado el marco inferior del cristal roto, accediendo al enorme almacén. Inmediatamente me refugié detrás de una desordenada hilera de carros de compras, registrando el lugar para decidir por dónde comenzar. Desde allí, podía ver claramente a seis infectados; cuatro corredores y dos chasqueadores. Pero podía escuchar a varios más, ocultos detrás de los estantes que seguían en pie, o en las sombras. Moverme sería la única forma de detectar su posición exacta.

Por el momento, decidí concentrarme mayormente en los que podía ver y estaban más cerca. Bastante cerca de mí, a unos diez o doce metros, hacia el lugar donde solían exhibirse electrodomésticos, de acuerdo al letrero que seguía colgado del techo, había un infectado solitario que se tambaleaba, gruñendo débilmente, dándome la espalda.

Si me acercaba con cuidado, podría matarlo sin que los demás me vieran, pues un par de estantes me servirían de cobertura. Comencé a moverme, manteniéndome agachado y sacando mi cuchillo de su funda, sosteniendo la ballesta con la mano izquierda. Había hecho eso tantas veces ya que podía moverme cómodamente con ambas armas ocupando mis manos, sin que entorpecieran mis movimientos.

Apenas lo tuve a mi alcance, rodeé el cuello del infectado con mi brazo izquierdo, estrangulándolo fuertemente para que no pudiera gritar, y le clavé mi cuchillo a un costado de la garganta, en la base del cuello. Lo bajé con lentitud al piso mientras se retorcía al comenzar a morir y lo dejé tirado para seguir moviéndome.

Busqué cubierta en un estrecho pasillo flanqueado por dos estantes vacíos y busqué a mi siguiente blanco. Podía escucharlo cerca, en el pasillo siguiente. No había sido capaz de verlo desde la entrada. Caminé silenciosamente, alerta, hasta la salida del pasillo y verifiqué que mi salida no fuera visible para ningún infectado. Ninguno de los que yo podía ver desde allí estaba prestando atención a ese lugar. Me asomé hacia el pasillo siguiente, apenas lo suficiente para ver que el infectado estaba volteado hacia ese mismo lado. Tuve que regresar para flanquearlo y poder acercarme por su espalda. Terminó muriendo de la misma manera que su compañero un minuto antes.

Me quedé quieto un minuto, agudizando el oído. El ruido del ambiente seguía siendo el mismo; apun no me detectaban. Sonreí para mí mismo y seguí moviéndome para alcanzar mi siguiente blanco.

Cerca de media hora después regresé hacia la ventana rota. De todos los infectados que había visto y oído ya no quedaba ninguno en pie. Resultó que entre estantes y mercadería arruinada habían estado ocultos otros cinco infectados, que había encontrado a medida que me desplazaba para despejar el lugar. También tomaba nota de lo que veía que podía ser útil; no había visto nada de comida o agua, ni armas. Pero había pasado por fuera de la sección de ropa y parecía que quedaban cosas aún, al igual que en la parte de recreación; estaba seguro de haber visto cosas para acampar.

Pero aún debía asegurarme que no había infectados escondidos. Con la ballesta lista, silbé sonoramente. El silbido hizo eco dentro del lugar, pero no hubo ningún otro ruido.

\- ¿Hola? - pregunté, en voz alta. Ninguna respuesta. - Humano por aquí.

Sólo escuchaba mi propia voz repitiendo lo que decía. Al parecer, el lugar ya estaba despejado. Fue suficiente para mí, pero no iba a bajar la guardia hasta que volviéramos al camino. Salté para salir al estacionamiento. El auto estaba en el mismo sitio en donde habíamos estacionado, y desde allí pude reconocer los rostros de las dos chicas, que me miraban con alivio. Les indiqué con una mano en alto que podían acercarse.

Laura acercó el auto y las dos se bajaron.

\- Te tomaste tu tiempo, ¿verdad? - dijo Laura.

\- Mi hermana estaba preocupada. - agregó Sharon, divertida.

\- Mira quien habla. - reprendió la mayor. Me encogí de hombros.

\- No estaba despejado allá adentro. - expliqué. - Ahora lo está, pero lo mejor será hacer un barrido rápido y marcharnos.

\- Si permanecemos juntos será más seguro para todos. - dijo Laura. No podía estar más de acuerdo.

Entré primero y verifiqué otra vez que no hubiera peligro antes de recibir a Sharon, quien era ayudada por su hermana para que pasara sobre el marco de la ventana rota. Luego ayudé a Laura a pasar, aunque no era realmente necesario.

\- Por allá está la ropa. - indiqué, y nos dirigimos hacia los pasillos con las prendas de vestir.

Comenzamos con lo que quedaba de la sección de mujeres, que por alguna razón parecía ser mucho más extensa que la de hombres, unos pasillos más allá. Las chicas buscaron cosas que pudiera llevarse, de acuerdo a sus tallas y eso, mientras yo hacía guardia.

\- Oh, genial. - dijo Laura. Me volteé para mirar que había descolgado una camiseta de color negro, nueva. - Ya era hora de que pudiera cambiar la que tengo.

Sin ningún reparo, me dio la espalda y se quitó mi chaqueta dejándola en manos de Sharon antes de pasarse su sucia y arruinada camiseta de tiras por sobre la cabeza. Me volteé de inmediato para darle algo de privacidad, aunque ya había visto su espalda desnuda, cubierta sólo por su sujetador.

Sharon pudo cambiar sus pantalones y sus zapatos por unos nuevos; al parecer nadie se preocupaba de llevarse la ropa de niños. Además, Laura se hizo de un abrigo algo más grueso, para el invierno, y de una chaqueta de ecocuero color café oscuro. No pudo encontrar un par de zapatos de su talla.

Pasamos a la pequeña sección de hombres, donde pude hacerme de una camisa negra de tela más gruesa y de mangas largas para cambiar la que llevaba puesta. Lo hice allí mismo, guardando la vieja. Además me hice de algunos calcetines, que no sólo servían para cubrir mis pies de las heladas que llegarían pronto, sino que eran tela que podía usarse en molotovs. Y, para mi enorme suerte, me hice de un par de botas de mi talla en un estado mucho mejor que las que llevaba puestas. Me las cambié también, allí mismo.

Fue en la sección de las cosas para acampar y de deportes que encontramos algunas otras cosas. Quedaban algunas pastillas para encender fogatas y fósforos a prueba de humedad e incluso algunas baterías que parecían estar buenas aún. Me hice de una camiseta térmica de primera capa, de color rojo desvanecido, ideal para los climas fríos. Laura y Sharon encontraron unas también, para ellas, y tanto Laura como yo encontramos chaquetas de plumas como las de Sharon que nos quedaban medianamente bien. La mía era una talla más pequeña que yo, pero no molestaba demasiado.

Finalmente, a pesar de que les dije que estaba vacío, fuimos a la sección de comida; no quedaba ninguna miserable lata que pudiéramos llevarnos.

Regresamos al auto, sintiéndonos bastante animados, y metimos todo a la maletera, ya podríamos ordenarlo todo más adelante. Ya era hora de seguir viajando para aprovechar la luz del día. Aquella parada, calculé cuando me encontré detrás del volante, impediría que llegáramos a Jackson City aquel día, pues era un viaje de al menos ocho horas más. Eso me influenció a pisar un poco más el acelerador, sólo para recorrer lo que más pudiéramos antes de tener que detenernos a pasar la noche.


	18. Chapter 18

Otro día, otro capi!

Debo admitir que me siento algo falta de reviews :( Al menos los stats señalan que la gente si se mete a leer este fic, eso me anima :D

Espero que lo disfruten! Anímense a comentar!

Saludos.

Capítulo 17.

Desvío hacia la represa.

*Ryan POV*

Tras pasar otra noche en el auto a la altura de una ciudad llamada Cheyenne, ya en el estado de Wyoming, nos despertamos al alba y nos pusimos en marcha de inmediato. Por un lado estaba bien, pues haber entrado en el estado de la ciudad que buscábamos me había puesto, extrañamente, ansioso. Por otro lado, no habíamos podido desayunar nada. No porque me encontrara ansioso por ponernos en marcha, sino porque no había ningún sitio cercano de dónde conseguir algo de comer. Tendríamos que recorrer el camino y detenernos si encontrábamos un lugar que registrar en busca de alimento, o un bosque en donde cazar. Lo que sucediera primero.

Luego de las primeras dos horas de conducción se hizo patente que necesitaríamos más gasolina si queríamos continuar en vehículo, y estando tan cerca como estábamos de Jackson no iba a permitirme cambiar a modo peatón si podía evitarlo. Fue a unos veinte kilómetros antes de la salida hacia una ciudad llamada Rawlings que encontramos una gasolinera abandonada, que contaban con una pequeña tienda que podría tener algo de comer.

Lamentablemente no fue así. El interior del local estaba completamente destrozado y vacío de cualquier cosa útil. Dentro de un auto que había a un costado de la tienda, había apenas uno o dos litros de gasolina. Algo era algo. El golpe de suerte llegó después, justo antes de marcharnos, gracias a que Sharon divisó una estructura semi transparente a varios metros hacia el norte, a mediados de un camino sin pavimentar.

Resultó ser un invernadero apenas en pie, que además de haber sido reventado por los árboles que crecieron demasiado desde su interior, contaba con muchas variedades de frutas y verduras, cultivadas eficientemente por las mismas condiciones naturales del sector.

En un frenesí común, recolectamos cada fruta y verdura maduras que pudiéramos encontrar. Manzanas, duraznos, tomates, frambuesas, moras, pepinos, papas y zanahorias… fueron por lo menos diez kilos de comida que encontramos en un solo sitio. Vaya milagro.

Regresamos con todo eso al auto y lo cargamos en la maletera, dejándonos a mano algunas frutas que comimos con mucho gusto mientras retomábamos nuestro viaje. El humor de los tres mejoró positivamente, y Laura y yo participamos con mucho gusto de los juegos de Sharon, riendo con sinceridad y divirtiéndome, al menos por mi parte.

Tras algunas horas, un poco antes de que la luz que indicaba que habíamos comenzado a utilizar la reserva de la gasolina, un letrero a un costado de la carretera nos indicaba que pronto llegaríamos, por fin, a Jackson County. La ciudad no estaba mucho más lejos de aquel punto.

Laura iba conduciendo cuando lo noté. Sharon iba adormilada en el asiento trasero, tras haberse llenado con manzanas y duraznos y moras y frambuesas. Justo en la entrada del condado, marcada por un enorme letrero que mostraba la gigantesca fotografía del paisaje que nos esperaba, vi las letras grandes que reconocí de inmediato, pues las había visto antes, muchas semanas atrás.

\- Detente. - pedí a Laura, cuando estábamos casi a la altura del letrero.

\- ¿Qué? - me preguntó, ella, mirándome con curiosidad. Dejamos el letrero atrás.

\- Frena. ¡Frena! - ordené, mirando hacia atrás, al letrero que se reducía con la distancia.

Laura me hizo caso y presionó el pedal de freno hasta que nos detuvimos.

\- Pon marcha atrás. - le pedí. - Regresemos al letrero.

No sin antes mirarme como si estuviera loco, Laura hizo lo que le pedí y regresó en reversa. Sharon se despertó con el cambio de dirección, y miró hacia atrás a través del parabrisas trasero. Apenas llegamos a la altura del gran letrero de bienvenida, abrí la puerta del auto y bajé de un salto para plantarme frente a la imagen gigante y mirarla detenidamente. Allí estaban… las letras. Poco a poco, comencé a sonreír.

Escuché como Laura bajaba del auto y Sharon la seguía hasta que llegaron a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Laura, mirando el letrero también.

Señalé la inscripción "J+E" que había debajo de un corazón dibujado en rojo.

\- Bien, vaya… - comentó Laura. - Muy romántico, pero…

\- Son Joel y Ellie. - dije, sonriendo abiertamente.

Laura se me quedó viendo unos momentos, seria, antes de suspirar.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? - preguntó.

\- Conozco esa letra. - dije. - Me dejaron un mensaje muy parecido en Pittsburgh, para señalarme que viniera a Jackson. Esto deben haberlo dejado ellos. Sé que es así.

\- Pero… ¿no podrían ser otros J y E? - preguntó Laura. - Jeff y Emma o qué se yo… ¿Por qué dibujarían un corazón tus amigos?

Miré nuevamente la imagen, enfocado en el mensaje. Sabía que Laura podía tener razón, pero mi instinto me decía que era un mensaje para mí. ¿Pero y el corazón?

Miré el dibujo fijamente, notando que encerraba una sección en particular de toda la imagen. Era una construcción… parecía ser, una presa. Volví a sonreír.

\- Están señalando un lugar. - dije, murmurando. - Mira… la represa o lo que sea. Está perfectamente encerrada.

\- Podría ser casualidad. - dijo Laura, reservada y dudosa, mirando el letrero también. - Ser un mensaje de unos amantes… es lo que más sugiere todo.

\- No. - insistí. - Joel y Ellie, el mensaje es de ellos. Piénsalo, si fuera a escribir un mensaje como este… ¿no sería mejor que ocupara toda la superficie? ¿Por qué dibujar solamente en un costado, en una sección tan reducida?

\- Bueno… podría ser que…

\- Laura, por favor. - le pedí, mirándola a los ojos. - Estoy seguro de que ellos me dejaron este mensaje para que fuera hacia ese lugar. Algo debe haber allí para que quieran que vaya. Quizás las mismas Luciérnagas estén allá, y nos están esperando ahora.

Ella no pareció muy convencida. Estuve seguro de que no iba a estar de acuerdo conmigo, y llegué a temer que ese sería el punto en que nuestros caminos se separarían.

\- Yo creo que Ryan tiene razón. - opinó Sharon. La miré y le sonreí, con gratitud. Ella miró a su hermana. - Por favor, Laura. - Podemos ir a echar un vistazo y si no hay nada, seguimos…

Laura miró a su hermana, en silencio, antes de suspirar y negar con la cabeza.

\- Más vale que encontremos algo muy, pero muy bueno allá, o me enfadaré mucho. - amenazó, regresando al auto pero sentándose en el asiento del copiloto. - Vamos, ustedes dos. Es tu idea, Ryan, así que tú conduces.

Miré a Sharon y le dí los cinco antes de que ambos corriéramos hacia el vehículo. Nos pusimos en marcha a toda velocidad.

Sólo nos tomó diez minutos divisar, entre los árboles a nuestra izquierda, allá abajo de las quebradas de las montañas boscosas, una construcción gris que atravesaba de lado a lado el curso de un río. Más o menos a la altura de la represa, detuve el auto y apagué el motor. Los tres descendimos del auto y nos cargamos con nuestras mochilas y armas antes de cruzar a la otra pista de la carretera. Desde la altura, podíamos ver el río, pero la presa se encontraba medio oculta por los espesos árboles.

\- Sólo nos queda ir a comprobar. - dijo Laura, y se arrodilló frente a frente con Sharon. - Bien, sabes cómo va ésto. Te quedas cerca de nosotros, sin importar qué.

\- Y hago lo que tú digas, sin importar qué. - completó Sharon, asintiendo, algo nerviosa.

\- Y si algo me pasara… - dijo Laura, seria. - Sigues con Ryan. Sin importar qué.

Las miré a ambas, sorprendido. Laura me miró a los ojos, con un semblante preocupado. Terminé asintiendo. Le había prometido que la ayudaría a cuidarla.

\- Vamos. - indiqué, cruzando por sobre el viejo pavimento y saliendo hacia la tierra de la montaña.

Las chicas me siguieron y, los tres, comenzamos a internarnos entre los árboles, en dirección al río. Sólo podía escucharse el ruido natural de ese tipo de ambientes. La lluvia pesada golpeaba los árboles y la tierra, algunas aves trinaban en los alrededores, por encima de nosotros, pero no se dejaban ver. El olor húmedo del lodo flotaba por todo el lugar. Era mágico, aquel bosque, especialmente porque no podía escucharse nada que indicara la presencia de enemigos por ahí. Aún así, bajar la guardia nunca era una buena idea.

Tenía la ballesta en mano, dirigiendo la marcha a través del camino mojado. Levemente más atrás, Laura iba junto a Sharon, con la pistola lista en una mano y la otra sosteniendo la de su hermanita. Seguíamos a la altura de la autopista cuando pudimos, hasta encontrar un sendero inclinado, pero decente, para comenzar a descender.

Seguí a la cabeza, tanteando el terreno y valiéndome de rocas y raíces para no resbalar e indicarle a mis acompañantes donde pisar para que no cayeran. Ambas eran bastante buenas moviéndose en ese tipo de terrenos; aquello me sorprendió. Claro, algunas veces tuve que detenerme y voltear para ayudar a Sharon a bajar por algunos desniveles bastante altos, y luego hacer lo mismo con Laura, hasta que logramos llegar más o menos a la mitad de la altura de la quebrada.

\- Miren hacia allá. - señaló Sharon, aguas arriba.

Parte de la represa podía verse, casi completamente cubierta por el costado de la montaña que estábamos bajando, pero todo parecía indicar que podríamos llegar si seguíamos el sendero en dirección contraria a la del río.

Nos pusimos en marcha hacia la presa, avanzando lentamente y con todos los sentidos alertas. A medida que avanzábamos, acercándonos al lugar, comenzaba a escucharse un fuerte zumbido, mecánico. Se escuchaba como una especie de motor.

Llegamos, tras varios minutos de caminata, a una especie de valle que se elevaba desde la parte del río más abajo, hasta un poco más abajo del nivel en el que nos encontrábamos. Tuvimos que descender un poco más, por unas rocas, pero logramos llegar a tierra plana y firme sin mayores complicaciones.

Frente a nosotros, a algunas decenas de metros, una enorme puerta de acero bloqueaba el paso hacia el interior de las instalaciones desde las cuales provenía el zumbido. Nos detuvimos allí mismo, mirando hacia la gran puerta y pensando en nuestras opciones.

\- Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí, ¿no? - comentó Laura. Asentí.

Caminamos lentamente, ahora en campo abierto, hacia la puerta. El zumbido mecánico podía ser indicador de la presencia humana en el sitio… lo que podía ser bueno o malo. Si no encontrábamos a los habitantes de aquel sitio directamente jamás lo sabríamos. El hecho de que Joel y Ellie hubieran señalado el sitio era lo único que me calmaba un poco.

Nos detuvimos frente a la puerta, que medía cerca de tres metros de altura. Miramos hacia arriba pero no vimos a nadie. Miré a Laura y ambos asentimos al mismo tiempo.

\- Bien, esperemos estar de suerte. - dije, apoyando mi peso contra la puerta y comenzando a empujar, intentando abrirla.

\- ¡No se muevan! - gritó una voz sobre nosotros. La voz de un hombre.

Me separé inmediatamente de la puerta y miré a lo alto. Un hombre, de cabello rubio y barba, nos apuntaba con un rifle desde sobre la puerta.

\- ¡Tiren sus armas! - ordenó una segunda voz.

Otro hombre había aparecido, al otro lado, y nos apuntaba con otro rifle. Miré hacia atrás y vi que Laura apuntaba hacia arriba con su pistola, con Sharon medio oculta detrás de ella, totalmente aterrada.

\- ¡No volveremos a repetirlo! - advirtió el primer hombre.

Y de pronto aparecieron más tipos y tipas armados, todos apuntándonos.

\- Está bien. - dije, intentando permanecer calmado. Alcé mi ballesta lentamente y la dejé, con cuidado, sobre el suelo junto a mis pies. - No queremos problemas…

\- Ya hemos oído eso antes. - dijo una mujer, rubia, que tenía una metralleta. - ¡Tira tu arma, chica!

Miré hacia atrás. Laura no se movía, seguía apuntándoles.

\- Laura… - le dije, haciendo que me mirara. Asentí lentamente. Nada sacábamos con oponernos. Estábamos completamente a la merced de ellos en esa situación.

Ella me miró, asustada, antes de asentir y bajar su pistola lentamente. Miré hacia arriba de nuevo, registrando todos los rostros presentes, pero ninguno se me hizo familiar. Mi esperanza de encontrar a Joel entre esa gente se esfumó.

\- Miren… - murmuró la mujer. - Hay una niña con ellos.

Todos parecieron notar la presencia de Sharon en ese momento, quien intentó esconderse mejor detrás de su hermana.

\- Cuidado con las armas. - ordenó el hombre rubio, y luego se enfocó en mí. - ¿Quiénes son y qué es lo que quieren?

\- Bien… me llamo Ryan. - dije, en voz clara. - Ellas son Laura y Sharon. Estamos buscando a mis amigos. Se llaman Joel y…

\- ¡Ellie! - gritó la mujer rubia, haciendo que la mirara. Había dejado de apuntarnos. - Dios mío… ¿Eres Ryan?

\- ¿Conocen a Joel y Ellie? - pregunté, sintiendo una cálida sensación dentro del pecho.

\- Bajen sus armas. - ordenó el rubio. Me volví para mirarlo. - ¿Conocerlo? Joel es mi hermano.

\- ¿Eres Tommy? - pregunté, atreviéndome a sonreír.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y la mujer rubia salió, cargando su metralleta, pero sin apuntarnos. Se acercó directamente a mí. No me moví.

\- Ellie me contó sobre tí. - dijo, sonriendo. - Pero… dijeron que habías muerto…

\- Bueno… - reprimí una risa, bajando las manos. - Considerando que me caí a un río muy fuerte, no la culpo por creer eso. La falta de fé duele, eso si.

La mujer rió. Tommy se unió a ella y me ofreció su mano.

\- Hola. Lamento lo de las armas, hemos tenido algunos problemas con forasteros antes. - explicó. Le estreché la mano.

\- Se entiende. - dije, sonriente. Luego estreché la mano de la mujer, que se presentó como María. - Encantado.

Ella fue a saludar a Laura y Sharon después, quienes se relajaron visiblemente al vernos tan recibidos.

\- ¿Joel y Ellie? - pregunté, volviendo a mirar a Tommy. - ¿Están aquí?

Para mi decepción, Tommy negó con la cabeza.

\- Se fueron hace casi una semana. - dijo. - Hacia Colorado.

La decepción fue evidente en mi rostro.

\- Oh, mierda. - maldije. - Tan cerca que estuve… ¿Siguen buscando…?

\- A las Luciérnagas, si. - respondió María, acercándose con las chicas. Estaba sonriendo. - Ven, entremos. Seguramente tienen hambre y varios de nosotros estábamos a punto de comer. Pueden acompañarnos. Podemos hablar allí.

Los seguimos el interior del recinto, y personalmente me maravillé con lo que encontramos. Resultó que ese sitio era, en realidad, una central hidroeléctrica que, de acuerdo a la explicación de Tommy, convertía la energía de la corriente del río en energía eléctrica, con la que abastecían un pequeño pueblo cercano que podía verse desde lo alto. Mucha gente había participado en la reparación de las instalaciones, todos con familias completas que vivían en comunidad en el poblado.

Antes de ir a comer, nos hicieron un recorrido por el lugar, casi completamente abastecido de todo lo que pudieran necesitar. Contaban no sólo con energía eléctrica, que les brindaba calor y luz, sino que poseían acceso a agua corriente, tanto fría como caliente, para múltiples usos, que era administrada gracias a una bomba alimentada directamente en la central.

\- Oh, las ganas que tengo de darme una ducha… - comentó Laura, sonriente. Me hizo reír.

Además de aquellas comodidades, poseían un completo sistema de muros que rodeaban las instalaciones industriales y el sector habitacional, protegiendo a sus habitantes. Y si eso no bastaba, poseían una infinidad de armas con las que, con la ayuda de todos, podían repeler a quienes se les ocurriera intentar arrebatarles lo que era suyo.

Era, verdaderamente, un paraíso en ese infierno de mundo en el que vivíamos. Contaban con luz, calor, alimento, compañía y protección.

\- Naturalmente le ofrecí a Joel que se quedara. - me dijo Tommy, cuando ya estábamos sentados en un comedor comunitario con varias otras personas. - Pero quiso seguir buscando a los hombres de Marlene. Me dijo la razón…

Asentí lentamente. Le había hablado de la condición de Ellie y de lo que representaba para la humanidad. María se encontraba sentada con Laura y Sharon, conversando animadamente, haciendo reír a la niña con gran facilidad.

\- Ha. Apenas tiene unos pocos días de enterarse que está embarazada y el instinto maternal le brota por los poros. - comentó Tommy. Sonreí; ya había notado que ellos dos eran pareja, tenía que recordar comentarle a Joel que sería tío cuando los encontrara a él y a Ellie.

\- ¿Hacia dónde se fueron, exactamente? - pregunté, volviendo a mirar a Tommy. Él me miró atentamente.

\- ¿Piensas ir tras ellos? - me preguntó.

\- Sí.

\- No tienes porqué hacerlo. Ellie le dijo a María que te manejas muy bien con las armas y buscando comida… podríamos necesitar más gente con esas habilidades aquí. - dijo Tommy. - Eres más que bienvenido a quedarte. Podemos acomodarte en algunas de las casas. A tí y a las chicas. Allí podrían esperar a que Joel y Ellie regresen. - ofreció Tommy. Y debo admitir que sonaba muy tentador. Pero negué, con la cabeza.

\- Prometí que ayudaría a Ellie a llegar a las Luciérnagas. Joel y yo lo hicimos. - recordé. - No me sentiría bien quedándome aquí, simplemente esperando. Incluso si ya llegaron con las Luciérnagas, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarlos en el camino de regreso.

Tommy se quedó observándome detenidamente, evaluando la veracidad de mis palabras y mi convicción. Así de cerca, sentado frente a mí al otro lado de la mesa, pude notar leves rasgos parecidos a los de Joel. Finalmente asintió.

\- Las Luciérnagas tienen un laboratorio en la Universidad del este de Colorado. - dijo Tommy. - Le dije a Joel que si había un lugar donde encontrarlas, era allí. Se llevaron uno de nuestros caballos cuando se fueron, así que deben haber llegado hace días si no tuvieron complicaciones.

Me explicó detalladamente como llegar. Había que regresar por la autopista que Laura, Sharon y yo habíamos utilizado para llegar hasta allí, y luego cambiar a otra que se dirigía hacia el sur.

\- Puedes llevarte un caballo también. Con tres días de cabalgata podrías llegar, más o menos. - ofreció Tommy. Asentí rápidamente. - Aunque te recomendaría que esperes hasta mañana en la mañana para partir.

\- No puedo hacerlo. - dije, apresurado. - Mientras antes salga, antes llegaré. Tres días sigue siendo un viaje bastante largo.

\- ¿Y si fueras en el auto esperarías hasta mañana? - me preguntó Laura, detrás de mí.

María y Sharon estaban junto a ella; se habían acercado a nosotros sin que me diera cuenta. Negué con la cabeza.

\- ¿Tienen un auto que funciona? - preguntó Tommy.

\- Si, pero apenas si le queda gasolina. - dije.

\- Podemos darte un poco. Tenemos para las bombas de emergencia. - dijo María, algo contrariada. - Pero realmente no es buena idea que se vayan ahora. Mejor esperan a mañana.

Miré a Laura, realmente sin saber qué responder.

\- ¿Tú qué dices? - le pregunté.

En respuesta, Laura me entregó las llaves del auto.

\- Tu auto, tu decisión. - me dijo. Alcé las cejas, sorprendido. - María nos invitó a vivir aquí y… ya sabes. Sé que te dije que iríamos juntos a buscar a las Luciérnagas pero aquí es…

\- Todo lo que has estado buscando, ¿verdad? - comenté.

Laura asintió, sonriendo con algo de tristeza. Reprimí una risa.

\- Bueno, realmente no puedo obligarte a ir, ¿no? - dije, sonriendo de lado.

\- No te conviene intentarlo. - aseguró Laura, divertida. Sharon, sin embargo, era la única que no sonreía.

\- ¿De verdad vas a irte? - me preguntó, triste. Asentí.

\- Si. Tengo que encontrar a mis amigos, Sharon. - expliqué. - ¿Lo entiendes?

La pequeña asintió.

\- ¿Pero… volverás? - quiso saber, en voz baja.

\- No lo sé. - admití. - No sé qué me encontraré allá, si es que encuentro a mis amigos. Podría pasar cualquier cosa. Pero… puedo prometerte que intentaré regresar, ¿si?

No fue suficiente para subirle el ánimo. Al menos no en principio. Cuando accedí a irme a la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, regresó a su usual buen humor, sobre todo cuando las acompañé a ver la casa que les asignarían, y en la cual pasaríamos la noche los tres.

Nos instalamos en la casa prefabricada que estaba situada hacia el este, casi en la orilla con la pared que definía el territorio del pueblo. Estaba completamente equipada para una vida privada. Poseía dos habitaciones y dos baños, aunque solo uno de ellos funcionaba, y la cocina eléctrica también estaba conectada a la red, aunque nos habían dicho que la conciencia de usar la energía de forma eficiente le dictaba a la mayoría que fuera a almorzar y cenar en el comedor que toda la comunidad compartía. No era una ley escrita ni nada de eso, pero la mayoría de todos los que vivían allí respetaban eso. El desayuno, por otro lado, normalmente se tomaba por separado, en la privacidad de cada uno de los hogares.

Lo primero que hicieron las chicas fue apoderarse de la habitación más grande, provista de una cama matrimonial que podrían compartir. La otra habitación, más pequeña pero suficiente para dos personas, me la quedaría yo, sólo por aquella noche. Sharon insistió darse un baño primero, y mientras Laura la ayudaba, yo me quedé en el porche con Tommy. Encantado aceptó los cigarrillos que le regalé, y juntos fumamos en silencio mientras esperaba el turno de ir a ducharme.

\- ¡Miren lo que encontramos! - llegó Sharon, gritando de alegría. Tenía el cabello mojado y se encontraba envuelta en una bata de baño blanca y de apariencia muy suave. Se veía como una niña completamente distinta, toda limpia y brillante.

\- Ah, si. Encontramos decenas de ellas en una ronda y las trajimos. Pensaron que sería una buena forma de ir recibiendo a los nuevos habitantes que llegaran. - explicó Tommy, sonriente. - ¿Además de la comida y el agua caliente? - preguntó Laura, apareciendo detrás de Sharon. - Sharon, podrías resfriarte si te quedas mojada. Ven a secarte.

Y me miró.

\- Puedes entrar a la ducha mientras termino con ella. - me ofreció. Miré a Tommy.

\- Adelante. Yo debo ir con María ya. Que pasen una buena noche. - dijo, despidiéndose de los tres antes de marcharse hacia su casa.

\- Bien, me voy a la ducha, entonces. - dije, entrando en la casa.

\- Si te terminas el agua caliente, lo lamentarás. - me amenazó Laura, bromeando.

Reí hasta llegar a mi habitación y recoger algunas cosas, para luego dirigirme al baño. Hacía años, desde mi época en la academia, que no podía ducharme con agua caliente. requirió toda mi fuerza de voluntad no permanecer allí hasta que el agua se enfriara. En cambio, me fregué con jabón lo más rápido que pude, limpiándome todo el cuerpo, para luego lavarme el cabello, igual de ágil.

Sintiéndome realmente renovado, salí de la ducha y me sequé con una de las toallas que me esperaban. Me miré en el espejo y, no reconociéndome al principio, me tomé algunos segundos para contemplar cómo el tiempo me había cambiado. Mi cabello estaba realmente largo, sobresaliendo hacia los lados de mi cabeza y elevándose en puntas. Si se estiraba completamente, como cuando estaba seco, diría que ya me llegaba más abajo de la mitad del cuello. También, noté, había comenzado a salirme una delgada barba en la barbilla, y bigotes. Entonces me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que viera mi reflejo en alguna superficie clara como aquella.

Busqué en los cajones bajo el espejo, esperando encontrar algo con qué afeitarme. Encontré una vieja navaja de afeitar, con bastante filo aunque el mango estuviera algo arruinado. Con algo de jabón, me las arreglé para afeitarme sin cortarme, y bastante bien, de hecho.

Luego de enjuagarme la cara, me envolví en otra de las batas de baño y salí. Desde la salida del baño se podía ver hacia adentro de la habitación de las chicas, y vi que Laura estaba recostada junto a Sharon, hablándole en susurros. Me hizo una seña para indicarme que la niña se estaba durmiendo.

Seguí hacia mí habitación y me dispuse a organizar lo que iba a llevarme al día siguiente, para salir al alba, como me lo había propuesto. Miré hacia el pasillo cuando Laura pasó y se metió al baño, y cuando abrió la ducha me puse de pie y me vestí, quedando en calcetines y sólo con la camiseta térmica cubriéndome el torso, además de mis jeans, claro.

Cuando tuve todo listo, me recosté sobre la cama individual y me permití relajarme un poco. De acuerdo a Tommy, en auto era un viaje de más o menos siete horas. Si no tenía contratiempos y viajaba a lo que hubiera sido exceso de velocidad en sus días, quizás pudiera llegar en un poco más de cinco horas. Ya faltaba tan poco. Esperaba poder encontrarlos sin problemas.

Como costumbre ya, me puse a pensar en las cosas que podrían retrasarme. Una falla en el auto, por ejemplo. Un encuentro con indeseables. Había varias situaciones complicadas que podrían darse. Ya había pensado en decenas de ellas, ideando maneras de enfrentarlas para que el retraso en el viaje no fuera demasiado prolongado, y tan concentrado estaba que, de manera inconsciente, había sacado el mechero de mi bolsillo y lo encendía y apagaba, cerrando la tapa, para volver a abrirla y volver a encender la llama, una y otra vez.

\- Uy, alguien se está divirtiendo. - dijo Laura, en voz baja. Volví en mi mismo entonces.

Ella estaba de pie bajo el marco de la puerta de la habitación que estaba ocupando, envuelta en una de las batas de baño, mirándome con una sonrisa divertida. No pude evitar preguntarme si llevaba más ropa debajo. Cerré el mechero y me incorporé para sentarme en la orilla de la cama.

\- Sólo… pensaba en lo que podría pasar… - comenté, y negué con la cabeza. - Me perdí por un segundo.

\- Lo noté. - comentó y, tras dudarlo un segundo, entró en la habitación y se sentó a mi lado. - ¿Estás seguro de ir?

La miré con una ceja alzada.

\- Por supuesto. - aseguré, mirándola a los ojos. - Tengo que encontrarlos. He visto tantas cosas estos meses. Tantos peligros. Le prometí a Ellie que la protegería y que…

\- La llevarías con las Luciérnagas. - interrumpió Laura. - Ya me sé esa parte.

A ambos nos pareció interesante la pared de madera, de pronto, pues nos volvimos para mirarla al mismo tiempo, por largos segundos.

\- Espero que la encuentres. - dijo ella, con voz suave. - Es una chica con suerte, ya lo creo, por tenerte tan preocupado por ella.

\- Laura, no es eso. - aseguré. - Ella… Ellos, Joel y Ellie son…

\- Está bien. - interrumpió Laura. - Lo comprendo. Sólo… quiero que sepas que espero que todo vaya bien y que puedas regresar.

\- Bueno… Tommy le ofreció a Joel un lugar y a María pareció simpatizarle mucho Ellie. - dije, pensando. - Y este sitio es por lejos mejor que Boston…

\- Ya lo dijiste. - convino Laura. - Este sitio es asombroso. Me alegro que Sharon y yo nos quedáramos contigo.

\- Lo mismo digo. - reí con suavidad.

Y la tuve justo frente a mí de pronto, presionando sus labios contra una de mis mejillas y la comisura de mis labios. Cuando se apartó, la miré, sorprendido. Me miraba con intensidad, como si reprimiera algo. Por mi parte, sólo podía pensar que la apertura de su bata era bastante distrayente, pudiendo confirmar que no llevaba más ropa que esa, al parecer.

\- Para agradecerte el habernos traído hasta acá y para darte suerte en tu viaje. - explicó, mirándome a los ojos. - Y para despedirme. Sé que te irás al alba… no te ofendas, pero prefiero dormir que levantarme tan temprano sólo para decirte adiós.

La miré a los ojos, ladeando la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo podría ofenderme con eso? - pregunté, sarcástico. Ella rió con suavidad y se puso de pie.

\- Que pases una buena noche. - me dijo, caminando hacia la puerta.

\- Igual tú. Despídeme de Sharon, ¿si?

\- Se pondrá muy triste cuando despierte y vea que te fuiste. - me recriminó, pero sin enojo. Se detuvo justo bajo el marco de la puerta. - Espero volver a verte, Ryan.

Y se marchó a su habitación; pude escuchar cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola de nuevo! Tengo nuevo capi.

Espero que estén leyendo con ganas. Sigo extrañando uno que otro review, sólo para ver como estoy con mi escritura.

Al final de este capi, quisiera conocer algunas opiniones. Ya las verán. Por favor, es para decidirme respecto a varios Crossovers que tengo dando vueltas en mi cabeza. No sé cual comenzar a escribir primero :( Necesito de su ayuda.

Al final del capítulo, tendrán las opciones.

Saludos a todos!

Capítulo 18.

Sangre en el manto blanco.

*Dos semanas después*

*Ellie POV*

Mi flecha encontró certeramente el cuerpo del conejo color gris. Había sido una verdadera suerte. Iba pasando con Callus, tras desmontarlo, mientras buscaba una presa cuando el desgraciado animalito había tenido la idea de salir de su madriguera. Los días anteriores no había tenido tan buena fortuna. De hecho, desde la caída de la espesa nevada, era muy difícil encontrar animales para cazar.

Guardé mi arco en mi mochila, junto al resto de mis flechas y me acerqué a mi presa. Sujeté la parte trasera de la flecha que había atravesado al animal y la extraje de su cuerpo. No era un espécimen particularmente gordo, pero por el momento era lo único que podía ofrecernos a Joel y a mí.

Mi estómago dio un vuelco al recordar a Joel. Habían pasado tres semanas, si es que no más, desde que habíamos pasado por el campus de la universidad, en busca de las Luciérnagas, sólo para enterarnos que se habían marchado hacia otro Estado. Y para colmo, Joel había sido gravemente herido en un enfrentamiento contra unos malditos infelices que intentaron asesinarnos. Se había atravesado el abdomen con una barra de acero. Escapar con él en esa condición había sido una proeza. Pero la tranquilidad de vernos fuera del alcance de los bandidos había durado poco.

Joel había sucumbido ante la lesión y la debilidad que le había significado. Apenas si había podido volver a montar, tras varios minutos inconsciente, para poder llegar hasta un Resort a unos kilómetros al sur. Allí nos hicimos con todo lo que pudimos. O me hice, más bien, mientras Joel descansaba en una de las cabañas. Al volver con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, dejado atrás en una de las casas vecinas, siguiendo las instrucciones de él, había tenido que suturar la herida de Joel, por ambos lados.

Reprimí un temblor. Aquella había sido una experiencia horrible. Aún recordaba los gritos de Joel cuando le cocía la carne de su abdomen y su espalda. Tras eso, aunque el sangrado se había detenido, había venido la infección que lo tenía postrado sobre un colchón viejo, ardiendo en fiebre, balbuceando y temblando, completamente debilitado. En ocasiones recuperaba la conciencia, pero muy brevemente. Aprovechaba de alimentarlo en aquellos escasos tiempos de lucidez.

Obviamente, la salud deteriorada de Joel nos había impedido seguir viajando, y a una velocidad alarmantemente elevada, había ido creciendo en mí el miedo de perderlo; algo que parecía cada vez más cercano. Había barrido todo el sector en busca de cualquier medicamento que pudiera ayudarlo pero… nada. No había ningún maldito antibiótico allí. Y no me atrevía a alejarme mucho de Joel, ni por mucho tiempo, por temor a que llegara a necesitarme urgentemente en mi ausencia.

Suspiré y volví a concentrarme en el conejo que acababa de matar.

\- No durará mucho. - comenté, tanto para mí como para Callus, a quien le conversaba normalmente ya.

Até al conejo con un cordón colgando de la montura del caballo y me dispuse a regresar. Justo en ese momento el crujir de la nieve detrás de mí me hizo voltear, pensando que podría ser un enemigo o un infectado, pero me encontré con un ciervo adulto. Aquello ya era bastante más carne que un conejo. El ciervo siguió su camino, internándose entre las montañas.

Até a Callus a un árbol cercano.

\- Sólo lo asustarás. - le expliqué al caballo, sacando mi arco y una flecha de mi mochila.

Comencé a trotar por la nieve, cosa que era bastante duro de hacer. No sólo ofrecía más resistencia que el aire, haciendo que mis pasos fueran más lentos que de costumbre, sino que además mis pasos crujían fuertemente, volviendo mi posibilidad de un disparo de cerca y por sorpresa algo casi ilusorio.

Descendí por una pequeña colina para buscar algún rastro del animal. Lo vi a la distancia, dando elegantes saltos para alejarse de mí, recorriendo sin problemas una subida bastante inclinada. La nieve y el esfuerzo requerido no parecían ser un problema para el ciervo, a diferencia de mí, estaba hecho para aquel ambiente.

\- Oh, rayos… - murmuré, frustrada, antes de comenzar a correr tras el ciervo.

Estaba claro que aquella cacería iba a requerir de toda mi paciencia y, posiblemente, de la mayor parte de mi tiempo aquella mañana. Si no estuviéramos tan cortos de alimento, y Joel no necesitara toda la nutrición que pudiera conseguir en esos momentos, no me esforzaría tanto tras haber atrapado un conejo ya.

Mi marcha se hizo más lenta cuando comencé a subir, siguiendo las marcadas huellas del ciervo en la nieve, hasta alcanzar la cima de la colina, valiéndome de rocas y raíces para conseguir una mayor tracción.

Siguiendo los huecos en el manto blanco, comencé a descender entre algunos árboles y, enfocando la vista a varios metros más adelante, me agaché rápidamente. El ciervo había dejado su carrera y se encontrada registrando el suelo, removiendo la nieve con una de sus patas delanteras y olfateando entre la hierba que descubría. Desde allí no podría darle ni de milagro, así que me vi forzada a acercarme.

Me mantuve agachada y aproveché unas rocas para acercarme sin ser vista, hasta que llegué a un sitio detrás de un arbusto seco, desde donde calculé que podría darle con una de mis flechas. Me incorporé apenas lo suficiente para sobresalir por encima del arbusto, tensando la cuerda del arco hacia atrás, con la flecha acomodada y lista para disparar.

Me tomé un segundo adicional para asegurarme de estar apuntando bien y, entre inhalaciones, solté la flecha. El ciervo se agitó y dio unos saltos iniciales antes de salir corriendo de allí. Yo misma comencé a correr detrás de él, notando las manchas de sangre que acompañaban las huellas en la nieve.

Tras varios minutos corriendo, volví a divisar al animal, en un claro completamente cubierto de nieve. Me mantuve pegada a la línea de árboles, hasta llegar a una distancia adecuada. El ciervo se volteó hacia mí, haciendo que me agachara en el acto. Al parecer, no me vio, pues tras un registro visual rápido al área, bajó la cabeza al nivel del suelo.

Saqué otra flecha de mi mochila y la acomodé en el arco, tensando la cuerda para apuntar desde mi posición. La flecha cruzó el aire, silbando, y volvió a darle al ciervo certeramente, haciendo que volviera a saltar, sorprendido, y corriera para escapar.

\- Cielos… - murmuré, cansada. - ¿Cuánto más tendré que dispararle para que caiga?

Salí al trote detrás del herido animal. La sangre que manchaba la nieve era más ahora. Fue un trote de casi un kilómetro, diría yo, hasta llegar a un paso interrumpido pobremente con una cerca de madera a medio caer. Las huellas y las manchas de sangre me dirigían más allá, así que no tuve opción más que seguir adelante, saltando la cerca y siguiendo el rastro hasta detenerme en una pequeña quebrada.

Abajo de un salto de unos dos metros, estaban las ruinas de lo que había sido una gran casa de madera.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - susurré para mí, bajando sin dificultad y comenzando a internarme en las ruinas, manteniendo el oído atento. - Oh, genial. Todo está bien. Este lugar no es siniestro para nada.

Las manchas de sangre manchaban el piso de madera también; el ciervo había pasado por ahí sin duda. Atravesando el maltratado lugar, llegué hasta una salida al otro lado, desde donde ví al ciervo nuevamente. Caído e inmóvil, el animal había sucumbido finalmente por las heridas de mis flechas. Suspiré y me acerqué para revisarlo. Era mucha carne, si. El problema ahora sería llevarlo de regreso hacia el caballo. Debíamos habernos movido por más de dos kilómetros, al menos. Y se veía pesado.

Iba a extraer las flechas cuando el crujido de una rama me hizo voltear, poniendo otra flecha en el arco y tensando la cuerda, preparada.

\- ¿Quién está ahí? - pregunté, apuntando hacia el sitio desde donde provino el crujido. - ¡Muéstrate!

Desde atrás de un árbol, junto a una pequeña cabaña, emergió un hombre. De cabello largo y sucio, y barba, de unos cincuenta años más o menos, cargaba un rifle sobre su hombro derecho. Detrás de él, otro hombre, más joven, salió también, desarmado y mirándome, hostil.

El primer sujeto extendió su mano izquierda hacia mí.

\- Hola. - saludó. - Solo queremos hablar.

\- Un movimiento en falso y te pondré una entre los ojos. - advertí, seria a más no poder. Apunté al otro tipo. - Lo mismo para tu amiguito.

Me concentré de nuevo en el primero, el que cargaba el arma más grande. Me esforcé porque los nervios no se me notaran.

\- ¿Qué quieren? - pregunté.

\- Me llamo David. Este es mi amigo James. - dijo el mayor. - Pertenecemos a un grupo más grande. Con mujeres. Niños. Tenemos mucha, mucha hambre.

\- Yo también. - mentí de inmediato. Era mejor que me creyeran parte de un grupo que podía defenderse por ser numeroso. - Mujeres y niños… todos con mucha hambre también.

\- Bueno… - dijo David, analizando y mirando a su amigo un segundo. - Tal vez podríamos… hacer un intercambio por esa carne. ¿Qué necesitan? Armas, municiones, ropa…

Y recordé a Joel, ardiendo en fiebre, con una infección que podría matarlo en cualquier momento.

\- ¡Medicamentos! - interrumpí, sonando demasiado desesperada para mi propio gusto. Me compuse de inmediato. - ¿Tienen antibióticos?

\- Sí. - aseguró David, mirando a su compañero y asintiendo. - En el campamento. Puedes seguirnos…

David dio un paso adelante. Tensé más la cuerda del arco.

\- No pienso ir a ninguna parte… - advertí, seria. - Tu amiguito puede ir. Si vuelve con lo que necesito, el ciervo es suyo. Si aparece alguien más…

\- Me pondrás una entre los ojos. - finalizó David, luciendo divertido. Luego miró a James. - Dos botellas de penicilina y una jeringa. Que sea rápido.

James no parecía creer lo que le estaban pidiendo, pues miró a David casi suplicante.

\- Ve. - ordenó David, fuerte.

James me lanzó una mirada final antes de marcharse. Volví a apuntarle a David. Su arma me ponía nerviosa.

\- Me llevaré ese rifle. - dije. David me miró a los ojos, antes de sacarse el rifle de encima de su hombro y acercarse lentamente.

\- Está bien. - dijo, dejando el rifle frente a mis pies.

\- Retrocede. - ordené.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, guardé mi arco y mi flecha en mi mochila y me incliné hacia delante para recoger el arma, comprobando que estaba cargada y apuntándole nuevamente. Y nos quedamos en silencio algunos segundos. David miró los alrededores, distraído, antes de volver a fijarse en mí.

\- Probablemente demore en volver. - comentó, casual. - ¿Te importa que nos resguardemos del frío?

Pues aquello se escuchaba razonable. Ahora que ya no estaba corriendo, lo helado de la nieve y el aire estaba penetrando a través de mi ropa, comenzando a helarme la piel. Miré el ciervo muerto y luego a David.

\- Pero tráelo con nosotros. - dije.

David asintió y se acercó al ciervo, tomándolo por las astas y arrastrándolo en dirección a una de las cabañas cercanas. Una vez adentro, dejó al animal en el piso y, con algo de madera tirada junto a una chimenea destruida, comenzó a armar una fogata, tranquilo. Todo mientras lo vigilaba de cerca, sin dejar de apuntarle. Las ventanas estaban rotas y había una pared algo arruinada, por lo que la temperatura del interior era la misma que afuera. Pero al menos nos cubría del viento frío. Pronto, el fuego comenzó a arder, consumiendo los leños.

\- Listo. - anunció David, acercando las manos al fuego para calentarlas. - ¿Sabes? No deberías estar aquí afuera sola.

Lo miré, seria.

\- No me gusta la compañía. - Mentí. Él asintió.

\- Entiendo. - me miró a los ojos. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunté, mirándolo. Molesta. Había algo en ese tipo que no me gustaba para nada.

\- Mira. Entiendo que no sea sencillo confiar en unos extraños. - dijo, divertido. - Quien sea que esté herido, está claro que lo estimas. Estoy seguro de que todo estará bien.

Bajé la mirada unos segundos. Si se ponía a hablar así, algo me ablandaba. Pero no me permitiría bajar la guardia. Negué con la cabeza lentamente.

\- Veremos. - comenté. Ojalá su compañero regresara rápido.

Se escuchó claramente; el característico chasquido de un chasqueador. David y yo miramos en todas direcciones, buscando al emisor del ruido. Muy tarde nos dimos cuenta de que se encontraba entrando por la puerta abierta. Me paralicé. Hacía semanas que no veía un infectado.

El Chasqueador emitió sus chasquidos en todas direcciones, buscando en el interior de la cabaña. Instintivamente, di un paso hacia atrás. Gran error. El infectado se percató de mi presencia y, sin perder un segundo, emitió un grito terrible y se lanzó al ataque. Atiné a levantar el rifle para disparar, pero proyectiles provenientes de otra arma se encargaron de derribarlo antes de que me alcanzara. El infectado se quedó en el suelo, retorciéndose, hasta que David se acercó y le dio un balazo final, en la cabeza. Miré a David, sorprendida.

\- ¿Tenías otra arma? - pregunté, sorprendida y algo molesta.

\- Lo siento. - dijo David, mirando hacia afuera. Se escuchaba a más infectados en camino. - Bien, me gustaría tener mi rifle de regreso, si no te importa.

\- No. - sentencié. - Tienes tu pistola.

David me miró, algo cabreado.

\- Espero que sepas usar esa cosa. - dijo.

\- Tengo algo de práctica. - aseguré.

Se fue a cerrar la puerta, mientras el volumen de los alaridos aumentaba. Luego regresó hacia el otro extremo del lugar, donde descansaba el cuerpo del ciervo y, utilizando un gran trozo de plástico azulado, lo cubrió.

\- Esperemos que no lo encuentren. - comentó, volviendo a sacar su pistola, mirando en todas direcciones, a la espera de los infectados. - Debemos evitar que entren.

El primero de ellos llegó hasta una ventana que estaba rota, pero bloqueada por algunas pocas tablas de madera, que no fueron capaces de resistir los insistentes intentos por entrar del infectado. David disparó primero, dándole en la cabeza y evitando que entrara.

El segundo apareció por detrás, en otra ventana, imitando a su compañero más rápido para intentar entrar. Me volví rápidamente y disparé, volándole la cabeza con precisión. Luego otro más, y otro más, y varios más, comenzaron a aparecer por todas las ventanas. Entre disparo y disparo, logramos reducirlos a todos, ganando algo de tiempo, pero las tablas que bloqueaban las ventanas fueron derribadas en su totalidad.

\- No era broma. - comentó David. - Tienes mejor puntería con esa cosa que yo. Dame una mano con esto.

Me acerqué para ayudarlo a empujar un pesado estante hasta que bloqueó una de las ventanas más vulnerables; a la distancia, se escuchaban varios infectados al acercarse.

\- Vienen más. - anunció David. - Prepárate.

Ésta vez llegaron más al mismo tiempo. Me encargué de hacer valer cada disparo, volando cabezas y perforando pechos cada vez que disparaba. David no se manejaba nada de mal con la pistola, y entre ambos pudimos repeler a aquella nueva ola de infectados, habiendo establecido una tregua temporal entre ambos.

Desde el exterior entraban más alaridos, un poco más lejanos.

\- Vienen más. - dijo David. - Tenemos que salir de aquí. No creo que podamos resistir encerrados aquí.

Corrimos hacia la puerta y, cuando me dispuse a abrirla, recibí un fuerte golpe en la mano con la misma puerta. Reaccioné a tiempo para empujarla y mantenerla entreabierta, dejando al chasqueador que intentaba entrar desesperadamente en el exterior. Una de sus manos, sin embargo, consiguió sujetarme por un brazo, impidiendo que me apartara y jalándome fuertemente hacia él, intentando hacerme salir.

\- ¡Mierda! - grité, jalando mi propio brazo hacia atrás. El rostro del infectado se asomó hacia adentro, peligrosamente cerca de mi brazo.

David me ayudó a empujar la puerta para que el chasqueador no entrara y, con su pistola, apuntó de cerca a la cabeza del chasqueador y disparó. Sentí la sangre caliente del infectado caer sobre mi mano, y gotas pequeñas y frías sobre su rostro. El agarre sobre mi brazo se soltó, y pude liberarme. Me limpié el rostro con mi manga.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó David, cuando abrimos la puerta para salir.

\- Si. - aseguré. Solo estaba cagada de miedo.

Salimos rápidamente, volviendo al frío exterior y a la densa nieve.

\- Por aquí. - indicó David, corriendo hacia un gran almacén. - Tenemos que ponernos a salvo.

Dentro del destartalado lugar había plataformas elevadas que nos dejarían fuera del alcance de los infectados, que ya no tardaban en llegar.

\- Aquí. - dije, colocándome bajo la orilla de una de las plataformas. - Ayúdame a subir.

David juntó las manos para impulsarme hacia arriba. Me sujeté del frío metal y escalé, volviéndome para agacharme y ayudarlo a trepar. Pero un primer infectado lo alcanzó, obligándolo a defenderse para quitárselo de encima y correr.

\- ¡David! - grité, incorporándome y comenzando a recorrer las plataformas.

Escuché disparos y, para mi temor, el alarido y los gritos de más infectados entrando en el lugar.

\- ¡Intenta ocultarte! - grité, aunque no podía verlo. - ¡Te cubriré!

Mis gritos habían llamado la atención de los corredores y chasqueadores presentes. Apuntándoles con el rifle, uno por uno, fui dándoles muerte a los que se acercaban a la plataforma. Hubo un pequeño grupo que prefirió ignorarme y atacar a un blanco más accesible, el cual supuse era David. Así que corrí y me posicioné en un mejor lugar en las alturas, para ayudarlo a repelerlos.

Tras bastante tiempo de combate, logramos hacernos de un espacio de tiempo lo suficientemente amplio para permitirnos salir de allí, sólo para volver a refugiarnos dentro de una gran bodega. Más infectados comenzaron a rodear el lugar y, pronto, empezaron a entrar.

Ya se notaba que eran menos los que quedaban. El problema fue la magnitud de lo que quedaba. Un terrible temblor sacudió las paredes de lata de la bodega unos segundos antes de que un Gordinflón cayera sobre una plataforma central, desde el techo, con una agilidad sorprendente para su corpulencia.

\- ¡Es un maldito Gordinflón! - advertí, apuntándole con el rifle.

\- ¿Un qué? - preguntó David, quien terminaba de matar a un corredor.

\- Uno de esos obesos gigantes. - dije, impaciente.

\- Oh, eso no es bueno. - comentó David, localizando al Gordinflón. - Para nada.

Comenzamos a disparar, y el Gordinflón apenas pareció percibir los impactos de las balas mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Alarmantemente lento, se llevó una de sus hinchadas manos al pecho y extrajo uno de sus sacos de esporas.

\- ¡Cuidado! - gritó David, corriendo para quitarse de la trayectoria de la bomba.

Las esporas se elevaron desde el sitio del impacto, del cual ya nos encontrábamos a gran distancia. Volvimos a disparar varias veces, terminando con la munición del rifle y algunas de mis flechas, en mi caso, antes de que el gigante cayera de cara al piso y se quedara quieto.

\- Ey, niña… - llamó David. - Creo que lo logramos.

\- ¿Parece que los matamos a todos? - pregunté, cabreada por el cansancio.

\- Bien, no luzcas tan decepcionada.

\- Digamos que es desconfianza. - aclaré.

\- Mira, escucha. - indicó. Agudicé el oído, acercándome a una sección de la pared que estaba derrumbada y que nos daba una clara vista de la cabaña en donde habíamos escondido al ciervo.

\- No hay infectados. - dije, tras escuchar atentamente.

\- No hay infectados. - confirm´David. - ¿Qué te dije? Bien, regresemos. Veamos cómo está nuestro ciervo.

Y volvimos a la cabaña. La fogata aún estaba encendida y el ciervo aún cubierto por el plástico, completamente intacto.

\- Te las arreglaste muy bien allá atrás. - felicitó David, sonando orgulloso. Como si a él le importara. - Diría que hacemos un buen equipo.

Se agachó frente a la fogata para calentarse las manos.

\- Pff, tuvimos suerte. - dije, agachándome frente a la fogata, al lado contrario de él.

\- ¿Suerte? - preguntó él, sorprendido. - No. No existe la suerte. No, mira, creo que todo pasa por una razón.

\- Seguro. - dije, sin convencerme.

\- En serio. Y puedo probártelo. - dijo David, avivando el fuego. - Ahora, este invierno, ha sido muy brutal. Hace unas semanas, yo envié a un grupo de hombres a un pueblo cercano en busca de comida.

Lo escuchaba, y me permití dejar el rifle en el piso para calentarme las manos también.

\- Solo unos pocos regresaron. - continuó David. - Dijeron que los otros habían… sido asesinados por un hombre loco.

Lo miré, atenta.

\- Y no hace mucho, volví a enviar a otro grupo para que buscaran a este hombre… sólo para que fueran masacrados por otro sujeto, más joven al parecer. Casi un niño. - David negó con la cabeza. - El asunto es que éste primer hombre, dijeron, viajaba con… una niña.

Nos quedamos viendo fijamente a los ojos por algunos segundos antes de que me moviera rápido y recogiera el rifle para apuntarle, apartándome de la fogata. David permaneció tranquilo, avivando el fuego un poco más.

\- No te enfades. - pidió. - No es tu culpa. Eres una niña.

Lo miraba atentamente, lista a disparar en cualquier momento si intentaba algo. Él, sin embargo, dejó de mirarme y se fijó en un punto detrás de mí.

\- James, baja el arma. - ordenó.

Me volteé inmediatamente, encontrándome con su amiguito, quien me apuntaba con una pistola.

\- Ni modo, David. - dijo James. - No la dejaré ir.

\- Baja el arma. - repitió David, con más fuerza. James lo miró, y luego a mí, antes de obedecer y dejar de apuntarme. - Ahora, dale la medicina.

\- Los otros no estarán contentos con esto. - masculló James, acercándose a David y lanzando una bolsa a mis pies.

\- Si, bueno. No es tu problema. - dijo David, como si nada.

Los miré a ambos y, sin dejar de apuntarle a James, me agaché para recoger rápidamente la bolsa con la medicina. Luego me incorporé y me dirigí hacia la salida, que estaba bloqueada por James.

\- ¡Quítate del maldito camino! - ordené, seria pero amenazante. James se hizo a un lado y salí, sin darles la espalda y sin dejar de apuntarle con el rifle.

\- No sobrevivirás mucho allá afuera. - dijo David, mirándome a los ojos. - Puedo protegerte.

Sostuve su mirada y negué.

\- No, gracias. - dije, y comencé a correr, desandando el camino que había seguido rastreando al ciervo.

Ninguno de ellos me siguió, o al menos no pareció ser así cuando encontré a Callus en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado. Así que lo monté y salí galopando de allí, regresando a donde estaba Joel.

*Al día siguiente*

La camioneta permanecía alineada con el camino mientras avanzábamos, con la lluvia golpeando con suavidad la estructura del vehículo. Me encontraba adormilada, producto del sonido del motor y la lluvia, y la tranquilidad general que se respiraba en el interior de la cabina. El camino estaba despejado y completamente claro, pero había algo extraño. Mientras luchaba contra el cansancio, me di cuenta de que sólo podía verse el pavimento frente a nosotros, más el resto del paisaje no era más que un enorme manchón blanco.

Por unos instantes, me entró el pánico. Aquello no era normal. De hecho, ni siquiera recordaba haberme subido a un auto. Ni debería estar en uno. Miré hacia afuera, a través de la ventanilla del copiloto, el lugar que yo ocupaba, para intentar reconocer el lugar en el que me encontraba. Pero no pude distinguir nada más allá de las gotas que golpeaban y se deslizaban por el cristal.

\- ¿Dormiste bien? - preguntó alguien junto a mí, haciéndome voltear rápidamente.

Jadeé, sorprendida. Detrás del volante estaba Ryan, con el pelo y la ropa completamente mojados, escurriendo, algo pálido y con círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos. Justo como lo había visto la última vez.

\- Vaya, parece que viste un fantasma. - comentó, sarcástico, sonriendo de lado y sin dejar de mirarme fijamente. Y me lancé a abrazarlo.

\- Creía que habías… - murmuré, sin poder respirar, pegada a él.

\- ¿Muerto? - ofreció él, sin concentrarse en el camino y respondiendo a mi abrazo con un solo brazo. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. - Bueno, no puedes estar segura de eso si no lo comprobaste. Aunque tampoco puedes descartarlo.

Ante la mención de la muerte, sólo pude recordar a Joel, postrado en cama y ardiendo en fiebre. Me aparté de Ryan.

\- ¡Joel! - grité, mirando hacia el asiento trasero. Estaba vacío. Miré a Ryan, desesperada y agitada. - Ryan, Joel está enfermo. Tenemos que volver a buscarlo.

\- Nah. Estará bien. Le diste la medicina, ¿no? - me comentó Ryan, casual.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunté, curiosa. Él no había estado allí cuando…

Y caí en cuenta; aquello era otro de mis sueños. La verdad era que Ryan no estaba ahí, conmigo, ni yo me encontraba en esa camioneta. También recordé todo. Había regresado con el antibiótico que me había dado David y se lo había inyectado a Joel. Pero los hombres de David me habían rastreado y me vi forzada a escapar para alejarlos de él; sabía que si lo encontraban, lo matarían por lo que había sucedido en la universidad. Habían matado a Callus y… David… él me había capturado y…

Lo último que recordaba era haber despertado en una jaula, en una maldita carnicería humana. Había intentado huír, robándole las llaves a David pero no había podido conseguirlo. Si le había roto un dedo a él pero… ahora que hacía memoria, aquello sólo había servido para gatillar que él dejara de intentar defenderme frente a sus hombres y…

La desilusión me golpeó fuertemente, y la tristeza y la preocupación y el estrés. Todo. Y, sin poder evitarlo, comencé a llorar. Las lágrimas se me escapaban sin poder yo contenerlas.

\- Ey, tranquila. Estaremos bien. - me dijo Ryan, con voz suave. Negué con la cabeza.

\- No. Ryan… No sé si Joel se salve. Ha estado muy débil este tiempo. - dije, gimiendo. Me limpié las lágrimas del rostro. - Y yo… este sujeto, David, me atrapó. Van a matarme cuando despierte. Estoy atrapada, Ryan. No puedo escapar de ésta.

Por primera vez, Ryan miró hacia el camino, serio. Pensando.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien hasta ahora, Ellie. - dijo, volviendo a mirarme. - Yo diría que lo has hecho excelente. Salvaste la vida de Joel y han logrado escapar de cosas mucho peores. Creo que puedes arreglártelas con esto.

\- Pero… ¿cómo? - le pedí, desesperada.

\- Depende de ti. - me dijo simplemente. - ¿Acaso has llegado tan lejos para morir ahora y que todo fuera en vano? Debes sobrevivir. A toda costa.

Lo miré a los ojos, de ese color azul cielo brillante que recordaba cada día. Volví a secarme el rostro con la manga.

\- ¿Qué hago, Ryan? - pregunté, buscando más apoyo.

\- Seguir adelante, Ellie. - me respondió, de inmediato, y sonrió. Ya no estaba mojado, ni pálido. Se veía más sano que nunca. - Como tú y Joel lo han hecho hasta ahora. No te dejes vencer y, recuerda siempre, son ellos o tú. Sé brutal.

Asentí lentamente y miré hacia delante. Había dejado de llorar y sólo podía recordar el tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos.

\- Te extraño, ¿sabes? - dije, sin avergonzarme. Aquello era un sueño, después de todo.

\- Por supuesto que lo haces. - dijo, cargado de diversión.

\- ¿Qué? No tienes nada agradable o lindo que decirme, ¿verdad?

\- Nop. Yo no soy así, y lo sabes. - dijo, y rió.

\- ¿Tú...sobreviviste…?

\- Puede ser. Puede que no. - me respondió, algo más serio. - Puede que nunca lo sepas.

\- Te dejamos algunas señales. Para que nos siguieras… - dije, en voz baja.

\- Yo sé eso.

De pronto, los asientos separados de la parte delantera de la camioneta se volvieron un sólo asiento extendido, como los de los autos más antiguos o de los camiones. Sin pudor, me acerqué más a Ryan y apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro derecho. Allí podía ser yo misma y ni Dios sabía lo mucho que necesitaba que me reconfortaran en esos momentos. Poder estar así con él me hacía sentir mucho mejor; más relajada y feliz.

Y seguimos conversando. Volvió a contarme su historia, recordamos la broma que le habíamos hecho a Joel cuando salimos del pueblo de Bill y muchas otras cosas. Y reímos mucho.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y he aquí, las ideas que tengo en la mente. Sólo les adelantaré las temáticas de los fics, de los cuales tengo la idea general. Cuando termine éste, tengo pensado comenzar con alguno de ellos. Dejen sus opiniones, para saber la temática más popular. La comunidad de habla hispana tiende a mantenerse más al margen en estos casos, pero espero que en este caso en particular sea lo contrario.

Temáticas:

\- Fanfiction de Pokémon, centrado en Dawn/Maya (anime), durante y después de su viaje con Ash. Incluirá OC, aventura, misterio y romance (No Pearlshipping)

\- Crossover de Harry Potter y Tomb Raider (2013, videojuego), basado en la temática del juego, donde un OC del mundo de HP es insertado en la historia. Los protagonistas serían Lara Croft y OC

\- Crossover de The Last Of Us, Resident Evil y Dead Island, ambientado en época Pre-Pandemia de TLOU, con protagonista a Claire Refield. Pretende explicar el origen de la Pandemia de Cordyceps.

Tengo algunas otras ideas, pero no me decido realmente si valen la pena.

Espero sus comentarios al respecto!


	20. Chapter 20

Hola gente! He traído un nuevo capi. Quiero agradecer a **SilverPhantom7,** tanto por su review como por haber apuntado al error que cometí hace un par de capítulos. Ya se ha corregido. Muchas gracias!

Además, quiero agradecer a todos quienes leen, deseando que estén disfrutando la historia.

Quiero volver a pedírles que se animen a dar su opinión respecto a esta historia, y además sobre las temáticas para decidir el próximo fic que escribiré. Dejaré los posibles temas al final de este capi. Si tienen otros temas, pueden sugerirlos también, a ver si se me ocurre alguna historia interesante.

Sin más, a leer!

Capítulo 19.

Entre las llamas.

*Ellie POV*

Una fuerte agitada me despertó de golpe, justo cuando era alzada del frío piso de concreto.

\- Vamos. - dijo un hombre, que reconocí como James. - Arriba. ¡Arriba! ¡Vamos!

James me puso de pie y me sujetó por ambos brazos, desde atrás, y comenzó a empujarme hacia el exterior de su jaula, donde David me esperaba, sonriente y malévolo, con un enorme cuchillo de carnicero en una de sus manos. Comencé a agitarme, aterrada, para liberarme de James, pero fue inútil. Recordé el agradable sueño que había estado teniendo, a medias… recordaba que Ryan había estado allí.

David me sujetó por uno de mis hombros y, por mero instinto de supervivencia, incliné mi rostro hacia su mano y la mordí fuertemente. Pude sentir el calor de su sangre entrando en mi boca y sentí asco, pero también satisfacción por haberlo herido de nuevo. Maldito pederasta.

David gritó e intentó retirar su mano mientras yo seguía agitándome violentamente para liberarme, pero sin soltarlo a él. Terminó dándome un rodillazo en el abdomen, sacándome el aire y obligándome a soltarlo para respirar. Y mientras tomaba una profunda bocanada de aire, los dos hombres me alzaron juntos y me estrellaron, de espaldas, sobre la mesa de carnicero en la que James descuartizaba los cadáveres.

Cada uno me sujetaba un brazo para mantenerme quieta sobre la mesa. Estaba perdida. David se inclinó sobre mí para mirarme a los ojos; estaba furioso.

\- ¡Te lo advertí! - gritó, frustrado y triunfante, y alzó el cuchillo a la altura de mi cuello. Mi mente comenzó a funcionar a su máxima capacidad, buscando la manera de escapar de aquello.

\- ¡Estoy infectada! - grité, sin analizar nada de lo que estaba diciendo. - ¡Infectada!

David detuvo su cuchillo en medio del aire y me miró, cambiando su expresión de enojo por una divertida. Reprimió una risa.

\- ¿En serio? - preguntó, incrédulo y sonriente. Yo respiraba profundamente.

\- Y tú también. - agregué.

David me miró, apreciativo, pero no pareció creerlo. Temiendo que fuera a acabar conmigo si no decía algo más, inhalé profundamente para volver a hablar.

\- Justo ahí. Sube mi manga. - indiqué, señalando mi brazo derecho, el que David sujetaba. - ¡Mira ahí!

David sonrió, divertido y, cambiando su forma de agarrar el cuchillo, lo clavó sobre la mesa junto a mi cabeza.

\- De acuerdo. Te seguiré la corriente. - dijo, entretenido a más no poder. Y subió mi manga, revelando la marca de la mordida que tantos meses atrás había sufrido. Abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste antes? - pregunté, mirándolo a sus ojos sorprendidos y algo asustados. - Todo pasa por una razón, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué rayos es eso? - preguntó James, señalando la cicatriz de mi brazo. David negó con la cabeza.

\- Ya debería haberse convertido. - dijo David, intentando convencerse a si mismo. - No puede ser real.

\- ¡A mi me parece bastante real!

Y entonces sucedió. David se examinó la mordida que le había hecho en la mano y, con miedo, James me soltó para mirar también. Con mi mano libre alcancé el cuchillo que David había clavado en la mesa y lo blandí directamente contra James, clavándoselo en todo el costado izquierdo del cuello, provocando un fuerte sangrado inmediato. David me soltó por la sorpresa, por lo que pude rodar hacia un lado y bajarme de la mesa justo a tiempo para evitar un disparo por parte de él.

Inmediatamente me puse de pie y corrí hacia la salida, escuchando un nuevo disparo detrás de mí, cuya bala pasó junto a mi cabeza, pero no me dio. Apenas crucé la puerta, me refugié detrás de la pared, escuchando como David comenzaba a caminar mientras miraba en todas direcciones en busca de algo que pudiera usar como arma. Encontré mi cuchillo, allí mismo junto a mí, clavado en la tabla de madera de una repisa. Lo tomé enseguida y, tras un vistazo final hacia atrás, hacia David, me lancé hacia delante, saltando por una ventana abierta hacia el exterior, donde una fuerte tormenta de nieve azotaba.

Mi primera reacción fue protegerme el rostro de la helada con uno de mis brazos, antes de comenzar a correr hacia delante, buscando una salida de aquel lugar.

\- Cielos… ¿qué diablos les pasa a estas personas? - pregunté, asqueada, para mi misma.

Escuché unos disparos detrás de mí.

\- ¡Ésta es mi ciudad! - gritó David, desde la ventana.

Pudiendo ver apenas, llegué hasta una casa de ladrillos y localicé una puerta a uno de sus lados. Probé suerte y, luego de abrirla, entré rápidamente, pero manteniendo el silencio.

\- Bien. - susurré, hablando conmigo misma. - Necesito un arma.

Al fondo se encontraba el marco de una puerta faltante, torpemente bloqueado por tablas de madera. Pasé por debajo de ellas, ingresando a un antiguo local que, a juzgar por los recipientes grandes de vidrio destrozados y las jaulas deformadas, había sido antes una tienda de mascotas.

Desde el exterior me llegaron las voces de más tipos, que hablaban acerca de buscarme y matarme. Decían, además, que estaba infectada y que era absolutamente necesario acabar conmigo apenas me vieran. Aquello no era bueno.

\- Oh, diablos. - murmuré, saliendo de aquel lugar hacia un estrecho callejón, entrando inmediatamente en otro local abandonado y destrozado.

Aquel estaba provisto de muchos estantes, derribados y algunos pocos aún en pie. Hice un registro rápido de las habitaciones traseras, las más alejadas de la calle, y el baño, pero no encontré nada parecido a un arma. Sólo pude hacerme de un ladrillo bastante grande, que pretendí usar como distracción si tenía la necesidad. Entonces, cuando me disponía a salir, escuché que uno de los tipos entraba en el lugar para buscarme.

Me agaché detrás de un estante y observé; estaba armado con un revólver. Esperé pacientemente. Estaba solo y esa arma me sería de mucha utilidad. El sujeto pasó de largo por el estante, así que esperé a que diera unos pasos más allá, dejando el ladrillo sobre el piso, antes de saltar y rodearle el cuello con un brazo y clavarle múltiples veces mi cuchillo en el pecho y el rostro.

El tipo ni siquiera alcanzó a gritar antes de morir. Cuando cayó, le quité el revólver y revisé si tenía más balas. No tenía.

Un disparo estuvo a punto de darme en la cabeza, escuché la bala silbar junto a mi oído. Me agaché rápidamente y miré hacia una de las grandes ventanas para ver a un tipo entrando de un salto en el lugar. Rápidamente, apunté con el revólver y disparé. Una vez, dos veces. Y el estúpido cayó, muerto por los balazos en el pecho.

Fui a registrarlo y le quité las balas y el arma, y entonces si salí nuevamente a la tormenta de nieve.

Entre la ventisca, comencé a escuchar los sonidos de la campana de una iglesia cercana. Habían dado alarma y ahora estaban todos al tanto de mi presencia por allí. Podía ver las siluetas de todos por ahí, dando vueltas.

\- Rayos, están por todas partes. - me dije a mi misma, avanzando con dificultad por la tormenta.

Terminé recorriendo todo el maldito lugar, asesinando a docenas de esos tipos a balazos y cuchillazos mientras intentaba buscar una salida, pero todos los callejones estaban bloqueados. Si tenía que salir, tendría que hacerlo a través de uno de los edificios.

\- ¡Mierda! - maldije, malhumorada, dándole una patada a la gruesa reja que bloqueaba ese último callejón que revisé. - ¿Cómo puedo salir de aquí?

Me volví hacia el centro de la ciudad, registrando el lugar. Mirando hacia arriba, divisé una ventana abierta justo sobre un contenedor de basura congelado. Trepé sobre el contenedor y salté por la ventana, aterrizando en el interior de una gran cocina.

\- Bien, aquí vamos. - me dije a mi misma.

Salí hacia el interior de un gran recinto provisto de muchas mesas y mullidos sillones de cuero, algo desordenado, pero bastante iluminado en general con muchas velas encendidas. Parecía ser un restaurante o algo así.

Al final, pasando las mesas, divisé una puerta que me permitiría salir, y corrí hacia ella. Con el revólver por el frente, abrí la puerta. Me golpeó inmediatamente el frío de la tormenta, pero además de eso, un fuerte agarrón en mi brazo me hizo mirar, con terror, como David me había atrapado y comenzaba a empujarme hacia adentro nuevamente.

\- ¡Eres muy fácil de rastrear! - dijo David, esforzado y triunfante, manteniendo la mano que sostenía el revólver hacia arriba mientras intentaba quitármela.

Me estrelló contra una mesa cargada de velas encendidas antes de que, con un empujón más fuerte, me derribó hacia un lado, quitándome mi arma. Me apuntó con ella, mirándome, desafiante.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? - preguntó, y cuando pensé que me dispararía, se distrajo con el fuego de las velas derribadas, que comenzaba a extenderse por la madera de las mesas y las viejas cortinas, lentamente.

Aproveché para gatear rápidamente hacia atrás de unas mesas, cubriéndome y sacando mi cuchillo.

\- Está bien. - lo escuché decir, desde su lugar junto a la puerta. Escuché, con terror, como usaba un juego de llaves para cerrar el seguro de mi única salida. - No tienes adónde ir. ¿Quieres salir? Tendrás que venir a buscar estas llaves.

Escuché como comenzaba a acercarse, por lo que me puse en movimiento, agachada, para cambiar de escondite, con el oído agudizado para tenerlo en mi radar en todo momento. Rodeé el montón de mesas empotradas en unas paredes bajas que formaban cubículos individuales, buscando sorprenderlo por la espalda.

\- Estás desarmada. - dijo David, quien estaba dirigiéndose justamente hacia donde lo quería. - Y sé que no estás infectada. Nadie que está infectado lucha tanto por mantenerse con vida.

\- Ya verás, maldito. - susurré, saliendo en completo silencio de mi escondite y comenzando a acercarme a él.

Cuando estuve a la distancia suficiente, lo primero que hice fue notar el gran machete que llevaba en su espalda. Lo segundo fue saltar y colgarme de él, clavando mi cuchillo profundamente en su hombro derecho. Su grito fue desgarrador y muy gratificante, pero logró agitarse con fuerza para hacerme caer, sin soltar mi cuchillo aunque mis manos estuvieran bañadas en su sangre. Apenas tuve tiempo de escabullirme para escapar de sus disparos. Quizás si no hubiera tenido el hombro herido, su puntería no hubiera sido tan mala. Escuché cómo se le acabaron las balas.

\- Eso fue bueno, niña. - comentó David, jadeante. Y escuché el roce del metal con el cuero de su machete al ser extraído de su funda. - Todo estará bien.

Me escabullí, agachada, lo más lejos posible, buscando poner distancia entre nosotros para reacomodarme y volver a sorprenderlo.

\- ¿Sabes? Me sigues sorprendiendo. - dijo David. - Es una lástima que no quieras recapacitar. Pero es muy tarde ahora…

Y de pronto dejé de escuchar su voz y sus pasos. Todo sonido de su existencia se vio opacado por el ruido de la madera ardiente. El calor estaba comenzando a aumentar allí dentro, junto con el fuego.

\- Si te rindes ahora, prometo ser rápido. - escuché de pronto, desde una dirección contraria a la que había pensado, y desde bastante cerca. - Lo prometo…

\- Si, vete al diablo. - susurré, moviéndome para alejarme de la voz, revisando el paso de cada esquina para no topármelo de sorpresa.

Seguí moviéndome, intentando encontrarlo antes de que él me encontrara a mí.

\- Te tengo una pregunta. - dijo David de pronto, desde atrás del mismo conjunto de cubículos que estaba usando para cubrirme. - ¿Cómo está tu amigo? ¿Fue él quien volvió al pueblo y mató a más de mis hombres…? No, es imposible. Ese otro sujeto era mucho más joven.

Quien quiera que fuera, tenía mi respeto ganado sólo por haber acabado con tipos como él. Escuché como se movía en dirección contraria a la mía, así que aproveché de adelantarme y rodear esa pequeña pared.

Frente a mí, encontré a David, con su espalda vuelta hacia mí. Inmediatamente salté hacia él, volviendo a colgarme de su espalda y clavando mi cuchillo, esta vez, en su pecho. David gritó y se sacudió, intentando quitarme de encima de él, pero no me solté solo con eso. En un momento, se volteó y dejó caer su peso sobre una mesa, aplastándome con su cuerpo para después, cuando saqué mi cuchillo, jalarme del cabello con mucha fuerza, derribándome hacia un lado.

Sentí el fuerte golpe en la cabeza que me dejó atontada y desorientada por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. Pero cuando fui capaz de procesar un pensamiento cuerdo, me volteé y me puse de rodillas. Me dolía todo el cuerpo. Miré hacia un lado y busqué mi cuchillo, que debía habrse caído en alguna parte. cerca de mí estaba David, tendido sobre la alfombra podrida, jadeando y sujetándose la herida más reciente, pero seguía vivo.

A la distancia vi que el fuego ya había alcanzado gran volumen. Tenía que terminar con eso y salir pronto si no quería quedar atrapada entre las llamas. Miré alrededor y, allá frente a mí, a algunos metros, vi la figura metálica y larga del machete de David, tirada bajo una silla.

Comencé a gatear lentamente, incapaz de acelerar debido al dolor. Cada que apoyaba una de mis rodillas más adelante era una agonía y me hacía gemir, pero me fue imposible acelerar.

Ya estaba cerca. Más cerca. Pronto… Un fuerte golpe me dio en mi costado izquierdo, sacándome el aire y enviando oleadas de dolor por todo mi cuerpo, derribándome hacia abajo, gimiendo y respirando pesadamente. Miré hacia arriba. David estaba de pie junto a mí, sujetándose el hombro herido.

\- Sabía que tenías corazón. - jadeó David. - ¿Sabes? Está bien si te rindes. No hay de qué avergonzarse.

Pensando que era un maldito sádico de mierda, volví a comenzar a gatear de nuevo, hacia el machete, que al parecer él no había visto. David rió con suavidad, divertido.

\- Supongo que no. - murmuró. - No es tu estilo, ¿no?

Ya estaba casi a mi alcance, el arma que me salvaría la vida, cuando David me volvió a patear, derribándome nuevamente y haciéndome gritar sin poder contenerme. El maldito se puso sobre mí y apretó mi rostro contra el piso, pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo logré ladear la cabeza para no asfixiarme contra la alfombra.

\- Puedes intentar rezar. - ofreció David, malvado.

\- Púdrete. - le dije. No le daría jamás esa satisfacción.

Con gran fuerza, David me hizo voltear, manteniéndome contra el suelo con su peso, y me rodeó el cuello con ambas manos. Comenzó a apretar, cortando el acceso del aire a mis pulmones. Comencé a agitarme, desesperada, ante la imposibilidad de respirar.

\- ¿Crees que me conoces? - me preguntó David, de cerca. Su rostro estaba deformado por la ira. - Pues, déjame decirte algo. No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz.

Extendí mis brazos hacia los lados; con mi mano derecha toqué la silla. La silla bajo la cual estaba el machete. Si lograba estirarme un poco más… Pero la falta de aire me estaba nublando la vista y haciendo cada vez más difícil para mí el diferenciar las cosas por el tacto. Siquiera mover los dedos era complicado con la falta de aire a aquel extremo. ¿Lo peor? Iba a morir viendo los horribles y desquiciados ojos de aquel monstruo, justo cuando estuve segura de haber rozado el mango del machete con la punta de mis dedos.

Y entonces su agarre en mi cuello cedió e inhalé profundamente. Mis sentidos se recuperaron y, en menos de un segundo, miré, sorprendida; una flecha que se había clavado en el hombro derecho de David. Fue una acción… una reacción a la oportunidad de sobrevivir. Rodeé el mango del machete fuertemente con mis dedos y blandí el arma, clavando su filo en el brazo del demonio. Él gritó, haciéndose a un lado. Con fuerza sacada de lo más profundo de mi odio y mi terror, me senté sobre él y volví a blandir el machete, ésta vez contra el rostro de David. Cerré los ojos. Él gritó sólo una vez, antes de que volviera a lanzar un machetazo, y otro más, y otro, y otro, y otro. No me detuve en ningún momento, sintiendo la sangre de aquel horrible ser salpicarme. Yo seguí atacando, asegurándome de matarlo, sin abrir los ojos.

\- ¡Ellie! - gritó una voz que se me hizo familiar, pero no pude reconocerla. Seguí atacando, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sentí unos fuertes brazos que me rodearon por la espalda. - Detente. ¡Detente!

Alguien me alzó y me alejó de David, y por la sorpresa solté el machete. Pero me agité violentamente, intentando escapar del contacto desconocido, manteniendo los ojos cerrados. No quería volver a verlo...

\- ¡No! - grité, intentando zafarme del agarre. - ¡No me toques!

\- Shh. Shhh. - escuché. - Soy Yo.

\- ¡No! - grité, sin quedarme quieta, sintiendo que me hacían voltear. Comencé a empujarlo, pero no fue capaz de repelerlo.

\- Soy yo, Ellie. - me repitió. - Soy yo. Ryan. Mírame. Mírame.

Sentí unas manos gentiles sujetar mi rostro para mantenerlo quieto, y entonces abrí los ojos, encontrándome con una mirada brillante llena de preocupación. Me quedé paralizada. El muchacho frente a mí... tenía el pelo largo, un dejo de barba delgada, ambos cubiertos de nieve… pero esos ojos...

\- Ryan… - gemí, y comencé a llorar. - Él intentó…

Y me acerqué a él y lo abracé con mucha, mucha fuerza. Sentí que me abrazaba. Si aquello era otro de mis sueños, esperaba no volver a despertar. Estaba cansada. Agotada. Lloré contra su hombro.

\- Oh, Ellie. Está bien. - me dijo Ryan, con mucha suavidad. - Está bien. Ya no está.

\- Ryan… - gemí con debilidad.

\- Está bien. Está bien, ya.

Se separó de mí un poco y me miró a la cara. Dijo algo, pero no pude escucharlo del todo. Tenía mi mirada fija en una ballesta que estaba tirada a su lado, y entonces volví a enfocarme en sus ojos. Me había salvado. Ryan estaba vivo y me había salvado. Estaba conmigo de nuevo.

\- ¡Aléjate de ella! - escuché un potente grito.

Ryan y yo nos volvimos a tiempo para ver a Joel, quien embistió a Ryan para alejarlo de mí y estrellarlo contra una pared.

\- ¡Joel, no! - grité, poniéndome de pie rápidamente. Joel se había separado de Ryan, sorprendido al reconocerlo. - Es… Ryan.

Ryan se sujetaba el pecho y jadeaba.

\- ¿Ryan?

\- Puta madre, Joel. - jadeó Ryan, mirando a Joel con un enojo no muy sincero. - Meses sin vernos y… ¿así me saludas?

Joel miró a Ryan detenidamente y, entonces, le dio un fuerte abrazo. Ryan estuvo completamente sorprendido, pero antes de poder decir algo, un fuerte crujido de madera ardiente nos hizo recordar que aquel sitio estaba en llamas.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí. - indicó Joel.

Se volvió hacia mí y se acercó para examinarme, preocupado. Luego lo vi sonreír levemente, aliviado. Asentí, secándome las lágrimas del rostro con la manga. Nos pusimos en marcha para salir a la tormenta de nieve, los tres juntos de nuevo, hacia un lugar seguro donde refugiarnos.

*Ryan POV*

Tardamos cerca de dos horas en llegar a una casa alejada de aquel pueblo en el que me había reencontrado, por fin tras varias semanas de búsqueda, con mis amigos. Habían sido semanas muy estresantes para mí. Luego de dejar lo de Tommy había conducido durante un día casi completo hasta llegar al campus de la universidad, donde me encontré con decenas de cadáveres relativamente frescos, heridos por armas de fuego, en mi camino al edificio de ciencias, donde encontré más cadáveres y unos monos muy agresivos.

De más está decir que tuve que eliminarlos cuando me atacaron, lo que resultó ser una decisión acertada. Revisando algunos documentos dejados por las Luciérnagas, me enteré de que habían estado investigando con la infección en aquellos animales. Además de crear monos capaces de propagar la infección, no habían tenido más resultados en sus investigaciones, por lo que habían decidido trasladarse a Salt Lake City, en Utah.

Registré todo el maldito lugar, con los nervios en punta, buscando los cuerpos de Ellie y Joel en cada uno de los pisos del edificio. No los encontré allí, por lo que indudablemente supuse que habían encontrado las indicaciones para ir a su actual localización.

Apenas si había regresado al auto cuando me llovieron cientos de balas. Eventualmente, viéndome rodeado de bandidos, terminaron por destrozar los neumáticos del auto, haciéndome chocar contra una reja, volviendo a ingresar al campus de la universidad, y ganándome una nueva cicatriz en el costado izquierdo de mi cuello.

Entre carreras y escondidas, batiéndome a muerte con demasiados tipos, algo que había consumido casi toda mi munición y todo aquel día, había podido escabullirme y huír. El único atisbo de buena suerte que había tenido había sido el oír a un par de esos tipos, mientras me escondía para pasar cerca de ellos sin que me encontraran, durante mi escape. Hablaban sobre dos personas, los que habían matado a sus amigos unos días antes, y a quienes estaban buscando cuando me emboscaron. Dos personas que resultaban ser un hombre y una niña.

La coincidencia hubiera sido demasiado grande. Estuve completamente seguro, en el momento en que lo oí, que se trataba de Joel y Ellie. Así que había hecho caso a los comentarios de aquellos tipos. Los habían visto escapando hacia el sur, y que él estaba gravemente herido.

Así que me había dirigido hacia el sur. Topándome con más de ellos durante las últimas semanas, había recuperado balas para mi pistola, que había podido conservar gracias a la relativa ausencia de enemigos que siguió y permaneció durante los días siguientes a mi llegada a aquellas montañas.

Cualquiera pensaría que ya me hubiera rendido, tras todos esos días de búsqueda infructuosa, y había sido así, de hecho. El destino, sin embargo, había querido que prosiguiera. Me topé con uno de los bandidos mientras registraba los alrededores de una nueva área que, según un mapa con el que había logrado hacerme, estaba cerca de un centro vacacional. Logré quitarle el conocimiento y amarrarlo para arrastrarlo a mi refugio; una vieja cabaña abandonada en medio del bosque.

Llegué a pensar que lo que me había hecho los militares durante mi estancia en la academia si había llegado a ser de utilidad, pues los golpes y la agresión psicológica terminaron por rendir frutos cuando se los apliqué a aquel sujeto. Efectivamente era parte del grupo que me había emboscado en la universidad, y seguían buscando a los "desquiciados" que habían matado a sus compañeros. También me reveló, cuando amenacé con volarle la cabeza, que los habían rastreado hacia una pequeña localidad a unos cuantos kilómetros más al sur, un par de días antes. Luego le volé la cabeza.

Se encontraban buscando por los alrededores de dicho lugar, lo que lo había llevado a las cercanías de mi refugio temporal. Con algo de mi esperanza recuperada, había salido a la búsqueda de ellos.

Fue el ruido de disparos lo que me indicó una dirección que podría ser la adecuada, hasta que me encontré, tirado en la nieve, con el cadáver de un caballo. Fue una pista decisiva al elegir una nueva dirección que seguir. La tormenta de nieve había comenzado aquel día, amenazando con volver mi búsqueda un verdadero infierno, pero seguí hasta llegar a la ciudad de los bandidos, donde había tenido que abrirme paso con emboscadas y ataques sorpresa, para ahorrar y armarme de munición que llegaba tan rápido como se iba, después de todo.

Sólo me había quedado una flecha de la ballesta. Y la había disparado sin pensar cuando, a través de las pequeñas ventanas de una puerta bloqueada, vi a un hombre intentando asfixiar a una chica. Una chica que reconocí como Ellie.

Todos esos meses de viaje. Los peligros, la soledad. Todo había valido la pena para alcanzar a estar allí, en el momento justo, para mantener mi promesa de cuidarla a ella. No podía dejar de sonreír, a pesar del clima de mierda, mientras ayudaba a Ellie a caminar a través de la nieve y el frío, hacia la casa solitaria pero en pie, en la cual refugiarnos.

Entramos y nos aseguramos de que estuviera vacía antes de acomodarnos para descansar. No pude evitar notar lo débil que se veía Joel, y lo magullada que estaba Ellie. Ambos necesitaban un buen descanso.

\- No puedo creerlo… - murmuró Joel, mirándome fijamente. - Realmente estás vivo.

Asentí.

\- Apenas, pero si. - dije, y sonreí de lado. - Aunque me parece que estoy mejor que ustedes.

Los tres nos sentamos en el piso, en medio de la oscura sala.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Ellie, mirándome con cansancio, pero felicidad.

\- Oh, es una larga historia. - aseguré. No quería privarlos de descanso.

\- Pero quiero oírla. - dijo Ellie, testaruda. Reí con suavidad, hasta que comenzó a toser.

Ahora que lo pensaba, había estado expuesta al clima helado con muy poca ropa de abrigo. Quizá había sido suficiente para que enfermara. Joel se acercó a ella.

\- Ven aquí. - dijo él, y le tocó la frente. - Parece que tienes un poco de fiebre.

Ellie, para mi sorpresa, hizo lo mismo con él.

\- Tú, también. - dijo ella. Alcé una ceja y negué con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo se las arreglaron sin mí todo este tiempo? - pregunté, sarcástico. Me puse de pie y fui hasta una chimenea que se veía apenas en la penumbra. Había algunos leños ahí, y utilicé una de esas pastillas y el mechero de D para encender un pequeño fuego que nos iluminó y nos brindó un poco de calor. - Necesitan descansar. Los tres lo necesitamos.

Me volteé y miré a Ellie, quien me miraba con reproche, pero con el rostro lleno de cansancio.

\- Les contaré todo cuando estén mejor, ¿si? - prometí, asintiendo.

Joel me miraba fijamente.

\- Has crecido mucho, Ryan. - dijo, casi con un tono paternal. ¿Se había ablandado mi amigo?

\- ¿Tú crees? - pregunté, sorprendido. Ellie asintió, sonriendo débilmente.

\- Sí. Estás más alto. - aseguró. Negué con la cabeza.

\- Ya podrán platicarme sobre los cambios físicos del crecimiento después. Aprovechen de dormir. - dije, mirándolos a ambos con alegría. Me sentía en casa de nuevo. - Yo vigilaré. Me gustaría preparar algo de comer pero con este clima no creo poder cazar nada.

Para mi sorpresa, Joel sacó un conejo muerto de su mochila, que luego supe había cazado Ellie.

\- Vale. Descansen. Les avisaré cuando esté listo. Podremos ponernos al día mientras comemos. - dije, tomando el conejo. Yo también estaba cansado, pero a diferencia de mis amigos, yo me encontraba sano.

\- ¿Ryan? - me llamó Ellie, se había recostado sobre un viejo sofá. - No te irás, ¿verdad?

Alcé ambas cejas, sorprendido. Miré a Joel, quien se estaba acomodando sobre otro sillón, y se encogió de hombros, sonriendo levemente.

\- Estaré aquí. - dije, mirando a Ellie. - Lo prometo.

Ellie me sonrió y asintió, antes de acomodarse e intentar dormir. Mientras tanto, me dispuse a despellejar al conejo para cocinarlo. Había mucho que contar, por ambas partes. El conejo se nos haría una cena demasiado corta para cubrirlo todo.


	21. Regresoopiniones

Hola a todos!!!

Quisiera comenzar con una gran disculpa, por todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que subí el pasado capítulo de este fic. De verdad lamento mucho mi ausencia, debida a una mezcla de carga laboral y varios otros en conjunto.

Sin embargo, he de anunciar que la continuación y finalización de este fic comienza dentro de algunos días :3.

Eso sí, me he encontrado con una pared, no muy gruesa, pero importante.

Algunos de los amigos personales que leen y me comentan en persona de esta historia me tienen algo dividido; unos apoyan la idea de que Ellie y Ryan sean algo más que amigos. Otros apoyan la idea de que me apegue a la historia original en la que Ellie estuvo y sigue estando enamorada de su fallecida amiga Riley.

Ambas ideas son igualmente atractivas para mí, y no encuentro dificultad en continuar la historia siguiendo cualquiera de las dos líneas. **Pero lo que si quiero es mantener el interés de los lectores**

Es por eso que he decidido preguntarles a ud. Quienes leen y quieren que continúe la historia: **quieren un pairing ElliexRyan? O los dejo sólo como amigos/hermanos?**

Por favor, dejen sus comentarios o envíenme un MP corto con su preferencia ;)

Saludos a todos! Esperen un capi nuevo dentro de unos pocos días.


	22. Chapter 21

¡Hola!

Tiempo ha pasado, pero he aquí el primero de los capítulos que volveré a subir desde ahora :3

Espero que sigan leyendo y opinen acerca del RyanxEllie o a favor de una amistad fraternal.

Me he dado cuenta, que falta poco tiempo para que se cumpla 1 año desde que comencé a publicar este fic O.o Como pasa el tiempo!

Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar! Sus reviews me animan mucho!

Saludos a todos!

Capítulo 20.

Poniéndose al día.

*Ryan POV*

La tormenta de nieve había continuado toda la noche, impidiendo que saliéramos de nuestro refugio temporal, el que apenas podíamos mantener cálido. Los pocos leños que había en el interior se habían acabado, lo que nos había llevado a improvisar otras fuentes para alimentar el fuego, como varias partes de los destartalados muebles que seguían en el interior de la cabaña.

No sólo el frío exterior nos obligaba a intentar mantener lo más cálido posible el interior, sino que además estaba en juego la salud de uno de nosotros. Joel, con una segunda dosis de antibiótico inyectable, había mejorado bastante de su infección. El problema ahora era Ellie. Nos había contado que había tenido que pasar cautiva en el interior de una helada celda de concreto, sin ningún abrigo además de su ropa. Pasar una noche así y luego haberse expuesto a la tormenta mientras intentaba escapar de sus perseguidores, había mermado las defensas de su cuerpo y la habían hecho caer frente a un resfriado que se agravó durante la noche.

Aquella mañana, había amanecido con fiebre, tos y muchos estornudos. Su condición sumada al clima, habían decretado que permaneceríamos en ese sitio hasta que ambos mejoraran. Aún nos quedaba un poco de la carne del conejo que había cocinado la tarde anterior, y con toda esa nieve era muy fácil conseguir agua. Podíamos aguantar allí unos pocos días más, incluso más si el clima mejoraba para permitirme salir de cacería.

Entretanto, habíamos pasado el tiempo conversando. La insistencia de ambos de que les contara todo lo que había vivido esos meses en que habíamos estado separados había permitido que el tiempo pasara bastante rápido, y que Ellie pudiera concentrarse en algo más que en sus malestares y sus agrios recuerdos recientes.

Les había hablado de D, el ermitaño que me había encontrado a la orilla del río y me había llevado a su casa en medio del bosque, donde habíamos permanecido en mutua compañía hasta que muriera, asfixiado por alguna enfermedad en sus pulmones. Les conté cómo me había quedado junto a él y lo había sostenido, acompañándolo hasta el último respiro que pudo dar antes de fallecer, tras lo cual, luego de un entierro simple, pero merecido, había recorrido el camino río arriba para encontrar la torre de comunicaciones, con la esperanza de encontrar una pista que me guiara detrás de mis compañeros.

Pocos detalles les conté de mi mes de camino solitario en dirección a Jackson; me concentré más en los eventos que tuvieron lugar en West Des Maine. Relaté cómo había encontrado a la pequeña niña llamada Sharon, oculta sola en el interior de una casa de un barrio residencial a las afueras de la ciudad. De cómo casi me había convertido en colador con su pistola y, tras una poca conversación, me había enterado de que su hermana había ido a la ciudad para conseguir gasolina para su auto.

\- Así que recorrí las calles cubiertas de niebla, hacia la maldita gasolinera. - expliqué, tras tragar un bocado de la carne de conejo.

Me encontraba sentado en el piso, con ellos dos sentados en los respectivos sillones que utilizaban para dormir. Joel se veía mejor ya. De repente se quejaba de un dolor en su abdomen, pero no era nada considerando que había estado a punto de morir. Ellie, por otra parte, se veía completamente enferma, incluso tan interesada y entusiasmada con mi historia. Tenía el rostro enrojecido por la fiebre, y los ojos brillantes, con aspecto cansado.

\- Fue después de sacar gasolina del tanque que comenzaron a perseguirme los infectados. Así que tuve que escapar pero eran demasiados, y terminé encerrándome a mi mismo dentro del taller perteneciente a la misma estación. - asentía, recordando aquel episodio. - Y adentro me encontré con Laura, la hermana mayor de Sharon. Llevaba dos días encerrada ahí adentro.

\- ¿Cómo salieron? - preguntó Joel.

Le expliqué que Laura tenía consigo dos recipientes con gasolina, así que habíamos calcinado a gran parte del grupo de infectados que nos bloqueaban el paso para salir, y que todo había sido correr de regreso a la casa donde estaba Sharon después de eso.

\- No había visto tal cantidad de infectados jamás. - dije, serio. Había sido un encuentro cara a cara con una posible muerte horrible. - Parecía que toda la población de la ciudad se había convertido. Pero lo logramos. Llegamos a la casa y, mientras cargaba la gasolina, Laura buscaba a Sharon. Apenas si salimos de allí a tiempo, claro. De hecho, estaba arriba del techo del auto cuando arrancamos.

Los dos días siguientes habían sido de travesía en vehículo, acompañado ahora por las dos chicas.

\- Pasamos por un gran almacén donde pudimos hacernos con algo de ropa nueva y unas pocas cosas de utilidad. - dije, señalando las pastillas que usaba para encender el fuego, de las cuales me quedaban pocas, y los fósforos a prueba de humedad y demás. - Más adelante logramos encontrar un invernadero donde encontramos algunas frutas y verduras.

\- Bien, parece que te fue bastante bien con ellas. - comentó Ellie, aunque no pude reconocer el tono en su voz.

\- La verdad, Laura no estaba nada de mal. Sabía manejarse con las armas y… bueno, su auto fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en el momento en que la encontré. - admití, encogiéndome de hombros.

\- Pues qué bien. - dijo Ellie y tosió un poco. - ¿Y qué más?

\- Luego seguimos por carretera hasta llegar a Jackson County. - dije, y sonreí, mirándolos a ambos. - Me encontré con su mensaje escrito en el letrero. Bien pensado.

\- Oh, eso fue idea de Ellie. - señaló Joel. - Creo que nunca perdió la esperanza de que nos estuvieras buscando.

Miré a Ellie y sonreí.

\- Me conmueves, Ellie. - le dije, sarcástico, sonriendo de lado.

\- Pfff. - resopló Ellie. - Claro que de haber sabido que te estabas divirtiendo tanto con tu amiga no hubiera interrumpido tu aventura.

Aquel comentario me tomó con la guardia baja, haciéndome alzar ambas cejas y mirar a Joel, en busca de alguna explicación. Joel simplemente negó con la cabeza en actitud de que aquel no era su asunto.

\- Whoa, ¿de dónde vino eso? - pregunté, volviendo a mirar a Ellie.

\- No es nada. - dijo ella, volviendo a mirarme. - ¿Qué pasó después?

Ladeé la cabeza y la miré, curioso, antes de volver a encogerme de hombros.

\- Atravesamos las montañas hasta llegar a lo de Tommy. - dije, y recordé algo, mirando a Joel. - Lo olvidada; María está embarazada. Vas a ser tío Joel.

\- Vaya… - dijo Joel, algo ilusionado, la verdad.

\- ¿Es en serio? - preguntó Ellie, emocionada. Asentí. - Fantástico.

\- Si. Ambos me invitaron a quedarme pero… - recordé. - Elegí seguir buscándolos, chicos.

Les sonreí brevemente a ambos, recibiendo sonrisas de regreso.

\- ¿Las chicas se quedaron en lo de Tommy? - preguntó él.

\- Si. Nos dieron una casita a los tres, a cambio de que aceptara pasar la noche allí para que no comenzara mi viaje de noche. - expliqué. - Laura me ofreció su auto, también.

\- Que amable de su parte. - dijo Ellie, mirando hacia el techo de pronto.

\- Pude llegar más rápido a la universidad gracias eso pero… cuando llegué unos tipos me cayeron a tiros y el auto quedó inservible.

Y les expliqué que había tenido que salir matando a decenas de ellos, y que la pura suerte de escucharlos mientras conversaban me había guiado hasta donde estaban ellos dos escondidos.

\- Y entonces viste a Ellie y… - completó Joel. Asentí.

\- Le disparé mi última flecha a ese tipo. - me volví para mirar a Ellie, quien miraba hacia el piso en ese momento. Pero levantó la mirada y me vio a los ojos, antes de sonreír levemente.

\- Gracias. - murmuró. Asentí.

\- Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo. - dije, mirando a Joel y a ella. - Es excelente… estar de regreso con ustedes, ¿saben?

Me puse serio, como era normal, pero era una seriedad que dejaba entrever las preocupaciones que me habían molestado todo ese tiempo, desde que nos habíamos separado.

\- Hubo… muchas veces… demasiadas… - comenté. - En las que creí que no volveríamos a vernos. Que no los podría alcanzar, que moriría en el camino o que ustedes…

Negué con la cabeza.

\- También fue así con nosotros. - dijo Ellie, con voz áspera. - Cuando la corriente te llevó… aunque nunca quisimos… quise aceptarlo, una gran parte de mí creyó que habías muerto.

Miré a la chica y, tras unos segundos, esbocé una sonrisa ladina, pero sincera. Ella me miró y al cabo de un instante, sonrió también. Ahí estábamos los tres nuevamente, con una ruta clara hacia nuestro siguiente paradero.

La noche volvió a caer, invitándonos a descansar un poco en silencio. Joel hizo la primera guardia, insistiendo en que yo descansara también. Fue una siesta de unas cinco o seis horas, tras las cuales desperté de manera automática, sintiéndome levemente renovado.

Me senté en mi sitio en el piso, cerca de la chimenea que seguía ardiendo; Joel había estado alimentando el fuego ese tiempo. Me estiré y bostecé, manteniendo el silencio lo más posible. La oscuridad de la noche seguía presente, cortada apenas por el fulgor de las llamas. Notaba las siluetas oscuras de las pocas cosas que me rodeaban. Los muebles restantes, sobre uno de los cuales dormía Ellie, respirando con algo de dificultad debido a su gripe. Y Joel, sentado en un sillón individual que había orientado hacia una ventana tras la cual no podía percibirse nada. El sonido del viento y de los gruesos cúmulos de nieve chocando contra el viejo cristal indicaban que la tormenta seguía azotando la zona.

Con cuidado, me puse de pie y caminé hacia Joel.

\- ¿Todo tranquilo? - pregunté, en un susurro.

Joel se incorporó levemente; al parecer, no estaba completamente atento en la vigilancia. Seguramente estaba cansado.

\- Si. - respondió, susurrando también. - Aunque hubiera infectados afuera, no podrían desplazarse con este clima. ¿Ya dormiste lo suficiente?

\- Más que suficiente. - aseguré, estirando mis hombros para soltarlos un poco. Luego me crucé de brazos. - Creo que te vendría bien un poco de descanso.

Joel suspiró y, a través de la oscuridad, noté como se frotaba los ojos.

\- No te discutiré eso. - dijo.

\- Anda. Yo continuaré vigilando. - dije, asintiendo.

La comodidad de aquel sillón individual era que, accionando una vieja palanca en un costado, el respaldo se reclinaba y un soporte para las piernas se alzaba desde abajo, proporcionando una posición bastante cómoda para dormir. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la respiración de Joel comenzó a ser rítmica y suave, indicándome que se había dormido.

No sabría decir el tiempo que estuve mirando hacia el oscuro exterior, intentando ver algo fuera de lo usual, o de escuchar algo, la verdad. Pero fue tiempo suficiente para comenzar a notar que la temperatura comenzaba a descender en el interior de la cabaña. Me volteé y miré directamente al fuego. Donde había habido llamas, ahora sólo quedaban brasas. Apreté la mandíbula y me encaminé hacia la chimenea, arrodillándome junto a las brasas para colocar más trozos de madera vieja de los muebles que rompimos para calefaccionar el lugar. Esperé que la madera encendiera antes de removerla con una vara de metal. Cuando las llamas se avivaron, dejé la vara en el piso y me dispuse a regresar a mi puesto de vigilia pero una respiración un tanto agitada me hizo detenerme.

Me volví sobre mi hombro y me enfoqué en Ellie. Con la luz del fuego podía notar que estaba con el rostro vuelto hacia mí, con los ojos entreabiertos, y temblando con bastante notoriedad.

\- Oye… - susurré y me acerqué a ella. Ellie se incorporó levemente. - ¿No puedes dormir?

Ella negó con la cabeza. La miré con curiosidad; incluso con la poca luz se podía ver su malestar en su rostro. Alcé una mano y la coloqué sobre su frente.

\- Estás helada. - dije, en voz baja.

Estaba sudando frío. Le toqué los hombros y la espalda; su ropa se encontraba empapada y muy fría.

\- Ellie, no puedes quedarte así. - le dije. - Tienes que ponerte ropa seca o no entrarás en calor.

\- Es toda la ropa que traigo conmigo. - murmuró.

Fruncí los labios, pensando. Me dirigí hacia mi mochila y saqué mi camiseta. Había dejado de usarla porque era demasiado delgada para llevarla con ese clima y la había guardado para cuando regresara la época más cálida. Me quité la chaqueta y la camisa que llevaba, de tela gruesa de color rojo con rayas verticales blancas. Estaba algo gastada, pero al menos estaba seca y la abrigaría mejor que la ropa mojada que llevaba puesta, incluso siendo de mangas cortas. Cuando me dirigía hacia ella, recogí la manta que había estado usando para dormir para llevarla conmigo.

Me arrodillé junto al sofá y le tendí la camisa a Ellie.

\- Ten. - le dije, sin poder evitar los ligeros temblores que me recorrieron el cuerpo debido al frío. - Cámbiate.

Ellie me miró, sorprendida, a través de su expresión cansada, y asintió. Me volteé para darle privacidad y para colocarme mi camiseta y mi chaqueta nuevamente. La tela delgada de la camiseta no era para nada útil con aquel frío, así que cerré mi chaqueta para cubrirme por completo. Mientras Ellie se cambiaba, me acerqué a la chimenea para agregar más madera al fuego. Se suponía que íbamos a tener que hacer que durara lo más posible, pero el estado de Ellie requería un ambiente con una temperatura más cálida.

\- ¿Ryan? - me llamó Ellie, haciendo que me volteara. Estaba recostada de nuevo, mirándome, cubierta con las dos mantas, la suya y la mía. Me acerqué. - Gracias… por cuidarme.

Sonreí de lado.

\- Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿no crees? - dije, susurrando. Ellie emitió una risa suave y cansada. - Aunque… recuerdo cuando tú te encargaste de mí y las heridas en mi cabeza. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Pude notar la leve sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Si… - dijo, alzando la mirada. - Te quejaste como una niña.

Contuve una risa, fingiéndome ofendido.

\- No me hagas pedirte mi ropa de regreso. - amenacé sin seriedad. Ellie negó.

Miré a un lado y vi su chaqueta y su camiseta empapadas en el piso. Las recogí y las llevé más cerca de la chimenea, estirando las prendas para que se secaran con el calor del fuego. Cuando volví, Ellie me seguía con la mirada. Me senté con la espalda apoyada contra el centro del sofá y la miré; sonrió levemente.

\- Deberías dormir un poco más. - comenté. - Te ayudará a recuperarte más rápido.

\- No… yo… - susurró, y entonces suspiró. - Tuve una horrible pesadilla… con él.

La miré a los ojos; ella desvió la mirada. Quería decirle algo; hacer algo para que no tuviera miedo. Pero no había mucho que hacer o decir… sólo el tiempo permitiría que se recuperara de aquel miedo grabado en su interior. Aún así… intentarlo no costaba nada. Alcé una mano y la apoyé sobre el hombro que tenía hacia arriba, a través de las mantas, haciendo que ella me volviera a mirar.

\- Cuando estaba con los militares… ya sabes, antes de que me sacaran de la academia, pasó un tiempo en que los soldados intentaron corregirme. - susurré. Aquello era algo que no le había contado, y dada la expresión de su rostro, se encontró sorprendida de que tocara aquel tema. - No sé si sabrás los métodos que preferían. En un principio se trataba de castigos; varias vueltas corriendo, ejercicios, tareas y esas cosas. Pero cuando no funcionó, comenzaron a usar la fuerza bruta.

Y así, le relaté las palizas que me propinaron. Primero los golpes aislados, luego en seguidillas, y una golpiza brutal que me tuvo al borde de perder el conocimiento. Aquello había sido antes de que me golpearan entre varios, pero tuvo una primera impresión mucho más poderosa en mi mente.

\- La cosa era que… siempre había pensado que los soldados no se atreverían a lastimarme en verdad. - expliqué, ladeando la cabeza. - Y cuando aquel militar lo hizo a ese extremo… me descolocó. Fue… realmente algo…

Suspiré.

\- A lo que voy es… comencé a tener pesadillas después de eso. Pesadillas en que me golpeaban o incluso en que terminaban matándome. Estaba… asustado de verdad. Tanto así que mi comportamiento mejoró, por un corto tiempo. - le sonreí levemente. - Fue sólo cuando me dije que no quería vivir con miedo que volví a ser como era antes. Ya sabes, rebelde, o como quieras llamarlo.

\- ¿Volvieron a golpearte? - preguntó Ellie.

\- Muchas veces. Algunas de a varios juntos, y armados. - respondí, asintiendo. - Pero en ese momento prefería que me rompieran todos los huesos antes que doblegarme ante ellos y el miedo.

Y permanecimos en silencio algunos minutos, contemplando las llamas en la chimenea. Ya me estaba entrando sueño, y pensaba que Ellie ya se había dormido, cuando ella volvió a hablar.

\- Cuando me tenían capturada, soñé contigo. - murmuró. Volví la cabeza para mirarla. - Estábamos en la camioneta; la que conseguimos en el pueblo de Bill. Me dijiste, en mi sueño, que hiciera lo necesario para sobrevivir. Que fuera brutal. No sé si hubiera podido salir de allí si no hubiese soñado aquello.

Reprimí una risa.

\- Si suena como algo que yo diría. - comenté, sincero. Busqué su mirada. - Tienes que seguir luchando, Ellie. Todos nosotros. Tenemos que seguir vivos.

Ellie sonrió y asintió y, con suavidad, deslizó una de sus manos desde abajo de las mantas para apoyarla en la que tenía sobre su hombro.

*Un mes y medio después*

Eventualmente tuvimos que quedarnos otros tres días en aquel refugio hasta que, tanto Joel como Ellie, fueron capaces de continuar a través del clima helado. La suerte estuvo de nuestro lado tras los primeros tres días de estar allí; la tormenta había disminuido su intensidad hasta convertirse en una nevada ligera que me permitió salir a buscar comida. No negaré que encontrar ese par de búhos fue increíblemente difícil, pero tras horas de esfuerzo y paciencia me hice con el par de aves con tiempo suficiente para regresar a la casa para refugiarme de la noche, justo cuando la tormenta volvía a cobrar fuerza.

Los dos búhos fueron suficientes para permitirnos comer bien durante el par de días que seguimos ahí; claro que nos valió la poca madera seca de la que disponíamos en el resto de los muebles presentes. Al final tuvimos que valernos de nuestros abrigos para protegernos del frío. La última noche fue particularmente helada.

Al día siguiente salimos y continuamos nuestro camino hacia Salt Lake City.

Tras bastante tiempo en soledad, acostumbrarme a volver a estar con ellos en travesía me tomó un tiempo de varios días. Varias veces tendí a alejarme para explorar rutas alternativas, a veces para mejor, como cuando encontraba un camino más fácil de transitar en la nieve. Otras veces, claro, sin resultados favorables. Sólo provocaba la irritación de Joel y Ellie, quienes, juntos, me dieron la lata de recordarme las reglas antiguas del grupo.

En un principio me molestó, pero bastaron unos pocos segundos para que riera y aceptara las reglas nuevamente, adoptándolas; permitiéndome creer con totalidad que estaba de nuevo con ellos.

Las condiciones del clima nos retrasaron bastante en un principio, pero mientras los días pasaban, haciéndose semanas, la nieve comenzó a desaparecer y la temperatura a aumentar; los días comenzaron a alargarse y, en definitiva, la primavera se hizo paso, desplazando al invierno.

Y tras un mes y medio de camino, llegamos por fin a las cercanías de la ciudad en la que encontraríamos a las Luciérnagas.

Emergiendo desde un bosque, ya desprovistos de la ropa abrigada de invierno, nos topamos con una estructura construida por el hombre pero medio devastada por el tiempo y la fuerza de la naturaleza. Extendida hacia los lados, de dos pisos, parecía ser una agrupación de apartamentos muy antigua, y simple.

Las oxidadas vallas estaban en el suelo, otrora protegiendo el sitio. Pero fuera lo que fuese, no era lo que buscábamos.

\- Es la autopista más extraña que he visto. - comenté, sarcástico, cruzándome de brazos y deteniéndome junto a Joel mientras analizábamos el lugar.

Joel había regresado a usar sus camisas; llevaba puesta una de color sobrio, entre azul y gris, y los mismos jeans gastados y botas. Por mi parte, llevaba mi camiseta bajo mi cazadora, jeans y botas.

\- Que extraño… - comentó Joel. - Debemos habernos desviado en alguna parte del camino.

\- ¿Qué creen que sea este lugar? - preguntó Ellie, curiosa. Llevaba una camiseta gris de mangas largas debajo de la camisa roja que le había prestado tiempo atrás, cuando estaba enferma, pero que había terminado por regalarle. Unos pantalones de color beige, algo sucios, y sus zapatillas planas.

\- Tendremos que verlo de cerca. - dijo Joel, volviendo a ponerse en marcha. - De todas maneras, no importa cuánto nos hayamos desviado; la carretera debe estar más allá, en esta dirección.

Y así, Ellie y yo lo seguimos, manteniéndonos cerca y en completa alerta.


	23. Chapter 22

¡Y estamos de regreso! Con un capi más. Espero que les agrade que me tomara las atribuciones de autor de este fanfic para agregarle algunos escenarios adicionales, junto con algunas situaciones, más que nada para sacarme las ideas de la cabeza :3

Gracias Bonnibelle por tus reviews! Y a Foley700 por los suyos! Y a todos por leer!

Saludos!

Enjoy!

Capítulo 21.

La Planta, parte 1.

*Ryan POV*

Al llegar a las escaleras de los apartamentos, pudimos darnos cuenta de que el abandono de aquella estructura era absoluto. No se oían los caracterìsticos alaridos de los corredores, o los chasqueos de sus hermanos mayores. Tampoco pudimos distinguir que algo, cualquier ser viviente capaz de moverse, se deslizara por aquí o por allá, en las cercanías del sitio.

Sólo estábamos nosotros tres, con todos los sentidos en total alerta. Nos detuvimos en frente del primer peldaño y miramos hacia arriba. En aquel primer nivel no había nada más que una pequeña oficina destrozada y vacía, y el terreno cubierto de hierba. Arriba, sin embargo, y de acuerdo a lo que pudimos visualizar desde la distancia, habìa varias puertas, algunas abiertas y otras cerradas, que daban acceso a lo que suponíamos eran viviendas.

Quizá allí arriba pudiéramos encontrar algo de utilidad o una pista que nos indicara en dónde, exactamente, nos encontrábamos.

Joel comenzó a subir primero, con su escopeta en las manos. Ellie, provista con su arco, lo siguió de cerca. Yo, con mi pistola, cerré la marcha.

La escalera dio un giro justo antes de que llegáramos al nivel superior, lo que nos orientó hacia un largo pasillo al aire libre que conectaba todas las puertas del segundo piso.

\- Manténganse alertas. - indicó Joel, comenzando a avanzar por el pasillo.

La primera puerta, la que alcanzamos tras unos pocos pasos, estaba abierta. Y finalmente confirmamos, con un vistazo inicial al interior, que si se trataba de apartamentos.

Pudimos ver un par de camas en el fondo, frente a una ventana grande que conducía a un balconcillo. Joel entró y nosotros lo seguimos.

Pasamos junto a un baño pequeño tras una puerta abierta justo junto a la entrada. Estaba desordenado y sucio; lleno de polvo. no parecía haber nada de utilidad a primera vista.

Seguimos avanzando y nos topamos con un pequeño espacio diseñado a modo de cocina americana, justo detràs de la pared que delimitaba el baño. La mesa alargada al estilo de la barra de un bar marcaba la separación entre la cocina y el resto del apartamento, que era donde se encontraban las dos camas.

Era una vivienda pequeña, pero con suficiente espacio para que dos personas vivieran con comodidad en ella.

Después de haber confirmado que sólo estábamos nosotros tres allì adentro, nos pusimos a registrar el lugar, buscando dentro de los pequeños muebles junto a las camas, los pocos estantes en la cocina y en el baño.

Encontramos algunos frascos plásticos pequeños con medicamentos largamente caducados. Y algunos trapos podridos y ropa muy vieja que de todas maneras no le hubiera quedado a ninguno de los tres. Y pasamos al siguiente apartamento.

En total, registramos nueve de ellos, todos los que había en ese recinto, y sólo en el más alejado de las escaleras encontramos algo que nos fue de utilidad para identificar aquel sitio.

El último apartamento tenía exactamente el mismo diseño que los demás, con la única diferencia de que estaba provisto sólo por una cama. Pero lo importante en su interior era lo que parecía ser un mapa, bastante grande y muy viejo, algo desvanecido y manchado, de unas instalaciones.

\- No, no es un mapa. - dijo Joel, cuando Ellie le llevó el pliego de papel. - Son planos. Creo que ya sé qué es este lugar. Deben ser apartamentos para trabajadores de este sitio.

Nos enseñó el plano, queriendo enfatizar su punto.

\- ¿Y qué clase de instalaciones son? - pregunté, intentando encontrarle sentido al montón de rayas y números que apenas se veían en el papel.

Joel intentó leer el plano, buscando algún nombre, tal vez, pero no pudo encontrar nada que le hiciera sentido. Terminó negando con la cabeza y suspirando.

\- No puedo decirlo con exactitud. - dijo.

Seguimos registrando el lugar, pero no encontramos nada más, hasta que tuve la idea de salir al balconcillo. Ya lo habíamos hecho en los anteriores apartamentos, pero en ese, dada la posición, se podía visualizar algo que desde los otros no se podía.

\- Chicos, vengan a ver. - llamé en voz suficientemente alta para que ellos me escucharan, mirando a la distancia.

Ellie salió junto a Joel, y les indiqué hacia el horizonte montañoso la estructura grisácea que se veía.

\- Ahí está la autopista. - dijo Ellie.

\- Deben ser unos cinco o seis kilómetros. - calculó Joel. Si no hubiéramos estado en elevación, no hubiéramos sido capaces de verla.

Y un poco antes, más o menos a un kilómetro desde nuestra posición, hacia abajo en un valle tras una quebrada, se veían las partes superiores de algunas estructuras de concreto y metal, rodeadas por árboles.

\- Y creo que esas podrían ser las instalaciones que estaban en el plano. - supuso Joel.

\- Podríamos encontrar algo que usar allí. - dije, mirando la construcción más cercana.

Joel pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

\- De todas maneras tendremos que pasar a través de ellas para llegar a la autopista. - dijo finalmente.

Y nos pusimos en marcha.

Tardamos cerca de veinticinco minutos en volver a ver las instalaciones a través de los árboles, y cuando llegamos al inicio del descenso hacia ellas, pudimos visualizarlas por completo.

Toda la instalación debía abarcar una superficie de un poco menos de trescientos metros cuadrados, demarcadas por una base de asfalto a muy mal traer ya. Desde nuestra posición podían notarse diversas estructuras, mayormente cuadradas y rectangulares, pero tembién pude divisar construcciones cilíndricas que se elevaban hasta unos cinco o seis metros desde el suelo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Ellie, asombrada. y no era para menos. Yo mismo estaba impresionado; nunca había visto algo así.

\- No estoy seguro. - dijo Joel. - Pero creo que es una Planta de Depuración de Agua.

\- ¿Una qué? - pregunté, sin conocer el concepto.

\- Bien... antes de la pandemia algunas ciudades mandaban el agua sucia con... bueno, de todo, hacia este tipo de instalaciones para que la limpiaran. Antes de regresarla a los ríos o al mar. - explicó Joel. - Lo hacían a través de las alcantarillas.

\- ¿Estàs diciendo que el agua con mierda llegaba toda a este lugar y... ? - pregunté. - Se la removían...

\- Exactamente. - afirmó Joel.

Era una idea muy grande que procesar, considerando la cantidad de gente que vivía en una sola ciudad.

\- Debe haber olido muy bien... - comenté, encogiéndome de hombros.

Comenzamos a descender hacia la planta, buscando los lugares más cómodos para hacerlo.

\- ¿Cómo removían... la suciedad? - preguntó Ellie.

\- La verdad, no tengo ni idea. - dijo Joel. - La gente que diseñaba y construía estos sitios estudiaba alguna clase de Ingeniería.

\- ¿En la Universidad? - preguntó Ellie.

\- Si. - suspiró Joel.

El camino se puso algo más pesado al llegar a la mitad de la bajada, lo que nos obligó a bajar la velocidad y a andar con más cuidado. La lentitud, sin embargo, nos aburría un poco, lo que nos invitaba a divagar mientras nos movíamos.

\- Me pregunto qué hubiera llegado a ser de haber nacido antes de la pandemia. - dije, en voz alta.

Ellie me miró, curiosa, y se volvió hacia Joel.

\- ¿Tú qué piensas, Joel? - preguntó.

Siendo el único presente que conocía el mundo anterior, era quien podía imaginarse algo aproximado a lo que podría haber sido.

\- No lo sé. - dijo. - Aunque, si en verdad pienso en ello, te imagino siendo un deportista. Un jugador de football, tal vez. O quizá... un policía.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - pregunté.

\- Eran quienes mantenían la paz y se aseguraban de que las leyes se cumplieran. - explicó Joel, y adelantándose a mi creciente molestia por esa descripción tan desfavorablemente parecida a la de un soldado, agregó: - No eran los militares de antes. Eran una fuerza armada independiente que protegían a la gente dentro del país. Evitaban robos y ayudaban a quien lo necesitara.

Algo logró calmarme con eso, pero seguía sin gustarme el parecido con los militares.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí? - preguntó Ellie, sonriente.

Joel la miró durante algunos segundos, mientras pensaba y la ayudaba a pasar por una sección del camino algo resbaladiza.

\- Yo creo que hubieras hecho carrera en arte o literatura. No lo sé. - opinó él. - La verdad nunca he sido bueno en este tipo de predicciones.

Ellie pareció pensarlo unos momentos, antes de sonreír; se notaba que no encontraba que la idea fuera mala.

Llegamos finalmente a terreno plano, al nivel de la planta, y nos acercamos a ellas. De cerca era casi tan impresionante como visto desde la altura. La construcción era tan grande que fácilmente utilizaba un terreno suficiente para construis un pueblo pequeño; pero no, era un solo lugar de trabajo.

Estábamos, coincidentemente, justo frente a la entrada principal del recinto. O lo que quedaba de ella. El arco que cubría el acceso y lo que antes podría haber sido una estación de guardias se había desplomado y regado un montón de escombros por el lugar. Pero no sólo no alcanzaba a bloquear el paso, sino que además había derribado la reja de entrada, brindando un camino dentro de todo despejado para quien quisiera entrar en las abandonadas instalaciones.

Desde allí, notamos que el sitio era zurcado por prolongaciones de tierra plana cubierta por viejo asfalto.

\- Tiene calles. - observó Ellie.

\- Si. En un lugar tan grande deben haberse desplazado en vehículos. - explicó Joel. - Bien. Por eso mismo, es muy probable que encontremos algo que podamos usar o llevar con nosotros. Así que mantengan los ojos abiertos.

Aquella sugerencia era también una advertencia. Un sitio tan grande podía contener, además de cosas de utilidad, peligros tras cada esquina. Sin dificultad, rodeamos algunos de los escombros e ingresamos a la planta, con nuestras armas en mano. Aquel tiempo de camino había rebajado nuestra capacidad de fuego. Joel aún tenía una escopeta, con algunos cartuchos con los cuales cargarla además de los que llevaba dentro del arma. Y un enorme revólver de gran calibre con mira telescópica, para el cual sólo tenía cuatro balas. Además, colgando de su mochila, tenía una barra de acero. Por mi parte, tenía una pistola con un cargador casi completo, un revólver con seis balas y mi cuchillo. Colgada en mi mochila, la ballesta se mantenía sin uso a falta de flechas. Lo razonable hubiera sido dejarla tirada en el momento en que los proyectiles se hubieran terminado, para primar el espacio disponible para cargar cosas más útiles y llevar una carga más ligera, de momento. Pero no había podido hacerlo. Era la ballesta de D, que me había ayudado a sobrevivir durante meses y con la cual había podido salvarle la vida a Ellie. Así que la cargaba, con la esperanza de poder encontrar flechas para volver a usarla pronto.

Ellie tenía su propia pistola, pero se valía casi en totalidad de su arco, que era realmente útil al momento de ahorrar municiones. Había sido una suerte que Joel recuperara todas sus cosas en el pueblo donde la habían tenido secuestrada, mientras la buscaba. Y claro, su cuchillo también lo llevaba siempre.

Caminamos en casi completo silencio en un principio, tomando lo que podría definirse como el camino principal; una calle amplia con cuatro carriles, dos por cada dirección, que atravesaba, al parecer, todo el complejo desde un extremo a otro. Estando dentro del lugar, me di cuenta de que la vegetación que había logrado comenzar a crecer ahí era increíblemente robusta y frondosa, aunque no fuer tan densa como en el bosque mismo. Era impresionante considerando que otrora no había habido nada de árboles o césped por ahí. El pavimento de las calles estaba surcado por grietas gruesas, y cubierto por una extraña película seca de color oscuro que, en algunos sectores del camino, se acumulaba abundantemente hasta niveles que podrían llegarnos hasta los tobillos.

\- Este sitio debe haber colapsado cuando dejó de funcionar. - explicó Joel. - Como todo lo demás. Los residuos deben haber rebalsado y regado todo el sitio.

\- Que asco. - murmuró Ellie.

Bueno, si el agua residual funcionaba igual que los fertilizantes, eso explicaba la vegetación tan robusta que había logrado crecer ahí.

\- Así que ese... barro seco que hay en el suelo... - comenté, entendiendo.

\- Si. - confirmó Joel. - No me hubiera gustado estar aquí cuando pasó.

Tras los primeros cien metros de camino, a nuestra derecha, se extendía un amplio espacio despejado justo en la parte delantera de un edificio de un sólo nivel, alargado hacia los lados, y cuyas paredes frontales estaban hechas de vidrio, mayormente roto. Hacia la izquierda había otro edificio, también de un solo piso, pero sin acceso visible desde nuestra posición. Nos miramos entre los tres y asentimos, decidiendo ir a explorar el lugar a nuestra derecha. El silencio seguía siendo casi absoluto a medida que nos acercábamos, roto por nuestras pisadas. Justo en frente de un gran agujero en el vidrio grueso, se podía ver un letrero ladeado sobre un puesto de recepción destrozado. Indicaba direcciones. Al fondo, derecho, había oficinas y el centro de control y seguridad del recinto. A la derecha, se podía acceder a un comedor. Pero lo que más nos llamó la atención fue lo que había a la izquierda; indicado en el letrero se señalaba que, tras una puerta de salida que conducía a un cruce peatonal que atravesaba la calle principal que antes seguíamos, se llegaba a los laboratorios de análisis. Y justamente ese era el otro edificio que habíamos visto.

\- Registremos aquí primero. - dijo Joel. - Luego iremos al laboratorio.

Hicimos una barrida rápida por las oficinas, pero sólo pudimos hacernos con algo de cinta adhesiva y un par de tijeras, antes de pasar hacia la central de control. Tras una puerta doble, entramos en una amplia sala de dos niveles, provista con muchos escritorios y grandes monitores planos y grandes, todos apagados, algunos destrozados. Sólo había material de oficina; ningún arma puesto que sólo era una estación de vigilancia con cámaras.

\- Oigan, miren eso. - apuntó Ellie, señalando hacia la pared de la puerta que habíamos cruzado para entrar ahí. Un gran mapa estaba colgado, cuidado por un gran marco, detrás de un cristal trizado; era un mapa del recinto.

Nos acercamos a revisarlo. Había muchos términos que no alcanzaba a entender del todo, pero si había otros, que señalaban lugares dentro de la planta, que si podía entender; como la oficina de guardias y la bodega de equipos. Si íbamos a encontrar algo útil, sin duda esos eran los mejores lugares que registrar. Además del laboratorio.

\- Sólo tenemos que seguir la calle principal hasta esa intersección y dirigirnos hacia el este. - memoricé, mirando el mapa con atención. La oficina de guardias y la bodega estaban más o menos a la mitad de la planta.

\- Si. Vamos al laboratorio y luego iremos hacia allá. - dijo Joel.

Regresamos sobre nuestros pasos, al trote, y salimos por la puerta que nos llevó al cruce peatonal que conducía a la entrada del laboratorio, en el edificio contiguo. Lo primero que encontramos al atravesar la primera puerta fue un largo pasillo dividido por otra puerta, ésta de metal y de apariencia pesada, aunque deteriorada por el tiempo. Avanzamos rápidamente y nos detuvimos frente a la puerta. Joel intentó abrirla, pero incluso aunque estaba descuadrada y deformada, no fue capaz de hacerlo.

\- Ayúdame con esto, Ryan. - pidió Joel. - Ellie, hazte para atrás.

Me acerqué cuando Joel insertaba un extremo de su barra de acero en una apertura entre el marco y la puerta, cerca de donde se encontraba la cerradura. Tomé el otro extremo de la barra en el espacio que Joel me había dejado.

\- Bien, empuja.

Entre los dos apoyamos todo nuestro peso y aplicamos toda nuestra fuerza sobre la barra, gruñendo por el esfuerzo. A los pocos segundos, comenzamos a escuchar fuertes crujidos que resonaban a través del pasillo, sintiendo como nuestra posición podía ajustarse hacia delante a medida que la cerradura cedía.

\- Un poco más, chicos. - animó Ellie, desde atrás.

Joel y yo nos inclinamos más hacia delante; había comenzado a sudar un poco y sentía que mi ritmo cardíaco aumentaba, hasta que finalmente el seguro cedió y, con un poderoso estruendo que viajó en todas direcciones, la pesada puerta azotó contra la pared, completamente abierta. Tanto Joel como yo tuvimos que sujetarnos de la pared opuesta para no caer cuando la barra de acero dejó de sostener nuestro peso. Inhalé profundamente y suspiré, flexionando mis brazos y hombros hacia los lados.

\- Ese fue un... - el comentario de Ellie fue interrumpido por un sonoro alarido proveniente desde el exterior.

\- Mierda. Chasqueadores. - dije, mirando hacia la puerta de entrada al edificio, que habíamos dejado abierta.

\- Adentro. - indicó Joel. - ¡De prisa!

Entré primero, seguido de cerca por Ellie. Joel entró al final, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, justo en el momento en el que el primer Chasqueador ingresaba en el pasillo principal. Por suerte, la puerta cerrada, aunque ya no asegurada, bloqueaba nuestra presencia de su reconocimiento sonar. Otros tres chasqueadores entraron detrás del primero, registrando el lugar, ansiosos. Podíamos verlo a través de la pequeña ventana que había instalada en la puerta de metal. Tras unos movimientos torpes de sus deformes cabezas, los infectados volvieron a salir, emitiendo alaridos furiosos.

\- Bien. - dijo Ellie, en voz baja. - Ya sabemos que no estamos solos aquí.

\- Debemos tener mucho cuidado ahora que saben que andamos por aquí. - dije, también en susurro.

Nos volteamos hacia el interior del laboratorio. Era bastante oscuro debido a la falta de muchas ventanas, pero podía verse que había varias secciones conectadas por el pasillo largo que se extendía frente a nosotros, y separados por paneles transparentes que hacían de paredes. Hasta donde podía verse, no había nadie más allí. Encendimos nuestras linternas y nos adentramos a explorar y registrar el sitio.

\- ¿Qué clase de trabajo habrán hecho aquí? - preguntó Ellie, con su siempre presente curiosidad.

\- Seguramente el seguimiento del proceso de limpieza. - opiné. Era lo más lógico.

Entramos en la primera sección, un sitio de trabajo amplio con muchas máquinas sobre alargados mesones empotrados en las paredes. Nada funcionaba, claro, pues no había electricidad en el lugar. Entre los tres revisamos cada uno de los anaqueles y cajones del sitio, mientras revisábamos cada cosa que encontrábamos sobre los mesones. Encontramos un par de botellas de alcohol que llevamos con nosotros, y pasamos a la siguiente sección. Nuevos alaridos de chasqueadores nos llegaron desde afuera, provenientes del pasillo de entrada. Los infectados seguían buscándonos.

Aquella segunda sección era más pequeña que la anterior, como un sector de trabajos individuales, provisto de las mismas máquinas que la sección anterior, pero en menor número. En los cajones encontramos algunos trapos, cinta adhesiva, unas tijeras y, para nuestra sorpresa, decenas de agujas hipodérmicas; perfectas para bombas de clavos. La verdad era que no esperaba que encontráramos armas de ningún tipo por ahí, pero al menos si partes para armar una. También me hice de un rollo de una cinta plástica que se estiraba, que podría servir para sujetar los trapos empapados en alcohol para formar vendajes. Ellie encontró una botella sellada de agua oxigenada.

La tercera sección fue la menos proveedora, pero igualmente útil. Encontramos unos pocos bisturís en un cajón con los cuales Joel podía equipar su barra de acero o que podíamos usar para ataques sorpresas silenciosos. Y así terminamos con el barrido del laboratorio, encontrándonos al final del pasillo principal con una salida de emergencia. Afortunadamente, ésta puerta no contaba con seguro, puesto que sólo podía abrirse desde adentro, empujando una barra a media altura.

Joel abrió la puerta con cuidado, y sólo lo suficiente para poder salir. Nuevamente en el exterior, notamos de inmediato el cambio en el ambiente. Los alaridos de los infectados, ahora activos, llenaban el lugar.

\- Estén preparados. - advirtió Joel.

Los tres íbamos con armas capaces de disparar en nuestras manos. Si encontrábamos infectados en nuestro camino a través de la calle lateral en la que nos encontrábamos, dependeríamos mayormente del arco de Ellie para acabarlos sin ruido. Al no saber la cantidad de infectados presentes en el área, esperábamos no encontrar a muchos. Tendríamos que rodear por atrás el edificio del laboratorio para volver a la calle principal y dirigirnos al otro lado de la planta, cruzando para ir a la oficina de guardias y la bodega.

\- Creo que deberíamos seguir por aquí e internarnos hacia el centro más adelante. - susurré, mientras trotábamos bien pegados a la pared. - Estamos más cubiertos por aquí.

Joel lo pensó unos segundos.

\- De acuerdo. - dijo simplemente, justo mientras alcanzaba la esquina de la calle tras el edificio. Los alaridos, de momento, provenían de la lejanía; no había infectados cerca. O eso creíamos.

Ellie pasó frente a la calle angosta, con la mirada fija en el frente y una flecha lista para disparar si lo necesitaba. Fue cuando yo salí desde atrás de la esquina que nuestros intentos de pasar desapercibidos lo más que pudiéramos se fueron al diablo. Un grito desgarrador y hambriento me hizo volver la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver como un Corredor se abalanzaba sobre mí, salido de no sé donde. A duras penas logré virar para cruzar mis brazos frente a mí, a la altura de mi mentón, para retener el rostro del infectado con mi antebrazo derecho en su garganta. Pero la potencia de la carga fue suficiente para derribarme hacia atrás y hacer volar mi pistola de mi mano.

\- Mierda... - gruñí, forcejeando para mantener al infectado alejado de mí. Sus peligrosos dientes ce cerraban peligrosamente cerca de mi rostro.

Escuché que Ellie gritaba mi nombre y después de unos pocos pero largos segundos, Joel llegó hasta mí y pateó al infectado en la cabeza, quitándomelo de encima. Ellie se acercó a la carrera, habiendo recogido mi pistola del suelo, y le disparó una vez en la cabeza al maldito Corredor, que dejó de moverse y gritar al instante. Inhalé profundamente y me puse de pie con agilidad.

\- Gracias... - dije, mirando a Joel y a Ellie, quien me ofreció mi arma de regreso. Tomé la pistola al tiempo en que varios gritos y alaridos furiosos nos alertaban de enemigos que se aproximaban rápidamente.

\- ¡Mierda! - gritó Ellie, Sacando su propia pistola.

\- Corran. - indicó Joel. - ¡Corran!


	24. Chapter 23

Hola! Nuevo capi ha llegado! Ya ha pasado más de un año desde que publiqué este Fic O.o!

Quiero dar muchas gracias a los lectores, que aunque no se pronuncien todos, disfrutan esta historia. Muchas gracias a Bonibelle por sus reviews! Espero que este capi más largo compense lo corto del anterior :)

Ya nos vemos en el próximo capi!

Capítulo 22.

La Planta, parte 2.

*Ryan POV*

Por alguna extraña razón, aquella situación se me hacía alarmantemente familiar. Ya saben, el estar corriendo de una horda de infectados, arriesgando mi vida y la de mis compañeros. ¿Les suena familiar?

Joel nos dio un empujón inicial a Ellie y a mí, conduciéndonos hacia la continuación de la calle lateral. Teníamos que seguir avanzando para atravesar el recinto, daba igual la situación. Podíamos ahorrarnos el paso por la bodega y la oficina de guardias de ser necesario. Nos lanzamos a la carrera al tiempo en que más infectados aparecían al fondo de la calle angosta en la que el corredor inicial había intentado morderme, que según pude apreciar por el rabillo del ojo, eran tres o cuatro.

Detrás de nosotros, desde la vuelta del edificio del laboratorio, pude escuchar la aparición de más infectados. Adelante, a unos cien metros, había otra calle angosta que se perdía detrás de una esquina formada por la pared de una estructura cuadrada, de unos tres metros de alto. Era un camino para intentar perder a nuestros perseguidores.

Los alaridos furiosos de los infectados nos seguían de cerca, animándonos a mantener el paso si no queríamos enfrentar una muerte segura. Acelerando un poco más, con gran esfuerzo, me adelanté a Ellie, quien había estado corriendo a mi lado, ambos por enfrente de Joel, y preparé mi pistola.

\- ¡Por aquí! - grité, alcanzando la esquina e internándome en aquella segunda calle.

Me detuve sólo un par de segundos para alzar la pistola y disparar a la vista de un corredor que avanzaba ansioso hacia nuestra dirección. Por suerte, gracias a la práctica, mi disparo le dio en el rostro, derribándolo de inmediato. Volví a retomar la carrera cuando Ellie y Joel pasaron por mi lado, esforzándome para alcanzar una velocidad aceptable lo más rápido posible. Ellie tuvo que disparar cuando un segundo infectado apareció al final de la calle, despejándonos el camino.

Podía sentir el corazón golpeando fuertemente dentro de mi pecho, y ya había comenzado a sudar, tanto por el esfuerzo físico de correr así con una carga pesada como era mi mochila, como por la misma adrenalina de estar luchando por mi vida nuevamente. Tener el sol en contra impidió que nos diéramos cuenta de que el final de aquella calle estaba bloqueada por una reja de metal, a mal traer.

\- ¡No se detengan! - gritó Joel. - ¡Tenemos que trepar!

Un grito agudo nos indicó que el primero de los Chasqueadores había entrado en la calle, detrás de nosotros. Aquello sólo era el prólogo del resto de nuestros perseguidores. Sin dejar de correr, me acomodé la pistola bajo el cinto y, llegado a la distancia adecuada, salté hacia la reja y me sujeté con los dedos y los pies. Con toda mi fuerza, me impulsé hacia arriba, trepando los dos metros y medio en cuestión de pocos segundos. A pesar de haber sido el último en alcanzar la reja de malla, llegué a la cima al mismo tiempo que Joel y Ellie, y los tres saltamos hacia el otro lado para mirar, con poco margen de tiempo, como el Chasqueador líder chocaba con la barrera, empujándola peligrosamente hacia nosotros. La reja resistió, pero se notaba que no lo haría por mucho tiempo. Mucho menos con la cantidad creciente de infectados que debía detener.

Volvimos a correr, saliendo hacia la calle principal de nuevo. Miramos hacia el horizonte, en la dirección a la que debíamos dirigirnos; aún nos quedaba un largo camino. Atravesar directamente ese trecho de no menos de cuatrocientos metros, con los infectados corriendo hacia nosotros desde todas direcciones podría resultar fatal.

\- ¡Miren allí! - señaló Ellie.

Seguimos su indicación hacia una de esas estructuras cilíndricas de concreto que, inteligentemente, estaba rodeada por una escalera que conducía hacia arriba de ella; una escalera metálica que estaba partida por la mitad, cuya parte superior seguía sujeta a la pared de la estructura.

\- ¡Tenemos que subir! - dijo Joel.

Corrimos hacia la estructura; a la distancia, desde varias partes del complejo, muchos infectados comenzaron a emerger hacia la calle, sacados de su letargo por el llamado de sus compañeros, que ya nos tenían localizados. Comenzaron a correr hacia nosotros de inmediato. Al ritmo al que se acercaban a los tres, no estaba seguro de que lograríamos subir a la escalera a tiempo. No todos nosotros.

Un corredor apareció desde atrás de la construcción, abalanzándose contra nosotros a toda velocidad. Joel acabó con él con un disparo de su enorme revólver, disminuyendo la velocidad apenas lo suficiente para apuntar bien. Y llegamos hasta abajo de la escalera derribada.

\- ¡Ellie, tú primero! - urgió Joel, juntando las manos para ayudar a Ellie a llegar hasta arriba. - ¡Mierda, Ryan!

Me volví para enfrentar al primero de los infectados que llegó hasta nosotros; otrora un hombre vestido con un mono de color azul oscuro, manchado de sangre vieja y seca. Le disparé un par de veces, derribándolo.

\- ¡Cúbrenos, Ellie! - gritó Joel. - ¡Ryan!

Me volteé y me dirigí hacia Joel, quien ya estaba en posición para darme impulso para trepar. Coloqué un pie sobre sus manos y me apoyé en uno de sus hombros, alzándome gracias a su ayuda hasta alcanzar el primer peldaño de metal de la escalera, que tembló bajo mi peso. Lo más rápido que pude, trepé hasta ponerme de pie en el peldaño, volviéndome para mirar hacia abajo mientras Ellie comenzaba a disparar a los infectados que ya estaban casi sobre Joel.

\- ¡Joel! - llamé hacia abajo, extendiendo mi mano.

Pero ya sabía que no teníamos tiempo suficiente para subirlo. Si lo intentábamos, no habría oportunidad de sacarlo del alcance de los infectados antes de que lo alcanzaran. Sólo les daríamos a aquellas cosas mejores oportunidades de hincarle los dientes. Y Joel lo sabía, porque en vez de intentar sujetar mi mano, se volteó y comenzó a correr, alejándose del grupo compuesto de Corredores y Chasqueadores que casi lo alcanzaba.

\- ¡Sigan avanzando! - gritó, mientras se alejaba. - ¡Nos vemos afuera!

\- ¡Joel! - gritó Ellie, mirando al hombre que se alejaba a toda velocidad, perdiéndose detrás de otra de las estructuras, con los infectados detrás de él.

\- ¡Mierda! - grité, poniéndome de pie. Miré a Ellie. - Tenemos que seguir.

\- ¿Y Joel? - preguntó ella, mirándome con un miedo que reflejaba el mío.

\- Ya lo oíste. - dije. - Nos encontrará afuera.

Terminó asintiendo una vez y se volteó para subir por la escalera. La seguí hasta que alcanzamos la parte superior de la escalera. Esperaba encontrar una superficie plana sobre la estructura cilíndrica, pero resultó que había una caída de cinco metros hacia abajo. El cilindro era sólo un contorno de concreto de un poco más de un metro de espesor. Abajo, en el interior de ese enorme tanque, estaban los restos metálicos de lo que antes había sido una especie de puente que atravesaba de lado a lado el muro. Para seguir avanzando, tendríamos que desplazarnos sobre la pared para rodear ese pozo gigante y llegar a otro que estaba junto a él, que si contaba con el puente metálico.

Con cuidado, comenzamos a caminar sobre el muro, desplazándonos hacia el siguiente cilindro gigante.

\- ¿Qué crees que hayan tenido ahí adentro? - preguntó Ellie, algo nerviosa.

\- Agua. - dije, sin pensarlo realmente. Se me hacía lógico si lo que hacían era limpiarla en antaño. - Aunque, considerando lo oscuro que está allá abajo, no creo que haya sido agua limpia.

\- Espero que nadie se cayera ahí adentro. - comentó. - ¿Te imaginas cómo hubiera sido?

\- Prefiero no hacerlo.

Llegamos hacia la siguiente estructura cuando atravesamos un corto puente de metal, algo inestable, pero que resistió nuestro peso. Sin embargo, nos detuvimos a contemplar nuestras opciones.

\- Pues podemos atravesar este puente. - dijo Ellie.

\- O tomar el camino largo, pero más seguro, rodeando el pozo del agua de dudosa naturaleza, ahora inexistente. - agregué.

Nos miramos el uno al otro y asentimos.

\- El puente. - dijimos al unísono.

Joel nos regañaría mucho si se enteraba, pero teníamos que hacer del tiempo nuestra prioridad en aquel momento, sobre todo si queríamos encontrar rápido a nuestro amigo.

*Ellie POV*

Atravesar el puente no fue la mejor de las ideas. Apenas si alcanzamos a llegar al otro lado de aquel tanque gigante antes de que la estructura metálica colapsara y se viniera abajo, hacia el fondo, provocando un gran estruendo que avivó los alaridos de los infectados, allá abajo en las calles. Si queríamos poder bajar de ese lugar, teníamos que apresurarnos, pues si había algún Corredor o Chasqueador, o un maldito Gordinflón, que no supiera ya que andábamos por ahí, de seguro lo sabía ahora.

Desde que Joel se fuera, no habíamos escuchado ni gritos ni disparos, lo que era un alivio, si me ponía pensar en ello. Estaba bastante nerviosa de no saber como se encontraba; nervios que eran parcialmente calmados por la presencia de Ryan. Si me hubiera quedado sola, estaría completamente aterrada. La última vez que me había quedado sola, no había salido muy bien.

\- Tenemos que cruzar hacia allá. - señaló Ryan, apuntando hacia una tercera estructura cilíndrica. Desde donde nos encontrábamos, justo frente al pequeño puente que nos dejaría llegar a dicha construcción, podíamos ver que había otro juego de escaleras que nos permitirían bajar.

Él cruzó primero y yo lo seguí de cerca. Bastó que ambos estuviéramos parados ya en el borde de concreto para comenzar a dirigirnos hacia las escaleras al otro lado de la estructura para que, con nuestra mala suerte, los malditos infectados razonaran que podían subir por ellas para llegar a nosotros.

Unos primeros alaridos nos alertaron lo que sucedería, seguidor por el sonidos de pasos rápidos sobre la superficie metálica de las escaleras. Ryan apuntó con su pistola y yo hice lo mismo, pero con mi arco. Dada la superficie curva del borde de concreto en el que estábamos, teníamos unos buenos treinta metros para cada lado que nos darían tiempo para derribar a quien viniese.

Y siempre podríamos retroceder si lo necesitábamos.

El primer infectado llegó a la cima de la escalera y fijó sus ojos en nosotros, al otro lado de la estructura. Inmediatamente comenzó a correr, siguiendo el borde de concreto como su camino.

\- ¿Lo tienes? - preguntó Ryan. En respuesta, solté la flecha, la que atravesó rápidamente el aire, silbando, y fue a atravesar certeramente la frente del corredor, que cayó hacia delante y rebotó contra el concreto, terminando a seis metros abajo. - Qué pregunta más idiota.

Sonreí para mi misma mientras sacaba otra flecha y la preparaba. Un segundo corredor hizo acto de presencia, seguido de cerca por un chasqueador. El corredor, al igual que su predecesor, partió a la carrera en nuestra dirección. Ryan le disparó con precisión, matándolo con una bala. El chasqueador, sin embargo, partió de frente y cayó hacia el interior del profundo pozo, encontrando su muerte a causa de su ceguera.

Y luego aparecieron más y más. Todos los corredores utilizaron correctamente el camino, y solo unos pocos chasqueadores atinaron a seguir los pasos de sus compañeros menores, para evitar caer.

El terreno jugaba a nuestro favor, pues además de que la mayoría de los chasqueadores que aparecían caían dentro del pozo, el estrecho borde por el que podían transitar hacia nosotros los demás infectados provocaba que los mismos corredores más rápidos empujaran a sus hermanos hacia las orillas, haciéndolos caer hacia el pozo y hacia afuera de la estructura.

Aquello nos valió el poder acabar con todos nuestros perseguidores sin apenas tener que esforzarnos demasiado, ni gastando mucha munición.

Tras darle muerte a un corredor final con una de mis flechas, nuestro camino quedó despejado para seguir avanzando.

\- No sé tú, pero para mí fue algo decepcionante. - opinó Ryan, en un tono que no me dejaba confirmar si bromeaba o no.

Llegamos hasta la parte superior de las escaleras y miramos hacia abajo. Estaba despejado pero podían oírse alaridos de infectados a la distancia. Miré los alrededores desde la altura y divisé el lugar que, si no me equivocaba, era la oficina de guardias.

\- Mira allí. - señalé.

No estaba tan apartado de donde nos encontrábamos y el camino estaba libre, al menos lo que se veía de él.

\- Podemos pasar por allá. - dijo Ryan, concentrado. - Quizá hasta encontremos a Joel.

\- Vamos. - dije, animada por la idea.

Bajamos las escaleras intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y llegamos nuevamente al suelo sin interrupciones. Estando en ese terreno, cambié el arco y las flechas por mi pistola, para una respuesta más rápida. Seguimos la calle que nos condujo hasta la entrada de la oficina; un contenedor metálico de dos niveles provisto de ventanas protegidas con barrotes de acero y una puerta. Ryan intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada.

\- Mierda. - maldijo. - No es buena idea intentar derribarla, el ruido podría atraer a más infectados.

El hecho de que no se escucharan gritos ni gruñidos cuando intentó abrir la puerta nos indicó la posible ausencia de infectados dentro del lugar. Nos hicimos un poco hacia atrás para mirar mejor la improvisada oficina, notando que una de las ventanas superiores estaba rota y sin barrotes. Nos miramos el uno al otro y sonreímos al mismo tiempo.

\- Ya que estamos aquí. - dije, mientras Ryan se colocaba bajo la ventana en cuestión y juntaba las manos para servirme de apoyo para trepar.

Apoyé un pie sobre sus manos y las manos sobre sus hombros para equilibrarme antes de que me impulsara hacia arriba. Con mucho cuidado, me sujeté de la orilla y me deslicé hacia adentro, aterrizando en silencio.

A primera vista, aquel lugar estaba despejado. Saqué mi arco y preparé una flecha antes de dar el primer paso hacia el fondo de aquella sala, sin molestarme mucho en registrar el lugar; tenía que abrirle la puerta a Ryan primero. Llegué hasta unas escaleras de madera vieja y bajé al primer nivel, que estaba provisto de escritorios viejos y un casillero grande de metal. Rápidamente crucé el sitio y llegué a la puerta. Quité el cerrojo y abrí; las bisagras crujieron sonoramente mientras la puerta se hacía a un lado y me permitía volver a ver a Ryan, quien sonrió.

Me hice a un lado para que entrara y cerré la puerta detrás de él. Solo entonces puse algo más de atención al lugar. Estaba solamente iluminado por la luz que entraba a través de las ventanas, lo que le daba el aspecto lúgubre de todos los lugares abandonados.

\- Veamos si hay algo útil. - dije.

Entre los dos revisamos primero los escritorios, pero solo encontramos papeles viejos y amarillentos; registros de ingresos y retiros y cosas similares. Ni siquiera había una condenada linterna por ahí.

Luego nos enfocamos en el gran casillero, que era más como un armario en realidad, ahora que lo veía de cerca, sólo para darnos cuenta de que estaba cerrado con un grueso candado oxidado.

\- Rayos. - suspiré.

\- Si tienen que cerrarlo así de bien, es porque algo valioso tiene. O peligroso. - dijo Ryan y me miró. - Apostaría lo que fuera a que aquí guardaban las armas.

\- ¿Qué hacemos para abrirlo? - pregunté. La barra de acero de Joel hubiera sido perfecta para romper el candado.

\- Veamos si podemos encontrar las llaves por algún lado; tal vez estén en el segundo piso. Si no las encontramos… ya veremos cómo abrirlo sin hacer tanto ruido. - dijo.

Nos dirigimos hacia la escalera y subimos. Aquel nivel era una especie de sala de cambio. Si tenía casilleros individuales y sillas, y ahora que observaba con más detenimiento, había ropa vieja esparcida por el piso.

Revisamos los casilleros. Encontré un viejo encendedor y un paquete de cigarrillos en uno; se los ofrecí a Ryan pero se negó. Su hábito de fumar se había acabado en el momento en que se había terminado los cigarrillos que llevaba con él cuando nos encontró; cigarrillos que había hecho el hombre que lo había salvado del río en Pittsburgh, varios meses atrás. Recordaba que había fumado uno junto a Joel, a quien le había dado el otro que le quedaba. A mi me habían dado unas pocas caladas cada uno, como para celebrar nuestro reencuentro.

Dejé los cigarrillos tirados pero me quedé con el encendedor, que aún funcionaba. Ryan se hizo con una riñonera, la que se ajustó alrededor de la cintura. Estaba sucia pero le serviría para aumentar su capacidad de carga.

Pero por más que buscamos y rebuscamos, no pudimos encontrar nada parecido a llaves de candado.

\- No nos queda otra más que romperlo. - dijo Ryan, resignado.

\- ¿Crees que con el bate sea suficiente? - pregunté, mirando la pieza de madera gruesa.

\- Tal vez. Pero la de ruido que metería dándole golpes. - respondió. - Quedar atrapados aquí con quizás cuántos infectados que puedan llegar…

\- Siempre podríamos dispararle. - ofrecí, aunque el problema seguía siendo el mismo. Ryan pareció pensarlo.

\- Creo que no nos queda otra. - dijo, sacando su pistola. - Tendremos que movernos rápido y salir de aquí en el menor tiempo posible.

Asentí, sacando mi pistola también. Si nos atacaban los infectados no sería como arriba de aquel tanque gigante, o lo que fuera. No tendría de tiempo suficiente para usar las flechas. La perspectiva de atraer a corredores y chasqueadores no me hacía ninguna gracia, pero si queríamos obtener las posibles armas que hubiera ahí dentro, tendríamos que jugárnoslas. Si tan sólo pudiéramos amortiguar el ruido del disparo…

Ryan ya había comenzado a caminar hacia la escalera cuando lo detuve.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó, mirándome con curiosidad. Me agaché y recogí una prenda de vestir vieja del piso. - ¿Y eso?

\- Pensaba que si envolvemos el candado en un par de estas, y le disparas "a quema ropa"... - sonreí por la coincidente broma.

\- Podría disminuir el ruido del disparo. - comprendió Ryan, y sonrió de lado. - Es una buena idea.

Recogió él también una camisa vieja y húmeda y volvimos al primer piso. Envolvimos el candado con la camisa primero, y luego con la ropa que había recogido yo, que era más gruesa, atando con un nudo la ropa en la parte frontal del candado. Agregando parte de su propia idea, Ryan insertó el cañón de la pistola entre los pliegues del nudo, buscando una mejor amortiguación. Cuando hubo terminado, se enderezó y se hizo un paso atrás, ladeando su cuerpo.

\- Bien, esperemos que funcione. - comentó, a lo que asentí.

Volteando el rostro, con la mano firme, apretó el gatillo. El disparo sonó, si, pero mucho menos estridente que si hubiera sido uno libre de cobertura. También pude distinguir claramente el ruido de la bala impactando el cuerpo del candado. Ryan se volvió para mirar el trabajo; el bulto que antes había estado unido a la pistola ahora se encontraba a algunos centímetros de ésta, balanceándose lenta y pesadamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio para escuchar lo que sucedía afuera. Al parecer no habíamos llamado la atención de nada indeseable. Ryan quitó las prendas de alrededor del candado y, para nuestra alegría, descubrimos que el impacto de la bala había sido suficiente para partirlo casi por completo en dos. Dado el estado en que se encontraba, completamente oxidado, no era una sorpresa. Quitó el candado del seguro y, con fuerza, arrastró la puerta metálica del armario hacia un lado.

Haber encontrado un armamento completo ahí hubiera sido algo milagroso, pero lo que encontramos no se alejó tanto de eso. Si bien no había armas de mayor calibre, si nos hicimos con una pistola nueva, igual a la que ambos teníamos, y tres cajas selladas con 20 balas cada una.

\- Quédate con la pistola. - insistí, cuando Ryan me la ofreció. - Guárdala para Joel. Si me quedaré con una de las cajas de balas.

\- Me parece justo.

Antes de salir, nos preocupamos de volver a cargar nuestras pistolas. La pistola nueva tenía un cargador completo equipado. Tras revisar nuevamente el interior del armario, asegurándonos que no se nos había pasado nada, nos dirigimos hacia la puerta para volver al exterior.

*Ryan POV*

El exterior de la oficina de guardias había estado despejado, pero aún podían escucharse los gritos de los infectados por todo el lugar. Pero aún así; aún sabiendo que lo mejor era salir de aquel sitio lo antes posible, el haber encontrado tanta munición me había llenado de cierta… avaricia. Deseaba ir hacia la bodega para ver qué más podía ofrecernos ese lugar.

Miré hacia el oeste, la dirección en la cual se encontraba la bodega, de acuerdo al mapa. Por otra parte, la calle que nos conduciría directamente a la salida del recinto se torcía hacia el norte. Apreté la mandíbula y miré a Ellie.

\- Podemos intentar salir directamente o hacer una parada por esa bodega de equipos de la que hablamos. - le dije, en voz baja. No iba a obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiera. - Yo creo que podríamos encontrar algo útil ahí, y es un desvío dentro de todo pequeño.

\- Si, tienes razón. - convino Ellie, quien nunca lograba ocultar su agrado por formar parte de la toma de decisiones. - Además puede que Joel esté ahí.

Era una posibilidad, si. Asentí una vez y comenzamos a caminar, con los sentidos en alerta. Había alaridos de infectados por todos los alrededores, pero los provenientes de un lugar en particular eran especialmente cercanos.

Coordinamos nuestros movimientos en el momento preciso para hacernos hacia un lado, buscando refugio detrás de una gruesa tubería, cuando un chasqueador salió desde atrás de un gran montón de escombros y revisó el lugar con sus ecolocación.

Detrás de él, un par de corredores emergieron y atravesaron la calle a la carrera, buscando algo, siguiendo algo. El chasqueador, al no encontrar nada interesante para él, siguió a sus compañeros con un andar más lento, pero acelerado de todas formas. Tras unos segundos, determiné que era seguro salir de nuestro escondite y continuar.

Hasta que llegamos enfrente de la bodega, cuya entrada estaba compuesta por una puerta fuertemente cerrada y una gran y pesada cortina de metal. Mirando en todas direcciones para asegurar que no hubiera moros en la costa, me agaché y sujeté la parte inferior de la cortina. Con toda la fuerza que pude sacar de mis piernas y brazos, comencé a levantar la cortina, que hizo mucho más bullicio de lo que esperaba.

\- Ellie… - gruñí. - Vé si puedes sujetarla para que yo pase.

Ellie se deslizó hacia el interior de la bodega silenciosamente y, tras unos segundos largos de estar callada volvió a emerger.

\- Necesito tu bate. - dijo, quitándolo de mi mochila y regresando adentro. Las piernas y brazos me dolían por el esfuerzo, y me estaba quedando sin aire.

\- Ellie… rápido… - gruñí.

Sentí de pronto como el peso de la cortina descansaba en algo más que en mí y me atreví a soltarla. Se quedó elevada.

\- ¡Date prisa! - me gritó ella desde adentro. - ¡No aguantará mucho!

Y escuché un crujido continuado que fue acompañado por un lento descenso de la cortina metálica. De un salto, entré a la bodega y escuché un crujido más fuerte seguido por la caida de la cortina. Jadeante, me volteé para mirar que, en la cadena más gruesa que hubiera visto nunca, colgaba atascada una mitad de mi bate. La parte inferior, a mitad del mango, se encontraba tirada en el piso, astillada.

\- Lo siento. - dijo Ellie, acercándose a mí. - Pensé que resistiría más.

Asentí, aún jadeando por el esfuerzo de haber levantado lo que calculaba eran cerca de cien kilos. De hecho, seguramente la cortina pesaba mucho más que eso, si no hubiera sido por el peso de la misma cadena no hubiera podido levantarla jamás.

\- No importa. - dije, entre jadeos. - Buscaré algo que lo reemplace.

Ellie me miraba con curiosidad, lo que me hizo ladear la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté.

\- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan fuerte? - me preguntó, esbozando una sonrisa burlona. - El muchacho flacucho, aunque guapo, que conocí en Boston no hubiera podido hacer eso nunca.

\- Sin duda he estado usando más los músculos estos meses. - reprimí una risa. - Flacucho, ¿eh?

\- También dije guapo. - se defendió Ellie, alzando las manos. Rodé los ojos.

\- Creía que no te simpatizaba cuando nos conocimos.

\- No era por cómo te veías… ves… - dijo. - Sólo eras muy borde.

\- Ya veo. Bueno, en mi defensa… ya sí tiendo a ser borde con la mayoría de los extraños, sobre todo cuando estoy estresado. - expliqué, aprovechando esa instancia para descansar. Ellie pareció notar que necesitaba un respiro, porque se quedó esperando a que yo comenzara a moverme.

La bodega era un lugar más grande que la oficina de guardias, sin duda, y aquel primer espacio tras la cortina de metal parecía estar diseñado para guardar un camión mediano. Hacia el fondo, muchas estanterías de distintos tamaños albergaban muchas máquinas y otros bultos.

\- ¿Y qué te parecí yo cuando nos conocimos? - preguntó de pronto ella, como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- Ya te lo había dicho una vez, ¿no?

\- No. Sé que no te simpatizaba tampoco. - explicó. - Digo… en apariencia.

La miré, frunciendo el entrecejo levemente. La verdad nunca había pensado en eso. Al menos no completamente. ¿Qué tal me parecía Ellie físicamente? Digo, ella era una chica y…

Antes de poder llegar a pensar en una respuesta, Ellie me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

\- Olvídalo. - dijo. - Solo estaba bromeando. ¿Estás listo para continuar?

Miré sus ojos unos segundos y asentí, pero su pregunta me quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza. El lugar estaba organizado en cuatro largas hileras, a modo de pasillos, entre altos estantes de acero. Mientras avanzábamos, pude notar que tenían almacenadas muchas máquinas parecidas a los motores que generaban electricidad en base a gasolina, y de otros tipos. Vi unas hélices, como las de los barcos, del tamaño de un auto pequeño, y me pregunté para qué serían. Pero además de esas cosas, maquinaria abandonada, en las hileras no había nada de utilidad para nosotros.

Al fondo del lugar, sin embargo, hacía un recinto más pequeño, delimitado por unas rejas de malla metálica que hacían las de paredes, junto a una puerta cerrada. Dentro había herramientas, cachivaches varios y lo que parecía ser ropa.

\- Veamos ahí. - indiqué.

Nos dirigimos hacia allá, entrando en el espacio delimitado por las rejas para observar los estantes de cerca. En la sección de ropa había zapatos viejos, dañados por la humedad y el tiempo, pantalones sucios, abrigos deshechos, chalecos sin mangas con franjas reflectantes, cascos. Ellie buscó entre los zapatos, pero no encontró ninguno de su talla. Lo mismo pasó con los abrigos. Aquella ropa era mayormente para hombres.

\- Rayos. - murmuró Ellie. - Nada para mí.

Me encogí de hombros y comencé a buscar entre las herramientas. Muchas de las cajas estaban algo vacías, pero los destornilladores y clavos eran de utilidad. Encontramos una botella de alcohol y otra de gasolina blanca, las cuales agregamos a nuestro equipo. Y entre cajas y cajas, mis ojos captaron la presencia de algo más.

\- Bien… - dije, llamando la atención de mi compañera. Recogí una llave Stilson de hierro, de 36 pulgadas según la inscripción y unos 90 centímetros de largo. - Creo que encontré el reemplazo del bate. Es un poco más pesada pero…

Ellie tomó la llave y evaluó su peso, que era cercano a los nueve kilogramos. Un golpe con esa cosa podía hacer mucho daño.

\- Tiene mi aprobación. - dijo Ellie, finalmente, regresándome la llave. La ajusté en mi mochila, donde llevaba el bate antes.

Luego seguimos registrando el lugar, pero además de otros pocos clavos y tornillos, no encontramos más de utilidad. Ya nos preparábamos para intentar encontrar una salida cuando me volví hacia ella, quien estaba terminando de revisar un par de botas de agua arruinadas.

\- Tus ojos. - dije, haciendo que me mirara. - Cuando nos conocimos, pensé que el color verde de tus ojos es muy bonito. Y el color de tu pelo… me llamó mucho la atención.

Ellie pareció desconcertada durante varios segundos, como si no encontrara qué decir. Ladeé la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué dices? - preguntó, como si creyera que le estaba tomando el pelo.

\- Que me gustaron tus ojos y el color de tu pelo. - me encogí de hombros. - Claro que… eso fue después de que dejaras de intentar apuñalar a Joel. Fue cuando estábamos en el túnel norte, en Boston, esperando a que… Tess regresara de lo de Marlene.

Ellie me miró fijamente, antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que intentó ocultar mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Tenemos que salir de aquí. - dijo Ellie, y no me fui difícil notar el tono alegre de su voz. - Joel nos espera.

Y como si lo hubiera invocado al decir su nombre, la puerta junto a aquel espacio se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a un hombre. El repentino estruendo nos hizo a ambos voltearnos y apuntar con nuestras pistolas; pero ninguno disparó. Reconocimos a Joel, quien cerró la puerta detrás de él.

\- ¡Joel! - llamamos Ellie y yo al unísono, haciendo que nuestro amigo nos mirara, con una cara llena de sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - preguntó. - Les dije que se dirigieran a la salida.

\- Tuvimos que tomar un desvío algo forzoso. - dije, medianamente honesto.

Joel pareció querer replicar con algo, pero terminó suspirando.

\- Bueno, al menos están bien los dos. - dijo, cansado. - Hay muchos infectados allá afuera. Maldición. Perdí mi escopeta y me queda muy pocas balas en el revólver.

Ellie y yo nos miramos y sonreímos al mismo tiempo. Luego fui a sacar la pistola y la caja de balas que habíamos reservado para él. Aún teníamos que salir de ese sitio, y la munición nos iba a ayudar a lograrlo.


	25. Chapter 24

Hola de nuevo :3

Os traigo un capi nuevo. Antes de que lean, quiero agradecer a Bonibelle por su review, y espero a todos les guste este capi. Regalenme un review si les gustó. Al final del capi, daré algunas explicaciones que no daré ahora para no hacer spoiler.

Nos vemos abajo

Capítulo 23.

Alcanzando el destino.

*Ryan POV*

Casi una semana después de nuestro paso por aquella vieja Planta de Depuración, finalmente veíamos pistas claras de nuestra llegada a Salt Lake City. Apenas salimos de las instalaciones industriales, tuvimos que caminar cerca de un día y medio para llegar a la autopista. Un camino directo y despejado hubiera hecho de dicha travesía de una caminata de poco menos de medio día, pero entre los bosques y laderas, el tiempo de viaje se dilató varias horas.

Habíamos tenido que correr cuando salimos de la bodega de equipos, siendo perseguidos por infectados hambrientos. Para nuestra suerte pudimos mantener la distancia con la mayoría de ellos, y eliminamos a aquellos que lograron acercarse demasiado. Y además, cuando alcanzamos el otro extremo de la planta, descubrimos que era un paso cerrado, al igual que había sido la entrada derrumbada que habíamos utilizado para ingresar. Fue cuestión de trepar la reja gruesa, no sin esfuerzo y velocidad, y correr como los mil demonios para alejarnos del montón creciente de infectados que amenazaban con derribar la vieja barrera de acero.

Nos internamos en el bosque y, tras algunos kilómetros de trote y caminata acelerada, nos permitimos detenernos a descansar cerca de un riachuelo que utilizamos para llenar nuestras botellas de agua.

Luego de montar un improvisado campamento para pasar la noche que se aproximaba, Joel nos mostró la enorme sorpresa de que había pasado por un gran contenedor que hacía las de bodega de provisiones, donde había podido rescatar varias latas de comida. Si bien aquella época era más proclive a permitir cacerías exitosas, la creciente falta de luz nos condujo a verificar el estado de los alimentos dentro de las latas. Descubrimos que se había mantenido perfectamente a pesar de los años.

Sobre una pequeña fogata, Joel cocinó un estofado con verduras y carne deshidratada. Sabía a gloria.

Tras una noche tranquila en la intemperie, nos pusimos en marcha apenas asomaron los primeros rayos de luz de sol.

Día y medio después alcanzamos la autopista y la seguimos, pasando las noches dentro de autos abandonados, hasta donde nos encontrábamos en ese momento; la salida hacia Salt Lake. Había sido un muy largo camino que ya casi acababa.

\- Ya era hora. - comenté, mirando junto a Joel el gran letrero verte que aún se mantenía sobre el camino.

Si. Pronto terminaremos con esto y podremos regresar a lo de Tommy. - dijo Joel. - Allá podremos vivir bien, creo que será un buen cambio luego de Boston y todo este viaje. ¿No lo creen?

\- Sin duda. - afirmé, con una leve sonrisa.

\- Ésta es nuestra salida, Ellie.

La muchacha no respondió. Joel y yo miramos hacia atrás, donde vimos a Ellie observando detenidamente la imagen tallada de un ciervo en el concreto. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Conforme habíamos comenzado a acercarnos más y más a nuestro punto de encuentro con las Luciérnagas, Ellie había comenzado a encerrarse en si misma. Había dejado de hablar tanto, y ya no bromeaba seguido con nosotros. Diablos. Hasta había dejado de hacer cosas en el camino que solían irritarnos a Joel y a mí, como practicar su silbido. Aquella conducta había estado particularmente marcada los últimos dos días.

Suponía que eran los nervios por finalmente saber si una cura podría o no hacerse gracias a ella.

\- Ellie. - llamó Joel, un poco más fuerte.

Ella pareció salir de su trance y se volteó a mirarnos.

\- ¿Dijeron algo? - preguntó, distraída.

\- Que ésta es nuestra salida. - repitió Joel.

\- Oh, genial. - respondió Ellie, acercándose a nosotros.

Nos encaminamos hacia abajo de la autopista, descendiendo por la salida hacia la ciudad, esquivando los destrozados autos abandonados y las malezas que poco a poco habían ido recuperando terreno a través de lo construido por la mano de la humanidad. El día estaba cálido, despejado en nuestro entorno, pero a la distancia podían verse gruesas nubes oscuras que surcaban el cielo sin ningún apuro. Era un día completamente primaveral.

\- Antes, en un día así, me sentaba en mi porche a tocar la guitarra. - comentó Joel, con añoranza. - Creo que cuando todo esto termine les enseñaré a tocar. Creo que les gustará. ¿Qué dicen?

\- Claro, genial. - dijo Ellie, aún sin mucho ánimo.

\- La verdad, yo paso. - dije, sincero. - La música no es lo mío. Intentaron enseñarme a tocar la guitarra una vez, hace tiempo. No fue bien.

\- Con un poco más de práctica podrías…

\- Joel, en serio. La guitarra no es uno de mis talentos. Da igual. - lo interrumpí. - Lo que sí me gustaría es que me enseñaras a jugar football y soccer. Y baseball. Será agradable usar un bate para algo más que reventarle la cabeza a infectados.

Joel me miró, pensante, y sonrió levemente.

\- Me gusta esa idea. - asintió. - No he jugado nada de eso hace años. Estoy seguro que en lo de Tommy habrá muchos que juegan o quieren jugar.

\- Es un trato. - sonreí.

Seguimos varios metros en silencio. A medida que la ciudad se hacía más cercana, el acecho de infectados o humanos enemigos era más probable, lo que nos obligaba a mantenernos más alertas a nuestros alrededores.

\- Tuve un sueño muy extraño anoche. - comentó Ellie, de pronto. Seguimos caminando.

\- ¿Qué soñaste? - pregunté.

\- Resulta que estoy en este avión lleno de gente y todos están alarmados y gritando porque el avión se está cayendo. Así que voy a la cabina, abro la puerta y no hay piloto - contó Ellie - Intento usar los controles pero… obviamente, no tengo idea de cómo se pilotea un avión. Y justo antes de estrellarnos, me despierto.

\- ¿Y has estado en un avión alguna vez? - preguntó Joel.

\- No. Por eso es un sueño muy extraño.

\- Bueno. Los sueños son así. - Dijo Joel.

Cuando llegamos a la calle de entrada a la ciudad, observamos la puerta reforzada que había sido parte de la zona de cuarentena, ahora desprovista de cualquier indicio de seguridad y vigilancia.

\- Miren eso, otra zona de seguridad abandonada. - indicó Joel, mientras nos acercábamos.

La ausencia de infectados en aquella parte de la ciudad podría verse explicada debido a que el único acceso a la zona de cuarentena caída estaba bloqueada por un autobús estrellado contra la puerta reforzada entreabierta. Trepamos al autobús y miramos los alrededores que, aunque destrozados, estaban despejados.

\- Ahí está el hospital que la Luciérnaga mencionó en la grabación. - dijo Joel. Miré hacia el edificio, más bajo que los rascacielos que lo rodeaban.

\- Deben ser… un poco menos de dos kilómetros. - calculé. - De trayecto directo, al menos.

Ir bordeando los derrumbes y otros obstáculos podría alargar la trayectoria varios cientos de metros más.

\- Sí. Más o menos. - asintió Joel. - Vamos, andando.

Descendimos del autobús y rodeamos aquella primera zona de registro del sector de cuarentena. Estaba completamente bloqueado el paso por más rejas reforzadas; para poder seguir tendríamos que atravesar uno de los edificios. Convenientemente, el acceso hacia la antigua central de autobuses estaba despejada. Ingresamos hacia la antigua recepción; los árboles y la hierba habían logrado acceder a la antigua edificación ya, atravesando las paredes y el piso. Pero la fachada general de lo que había sido ese lugar seguía siendo la misma.

Registramos los destartalados casilleros públicos en busca de algo que llevar con nosotros, pero ese sitio parecía haber sido saqueado ya. Lo mismo pasó con las maletas y bolsos abandonados. Más que algunos trapos, no pudimos encontrar nada de utilidad. El paso hacia los andenes y estacionamientos estaba bloqueado por gruesas cortinas de metal, fuertemente cerradas, de la época en que la pandemia estaba en expansión. Tendríamos que subir al segundo nivel, pero las escaleras estaban derrumbadas. En la orilla oeste del segundo piso, que era sólo un pasillo que rodeaba el primer nivel desde las alturas, ofreciendo acceso a locales comerciales, había una sección que no contaba con baranda de protección y a la que podríamos trepar con facilidad.

\- Vamos. Tú primero, Ryan. - dijo Joel.

Me impulsó hacia arriba, donde pude sujetarme de la orilla y trepar hacia la parte frontal de un viejo café, según el descolorido letrero. Tras un vistazo rápido para verificar que no hubiera peligros cerca, me volví para ayudar a los siguientes.

\- Ellie. - llamó Joel.

La chica se encontraba sentada, silenciosa, en una de las bancas centrales de la recepción, frente a las antiguas boleterías. Joel se acercó a ella, mientras yo me quedaba esperando, arrodillado, en la orilla.

\- ¿Todo está bien? - preguntó Joel.

\- Si. Estoy bien. - dijo Ellie, si mucho ánimo.

\- Da la impresión de que estás muy callada hoy. - dijo Joel. Ellie lo miró.

\- Oh… lo siento. - murmuró, cabizbaja.

\- No. No es… - dijo Joel. - Está bien.

Volvió a encaminarse hacia debajo de donde me encontraba para ayudar a Ellie a trepar, pero ella permaneció sentada donde se encontraba.

\- Ellie. - la llamé yo, ésta vez. Ella alzó la cabeza y me miró, con algo de sorpresa al notar donde me encontraba. Estiré mi mano hacia abajo en una clara señal de que debía trepar.

Se acercó a Joel y apoyó uno de sus pies sobre sus manos, mientras sujetaba la mano que le ofrecía con una de las suyas. Subirla no fue nada difícil. Me hice hacia atrás un paso, llevándola conmigo hastas que hubo trepado por completo, quedando de pie frente a mí. Aún con nuestras manos sujetadas, la miré fijamente a los ojos, de cerca y con preocupación. Ella me miró, sosteniendo mi mirada.

\- Estoy bien. - susurró. - De verdad. La miré otros pocos segundos antes de asentir una vez.

\- Si tú lo dices. - dije, soltando su mano. Aunque no le creía mucho, la verdad. Volví a arrodillarme frente a la orilla y le ofrecí la mano a Joel. - Listo, Joel.

Apenas Joel dio un brinco y se agarró de mi mano, sentí que Ellie comenzaba a alejarse rápidamente.

\- Oh, Dios mío. - exclamó Ellie mientras se alejaba. Miré por sobre mi hombro hacia donde ella se iba, perdiéndola de vista tras una pared.

\- ¡Ellie! - la llamé.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Joel, aún sujeto a mi mano y brazo, apoyando sus pies sobre la pared. Jalé con fuerza y Joel empujó con sus pies, y entre ambos logramos subirlo en pocos segundos.

Seguimos a Ellie hacia el interior del café, donde la encontramos mirando por una ventana. Cuando notó que nos acercabamos, se volteó y nos miró a ambos con una radiante sonrisa.

\- Tienen que ver esto. - dijo, comenzando a correr hacia un corredor hacia su izquierda.

Joel y yo nos acercamos a la carrera hacia la ventana por la que ella estaba mirando. Afuera, donde otrora se estacionaban los autobuses a esperar el abordaje de los pasajeros, ahora había muchas tiendas de campaña abandonadas de la zona de cuarentena.

\- No veo nada… - comenté, extrañado con el comportamiento de Ellie.

\- ¿Qué mierda…? - murmuró Joel, mientras comenzábamos a seguir a nuestra compañera.

Al final de un pasillo, estaba ella mirando a través de otra ventana. Cuando nos acercamos, volvió a salir corriendo a toda velocidad, ingresando a una sala de descanso que tenía una pared derrumbada. La vimos mirando hacia el exterior.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? - dijo Ellie, sonando algo cabreada, volviendo a correr más allá. Tanto Joel como yo miramos hacia afuera a través de la gran grieta, pero no vimos nada.

La seguimos a través de unas viejas oficinas, hacia un puente de acero y vidrio que unía aquel edificio con uno de los vecinos. Ellie nos apresuró a seguirla, volviendo a correr. Entramos en el siguiente edificio. Tras una vuelta, de pie bajo el marco de una puerta derribada, estaba Ellie, mirando hacia el interior de una sala amplia y destrozada; observando algo. Cuando nos acercamos pudimos ver por fin la razón de su entusiasmo.

Al fondo de la sala, tras el derrumbado muro, había un animal alimentándose de las hojas de la vegetación que colgaba de las paredes. Una jirafa envolvía montones de hojas con su larga lengua, mirándonos con tranquilidad con uno de sus grandes ojos. Jamás había visto algo así antes. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

\- ¿Ven eso? - preguntó Ellie, sonriéndonos.

Joel avanzó lentamente, mientras Ellie y yo esperábamos en la entrada.

\- Shhh. No la asustes. - pidió Ellie, cuando Joel casi llegaba junto a la cabeza del animal, que se alimentaba sin alarmarse.

\- No. No lo haré. - aseguró Joel. Llegó junto a la jirafa y, sin una pizca de miedo, estiró una mano para acariciarla debajo de la oreja.

\- ¿Qué haces? - pregunté, en susurros suaves.

\- Está bien. - dijo Joel, acariciando al animal. Luego nos hizo señas para que nos acercáramos. - Vengan aquí.

Ellie y yo nos encaminamos con cuidado, sin hacer movimientos bruscos, hacia la jirafa, que nos observaba ahora con curiosidad. Cuando llegamos a su alcance, Joel nos animó a acariciarla. Ellie acarició su mandíbula, debajo de su oreja, mientras que yo estiré mi mano hasta alcanzar su largo cuello. Tenía un pelaje, duro, pero muy cálido.

\- Hola. - la saludó Ellie, sonriente. Yo mismo sonreía.

De pronto, la jirafa pareció satisfecha de su curiosidad con nosotros y se apartó, volteándose para alejarse pacíficamente.

\- Eso fue genial. - comentó Ellie. Miré la jirafa caminar para reunirse con otras dos, a lo lejos.

\- ¿Qué piensas, Ryan? - quiso saber Joel, también mirando a los animales.

\- Pensaba en cómo es el sabor de la carne de jirafa. - dije.

\- Oye. - dijo Ellie, aunque sabía que bromeaba. La miré de reojo, con una sonrisa ladina. Me gané un suave golpe en el brazo. - Veamos a dónde van. Vamos. Vamos.

Y se lanzó a correr por dentro del edificio de nuevo.

\- Tranquilízate, Ellie. - le pidió Joel, mientras salíamos detrás de ella.

Recorrimos algunos pasillos más, y subimos hasta alcanzar la salida a la azotea, desde donde pudimos ver a la familia de jirafas que recorría el área en completa calma, probando las hojas verdes de los árboles cercanos, sin temor alguno. Y allí nos quedamos lo que fue cerca de una hora, admirando a los animales, hasta que comenzaron a alejarse para internarse en la ciudad.

Joel fue el primero en indicar que ya era hora de seguir nuestro camino también. Pero Ellie se quedó quieta en su sitio, admirando a las jirafas, pero perdida en sus pensamientos. Me aparté para acercarme a Joel.

\- Dale unos minutos más. - le pedí. - Tiene mucho encima de ella.

Joel me miró unos segundos y asintió, suspirando.

\- Hacía mucho que no la veía sonreír así. - admitió Joel. - La posible cura… la oportunidad de regresar el mundo a como era antes. Si que es una carga enorme para una niña de su edad.

\- Si. - convine. - Pero pienso… que tal vez lo que le pesa más es que existe la posibilidad de que, después de todo, una cura no sea posible. Imagina… llegar y descubrir que sin importar qué, sin importar lo que le dijeron respecto a su condición… no sirva para nada.

Joel se quedó serio, mirando a Ellie, que tenía los antebrazos apoyados sobre la baranda de la azotea, mirando hacia abajo. Tras unos minutos, me acerqué a Ellie y le toqué un hombro, haciendo que se volteara a verme. Las jirafas ya no se veían a la distancia.

\- Ya es hora de seguir. - le dije con suavidad, y ella asintió.

Cuando nos disponíamos a ingresar al edificio de nuevo, Joel se quedó con la mano puesta en el pomo de la puerta, como pensando, hasta que llegamos a su lado.

\- ¿Joel? - le pregunté. Él se volteó hacia nosotros.

\- No tenemos que hacer esto. Lo saben, ¿cierto? - dijo Joel, y se enfocó en mí. - Ryan… mira, sé que se lo prometimos a Tess pero…

Alcé las cejas, sorprendido. Era verdad. Había pasado tanto tiempo que… Apreté la mandíbula y miré a Ellie, luego a Joel. Suspiré.

\- Llevarla con las Luciérnagas era… es decisión de Ellie. - dije, mirándola a ella ahora. Ella me miró, sorprendida por un instante, y lo pensó unos segundos antes de mirar a Joel.

\- ¿Cuál es la otra opción? - preguntó.

\- Volver a lo de Tommy. - dijo Joel, sin pensarlo siquiera. - Solo… terminar con todo este asunto.

Me sorprendió que parecía estar pidiéndole a Ellie que eligiera aquella opción. Ellie, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

\- Después de todo lo que hemos pasado. - dijo ella, sin dejar de negar. - Todo lo que he hecho…

Suspiró, repasando las opciones. Y asintió con una sonrisa resignada.

\- No puede ser en vano. - decidió. - Tenemos que terminar esto llegando con las Luciérnagas. Cuando terminen de… usarme para sintetizar una cura, volveremos. O iremos a donde quieran.

Nos miró a los dos y sonrió.

\- Ustedes son… mi familia. - se sinceró, sonriendo. - Y no saben lo que les agradezco que me acompañaran en este viaje. Ya casi acaba. Después podremos vivir en paz, los tres. Eso es lo que quiero.

Reprimí una risa y negué con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, está decidido. - dije, abriendo la puerta de la azotea. - No sé qué tan pacífica puede ser vivir con ustedes dos, pero ya qué. No hay de otra, ¿no?

\- Oye, ¿qué se supone que significa eso? - preguntó Ellie, amenazante, pero jugando.

Bajamos por las escaleras, bromeando entre nosotros por unos pocos minutos. Joel iba tras nosotros, en silencio. Estaba muy pensativo, ahora. Y se notaba.

\- Mira, Joel. Te agradezco tus intenciones, pero no podemos detenernos a medio camino. De verdad, cuando hayamos terminado iremos a donde quieras. - dijo Ellie, mientras recorríamos los pasillos del edificio.

\- Bueno, no me iré sin ustedes dos. - dijo Joel. - Así que terminemos con esto.

\- Ése es el espíritu. - dije, decidido.

El edificio estaba lleno de lugares implementados para la protección civil, lo que nos obligaba a rodear varios obstáculos. Así lo hicimos hasta que llegamos a una salida hacia el área de las tiendas militares de la zona de cuarentena. A la mitad del lugar, Ellie se detuvo de pronto y miró a Joel.

\- Joel… mira, aquí. - dijo Ellie, luciendo contrariada. - María me la mostró y yo… eh, la robé. Espero que no te moleste.

De uno de sus bolsillos sacó una vieja fotografía que no alcancé a ver completamente, pero si noté que se trataba de Joel abrazando a una niña. Joel tomó la foto y se quedó mirándola. Contemplándola, más bien. Y pude ver la profunda tristeza en sus ojos. Luego de unos segundos, guardó la fotografía en su mochila y suspiró profundamente.

\- Bueno, creo que no importa cuánto lo intentes. - comentó Joel. - No se puede escapar del pasado. Gracias.

Ellie asintió y seguimos adelante, esquivando escombros y derrumbes y autos destruidos, ingresando a algunas tiendas abandonadas donde pudimos hacernos de alcohol y trapos. Seguir hacia el hospital desde ese punto nos sería imposible debido al bloqueo de las calles. No teníamos otra vía más que ir por los túneles de las autopistas urbanas. A unos metros más, junto a la barrera de acero de los militares, se encontraba la bajada hacia los túneles.

*Ellie POV*

El camino a través de los túneles estaba lejos de ser sencillo. De primeras, el paso estaba completamente bloqueado por vehículos de distintos tamaños apilados para evitar el paso de infectados, lo que nos obligó a saltar sobre varios de ellos para pasar. Más adentro, comenzaron a aparecer varios infectados en distintas etapas, lo que no significó demasiado esfuerzo en un principio; no mucho más que los autos y los derrumbes. Pero, rodeando un par de camiones abandonados, nos topamos con un par de Gordinflones. Tuvimos la suerte de escuchar uno de sus potentes rugidos antes de verlos, lo que nos ayudó a proceder con mucha precaución y preparar algunos cócteles molotov y bombas de clavos para hacerles frente.

La experiencia que habíamos adquirido en todo ese tiempo jugaba en nuestro lado. Aún así, no quitó que necesitáramos valernos de buena parte de nuestras municiones para derribar a los siguientes infectados que nos bloqueaban el paso. A cada disparo, el eco rebotaba por todas las paredes, retumbando en mis oídos casi dolorosamente.

\- Maldito criadero de cabezas de hongo. - gruñó Ryan, enojado y cansado, tras darle un certero golpe en la cabeza con su llave a un corredor, matándolo. Lo que llevaba de la travesía por ese lugar nos estaba cansando rápido.

Joel le disparó a un chasqueador con su escopeta y el lugar quedó en silencio, al menos de momento. Pero aunque el camino no estuviera ya plagado de infectados, no podíamos seguir debido a un derrumbe que bloqueaba irremediablemente el paso.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - pregunté, respirando pesadamente. Los encuentros habían sido intensos.

Joel miró en todas direcciones, posando su vista en una puerta abierta en uno de los costados, junto a un letrero que concedía acceso solo al personal autorizado.

\- Por aquí. - dijo Joel, dirigiéndonos hacia la puerta abierta.

Dentro había una sala que se extendía a un pasillo oscuro y largo, cuyas paredes estaban cubiertas de tubos metálicos. Seguimos el pasillo hasta otra sala idéntica a la anterior, con una salida al túnel al otro lado del derrumbe. Para mi gusto, aquel lado había comenzado a inundarse. Tendríamos que trepar sobre los vehículos para pasar por las partes más profundas.

Joel ayudó a subir a Ryan al contenedor trasero de un camión, quien nos ayudó luego a Joel y a mí a hacerlo. Tras ese camión, el nivel del agua aumentaba enormemente. Ya no había sitio por el cual caminar a nivel de piso, pero sobre unas salientes a un costado del camino nos brindaron paso por el cual transitar. Joel fue primero para probar la estabilidad de aquel sendero improvisado.

\- Cuidado al pisar. - dijo Joel. - El agua es bastante profunda.

Ryan fue detrás de él, ayudándome a bajar al camino desde el contenedor del camión. Sostuve su mano con fuerza; el agua profunda me ponía nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

\- Hey, eso es algo que tenemos para después. - comenté mientras caminábamos hacia un camión de bomberos que apenas sobresalía sobre el agua.

\- ¿Que cosa? - preguntaron Joel y Ryan al unísono.

\- Pueden enseñarme a nadar. - ofrecí.

Debido a un derrumbe, no podíamos subir al camión para proceder, lo que hizo que Joel tuviera que nadar por debajo de la máquina para poder conseguir una escalera que me permitiera subir y seguir avanzando. Ya sobre el camión, pude ver que aquella parte estaba igual de inundada y, además, más allá había un bloqueo completo.

\- Ven. - me dijo Ryan, señalando hacia un costado del camino. Había agua, pero parecía que se podía caminar por ahí debido a los escombros sumergidos. - Es menos profundo por aquí.

Dejé que me guiara, agradecida de que me indicara donde pisar para no caer a la parte profunda. Sabía que si caía, él y Joel me ayudarían de inmediato, pero era algo que deseaba evitar. Mucho más porque tras meter el primer pie bajo el agua, el golpe de frío hizo que me dolieran hasta los huesos.

\- ¡Dios! ¡Está helada! - exclamé, mientras atravesábamos hacia una extensión interna, bloqueada por una reja cerrada.

Joel hizo el esfuerzo de abrirla, pero fue imposible. Analizamos la situación y notamos que la reja no se alzaba completamente hacia el techo en toda su extensión.

\- Ryan, ve si puedes romper la cerradura desde el otro lado con tu llave. - dijo Joel, indicándole a Ryan que trepara con su ayuda a través del hueco arriba de nosotros.

Ryan pasó hacia el otro lado sin dificultad y se dispuso a encaminarse hacia la puerta, sujetando su llave. Un movimiento detrás de él llamó mi atención. Alarmada, vi como un infectado se alzaba desde atrás de unas cajas, casi en completo silencio y, de una zancada, se abalanzaba sobre Ryan. Me quedé sin voz.

\- ¡Ryan! - gritó Joel.

El muchacho consiguió darse vuelta a tiempo para recibir el ataque del chasqueador, pero perdió su llave producto del impacto de la embestida. Con terror absoluto, vi como Ryan forcejeaba, de pie, contra el infectado, con su espalda hacia nosotros.

\- ¡Hay que ayudarlo! - grité, sacando mi pistola.

\- ¡No puedo apuntar bien si no se hace a un lado! - gritó Joel.

Pero cuando Ryan logró recuperar el balance, poniendo sus pies firmes en el cemento, mantuvo terreno antes de comenzar a empujar al infectado, que se revolvía rabioso intentando morderlo. Le dio un empujón con toda su fuerza y, aprovechando la separación entre ellos que logró conseguir, sacó su cuchillo rápidamente de su funda y lo blandió, provocando un gran corte en el rostro del infectado. Por la lesión, el chasqueador retrocedió unos pasos que le permitieron a Ryan darle una fuerte patada en el abdomen, enviándolo al piso sobre su espalda.

\- ¡A un lado! - gritó Joel, y Ryan saltó hacia un costado, despejando el camino para que pudiéramos disparar.

Le reventamos la cabeza al chasqueador a balazos; dos cada uno. Y le salió barato considerando lo cerca que había estado de lastimar a nuestro amigo. Jadeante, Ryan abría y cerraba su mano libre, mientras mantenía el agarre en su cuchillo con toda su fuerza. Sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza.

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunté, preocupada.

\- Si. - dijo Ryan, grave. - Me sorprendió, eso es todo.

\- Estuvo cerca. - dijo Joel. - Buena patada, Ryan.

Sonreí levemente ante el tono orgulloso de la voz de Joel. Ryan recogió su llave y fue a abrir la puerta. Con dos poderosos golpes, la cerradura quedó destruída y la puerta se abrió. Me acerqué a Ryan y lo examiné; no tenía ninguna mordida, sólo una expresión de irritación que se iba suavizando con el paso de los segundos. Suspiré, aliviada de verlo ileso. Seguimos a través de un pasillo derrumbado, donde a un lado encontramos una puerta que tuvimos que forzar para abrir. Adentro, nos encontramos con un par de cadáveres. O esqueletos, corrigiendo. Uno de ellos en medio de la sala y el otro esposado a unos gruesos tubos, con flechas atravesando su pecho. Eran flechas cortas, mucho más que las de mi arco.

\- ¿Crees poder usarlas en tu ballesta? - preguntó Joel, removiendo las flechas. - Sería bueno que pudieras darle utilidad a esa cosa.

Ryan tomó una de las flechas y la examinó, concentrado. Con la mandíbula apretada, sacó la ballesta de su lugar colgando en su mochila y la cargó, con éxito, en la ballesta. Luego tomó otra y también la cargó.

\- Se dejan colocar, al menos. - dijo, y apuntó hacia un mueble de madera y disparó. La flecha surcó el aire, silbando, y se clavó en la madera. Lamentablemente, el impacto provocó que la flecha se astillara. - Están algo viejas. Esperemos que contra la carne no tengan problemas.

Había más flechas tiradas en el piso, junto al otro cadáver. Las recogí y se las entregué. Tenía siete flechas que le permitirían regresar a la vida a su arma. Aquello mejoró mucho su humor para cuando volvimos a salir al pasillo para continuar, alcanzando una enorme estancia provista de viejos y arruinados ventiladores gigantes. Seguramente era lo que confería ventilación a aquellos túneles subterráneos. Todo el muro opuesto a la puerta por la que entramos se había venido abajo, permitiendo ver la superficie. Además, el centro del lugar estaba completamente inundado. No se podía ver el fondo.

\- Ahí está. - señaló Ryan, hacia el exterior. Podía verse la fachada del hospital.

No podíamos salir por ahí, pero al menos sabíamos que estábamos cerca. Aunque tampoco veía la forma en la que seguiríamos avanzando. Revisamos el lugar; la única manera aparente en la que podríamos proceder sin que yo me metiera al agua era lograr bajar una escalera doble asegurada en la altura de una elevación a la que se podía acceder subiendo una escalera que se extendía desde una plataforma al otro lado del agua, a la que no se podía subir si había que nadar, porque estaba muy alta.

\- Allá arriba hay una paleta. - señaló Ryan. Efectivamente había una sobre un segundo nivel, al que no se podía subir desde allí.

\- ¿Cómo llegaremos hasta allí? - pregunté, nerviosa por la perspectiva de tener que meterme al agua.

\- Quizás se pueda llegar hasta allí desde otro sector. - dijo Joel, mirando el agua. - Bien. Iré a ver si puedo atravesar nadando. Ustedes, esperen aquí.

Y sin más, Joel saltó al agua y se sumergió, dejándome sola con Ryan, quien suspiró y se quedó de pie frente al agua, mirando hacia el hospital. Me uní a él, pero para mirar al cielo despejado y claro. Permanecimos así durante algunos minutos, hasta que me volví para mirarlo.

\- Estuvo cerca. - dije, haciendo que me mirara. - Allá atrás, digo.

\- Si. - murmuró él. - Si no hubiera sido por el grito de Joel, nunca hubiera notado al chasqueador.

Fruncí los labios, afligida. Yo me había quedado paralizada de la impresión.

\- Lo siento, Ryan. Cuando vi al infectado tan cerca de tí… - dije, avergonzada. - Me bloqueé.

\- Da igual ya. - aseguró él, tranquilo. - No pasó nada. Nada más que un susto.

Pero no daba igual. Me froté un brazo y negué con la cabeza.

\- No, Ryan. Yo… - dije, sin saber qué decir. - Tú me has estado protegiendo todo este tiempo. Demonios, me has salvado la vida más veces de las que recuerdo. En Pittsburgh… y recorriste todo el país para regresar con nosotros… y si no fuera por tí, David…

\- Oye, oye… - me dijo él, calmado, sujetando mis hombros. Lo miré y él me asintió. - Eso ya pasó. Recuerda que me importas mucho, Ellie.

\- Pero te arriesgas todo el tiempo por…

\- Y lo seguiré haciendo si debo hacerlo para que estés a salvo. - me interrumpió, serio. - Y tú me has salvado también. Somos un equipo, Ellie. Nos cuidamos entre todos.

Lo miré a los ojos y me pudo más la angustia y la tristeza. Negué con la cabeza nuevamente.

\- Pero has pasado… tú y Joel, han pasado por tantos peligros por mi culpa. - dije. Había estado llevando aquello en la mente por mucho tiempo. - Sé que les pagarán por esto pero… ¿y si la cura no fuera posible? ¿Y si hicimos todo esto por nada?

Él se quedó mirándome detenidamente, sin decir una sola palabra. Sus ojos azules eran del color del cielo.

\- Entonces nos devolvemos a lo de Tommy y nos tomamos un merecido descanso. - dijo, y sonrió de lado, completamente sincero. - Siempre hemos sabido que lo de la cura era sólo una posibilidad. Si no se puede hacer… bueno, seguimos con nuestras vidas, Ellie. Y si necesitas más para estar tranquila… yo dejé de hacer esto por la recompensa hace mucho. No hubiera pasado meses de trayecto bajo la nieve, y en casi completa soledad, por unas putas armas. Lo hago por ti y…

Y sin permitirle decir más, simplemente me hice hacia delante y me puse de puntitas, juntando mis labios con los de él. Sentí cómo se tensaba por la impresión, pero no se apartó como temí que podría hacerlo. Yo permanecí con los ojos cerrados y en esa posición, sin atreverme a mover mis labios, por algunos segundos más antes de retirarme, volviendo a mirarlo.

\- Yo… lo siento. - dije, avergonzada. Bajé la mirada un segundo antes de mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo. Seguía sorprendido y… no sabría decir qué más.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo levemente.

Ahora era yo la sorprendida, pero antes de poder decir algo más, escuchamos como Joel aparecía arriba de la plataforma, donde se encontraba la paleta de madera.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y allí estuvo! Les gustó?

Bueno, algo de explicaciones. Si tomé prestada la escena del beso del DLC, algo. Y por qué lo hice? Pues en el universo de éste fic, el beso entre Riley y Ellie nunca sucedió. Todo lo demás del DLC si pasó y la relación entre las dos chicas no era más que de mejores amigas.

Es por eso que parte de la trama final cambia también. Ya lo verán en los capis que quedan.

Sól capis más, como máximo.

Nos vemos en otro cap!


	26. Chapter 25

Estoy en llamas!

Terminé este capi y decidí subirlo de inmediato. ¿Para qué esperar?

Espero que lo disfruten al leerlo y se animen a comentar. Gracias Bonnibelle por tu review!

Ya sólo queda un capi. Si me siento generoso, tal vez dos xD Aunque depende de cómo me salga el que viene.

Saludos a todos!

Capítulo 24.

¿Tenía que ser así?

Ryan POV*

Tanto Ellie como yo miramos hacia arriba cuando Joel levantó la paleta de madera que usaríamos para transportarla a ella por el agua. No había habido tiempo de procesar lo que había sucedido; Ellie, meros segundos atrás, me había besado. En los labios. ¿Qué quería decir eso? ¿Y qué sentía yo al respecto?

\- Que bien. Lo lograste. – dijo Ellie, contenta, mirando a Joel mientras este arrojaba la paleta por sobre la orilla de la plataforma elevada, hacia el agua. – Ahora podrán ayudarme a cruzar.

Miré a la chica, quien parecía estar evitando mi mirada, concentrándose completamente en nuestro compañero, quien saltó al agua para acercarse a nosotros a nado. Que confusión… ¿Había alguna razón en especial por las que las insinuaciones de Laura acerca de mis sentimientos por Ellie volvían a brotar en mi mente?

Fuera como fuese, en aquel momento no podía estar pensando en ello. Aún nos quedaba seguir nuestro camino y necesitaba estar concentrado en ello. Ya podría… evaluar todo ese asunto del beso cuando hubiéramos llegado al hospital, mientras esperábamos a que las Luciérnagas terminaran con ella. Tal vez podría incluso conversar con Joel al respecto. Claro estaba que él no era mi padre, pero era el hombre más cercano y con más experiencia en casi todo que conocía. Esperaba que no encontrara extraño esa posible conversación.

\- Bien, Ryan. – llamó Joel, regresándome al presente, desde el agua. – Ayúdame a sostener la paleta para que Ellie suba.

\- Voy. – dije, lanzándome al agua helada y sumergiéndome por completo para aprovechar de enfriar mi cabeza. Mis huesos dolieron por el golpe frío, obligándome a emerger a la superficie casi de inmediato. - ¡Puta madre! Que frío…

Nadé hacia la paleta y la sostuve por el lado opuesto al de Joel para luego acercarla a la orilla en la que esperaba Ellie.

\- Aquí voy. – anunció ella, algo nerviosa, como cada vez que había agua profunda en su camino. De un salto ligero, aterrizó sobre la paleta. – Lo tengo. Con cuidado, ¿si?

Entre Joel y yo desplazamos la paleta a través del cúmulo de agua, dirigiéndola hacia la plataforma opuesta con cuidado para no derribar a Ellie, quien se sujetaba de las orillas con fuerza. Apenas llegamos bajo la plataforma, Ellie dio un salto para subir a ella, alejándose rápidamente del agua. Sí que había que enseñarle a nadar. Emitiendo un suspiro de alivio, Ellie se dirigió hacia la escalera para subir a la gran elevación desde la cual podría liberar la escalera doble para que nosotros subiéramos también. Mientras ella iba a eso, Joel y yo nadamos de regreso y subimos a la primera plataforma para esperarla.

Apenas estuvimos frente a la escalera, aún elevada, Ellie se asomó hacia abajo, junto a la parte superior de ella.

\- Ahí va. – anunció.

Tras un click, la escalera se extendió hacia abajo hasta tocar el piso, dándonos acceso a la parte superior por fin.

\- Andando. – dijo Joel, quien fue a subir primero.

Con un estruendo, la mitad superior de la escalera se soltó de la pared, amenazando con caer sobre nosotros. Me hice hacia delante para ayudar a Joel a sostenerla rápidamente, mientras los trozos rotos de lata caían a nuestro alrededor.

\- Mierda. – dije.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Ellie desde las alturas.

\- La maldita escalera se soltó. – respondió Joel. – Tendremos que buscar otra forma de subir.

Miramos a nuestros alrededores; podríamos subir a la plataforma desde donde había arrojado la paleta de madera, y la escalera parecía suficientemente larga para permitirnos hacer un puente para cruzar hacia la que Ellie había trepado desde el agua.

\- Vale la pena intentarlo. – dijo Joel.

Y así lo hicimos. La escalera nos permitió subir y luego cruzar para reunirnos con Ellie en la orilla del derrumbe que daba acceso a otra sección de los túneles, también inundado aunque en peores condiciones. El desnivel de la construcción hacía que los miles de metros cúbicos de agua que inundaban esa área se desplazaran violentamente, imitando a un río tumultuoso.

\- Oh, cielos… - murmuró Ellie, observando el paso furioso del agua con nerviosismo.

\- Yo iré adelante para tantear una vía. – dijo Joel, mirando hacia donde se dirigía el agua. Había un par de autobuses atorados en el túnel que podríamos usar para caminar y seguir adelante. También estábamos a la altura de ductos de ventilación que quizás soportarían nuestro peso, y varios escombros… - Ustedes síganme. Y, Ryan…

\- Lo sé. – dije de inmediato. – No pienso permitir que se caiga al agua.

\- Y cuida de no caer tampoco. – agregó Joel.

\- No hemos olvidado lo último que pasó cuando te lanzaste a un río. – dijo Ellie, emitiendo una risa nerviosa.

\- Muy gracioso. – comenté, ladeando una sonrisa reservada.

Joel se puso en marcha, dirigiéndose a la primera tanda de ductos de ventilación y probando su resistencia. Pudo avanzar sin problemas, y cuando estuvo más o menos a la mitad, se detuvo y nos indicó que lo siguiéramos. Miré a Ellie.

\- No te alejes. – le pedí, a lo que ella asintió.

Fui por delante, caminando con cuidado, algo ladeado por si tenía que voltearme para sujetarla. La superficie de esos ductos estaba sólida y firme. Y al estar por sobre el agua, no temblaba en lo absoluto.

Joel llegó al extremo final y, tras una primera observación, saltó hacia el primer autobús volcado, logrando mantener el equilibrio y avanzando con cuidado para cruzar al otro lado del túnel, donde los ductos de ventilación de aquel lado lo esperaban. Ellie y yo lo seguimos, descendiendo hacia el autobús y encaminándonos hacia los otros ductos. También resistieron nuestro paso, aunque estuvieran bastante más deteriorados a causa del agua, que sí los golpeaba. Este nuevo camino nos condujo hacia un camión atorado de lado a lado del túnel, cuyo contenedor sobresalía del agua por su parte superior. Siguiendo los pasos de nuestro compañero, atravesamos hacia el otro lado del túnel nuevamente sobre el contenedor. La separación entre el contenedor y un nuevo juego de ductos de ventilación nos obligaba a saltar algo menos de dos metros, sobre la corriente de agua, para llegar a ellos. Joel pudo hacerlo sin mayores problemas.

\- Vamos, Ellie. Salta. – indicó, volviéndose para mirarnos a los dos, que aun estábamos sobre el contenedor del camión.

Ellie me miró, y luego a Joel.

\- ¿Me atraparás? – preguntó, ansiosa. El agua si que la ponía nerviosa. Aquel era un salto que podía hacer sin ayuda, estaba seguro de eso.

\- Claro. Te tengo. – aseguró Joel.

Ellie retrocedió un par de pasos y corrió hacia delante para tomar velocidad antes de saltar hacia los ductos, aterrizando a salvo junto a Joel.

\- ¿Lo ves? No necesitabas de ayuda. – dijo Joel, animándola.

\- Salgamos rápido de esta cosa, por favor. – dijo Ellie.

Ambos se volvieron para mirarme.

\- Vayan. – indiqué. – No creo que aguante el peso de los tres en un solo extremo.

Y avanzaron con Ellie a la cabeza. Cuando iban por la mitad, tomé impulso y salté, alcanzando los ductos sin problemas y poniéndome en marcha detrás de ellos inmediatamente. Al final de los ductos estaba el segundo autobús volcado, al que Ellie descendió de un salto, apresurada por salir de allí. Joel la siguió, aterrizando pesadamente sobre la máquina. Un grueso crujido de metal me hizo detenerme a la mitad de los ductos y mirar, con urgencia, como el autobús comenzaba a moverse violentamente, empujado por el agua.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Corran! – grité, comenzando a correr también hacia el extremo de los ductos.

Cuando llegué al final de ellos, aquel extremo del autobús ya estaba fuera de mi alcance y aún en movimiento. Al otro lado, Ellie consiguió trepar a una plataforma sólida y firme, con Joel pisándole los talones. Pero él no alcanzó a trepar. La orilla de la plataforma se vino abajo cuando se sujetó y, para más remate, las puertas de ese extremo del autobús, cerradas, cedieron bajo el peso de Joel y lo hicieron caer hacia el interior del vehículo, haciéndome imposible verlo.

\- ¡Joel! – grité, inhabilitado para actuar desde mi posición. El autobús estaba cada vez más lejos de donde me encontraba, y la fuerza del agua estaba haciendo que se alineara con el curso del río, con el extremo trasero hacia delante.

Elevé la mirada, para asegurarme de que Ellie siguiera a salvo, sólo para observar como ella corría sobre la plataforma en la misma dirección que el vehículo,

\- ¡Ellie, no! – grité, anticipándome a sus acciones.

\- ¡Tengo que ayudarlo! – gritó Ellie de regreso y, olvidándose de su fobia por el agua profunda, saltó hacia el extremo del autobús que aún contaba con las puertas cerradas. - ¡Lo logré!

Y entonces escuché la voz de Joel; estaba intentando abrir esas puertas desde adentro, jalando mientras Ellie las pateaba y empujaba. Podrían lograrlo… estaba casi seguro, dentro de mi miedo y mi sensación de impotencia. Y entonces el autobús chocó contra un montón de escombros inmóviles, desde una orilla, que en vez de detenerlo sólo hicieron rampa para voltearlo, arrojando a Ellie al agua.

\- ¡Mierda! – grité, horrorizado.

Y salté al agua.

El poder de la corriente ni siquiera me permitió elegir un curso a voluntad. Noté como me arrastraba rápidamente en dirección río abajo, apenas dejándome maniobrar lo suficiente para colocarme cabeza adelante, sumergido, para poder mirar hacia donde me dirigía. Bajo el agua estaba oscuro, pero podían verse las formas de los escombros pesados capaces de resistir la fuerza del líquido y, más allá, el maldito autobús que ahora se encontraba atorado e inmóvil, completamente lleno de agua.

No podía ver a Ellie por ninguna parte pero sí, gracias a la adrenalina, pude procesar lo poco que se entendía en aquella agitada realidad, que Joel seguía dentro del gran vehículo. Mi prioridad era la chica, pero al menos le daría un intento para salvar a Joel; ella nunca me perdonaría si no lo hacía. Agitado por las aguas, me hice de fuerza suficiente para extender un brazo para intentar sujetarme del autobús cuando lo tuve a mi alcance. Pero no fui capaz de mantenerme en mi lugar, y seguí siendo arrastrado a lo largo del autobús, incapaz de agarrarme firmemente…

Un dolor agudo comenzó a recorrerme el antebrazo izquierdo, desde un poco más abajo del codo hasta casi llegar a la muñeca. Fue horrible; me nubló la vista y me hizo gritar bajo el agua, perdieron buena parte del aire en mis pulmones. Sólo lo extremo de la situación me llevó a entender que si no hubiera sido por lo gélida que estaba el agua, el dolor hubiera sido mucho peor.

Un milagro, tal vez, me permitió sujetarme con la mano derecha de la puerta entreabierta del autobús, tras la cual estaba Joel, forcejeando para abrirla lo suficiente para poder salir. Mi cuerpo cambió de dirección, quedando de frente contra la poderosa corriente. Me sujeté con fuerza, y estuve seguro de que por un instante mis ojos se enfocaron en los de él, antes de que me agitara violentamente para ayudarlo, de la única forma en que podía en aquella situación, a intentar abrir esa maldita puerta atascada.

Cuando cedió, el impacto del movimiento repentino me hizo soltarme sin querer y volver a ser arrastrado por el agua. Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, luché con un solo brazo para poder orientarme y voltearme para mirar hacia delante. Mi brazo izquierdo no me respondía en lo absoluto.

Y entonces sentí que algo me sujetaba con fuerza alrededor de los hombros desde mi izquierda. Mirando hacia un lado, vi a Joel, que agitaba su brazo libre con fuerza para mantenernos en trayectoria libre de obstáculos. Con mi brazo derecho comencé a ayudarlo, hasta que la corriente se hizo más débil, luego de una succión que nos apartó del cauce principal del río. Aún estábamos en una especie de túnel submarino, iluminado apenas por una luz proveniente de más adelante.

Y allá, en la luz, flotando horriblemente quieta, estaba Ellie, boca abajo. Joel la había visto también, pues comenzó a bracear hacia ella, pero con un solo brazo no sería poco el tiempo que le demoraría llegar a ella, sobre todo cargándome. De un empujón, me aparté de él. Él respondió queriendo sujetarme de nuevo, pero le hice énfasis, con mi brazo bueno, de que fuera con Ellie, que la salvara a ella. Nada más un segundo le tomó para concederme aquel capricho, pues salió nadando a su máxima capacidad en dirección de la flotante muchacha.

Solo como me encontré, me di cuenta de que necesitaba darme prisa pues mis pulmones ya me urgían por aire. Dando patadas lo más fuerte y rápido que pude, apoyándome con mi brazo derecho, nadé con bastante torpeza detrás de Joel, sabiendo que si me entregaba al impulso de tomar bocanadas de aire en ese instante, todo terminaría para mí.

Y me di cuenta de que no quería eso. Para nada iba a permitirme morir allí. ¿No habíamos prometido que regresaríamos juntos a lo de Tommy? La idea me hizo nadar, si es que era posible, aún más de prisa, y el hecho de que Joel ya hubiera conseguido sacar a Ellie a la superficie me dio más fuerzas. Ella ya estaba a salvo. Ahora era mi turno. Se me nublaba la cabeza por la falta de aire, pero tenía un pensamiento claro aún en mi mente. La próxima vez sería yo quien la besara a ella.

Y rompí la superficie del agua dando una gran bocanada para surtir a mis doloridos pulmones del tan necesario aire. Y exhalé, y volví a inhalar, nadando sin detenerme hasta me mis rodillas golpearon dolorosamente la superficie sólida de aquella orilla que nos ofrecía de regreso nuestras vidas. Y me apoyé con ambas manos también, siendo recorrido por un dolor punzante proveniente de mi brazo izquierdo. Y caí en cuenta de que, quizás con un vidrio o algo de metal afilado, me había abierto la piel de manera bastante profunda. Mi sangre teñía el agua a mí alrededor mientras el dolor se volvía cada vez más insoportable. Y la cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas.

Después de eso, sólo pude reconocer, más adelante, la figura de Joel encorvada sobre la de Ellie, presionándole el pecho, y otras dos figuras que se acercaban a nosotros. No entendí las palabras que se hablaron, pero las escuché, y también el golpe que le dieron a Joel en la cabeza antes de, al parecer, dirigirse a mí con voz imperativa. No entendí lo que me dijeron. Sólo atiné a emitir unas palabras que se me vinieron a la mente cuando pude enfocar mi vista en el símbolo que llevaban pintado en las bandas de sus brazos.

\- Ellie… - jadeé, con lo que me quedaba de conciencia. – La chica es inmune…

Y no fui capaz de ver más que en intermitencias desde ese punto. Hubo momentos en los que reconocí un auto, una camioneta a la que parecía me estaban trasladando. Después sólo vi el cielo por algunos minutos; una visión acompañada por el sonido de voces y de un motor encendido. Me sentía mal. Débil. Y si he de reconocerlo, también estaba asustado. El azul del cielo se oscureció de pronto. Era de noche... no. Sólo habíamos abandonado el exterior. Era un subterráneo; identifiqué los pilares dentro de mi propia confusión y dolor, y el característico P2 marcado en los muros... No tenía idea de adónde nos llevaban.

Cuando volví en mí, lo primero que escuché fue una voz de mujer. Si bien no pude distinguir completamente el mensaje que estaba entregando, si reconocí la palabra Luciérnagas. Con esfuerzo, abrí los ojos lentamente, sólo para ser recibido por un leve mareo y algo de dolor de cabeza.

\- … de no haber sido porque el chico nos dio quienes eran, probablemente les hubieran disparado. – dijo la mujer. Luego hizo una pausa.

\- Ryan… - me llamó un hombre. Joel. Volví la cabeza en dirección desde la cual provenía la voz y lo vi a él, recostado sobre una cama. Entonces noté que yo también estaba sobre una. Y más allá de Joel, estaba una mujer que reconocí muy bien. - ¿Estás bien?

\- Te lo juro… - gruñí. – No quiero volver a ver un río. Jamás. Y…

Y recordé todo lo demás.

\- Ellie… - dije, intentando incorporarme, me fue imposible hacerlo de momento.

\- Ella está bien. La trajeron de vuelta. – dijo Marlene. – Tómalo con calma, chico. Tenías una horrible herida en el brazo. Perdiste mucha sangre. Uno de mis hombres te puso varias puntadas…

Aquella noticia nos relajó a ambos; a Joel y a mí. Cuando me revisé el brazo izquierdo, me di cuenta de que mi antebrazo estaba completamente envuelto en una venda gruesa y limpia.

\- Realmente… llegaron hasta aquí… - dijo Marlene. - ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

Joel suspiró.

\- Ella luchó mucho para llegar aquí. – dijo, cansado.

\- Los tres lo hicimos. – corregí, desde mi lugar. Joel me miró. - ¿Qué? No voy a dejarla con todo el crédito.

Joel reprimió una risa antes de incorporarse lentamente, como si se encontrara adolorido por todo el cuerpo. Marlene se levantó de su silla.

\- Perdí a la mayoría de mis hombres cruzando el país. – dijo ella, negando con la cabeza. – Perdí prácticamente todo. Y luego aparecen y de alguna manera los encontramos a tiempo para salvarla.

Nos miraba a ambos, ahora asintiendo.

\- Quizás tenía que ser así. – murmuró, casi para ella misma. Volví a intentar incorporarme, con más calma, y me encontré capaz de hacerlo.

\- ¿Dónde está ella? – pregunté.

\- Ya no tienen que preocuparse más. – dijo Marlene, cruzándose de brazos. Joel se puso de pie. – Nos encargaremos…

\- Nos preocupamos. – dijo él, con total convencimiento. – Sólo… déjanos verla. Por favor.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama y también me puse de pie, bajo la mirada atenta de Marlene y de un hombre armado, a quien recién notaba. Me encontraba bastante inestable, pero podía permanecer de pie. Cuando se notó que podía sostenerme, Marlene cambió su mirada hacia Joel.

\- No pueden. – dijo. – La están preparando para cirugía.

¿Qué? Tanto Joel como yo nos quedamos paralizados de la impresión inicial, al entender lo que podría implicar un procedimiento como aquel.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con "cirugía"? – demandó Joel, acercándose a Marlene lentamente. La otra Luciérnaga, que estaba armada, se acercó también.

\- Los doctores dicen que el Cordyceps dentro de ella ha… mutado de alguna manera. Por eso es inmune. – explicó Marlene, lentamente. – Una vez que lo saquen podrán crear una vacuna mediante ingeniería inversa. Una vacuna, Joel…

La sonrisa esperanzada que nos dedicó me hizo sentir asco.

\- Pero crece por todo el cerebro. – dijo Joel. La sonrisa de Marlene desapareció mientras nos observaba detenidamente a los dos. Terminó por asentir.

\- Así es. – dijo, enfatizando el hecho que ninguno de nosotros quería decir en voz alta.

Joel y yo nos quedamos en silencio, mirándola sin poder creerlo completamente. Casi como si de telepatía se tratara, nos miramos el uno al otro, asintiendo sin la necesidad de mover la cabeza. Ambos volvimos a mirar a Marlene, serios a más no poder.

\- Busca a alguien más. – ordenó Joel, grave. Marlene sostuvo su mirada.

\- No hay nadie más. – dijo Marlene.

\- Mira… - dijo Joel, acercándose más a Marlene. – Vas a mostrarme dónde…

El guardia se colocó detrás de Joel en un segundo, pateando la parte de atrás de una de sus rodillas para hacerlo caer. Fui a quitarle al tipo de encima, pero aún medio inestable como estaba no pude reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para hacerlo antes de que sacara su pistola y me apuntara a la cara. Me quedé quieto, mirándolo a los ojos. Si me movía, me dispararía. Era obvio.

\- Detente. – ordenó Marlene. Su subordinado la miró y se apartó de atrás de Joel, pero no dejó de apuntarme.

La líder me miró y me indicó con la cabeza que fuera junto a Joel, a lo cual obedecí mientras mi amigo permanecía arrodillado.

\- Entiendo. – dijo Marlene, severa. – Pero por lo que sea que piensen que están pasando ahora no es nada comparado por lo que pasé yo. La conocí desde que nació. Le prometí a su madre que cuidaría de ella.

\- ¿Y por qué dejas que esto pase, entonces? – pregunté, molesto, mirándola con ira. Marlene me miró. – Vaya trabajo de niñera que haces…

\- Porque no se trata de mí o ustedes. O incluso ella. – me respondió. – No hay otra opción aquí.

Joel reprimió una risa, haciendo que Marlene se enfocara en él. Mi compañero negó con la cabeza y cambió su posición, sentándose en el piso.

\- Si… - suspiró, y miró con asco a la líder. – Sigue convenciéndote con esa mierda.

Marlene miró a Joel, evaluándolo de cerca y dibujó una mueca de decepción antes de concentrarse en mí.

\- Dudo que haya posibilidades de que te nos unas después de esto. ¿Me equivoco? – me dijo.

\- Por eso eres la jefa. – dije con burlesca seriedad, negando con la cabeza. La decepción en su rostro se acentuó aún más.

\- Escóltalos fuera de aquí. – ordenó a su subordinado. – Si cualquiera intenta algo, mátalos a ambos. No desperdicien esta oportunidad…

Y sin agregar nada más, salió del cuarto, dejándonos con el tipo que nos apuntaba con su pistola.

\- Hazte para atrás. – me ordenó el sujeto, y tuve que obedecerlo. Luego apuntó a Joel. – Levántate.

Joel lo miró y se puso de pie lentamente, como de mala gana. Luego la Luciérnaga nos señaló que saliéramos de la habitación, y ambos lo hicimos, caminando lado a lado, con él siguiéndonos de cerca. Por el rabillo del ojo, hacia mi derecha, pude ver que Joel me miraba, manteniendo su cabeza recta hacia delante. Ambos estábamos de acuerdo. No podíamos dejar que Ellie muriera en ese lugar…

Seguimos por el pasillo, con la pared cercana a mi izquierda. Más adelante, a pocos pasos, estaba un viejo puesto de recepción sobre el cual estaban nuestras mochilas. Quizás aún tuvieran algunas de nuestras armas. Volví a mirar por el rabillo del ojo hacia Joel, quien me miraba y entornaba sus ojos. Le respondí de la misma manera y, comencé a caminar de manera errática. Seguí avanzando, sin decir nada ni dejar mi paso peculiar, era como si estuviera ebrio.

Pasamos junto a la recepción sin hacer amago de tomar nuestras cosas, pero tras unos cuantos pasos más, me incliné hacia la izquierda por completo, apoyando mi espalda en la pared y llevando mi mano derecha a mi rostro, cubriendo mis ojos en una postura de malestar. Joel se adelantó unos pasos más antes de detenerse, sin voltearse.

\- Avanza. – me ordenó la Luciérnaga.

\- Lo siento. – dije, intentando sonar enfermo y un poco asustado. – No se me quita el mareo. Sólo necesito un segundo.

\- No me interesa. – me dijo el tipo, apuntándome al rostro. - ¡Muévete!

\- Ya… ya… - murmuré…

Y llegó el momento. Cuando hice la mueca de bajar mi mano derecha para ponerme en marcha, al despegar mi espalda de la pared, agité mi brazo izquierdo hacia arriba, desviando la mano con la que él sujetaba el arma mientras me agachaba levemente. El movimiento brusco y repentino provocó que se saliera un disparo que le dio al techo.

Pero antes de que la Luciérnaga pudiera volver a acomodarse para apuntarme o golpearme, un poderoso puñetazo de Joel le dio en la mitad del rostro, haciéndolo retroceder y perder el agarre de su pistola. Joel se la quitó con facilidad y lo presionó contra la pared, apuntándole directamente en el abdomen.

\- ¿Dónde está la sala de operación? – preguntó Joel, grave. La Luciérnaga, ahora sangrando por la nariz, no dijo nada. – No tengo tiempo para esto.

Y disparó. La expresión de sorpresa del tipo nos indicó que no se esperaba que fuera a dispararle de verdad. Claramente no nos conocía en serio.

\- ¿¡Dónde!? – preguntó de nuevo. Y al no tener respuesta volvió a disparar. - ¿¡DÓNDE!?

\- En el piso de arriba… en el extremo… - jadeó el guardia, débil. Joel se hizo atrás y lo dejó caer al piso, antes de dispararle en la cabeza para sacarlo de su miseria.

Me miró un segundo; si no hubiéramos estado juntos tanto tiempo ya, con un objetivo común, aquella maniobra jamás nos hubiera salido tan bien. Nos encaminamos hacia nuestras mochilas. Todas nuestras cosas estaban en ellas. Los gritos de los demás miembros nos alertaron que la cosa se pondría fea en muy poco tiempo.


	27. Chapter 26

O.o

Os traigo un nuevo capi. Al final habrá uno más. Espero les guste y me den sus opiniones. Ya sólo queda el último que, de ser posible, terminaré de editar dentro de la próxima semana.

Dejen reviews para conocer su opinión :D

Muchas gracias a Bonnibelle por su siempre presente review. Me animas mucho, chica!

Saludos a todos!

Capítulo 25.

Abriéndose paso.

*Ryan POV*

Conseguimos colocarnos nuestras mochilas y escondernos detrás de una esquina justo al tiempo en que veíamos las primeras luces de linternas aparecer al final de aquel largo pasillo junto al puesto de recepción. Eran cuatro de ellos que iban a inspeccionar aquella área, al menos de momento. Corrían de prisa, gritando que debían encontrar al contrabandista y al niño, y matarlos. La mano de Joel sobre mi hombro me dio a entender que no podíamos quedarnos por allí, algo que ya sabía, de todas maneras. Seguimos la pared de aquella esquina, alejándonos del cadáver de nuestro antiguo guardia y de las Luciérnagas que se acercaban, hasta alcanzar una gran ventana sin cristal que nos permitió ingresar en lo que parecía ser una estropeada sala de espera. En ese sitio no había luces encendidas.

Refugiarnos allí nos dio tiempo para sacar nuestras armas de dentro de las mochilas; saqué mi pistola y mi cuchillo, el que me acomodé en el cinto. La llave también estaba ahí, y varias balas.

\- Se robaron mi ballesta. – susurré, molesto, al notar la ausencia del arma de D y las flechas. – Sólo me queda una carga.

\- Tendremos que hacernos con algunas de sus armas. – susurró Joel, mientras nos desplazábamos, agachados, por el lugar.

\- ¡Mierda! – gritó uno de los hombres, en el pasillo. – Mataron a Ethan.

Joel y yo nos miramos. Él asintió, y nos pusimos en marcha. Claro estaba que, si bien podríamos llegar hasta Ellie evitando confrontaciones, jamás podríamos salir del hospital si no matábamos a cuanto hombre encontráramos. Lamentablemente aquello sería una carnicería. Altas eran las probabilidades de que ellos nos mataran a nosotros, lo sabía. Pero si iba a morir, al menos me llevaría conmigo a la mayor cantidad de ellos que pudiera.

Encontramos un pequeño baño con la puerta abierta, al cual ingresamos para poder esperar e intentar localizar el sitio donde se encontraban los milicianos más cercanos. Había al menos dos por el sector inmediato donde se encontraba el cadáver; asomando apenas las cabezas, podíamos ver las luces de sus linternas. Al otro lado del piso, en otra área, había más linternas apuntando en todas direcciones.

Lo primero sería encargarnos de los que estaban más cerca, para que al avanzar no nos sorprendieran por la espalda.

Joel me enseñó que dentro de su mochila contaba con un par de bombas de clavos y unas pocas bombas de humo. Usarlas debía formar parte de nuestra estrategia. Pero no de momento. Salimos del baño y, agachados, regresamos a la ventana de entrada que habíamos utilizado, porque los dos hombres armados con rifles de asalto pronto pasarían frente a ella. Nos colocamos uno a cada lado de la ventana, y esperamos a que caminaran por la parte exterior.

Cuando escuchamos los pasos más o menos en la mitad, Joel arrojó una piedra hacia el centro de la sala de espera, la que hizo un leve ruido, perceptible, que podía hacer creer a quien no supiera, que alguien había tropezado con algo sin querer.

\- Ahí dentro. – susurró uno de ellos.

Mirando atentamente hacia arriba, vi como las luces de las linternas apuntaban al interior del nuestro escondite. Y un segundo después, los dos combatientes saltaron dentro de la sala, cada uno enfrente de uno de nosotros. Ya con mi cuchillo en mano, estaba listo. Aprovechando el movimiento ascendente para ponerme de pie, le clavé profundamente el cuchillo en la garganta el tipo que tuve enfrente, y con la otra mano le quité su arma, la que había soltado por la sorpresa. Su compañero sufrió un destino igual a manos de Joel, quien usó una daga hecha a mano para acabar con su objetivo.

Los dos dejamos los cuerpos con cuidado en el suelo y revisamos las ametralladoras. Sólo tenían una ronda de disparos cada una. Regresamos al puesto de recepción y cruzamos el pasillo por el que Ethan nos había estado escoltando hacia la salida, llegando a una nueva sección de aquel nivel, con más cuartos.

Las luces de las linternas podían verse más adelante, provenientes desde atrás de una esquina. Pero los hombres estaban lejos de estar a la vuelta de la esquina. A través de la ventana de una gran sala podía verse un interior casi vacío salvo por algunas camas de hospital volteadas, pero al otro extremo, pasando una segunda ventana sin vidrio, había no menos de cuatro hombres, todos armados, montando guardia para que no pudiéramos escapar por ahí.

Joel me hizo señas para que lo siguiera hacia el interior de la sala, a través de la ventana. Nos desplazamos con sigilo hasta refugiarnos detrás de una de las camas de armazón metálico. Desde nuestra posición, si nos incorporábamos con cuidado, podíamos ver a través de dos ventanas a nuestros próximos blancos; tres sujetos con pistolas, dos con escopetas. Pero también podíamos escuchar a más, dándose instrucciones a lo lejos. Ese piso estaba lleno.

Vi a Joel meter una mano en su mochila y sacar la primera bomba de clavos.

\- Necesito que los distraigas para poder arrojarla sin que les dé tiempo de cubrirse. – susurró Joel. – No quiero desperdiciarla.

Lo miré y sonreí de lado; recordaba que había una época en la que ni siquiera me permitía disparar si no era estrictamente necesario.

\- Hora de hacer lo que hago mejor, entonces. – susurré, haciéndome a un lado para encaminarme hacia una puerta lateral, derribada, que me permitiría salir directamente frente a la vista de todos los enemigos. – Molestar.

Dejé la ametralladora a un lado y saqué mi pistola. Inhalé y exhalé, despacio, para relajarme un poco y asentí para mí mismo. Me lancé hacia delante; frente a la puerta que acababa de cruzar había otra, cruzando un estrecho pasillo, que conducía a otra sala similar a en la que se quedó Joel. Al ir cruzando, los primeros ojos de ellos se posaron en mí, y yo apunté con la pistola al más cercano y disparé, un segundo antes de refugiarme detrás de la pared de la sala, junto a la entrada.

Sólo el grito de uno de los hombres me hizo darme cuenta de que había dado con mi disparo. Luego sentí pasos apresurados en mi dirección, y algo metálico que caía al piso. Me preparé para defenderme en caso de que alguno de ellos consiguiera llegar hasta mí antes de que…

Una explosión retumbó en las paredes, seguida de varios gritos distintos. Y luego unos pocos segundos de silencio descendieron sobre mí. Tomé valor para asomar la cabeza al pasillo, encontrándome con una delgada capa de humo flotante sobre cinco cuerpos sin vida. La bomba había podido con todos. Exhalé.

Joel emergió de la primera sala y se dirigió hacia mí y asintió.

\- Buen trabajo. – dijo, entregándome mi ametralladora.

Fue una lástima no tener tiempo de registrar los cuerpos; más Luciérnagas llegaron al área, atraídos por el ruido de la explosión y los gritos. Nos pusimos en marcha de inmediato, manteniéndonos agachados mientras atravesábamos la sala y salíamos a un tercer pasillo, el cual seguimos hacia el extremo tras encontrar una indicación que señalaba que en esa dirección estaban las escaleras.

Cuando íbamos a la mitad de camino, vimos las luces de las linternas de otro montón de guerrilleros, lo que nos obligó a escondernos. Me agaché detrás de una camilla volteada, junto a la pared izquierda, y Joel detrás de un carrito de ropa o algo así, junto a la otra pared. Delante de nosotros, tres Luciérnagas se separaron, tomando cada uno una dirección en un cruce entre pasillos. Uno solamente se dirigió hacia nosotros. Podía escuchar los pasos acercándose cuando vi a Joel haciéndome señas. Indicaba con su brazo hacia abajo, en un movimiento semicircular. Aunque no podía hablar, y tampoco estuve seguro, supuse que me estaba diciendo que había que derribarlo. Me parecía una idea tan buena como cualquier otra.

Los pasos sonaban más y más cerca, y pronto una ligera sombra se proyectó entre Joel y yo. Apenas vimos el primer pie, Joel se incorporó y tacleó al sujeto, estrellándolo frente a mí contra la pared. El sujeto emitió un quejido lastimero por el golpe, pero antes de que pudiera gritar, le di en una sien con la culata de la ametralladora dejándolo inconsciente.

La escopeta de Joel se encontraba en mejor estado que la de ese tipo, así que sólo tomó los cartuchos para llevárselos. Por mi parte, la ametralladora ya era suficiente carga para mí, en especial con el brazo izquierdo herido y dolorido.

\- Vamos por los otros dos. – susurré, dando un vistazo rápido al pasillo antes de emerger desde atrás de la camilla.

Avancé hacia el cruce de pasillos, escuchando los ligeros pasos amortiguados de Joel detrás de mí. Me detuve en la esquina, en la pared izquierda; Joel hizo lo mismo en la esquina derecha. Por posición, cada uno de nosotros vislumbró al blanco opuesto. Por el pasillo a la derecha, junto a la esquina de Joel, la Luciérnaga armada daba la espalda hacia nosotros, buscándonos en aquella dirección. Le asentí a Joel para señalarle que podía ir a por él; mi amigo me indicó lo mismo.

Dejando la ametralladora en el piso, saqué mi cuchillo y me aventuré al pasillo. Efectivamente, el otro tipo del trío que se había dividido me daba la espalda, caminando con cuidado, pero sin imaginarse que el peligro podía venir desde atrás. Me acerqué a él con paso rápido, pero silencioso, medio agachado. Era un gran riesgo; si se volteaba no tendría como acabar con él antes de que me disparara.

Para mi fortuna, no se volteó. Lo alcancé tras pocos segundos, irguiéndome para sujetar su boca con mi mano izquierda y clavarle profundamente mi cuchillo en el cuello. El conocido sonido de carraspeos del pobre sujeto que comenzaba a ahogarse con su propia sangre me rodeó mientras lo sujetaba a medida que perdía las fuerzas, junto con su vida.

Lo mantuve quieto mientras lo recorrían espasmos involuntarios y, lo solté al final, cuando dejó de moverse completamente. Extraje mi cuchillo de su cuello y lo limpié rápidamente en su ropa; también tenía una escopeta. Le quité al cuerpo todos los cartuchos que encontré y los llevé conmigo al regresar al cruce de pasillos.

Atravesé a la otra sección del pasillo, donde Joel estrangulaba a la tercera Luciérnaga. El sujeto intentaba zafarse de su agarre y de lastimarlo sujetando su rostro o cabello, pero pronto se quedó sin fuerzas y terminó pereciendo por la falta de aire. Sin perder mucho tiempo, le entregué a Joel la munición para su escopeta y nos pusimos en marcha, siguiendo hacia el oeste, hacia donde se extendía el resto de aquel piso.

Más allá, emergimos a una amplia sala de espera, con viejas sillas junto a puestos de recepción, donde antiguamente los pacientes esperaban a ser atendidos en las consultas de los médicos. Estaba todo desordenado y oscuro; la única iluminación provenía del exterior, a través de las viejas y grandes ventanas. El otro problema era que se trataba de un especio demasiado abierto. Pero era necesario que atravesáramos aquella parte.

Corrimos en dirección de lo que parecían ser las consultas; pequeñas estancias con grandes ventanas, tras los puestos de recepción. Lamentablemente, nuestro paso por territorio abierto hizo que nos localizaran.

\- ¡Están por aquí! – gritó un hombre, proveniente desde uno de los pasillos, a lo lejos. Noté como su linterna nos apuntaba, y a lo lejos se le unieron más luces de linternas acompañadas por el sonido de pasos apresurados.

Seguimos corriendo hasta ingresar a una de las consultas, a través de una de las ventanas. Al parecer, el que nos localizó no se había atrevido a dispararnos él solo, sin tener el apoyo de sus compañeros. Algo bastante inteligente, y perjudicial para nosotros. Apoyé mi espalda contra la pared bajo la ventana, oyendo el acercar de los enemigos. Basado en los diferentes gritos, demasiado animados para mi gusto, diría que no había menos de cinco o seis de ellos. Las luces de sus linternas entraban a través de la ventana.

\- Ryan… - me llamó Joel, junto a mí. Había sacado una bomba de humo de su mochila. – Sigue las luces.

Entendiendo lo que quería decirme, asentí. Joel lanzó la bomba hacia afuera y, dos segundos más tarde, una explosión algo amortiguada se dejó escuchar, haciendo temblar levemente las paredes. Joel se incorporó, pero sin dejar de estar agachado, y se dirigió hacia una ventana contigua. Lo seguí y ambos salimos hacia el sector de espera. Había humo por doquier, bastante espeso como para ver a nuestros atacantes, quienes tosían violentamente, intentando mantenerse alertas y localizarnos. Lo que sí podíamos ver eran las luces de sus linternas. Alcé la ametralladora, apuntando de manera aproximada a donde podría estar uno de ellos, y comencé a disparar. El rebote golpeaba fuertemente contra mi hombro, pero me las arreglé para mantener la puntería. Mis disparos, sumados a los de la escopeta de Joel, comenzaron a acabar con ellos. Las Luciérnagas perdidas en el humo comenzaron a lanzar gritos de dolor y terror al verse emboscados; algunos comenzaron a disparar hacia el interior de la consulta donde habían visto que habíamos entrado, y pronto los haces de luz fueron apuntando hacia arriba cuando los cuerpos caían, o desaparecían por completo. Todo aquello no tardó más de diez segundos.

Joel y yo dejamos de disparar y nos volteamos para comenzar a correr; todo aquel ruido sin duda iba a atraer a más de ellos, así que debíamos avanzar rápido. Entre las consultas, al final de un pasillo, había una enorme señal que marcaba el ingreso al Ala Oeste. Entramos sin esperar, encontrando un largo pasillo con una gran ventana que se alargaba hasta el final, a nuestra izquierda. A la derecha había una pared de madera que se interrumpía con un largo puesto con escritorios.

\- ¡Están abajo! – gritó un hombre, más adelante. - ¡Estén alertas!

Al final del pasillo, entre un par de letreros de peligro biológico, emergieron luces de linterna a través de una puerta abierta. De un salto me hice hacia la derecha y me oculté detrás del puesto de los escritorios, seguido por Joel. Nos arrodillamos detrás del largo mesón y esperamos, escuchando los pasos de varios hombres que corrían a auxiliar a sus compañeros en el ala este. Se fueron sin siquiera pensar que estábamos por allí.

Cuando ya no podíamos oírlos, salimos de nuestro escondite y seguimos avanzando, ingresando en otra amplia sala de espera. Nos detuvimos de golpe cuando la luz de una linterna se enfocó en nosotros.

\- ¡Mierda! – grité, haciéndome a un lado para refugiarme detrás de un pilar.

\- ¡Los tengo! – gritó la Luciérnaga, comenzando a disparar con su pistola.

Hizo una pausa, la cual aproveché para asomarme desde atrás del pilar a ver lo que pasaba. Se había ido a cubrir detrás de un puesto de recepción. Miré a todos lados, preocupado porque le hubiera dado a Joel. Afortunadamente, él había logrado cubrirse detrás de unas extrañas máquinas. Volví a concentrarme en el militante, esperando que se atreviera a disparar.

Se asomó sobre el mesón apenas un segundo para disparar contra el pilar, donde sabía que me ocultaba, antes de volver a cubrirse. Si iba a hacerlo así, tendría que reaccionar rápido para dispararle la próxima vez. Pero una leve luminiscencia me sacó de mi concentración; una luz proveniente desde el pasillo que habíamos atravesado para llegar hasta allí. Miré hacia atrás y vi a varios hombres dirigiéndose hacia nosotros; desde mi posición, más cerca de la entrada de ese lugar, podía verlos. Pero Joel no.

\- ¡Joel! – alerté. Él me miró, sorprendido. - ¡Atrás de nosotros!

Él miró por sobre su hombro, levemente inclinado hacia un lado y, por la expresión que puso, supe que había localizado a nuestros perseguidores. Se descolgó la mochila de los hombros y buscó dentro de ella. Volví a concentrarme en el guerrillero oculto, esperando pacientemente. Luego escuché un leve click metálico.

La explosión de la bomba de clavos se expandió por el recinto, junto a los gritos agónicos de aquellos a los que había alcanzado, detrás de nosotros, pero no me volví a mirar. Finalmente, atraído por la curiosidad, el tipo oculto volvió a emerger para mirar lo que pasaba. Apreté el gatillo una sola vez, y la bala dio en el objetivo. La Luciérnaga cayó hacia atrás, con el rostro reventado por el impacto del proyectil y sangre salpicando en todas direcciones.

Exhalé, intentando calmarme un poco, antes de mirar a Joel. Él observaba el pasillo detrás de nosotros; había matado a todos con esa bomba. Volvió a colocarse su mochila y salió al trote, internándose más en el ala. Lo seguí de cerca. Mi brazo herido palpitaba dolorosamente.

\- Las escaleras. – señaló Joel, hacia una puerta de metal doble a la mitad del pasillo.

Él abrió una de las puertas y me permitió pasar primero; eran las escaleras de evacuación de emergencias. Joel cerró la puerta y se quedó mirándolas; sería muy fácil pasar por ahí. Había una silla junto a las puertas; Joel la usó para trabarlas pasando las patas tras las barras de apretura segura.

\- Eso servirá. – comenté, volviendo a mirar hacia las escaleras. – Vamos, nos estamos quedando sin tiempo.

\- Lo sé. – dijo Joel, con un tono tan urgido como el mío.

Comenzamos a subir las escaleras rápidamente, descubriendo que habíamos estado en el cuarto nivel. La entrada al quinto piso estaba bloqueada, por lo que ascendimos hacia el sexto. La puerta estaba abierta; entramos en una oscura sala grande, frente a un puesto de recepción vacío. Observando en todas direcciones, notamos que por el momento no había más Luciérnagas, aunque era muy improbable que ya las hubiéramos matado a todas.

\- Vamos. – dijo Joel.

Corrimos hacia una sala llena de archivadores y con algunos escritorios vacíos, y pasamos de largo para salir de nuevo al pasillo. Al fondo ingresaba luz por una puerta abierta; la única parte iluminada de aquel lugar, y el único indicio que teníamos de un camino que seguir.

Cuando entramos, notamos que gran parte de aquella sección estaba cubierta con plástico protector, viejo y algo podrido ya, de la época en que la pandemia había comenzado a propagarse. Como en todo en ese sitio, el símbolo de las Luciérnagas estaba pintado por las superficies. Dentro de recintos separados por los plásticos, se podían ver instalaciones improvisadas de revisión y chequeo médico. También había pequeñas salas con camillas y lo que parecían ser básculas antiguas; salas de consultas abandonadas.

Ingresamos en el área delimitada por las cortinas plásticas, que estaba levemente iluminada por unas pocas lámparas de aceite encendidas. Había largos mesones con viejos equipos y materiales de laboratorio a muy mal traer. Seguramente allí habían hecho los análisis necesarios para determinar que era necesario hacerle una cirugía a Ellie para intentar sintetizar una vacuna. Al otro lado de aquel espacio, saliendo a través de un hueco en el plástico cortado a modo de puerta, podía verse un pasillo iluminado a través de grandes ventanas. A nuestra derecha, la entrada a otra Ala estaba marcada con un gran letrero, otrora elegante, que decía "Cirugía".

\- Ya casi llegamos. – susurró Joel.

\- Seguramente nos estarán esperando. – apunté. - ¿Te quedan bombas?

\- Sólo una de humo. – respondió Joel. – Quiero dejarla para cuando tengamos que salir, por si acaso. Si uno de nosotros tiene que cargar a Ellie, abrirnos paso no será fácil. Ni siquiera se me ocurre cómo vamos a irnos de aquí…

Tampoco había pensado en eso. Pero ahora que lo mencionaba… imágenes de nuestro traslado hasta allí volvían a mi cabeza.

\- Estoy casi seguro que nos trajeron en auto aquí. – mencioné, atento al pasillo que tendríamos que atravesar. – Estaba medio consciente cuando veníamos. En el subterráneo… el segundo nivel. Ahí bajamos. Aunque no puedo asegurarlo por completo.

Joel me miraba intensamente. Asintió y suspiró.

\- Es el mejor plan que tenemos. – admitió. – Esperemos que no estuvieras soñando.

Reprimí una risa.

\- Joel… - dije, y miré a mi amigo. – Pase lo que pase…

\- Si. Hay que sacar a Ellie de aquí. – finalizó él. Y sonrió un poco. – Realmente haz crecido mucho…

\- Bueno, esperemos que siga haciéndolo después de esto. – comenté, algo sarcástico. Esta vez fue turno de Joel de reprimir una risa.

Y entramos en Ala de Cirugía. Inmediatamente a nuestra izquierda se extendía el pasillo iluminado; desde la entrada se vislumbraban algunas barricadas y, si me concentraba, podía escuchar los murmullos de los guerrilleros que nos esperaban. Nos cubrimos detrás de la pared junto a la entrada. No ganaríamos nada si atacábamos los dos desde ahí, con toda la atención puesta en un solo punto; sólo nos retrasaríamos. Más allá en aquella sala principal, había otra entrada que daba acceso hacia la sección vigilada por las Luciérnagas. Toqué el hombro de Joel y le indiqué que me aventuraría por allá, aunque fuera para crear una distracción. Él me miró y asintió; había sacado su gran revólver con mira telescópica.

\- Yo te cubro. – susurró Joel, y se preparó para disparar. – Ahora.

Se asomó para apuntar y disparar su primer proyectil; dado el grito de dolor que hubo, pareció haber dado en uno de ellos; yo me lancé hacia adelante, atravesando el punto descubierto de la puerta para refugiarme tras la pared al otro lado de la entrada y seguir hacia delante, dirigiéndome hacia la otra puerta. Detrás de mí comenzó una ráfaga de disparos. Miré sobre mi hombro un segundo para ver a Joel cubierto detrás de la pared, notando los trozos de muro que saltaban por todas partes. Tenía que dividir la atención de los hombres armados pronto. Apresurado, alcancé la puerta e ingresé en una sala rectangular provista de un largo lavamanos. No me molesté en inspeccionar el sitio, y salí por otra puerta hacia un pasillo, e inmediatamente entré en un viejo quirófano, cubriéndome tras una mesa de operaciones.

Más allá podía ver a los primeros guerrilleros; todos apuntando hacia donde estaba la puerta donde esperaba Joel. El ruido de los disparos intermitentes llenaba el lugar. Avancé y me cubrí tras una esquina, aún dentro del quirófano, y entonces me asomé y apunté al primero de ellos. Disparé varias rondas de balas, dándole a un par de hombres antes de que los demás comenzaran a apuntarme a mí también.

\- ¡Tenemos al otro por ahí! – anunció un tipo de voz ronca.

Las balas llovieron en mi dirección. Pero en lugar de quedarme en ese sitio, me desplacé rápidamente hacia una salida del quirófano, que me dejó salir hacia un amplio pasillo donde habían amontonadas amplias gamas de máquinas. Me oculté detrás de un viejo desfibrilador. Los guardias no habían notado que me había movido, pues continuaban disparando hacia donde había estado antes, alternándose para disparar hacia donde seguía estando Joel. Analicé la escena por unos segundos, viendo el momento exacto en que uno de los disparos de Joel impactaba en la cabeza de uno de nuestros enemigos. Quedaban seis Luciérnagas.

A unos diez metros, cubiertos detrás de una barricada que los cubría parcialmente de mí, había dos de ellos agachados, juntos. Decidí comenzar por ellos. Emergí levemente de mi escondite y comencé a disparar, sin molestarme en apuntar a una parte de sus cuerpos en específico. La lluvia de balas impactó en muchos sitios, tanto de la barricada como de sus personas; los tipos gritaron de dolor y sorpresa antes de caer al piso, moribundos. Tuve que cubrirme luego de que un silbido recorriera el aire y una flecha se impactara contra el muro sobre mi cabeza, partiéndose, a meros centímetros de mí. Había estado peligrosamente cerca. Miré en todas direcciones, cuidando de no asomarme demasiado, y pude ver a un tipo con chaleco antibalas y casco militar.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! – comenté, molesto.

No podía quedarme allí mucho más. Tragando agrio, sujeté fuertemente la ametralladora y me lancé a la carrera de regreso hacia dentro del quirófano. Un disparo de otra flecha casi me alcanza, pero el proyectil volvió a dar contra la pared, partiéndose también. Dos disparos; ahora el momento. Me incliné hacia un lado para mirar a través del marco de la puerta inexistente, esperando. La ballesta tenía dos disparos consecutivos antes de tener que acoplar más flechas, cosa que seguramente estaría haciendo el ladrón.

"Atento. Atento." Me repetí mentalmente. Los disparos continuaban afuera del quirófano, tanto de Joel como de las Luciérnagas restantes.

Y vi a un sujeto apuntarme con mi propia arma desde atrás de un mesón de informaciones. Apreté el gatillo antes de que pudiera reaccionar él, y las últimas balas de la ametralladora acabaron con el sujeto, derribándolo hacia atrás. Al otro lado del pasillo, se escucharon unos últimos disparos antes de que cayera el silencio. Aproveché la oportunidad de correr hacia donde estaba el cadáver con mi ballesta, saltando sobre el mesón. Le quité mi arma al cuerpo, que tenía dos flechas cargadas. Además, el pendejo tenía otras dos flechas de reserva acomodadas bajo su cinto. Sólo cuatro flechas.

Se las quité también y las acomodé en los bolsillos laterales de mi mochila para un rápido acceso, y colgué la ballesta en su lugar correspondiente a mi espalda. Escuché pasos apresurados detrás de mí.

\- ¿Ryan? – me llamó Joel, con voz urgente. - ¿¡Ryan!?

\- Estoy aquí. – llamé, irguiéndome para quedar a la vista de Joel, quien lució enormemente aliviado.

\- Vamos. – urgió Joel. – Vienen más por las escaleras, los escucho gritar. Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido.

Corrimos hacia el final del Ala, donde una puerta señalaba el ingreso a la sección de pediatría. Abrimos una de las puertas dobles y, tras cerrarla, movimos un enorme contenedor lleno de basura para bloquear el paso. Aquello nos daría algo más de tiempo.

Corrimos hacia el final del pasillo largo y amplio que nos recibió, directamente hacia una puerta señalizada con letreros de acceso restringido; otro quirófano. Entramos en otra sala de lavado de manos de los cirujanos y, a través de grandes ventanas, pudimos ver la presencia de doctores inclinados sobre una mesa de operaciones. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. ¿Habíamos llegado tarde? No. No podía ser.

De una patada, Joel abrió la puerta e ingresamos en la sala de operaciones. Dos doctores y dos enfermeras se voltearon a mirarnos, con expresiones de horror que se veían en sus ojos. Tenían los rostros cubiertos con mascarillas y estaban vestidos con ropa ce color azul pálido, desechable. Y sobre la mesa entre ellos, yacía Ellie, dormida y envuelta por una bata de hospital. Ilesa aún. Emití un pensamiento de agradecimiento antes de levantar mi ballesta, descolgándola de mi mochila con un movimiento rápido, y apuntar a uno de los cirujanos. Las enfermeras se hicieron hacia atrás.

Uno de los doctores levantó las manos, el otro se acercó a nosotros, antes de retroceder levemente al ver que teníamos las armas preparadas.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – preguntó el doctor con las manos alzadas.

\- Venimos por la niña. – dijo Joel, con su pistola alzada.

\- No. No dejaremos que se la lleven. – dijo el otro cirujano, alarmado. Se dio una vuelta y recogió un escalpelo. Nos apuntó con él, amenazante. Su compañero hizo lo mismo, aunque no tan decidido. – Es nuestro futuro. Piensen en las vidas que salvaremos.

Miré hacia Ellie; tenía una intravenosa conectada a su brazo izquierdo y una manguera de aire insertada en su nariz. Realmente habíamos llegado a tiempo. Volví a mirar a los médicos.

\- Nos la llevaremos. – dije, decidido.

\- ¡No! – gritó el médico al que le apuntaba yo. - ¡No se acerquen!

\- ¡Te lo advierto! – amenazó el otro a Joel.

\- Ryan… - me pidió Joel. Era natural; mis municiones podían recuperarse.

Disparé la primera flecha hacia el cirujano frente a mí; atravesó su cabeza sin problemas. Luego apunté al otro.

\- ¡Espe…! – la segunda flecha atravesó el cuello del doctor, quien comenzó a ahogarse con su propia sangre. Las enfermeras gritaron; chillaron más bien. Los dos doctores cayeron, derramando su sangre sobre el piso.

Joel se acercó rápidamente a Ellie, desconectándola de las mangueras rápidamente mientras ro recuperaba mis flechas. Una de ellas, la del cráneo del primer doctor, se había roto cuando el cuerpo cayó. La otra aún servía. Cargué dos en la ballesta; sólo me quedaba una de reserva. Cuando me volteé, Ellie estaba en los brazos de Joel, completamente dormida.

\- Lo logramos. – dije, esperanzado.

\- Aún no. – dijo Joel, señalándome la puerta por la que habíamos entrado; luces de linternas nos indicaban que había Luciérnagas acercándose. – Por aquí.

Joel se dirigió hacia la puerta al otro lado del quirófano; me adelanté y abrí la puerta, dejándolo pasar antes de salir detrás de él. Las enfermeras no se movieron de sus lugares. Ingresamos en un amplio pasillo que se extendía a nuestros lados; a nuestra izquierda estaba el pabellón de pediatría, a la derecha una sala de espera gigante.

\- ¡Deténganse! – gritó un hombre detrás de nosotros, mientras corríamos hacia pediatría. - ¡Sólo queremos a la niña!

\- ¡Váyanse a la mierda! – grité, volteándome un segundo para disparar hacia el primero de ellos que atravesó la puerta; le atiné en el abdomen, derribándolo.

Pero lo que vi me llenó de preocupación y miedo; conté no menos de diez de ellos siguiendo al primero. Volví a mirar adelante y corrí levemente detrás de Joel, cubriéndolo hasta que dimos la vuelta en una esquina, donde nos detuvimos unos pocos segundos para que él ajustara el peso inerte de Ellie.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡Regrésenla! – gritó una Luciérnaga.

\- ¡Están en pediatría! – señaló otro.

\- Mierda… - murmuré y cuando Joel se disponía a seguir corriendo, lo detuve para registrar su mochila.

\- ¿Qué estás…?

Encontré la bomba de humo que le quedaba y se la quité, antes de darle un leve empujón. Joel se volteó a mirarme, con una expresión de sorpresa. Retrocedí un par de pasos, mirando a mi amigo y a la chica que me gustaba mucho.

\- No… - dijo Joel.

\- Sin importar qué, ¿recuerdas? – le dije, grave. Las voces y los pasos de las Luciérnagas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. – Te conseguiré algo de tiempo, Joel. Si puedo, los alcanzaré abajo. No dejes que se la lleven.

\- Ryan…

\- Vete ya. – le dije, y me volví para dirigirme hacia una esquina, sacando mi pistola para prepararme.

El grupo de hombres estaba casi sobre nosotros.


	28. Chapter 27

Y el fin ha llegado. Este capi será el último de este fic. Ha sido una aventura de más de un año de escritura, pero lo he disfrutado mucho.

Si quisiera agregar que tengo planeado hacer un Oneshot que sea una especie de epílogo; aún lo estoy trazando, así que no sé cuando estará listo. Si les interesa, déjenmelo saber.

Desde ya, quiero agradecer a quienes hayan leído esta historia que tanto me gustó escribir. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Bonnibelle, te dedico este capi!

Sean buenos y disfruten con la lectura; es un vicio sano!

Saludos a todos y muchas gracias!

PD: Recuerden seguirme para que se enteren cuando suba el oneshot! ;)

Capítulo 26.

Lo juro.

Las luces de las linternas… las luces de las Luciérnagas se enfocaban en mi dirección, pero noté que no eran las luces de todos ellos. Había una docena al menos de hombres armados, y varios de ellos se habían replegado para ir a recorrer los demás pasillos, en busca de Ellie. No era mucho lo que podía hacer con los hombres que se alejaban, me esperanzaba la posibilidad de que no fueran a dispararle a Joel por temor a darle a la chica que buscaban. Lo que sí podía hacer era encargarme de los que iban directamente detrás de ellos, siguiendo el mismo camino, y a quienes tenía a menos de diez metros. Apreté la mandíbula y lancé la bomba de humo hacia ellos.

Distinguí como caía delante de los guerrilleros y rodaba para acercarse más, encontrando un camino entre sus pisadas antes de explotar con un ruido sordo y seco. Inmediatamente, las toses y las maldiciones se hicieron escuchar, junto a los pasos ralentizados. Las luces volverían a ser mis guías.

De un salto salí desde atrás de la esquina y apunté, comenzando a disparar, apuntando hacia los focos de las linternas. Con cada disparo, un grito de diferente naturaleza podía escucharse. Dolor, miedo, sorpresa, imperativos… Yo sólo disparé y disparé, moviéndome alrededor de la gruesa nube de humo para no ser un blanco estático. Escuché algunos de los golpes en el piso cuando algunos de ellos comenzaron a caer, antes de que los disparos en respuesta a mi asalto me ensordecieran de todo lo demás.

Comencé a moverme más rápido, sin dejar de disparar.

\- ¡Por el otro lado! – gritó uno de los que estaba dentro de la nube.

Maldije internamente y corrí para alejarme de la ráfaga de disparos dirigidas con bastante precisión hacia mi posición. ¿Cómo me salvé de recibir aunque fuera una de esas balas? Ni yo mismo puedo decirlo. Suerte, seguramente.

Me oculté detrás de un pilar y volví a disparar hacia las luces que quedaban moviéndose, derribando a sus portadores uno a uno, lentamente. Hasta que todas cayeron. Los disparos contra mí cesaron justo cuando disparé la última bala que tenía en ese cargador. Me quedé apuntando hacia el humo, a la espera de alguna respuesta tardía. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a respirar tan aceleradamente?

Inhalé y exhalé profundamente, varias veces, para calmarme. Ya había ganado tiempo. Agudicé el oído; había gritos por todos lados, y una alarma sonaba a mi alrededor, pero no tan alta como para bloquear las voces.

\- ¡A las escaleras! – gritó una Luciérnaga.

\- ¡En el menos dos! – gritó otra. Sonreí internamente.

Las escaleras. Tenía que llegar primero; bloquear el paso de ser posible. Me volteé para comenzar a correr hacia las escaleras; la puerta podía verse al final de aquella Ala. Y escuché un disparo. Y sentí un agudo dolor en mi hombro derecho que me hizo soltar la pistola descargada. Miré hacia atrás, hacia la nube de humo que se diluía con el aire. Abajo, en el piso, había un militante que se sujetaba el abdomen y me apuntaba con una pistola, mirándome con odio, incapaz de apuntar fijamente. Estaba debilitado y muriendo; sólo por eso no me había atinado de lleno en la espalda. Un espasmo lo recorrió, pero intentó volver a apuntarme, más centrado.

Un golpe de adrenalina me hizo olvidar el dolor de mi hombro, y me ayudó a moverme más rápido. Dándome la vuelta, acomodé la ballesta desde la parte trasera de mi mochila y disparé, oprimiendo el gatillo con demasiada fuerza. La primera flecha atravesó el pecho del guerrillero, la segunda su frente, haciendo que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás en el acto.

Miré los cuerpos un segundo más antes de alzar la vista. Había luces de linternas que provenían desde la ruta que había tomado Joel; las Luciérnagas que quedaban estaban regresando para ir a las escaleras. Ya no podía perder más tiempo.

Me volví y comencé a correr; mi respiración se agitó de inmediato. La pérdida de sangre antes de llegar al hospital, el cansancio y mis heridas, estaban pasando la cuenta. Pero sabía que si me detenía iba a morir, así que ignoré los mareos y el dolor, y seguí corriendo. La puerta estaba delante de mí, a varios metros, cada vez más cerca.

Detrás de mí, las palabras que gritaban mis perseguidores perdieron identidad y se convirtieron en murmullos inentendibles de elevado volumen. Frente a mí, mi sombra se proyectaba hacia delante cuando las luces de sus linternas me cubrían la espalda. Mis oídos zumbaban, pero pude oír los disparos en mi contra. Las balas me rozaban los costados y la cabeza mientras seguía corriendo…

Y sentí un impacto en mi espalda. ¿Una bala? La fuerza fue suficiente para hacerme doblar levemente el torso hacia delante, pero no sentí dolor, y tampoco detuve mi carrera. Sólo unos pasos más. Un segundo impacto en mi espalda volvió a empujarme hacia delante. De nuevo, no sentí dolor, sólo la fuerza del disparo.

Atravesé la puerta abierta, cerrándola de golpe detrás de mí. Como en los pisos inferiores, había contenedores grandes, de plástico grueso, repletos de basura y escombros. Sujeté el que había junto a la puerta que acababa de cruzar y, muy para la desdicha de mi hombro y mi brazo heridos, lo empujé hacia un lado para que cubriera la puerta. Estaba pesado, pero gracias a sus ruedas pude apañármelas para bloquear el acceso. Cuando terminé de acomodarlo, pisé los frenos de las ruedas para fijar su posición.

Fuertes golpes comenzaron a azotar la puerta desde el otro lado, y aunque ésta fue capaz de abrirse levemente, el contenedor no se movió. Respiraba agitadamente, y estaba sudando, y confundido, y algo mareado. Pero fui capaz de racionalizar que debía seguir moviéndome. Tenía que bajar ocho pisos, rápido, si quería alcanzar a Joel. Me volví hacia las escaleras y comencé a bajar, lo más rápido posible.

Sólo pude bajar tres pisos antes de tener que detenerme; un dolor en mi costado dificultaba mi respiración, y el mareo me obligó a sujetarme de una de las paredes. Podía escuchar gritos irritados en los pisos superiores. Sujetándome con la mano izquierda del muro, cerré los ojos e intenté acompasar mi respiración. Inhalé y exhalé profundamente, ignorando el dolor de mi costado y mis brazos. Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que llevaba la ballesta firmemente sujeta con mi mano derecha. Era la única arma que tenía para mantener a raya a quien se acercara. Mientras recuperaba el aire, saqué la flecha que me quedaba del bolsillo lateral de mi mochila y la acoplé en la ballesta con dificultad. Un disparo. Sería mejor aprovecharlo bien. Tras unos pocos segundos más, me puse en movimiento nuevamente, a un paso bastante más lento.

Mientras descendía, seguí escuchando los intentos de las Luciérnagas por ingresar a la vía de las escaleras, pero no parecía que estuvieran teniendo mucho éxito. Seguí bajando. Dos, tres, cuatro pisos más. Ya estaba en el subterráneo. Sólo uno más. Ya apenas si podía con un trote muy leve… pero alcancé la puerta entreabierta señalizada con "P2" escrito en la pared junto a ella. Pero antes de salir a los estacionamientos, escuché una voz. La voz de Marlene.

Apreté la mandíbula y empujé la puerta con mucho cuidado. La voz provenía desde mi izquierda. Me asomé y miré hacia allá, y los vi a los tres.

Joel estaba de pie frente a las puertas abiertas de un elevador, con Ellie aún en sus brazos, ambos ilesos. Marlene estaba frente a ellos, con una pistola en una mano, pero sin apuntarles, y acercándose lentamente.

\- Lo sabes, Joel. – decía Marlene.

\- No es tu decisión. – dijo Joel, alejándose un paso.

\- ¡No se trata de mí, o de ti! ¡O de ella! – gritó Marlene, apuntándole con la pistola, pero sin disparar. - ¡Se trata de toda la humanidad, Joel! ¡Piensa en cuántos salvaríamos! ¡Debes entenderlo! ¡Intenté que ella lo comprendiera…! Tú sabes lo que esta maldita pandemia nos quitó a todos…

Joel simplemente la miraba; si comprendía bien, Ellie no había estado de acuerdo con eso… o al menos no totalmente. En esa posición, con ambas manos ocupadas sosteniendo a Ellie, era imposible que se defendiera.

\- Mira… - dijo la líder, con voz más suave, alzando ambas manos con lentitud. – Aún puedes hacer lo correcto. Dame a la niña y vete de aquí. Ella ni siquiera sentirá algo.

Joel miró a la mujer en silencio, contrariado evidentemente. Pero su semblante volvió a adoptar su expresión decidida.

\- No lo haré. – dijo definitivamente, enojado. Marlene suspiró.

\- No me dejas otra opción. – dijo Marlene, y bajó las manos, sujetando su pistola con ambas.

Alcé mi ballesta y apunté como pude, disparando la flecha que me quedaba. El silbido cortó el aire y, un segundo después, Marlene se dobló hacia atrás, profiriendo un grito de sorpresa y cayendo al piso, soltando su arma, cuando la flecha la atravesó por la espalda, a la altura de los riñones. Joel miró a la mujer caída unos segundos antes de volverse hacia mí, completamente sorprendido. Le sonreí, creo, agotado. Cuando había disparado no sabía si iba a dar en el blanco; aunque he de admitir que fallé, técnicamente, pues había apuntado hacia la cabeza de Marlene, dispuesto a matarla. La distancia a la que me encontraba me había jugado en contra.

Quizás fue la alegría de haber salvado a mis amigos. La esperanza por poder salir ilesos de ese sitio, los tres, pero recuperé algo de energía de pronto, que me permitió acercarme con un trote torpe, a Joel y Ellie.

\- Lo lograste. – dijo Joel, sonriendo un segundo.

\- Suenas muy sorprendido para mi gusto. – comenté, medio en broma, casi jadeando.

Había un auto a unos pocos metros; una camioneta grande de color gris. Joel abrió una de las puertas traseras y acomodó a Ellie; pude ver que la mochila de la chica estaba tirada bajo el asiento trasero; aquel había sido el vehículo en el que nos habían llevado hasta allí. Luego Joel se volvió hacia mí.

\- Estás herido. – señaló mi hombro, el cual miré por primera vez. Había un agujero en mi chaqueta, y algo de sangre. – Entra en el auto. Te curaremos cuando nos vayamos.

Asentí, cansado, antes de ir a meter mi mochila en el portaequipaje.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con…? – pregunté mirando a Marlene sobre mi hombro. Estaba tirada en el suelo, sujetando su abdomen sangrante; la flecha la había atravesado.

Su pistola había rebotado para alejarse de ella, para su muy mala suerte. Joel recogió la pistola y se acercó mientras la mujer luchaba por voltearse boca abajo, cosa que logró cuando él llegó hasta ella. Marlene alzó una mano hacia Joel, solicitando que se detuviera.

\- Espera… - pidió Marlene débilmente. – Déjame ir. Por favor.

Joel le dedicó una mirada de apenas dos segundos.

\- Vendrías a buscarla. – dijo, y sin nada más, le disparó en la cabeza.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré, encaminándome hacia el asiento del copiloto y metiéndome en el auto. Joel ingresó poco después, abordando por el lado del conductor. Las llaves estaban puestas y, como corroboramos luego de que encendiera el motor, el tanque casi lleno.

\- Con esto podremos llegar a Jackson sin problemas. – comentó Joel, asintiendo. – Cuando nos hayamos alejado, nos detendremos para echarte un vistazo.

\- No te preocupes por mí. – dije. – Sácanos de aquí.

Joel puso el vehículo en marcha y lo condujo hasta la subida, ascendiendo los dos niveles que os separaban de la superficie y emergiendo a las calles, acelerando para tomar el camino más directo hacia la autopista.

\- ¿Tomaremos la 15? – pregunté. Estaba amaneciendo en el exterior.

\- Como lo planeamos. – confirmó Joel.

\- ¿Qué le diremos…?

Y aunque me encontré en desacuerdo de contarle una mentira, participé en la elaboración de una historia que explicaba, con dejos de verdad y partes ficticias, lo que había sucedido en el hospital. El sol ya se encontraba abiertamente en el cielo cuando cerré los ojos y no fui consciente de nada más.

*Ellie POV*

Abrí los ojos de golpe, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y la cabeza de plomo. Lo primero que vi fue una cubierta de color café, desvanecido, y el primer sonido que emití fue un gruñido disconforme. Demoré unos segundos en darme cuenta de que me encontraba dentro de un vehículo en movimiento. Me sentía mareada, y cansada. Con gran esfuerzo me llevé las manos a las sienes y erguí la cabeza. Recordaba… ¿qué recordaba?

Eché un vistazo a mi cuerpo, encontrándome envuelta en una horrible bata de color celeste con puntitos. Fruncí el entrecejo del desagrado.

\- ¿Qué rayos es esta ropa? – pregunté, volviendo a apoyar la cabeza sobre lo que ahora sabía era el asiento trasero de un auto.

\- Tranquila. – dijo una voz. Joel. – Aún están haciendo efecto las drogas.

Volví mi cabeza hacia la derecha para darme cuenta que Joel estaba conduciendo. Joel… Y comencé a recordar.

Tras mi caída al agua intentando ayudar a Joel, quien estaba atrapado dentro de ese autobús arrastrado por el río, había despertado en el hospital, con Marlene junto a mí. Algunos de sus hombres nos habían encontrado a los tres y nos habían llevado hasta allí. Finalmente habíamos llegado con las Luciérnagas. Finalmente podría ayudar a crear una cura para la infección. Pero lo primero que había hecho había sido preguntar por mis amigos. Ambos estaban vivos, siendo atendidos por doctores. Me había sentido feliz.

Y entonces Marlene me había revelado que para lograr sintetizar una vacuna debían operarme; hacerme una cirugía para quitarme el Cordyceps que me había infectado para usarlo. Pero aquello significaría mi muerte. Por temor… por la sorpresa, me había negado. Marlene no se rindió fácilmente mientras me explicaba, o intentaba hacerlo, que lo que yo tenía que hacer era un sacrificio por la humanidad; pero mientras ella hablaba, lo púnico que podía pensar era en lo que me perdería si muriera. Regresar con Joel y Ryan… vivir con ellos en un hogar. Volver a ver a María y a Tommy. Conocer a la niña Sharon y a su hermana Laura.

Pero, por otro lado, era la única que podía ayudar verdaderamente a que la humanidad volviera a ser lo que era antes de la pandemia. Y cuando muriera… volvería a ver a Riley, y a Sam, y a Tess. Y conocería a mi madre.

Nunca pude terminar de tomar una decisión, pues tras un par de brazos fuertes me sujetaron y un olor penetrante directamente frente a mi nariz me hizo marearme rápidamente y perder el conocimiento.

Y ahora estaba ahí.

Me incorporé con dificultad, sentándome en el asiento.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté. Joel se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, mirando hacia el asiento del copiloto.

\- Encontramos a las Luciérnagas. – dijo Joel. – Resulta que hay muchos como tú, Ellie. Gente inmune. Docenas de hecho. Ya habían intentado sintetizar la vacuna en varias ocasiones, usando a muchas de esas personas…

Escuchaba con atención, sorprendida por aquella información que había sido desconocida para mí. ¿No era la única inmune?

\- Pero habían fracasado. – continuó Joel, con su vista hacia el camino. – Marlene nos dijo… que todos sus intentos no habían funcionado. Una vacuna es imposible de hacer. Los doctores se lo dijeron, pero ella… no quiso escucharlos. Insistió en que tú eras diferente, incluso aunque los científicos le decían que no. Que si intentaban hacer la vacuna usándote sólo acabaría en lo mismo. Otra muerte en vano. No podíamos… dejarte ahí.

Asentí lentamente y cerré los ojos, luchando contra la tristeza que me llenó de pronto. Marlene había estado dispuesta a matarme… ¿sin estar segura? Abrí los ojos de nuevo y me incliné hacia delante un poco.

\- ¿Cómo logramos salir? – pregunté. Joel me miró sobre su hombro, y luego al asiento del copiloto.

\- Ryan. Nos abrimos paso a través del hospital juntos pero cuando te encontramos en la sala de operaciones, si no hubiera sido por él, no lo hubiéramos conseguido. – explicó.

Por eso pude sonreír levemente. Ryan estaba bastante callado al respecto. Me incliné más hacia delante; Ryan estaba completamente dormido sobre el asiento del copiloto, con la cabeza levemente ladeada hacia la ventana.

\- Debió quedarse dormido sin darse cuenta. – dijo Joel, palpando un hombro de Ryan para despertarlo. – Oye, Ryan. Ellie despertó.

Pero el muchacho no reaccionó. Me hice un poco más adelante para mirarlo a la cara; estaba completamente pálido, totalmente ido. Y un horrible color rojo bañaba su mano derecha, que descansaba sobre su regazo.

\- ¿Ryan? – pregunto Joel, moviendo el hombro del chico con más fuerza. Tampoco reaccionó.

\- Oh Dios… - jadeé, alzando una mano y tocando el rostro de Ryan. – Está helado, Joel…

Mi voz sonó aterrada mientras mi mano descendía hacia su cuello para buscar su pulso. Una exhalación temblorosa brotó de mi garganta cuando percibí débilmente el latido de su corazón con mi dedo índice.

\- Tiene pulso, Joel. – informé. – Pero está muy bajo…

Joel detuvo el auto de inmediato, casi de golpe, por lo que tuve que sostener al inconsciente Ryan para que no se fuera hacia delante. Lo sostuve con fuerza mientras Joel se bajaba a toda prisa del auto y lo rodeaba por el frente para llegar hacia el lado del copiloto. Abrió la puerta e intentó sacar a Ryan, lo que le fue difícil en un principio pues me rehusé, inconscientemente, a soltarlo. Él dejó al muchacho con mucho cuidado sobre el pavimento y comenzó a revisarlo, quitándole capa tras capa de ropa.

Me bajé del auto, sin importarme estar descalza y sólo con esa estúpida bata. La chaqueta de Ryan tenía un agujero de bala en el hombro derecho, y un horrible desgarro en la manga izquierda. Mirando al chico, noté que tenía una venda manchada de sangre rodeando su brazo. Pero cuando Joel le quitó la camisa, vi con horror que la fea herida de bala en su hombro no había sido tratada.

\- Mierda… - murmuró Joel. – La bala atravesó, pero perdió mucha sangre. Ellie. Ellie, pásame mi mochila. Está atrás.

Hice lo que me pidió, apresuradamente. El miedo me embargaba poco a poco. Joel sacó muchos trapos limpios de su mochila y una botella de alcohol, y comenzó a limpiar la herida, haciendo presión para detener el sangrado. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar, preocupada.

\- ¿Cómo no le curaron la herida antes? – pregunté, incluso algo enojada.

\- No pensé que fuera tan grave. – admitió Joel, negando con la cabeza. – Fui un estúpido… Ellie, necesitaré más vendajes. Revisa la mochila de Ryan para ver si tiene.

Miré el rostro pálido del muchacho antes de obedecer. La mochila de Ryan también estaba en el portaequipaje, pero apenas fui a recogerla, noté algo extraño. En la parte frontal de la mochila había dos agujeros hechos por balas.

\- Mierda, Joel… - dije, urgentemente, regresando con ellos dos.

Joel estaba ajustando las vendas limpias que tenía alrededor del hombro de Ryan, la tela se manchaba de rojo mientras lo hacía. Cuando llegué le enseñé la mochila, mostrándole los agujeros. Joel los miró un segundo, abriendo los ojos completamente, alarmado, antes de ajustar la posición de Ryan con cuidado para revisarle la espalda. No había ninguna herida.

\- Pero… ¿cómo? – pregunté, volviendo a revisar la mochila, volteándola para mirar la parte trasera. Estaba íntegra. - ¿Qué rayos?

Estaba completamente segura que esos agujeros no habían estado allí antes; una mochila en buenas condiciones aseguraba que no se rompería a mitad de camino y una capacidad de carga mayor.

\- Ellie, los vendajes. – me recordó Joel. Volví en mí misma y abrí la mochila, revolviendo su contenido en busca de los trapos que siempre recogíamos. Encontré un par de paños limpios y otra botella de alcohol y se las entregué a Joel. - ¿Puedes sostenerlo? Que quede sentado.

Dejé la mochila a un lado y me arrodillé detrás de Ryan para sostenerlo con el torso erguido. Al estar completamente ido, tuve que aguantar buena parte de su peso para que no cayera hacia atrás mientras Joel ajustaba nuevos vendajes alrededor de su pecho, para sostener firmemente los que estaban en su hombro herido.

\- ¿Cómo se hizo la herida en su brazo? – pregunté, buscando conversación para quitarme los nervios y el malestar físico.

\- No estoy seguro. Marlene nos dijo que cuando sus hombres nos encontraron tenía un profundo corte y que había perdido mucha sangre. – respondió Joel, mayormente concentrado en vendar a Ryan. – Cuando caímos al agua, el saltó detrás de nosotros. Imagino que se habrá enganchado con algo y la fuerza de la corriente hizo lo suyo. Si no me hubiera ayudado a abrir las puertas del autobús…

Asentí, comprendiendo. Apreté sus brazos con mis manos, nerviosa y queriendo transmitirle que estábamos allí con él. Joel finalizó de ajustar los trapos y mientras seguía sosteniéndolo, lo levantó para meterlo en el auto de nuevo, en la parte trasera. Yo metí las mochilas en el portaequipaje de nuevo, apresurada, lo que me valió que el contenido de la mochila de Ryan se desparramara por el compartimiento.

\- Mierda… - maldije, reorganizando las cosas para meterlas en la mochila de nuevo.

Fue entonces que recogí la gran llave de Ryan, pesada como ella sola, y por fin encontré la explicación que buscaba. Abrí los ojos como platos, mirando las balas incrustadas en el grueso acero de la herramienta.

\- Vamos, Ellie. – me llamó Joel. – Tenemos que buscar un sitio donde refugiarnos; Ryan no puede viajar así.

Cerré el portaequipaje y me encaminé hacia el asiento del copiloto. Hice a un lado la ballesta de Ryan, que estaba en el piso, antes de sentarme.

\- Mira esto. – le dije a Joel, mostrándole la llave. Joel la examinó de cerca y negó con la cabeza.

\- El chico tiene mucha suerte. – comentó, poniendo en marcha el vehículo. Me volteé hacia atrás para observar a Ryan, quien parecía estar durmiendo.

Cumplió su promesa siempre. De nuevo había arriesgado su vida por mí. Por nosotros. Tragué pesadamente. Hasta que estuviera bien, me encargaría de cuidarlo, dejando mis propias dudas y temores de lado. Le debía al menos eso.

*Dos días después*

*Ryan POV*

Apreté la mandíbula del dolor cuando el trapo con alcohol comenzó a ser frotado sobre las suturas de mi brazo. Esperaba que no se hubiera notado que me dolía, pero en vista de que Ellie colocó una expresión arrepentida, al parecer no había sido capaz de ocultarlo bien.

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó, Ellie, continuando con las curaciones.

\- Está bien. Creo que es el ardor… jamás podré acostumbrarme a él. – comenté, sonriendo de lado.

Apenas había pasado un día desde que despertara, luego de perder el conocimiento en la camioneta después de escapar del hospital, sólo para encontrar que estábamos refugiándonos dentro de un almacén a un lado de la autopista que formaba parte de una gasolinera abandonada. Allí, Ellie había logrado encontrar ropa que le quedara; pantalones de mezclilla oscuros, zapatos, una camiseta y una camisa de cuadros rojos y negros, para cambiarse la bata de hospital. Y también habían podido acomodar una camilla improvisada para dejarme mientras recuperaba el conocimiento. Ambos habían estado muy aliviados cuando recuperé el conocimiento.

Me había tomado buena parte de aquel día para poder incorporarme; haber podido comer algo había ayudado mucho para recuperar mis fuerzas, sumado a los cuidados de mis amigos. Había sido Ellie quien me enseñó mi llave con las balas incrustadas en ella; desde ese momento esa sería mi arma de la suerte. Tras la noche de sueño más reponedora que podía recordar, habíamos regresado al camino. Sólo nos restaba un viaje de un par de horas para llegar a lo de Tommy.

Si bien la camioneta fue capaz de llevarnos la mayor parte del camino, el motor comenzó a fallar a unos pocos kilómetros antes de llegar, lo que nos había forzado a detenernos para que Joel revisara lo que pasaba. Tras unas inspecciones iniciales luego de parar, el motor no volvió a encenderse.

Y ahí nos encontrábamos; esperando mientras Joel intentaba revivir el vehículo. Ellie había querido aprovechar el tiempo para curarme la herida del brazo y cambiarme los vendajes. En un principio desde mi despertar, la muchacha se había mostrado tan alegre como siempre lo había sido pero, con el pasar de las horas, se había ido retrayendo, justo como había estado antes de que llegáramos a Salt Lake City. ¿Qué tenía en mente? Según Joel, aprovechando un momento en que había tenido que ayudarme a llegar a un baño, Ellie ya conocía la historia que habíamos inventado, a medias, para ella acerca de los sucesos ocurridos en el hospital. Y no había hecho muchas preguntas al respecto. ¿Le molestaba algo acerca de eso?

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunté, en voz baja. Ellie levantó la mirada desde mi brazo, el cual envolvía en trapos limpios, hacia mi rostro. Parecía sorprendida por la pregunta.

\- ¿No debería ser yo la que te pregunta eso? – preguntó, sonriendo levemente. Me encogí de hombros.

\- Me encuentro mucho mejor. – dije con honestidad. – Pero tú… estás algo callada.

Me miró a los ojos un buen rato antes de negar con la cabeza.

\- No es nada importante. – afirmó. – Puede esperar a que estemos más cerca de casa.

Ladeé la cabeza mientras terminaba de envolver mi brazo, cubriendo el corte de cerca de quince centímetros con varias puntadas que lo decoraba. Quería preguntarle algo más, pero Joel emitió un suspiro fuerte y cerró la tapa del motor con fuerza.

\- Bien. – comento Joel, rodeando el vehículo para unirse a nosotros, en el lado del conductor. – Parece que caminaremos.

Asentí y me puse de pie, suspirando.

\- Al menos tenemos una buena vista. – opiné, mirando hacia debajo de la montaña.

Un extenso bosque se extendía por doquier, dividido por un grueso y limpio río.

\- Es verdad. – aceptó Ellie.

Nos pusimos en camino, atravesando el camino hacia la entrada al bosque de la ladera, que estaba cercada por alambre de púas. Joel pisó uno de los alambres con cuidado, empujándolo hacia abajo con la pierna mientras elevaba el alambre superior con los brazos.

\- Vamos, Ryan. Con cuidado. – indicó.

Me agaché con cuidado y pasé entre el espacio ampliado entre los alambres. Detrás de mí, Ellie hizo lo mismo. Iba a sujetar los alambres para que Joel pasara, pero la muchacha me hizo a un lado, adelantándose para hacerlo ella.

\- Yo me encargo. – indicó, Ellie, separando los alambres.

\- En serio, chicos. No estoy inválido. – dije, rodando los ojos.

\- Es mejor asegurarse. – comentó Joel, mientras pasaba al otro lado de la cerca. Considerando que había tenido que pelear con ellos para que me dejaran cargar mi mochila con mis cosas, decidí no discutir. – Uf. Siento el peso de la edad.

\- Bueno… ¿cuántos años tienes ya, Joel? – pregunté, en tono bromista.

\- Tranquilo. Tendrás suerte si cuando llegues a mi edad estás la mitad de lo bien conservado que estoy. – respondió Joel, bromeando también. Ellie reprimió una risa.

Caminamos entre los árboles, admirando el entorno verde, lleno de vida, y la frescura del clima. Mi hombro me dolía profundamente, pero sin duda mucho menos que cuando había recibido el balazo. Mi brazo estaba un poco resentido por las curaciones recién hechas. Pero a pesar del malestar, me encontraba muy feliz. Alegre.

\- No creo que se los haya dicho, pero Sarah y yo solíamos hacer caminatas como ésta. – contó Joel, yendo delante de nosotros. – Era buena. Tenía que seguirle el ritmo. Yo… creo que los tres hubieran sido buenos amigos. Creo que les habría agradado. Sé que ustedes le habrían agradado a ella.

\- ¿Sólo amigos? – pregunté, sonriendo de medio lado. Joel se volteó a mirarme con una ceja alzada, antes de sonreír también.

\- No me obligues a darte un golpe en ese hombro. – amenazó, risueño. Reí.

Trepamos hacia la cima aprovechando los sacados de la ladera que hacían como peldaños, y pudimos ver, por fin, las cabañas del recinto que Tommy y los demás habían revivido para formar una comunidad.

\- Miren hacia abajo. – señaló Joel. – Ya casi llegamos.

Seguimos el curso de un pequeño riachuelo hasta su caída por la montaña, donde el cruce estaba provisto de piedras para pisar sin mojarse y atravesar al otro lado. Desde ese punto teníamos una vista directa al gran muro que rodeaba el sector como primera línea de defensa ante indeseables, ya fueran infectados o bandidos.

Cruzamos el agua y nos detuvimos frente a una elevación de tierra y roca, en cuya base un grueso tronco cubierto de musgo servía para poder escalar, elevado levemente y enganchado con raíces. Joel subió primero para ayudarnos a escalar, pero bajo su peso el tronco cedió y descendió desde su lugar a media altura, hasta el suelo. Ya no nos daría altura para trepar, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Joel desde arriba.

\- Esperen allí. – ordenó Joel, mirando en derredor. – Buscaré algo con qué subirlos.

Y se marchó, saliendo de nuestra visión. Reprimí una risa y me volví para mirar hacia abajo, hacia el pueblo. Increíblemente, tras toda esa travesía, tras un brutal enfrentamiento con centenares de infectados, cazadores, militares y Luciérnagas… habíamos sobrevivido para regresar a un sitio al que podríamos llamar hogar. Un sitio donde establecernos y tomar un largo descanso. Muy merecido. El lugar era tan pacífico ahora que podía verlo sin la perspectiva de tener que marcharme.

Ellie se paró a mi lado, también mirando hacia el poblado, antes de centrarse en mí. Sentir su mirada sobre mi perfil hizo que la mirar de nuevo, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Estás feliz? – preguntó Ellie, en voz neutral. Asentí.

\- Feliz, y agradecido. – respondí. Puso expresión de curiosidad.

\- ¿Agradecido?

\- Logramos salir vivos de todo este viaje; y seguimos juntos. – expliqué, y volví a mirar hacia el pueblo. – Y nos espera una vida mejor.

Ellie asintió lentamente.

\- Lo siento mucho, Ryan. – dijo Ellie, de pronto. La miré, curioso.

\- ¿Por qué lo sientes? – pregunté. Ella me miró con ojos llenos de pena.

\- Todo este viaje… resultó siendo por nada. – dijo Ellie. – Todo lo que tuvimos que pasar… casi mueres, varias veces. Tess…

Negué con la cabeza, cortando su discurso.

\- Lo que pasó, ya pasó. – dije, seguro de mí mismo. Me volví para tenerla de frente. – No podíamos saber que ya habían intentado hacer una vacuna, sin resultados. Ni tampoco que Marlene lo intentaría contigo aunque sus propios doctores dijeran que era inútil.

Ellie negaba con la cabeza.

\- Literalmente… no puedo creer que lo hiciera. – dijo, en voz baja. – No me suena a ella.

Apreté la mandíbula, durante un segundo, mientras ella miraba hacia sus pies. Me recompuse cuando elevó la mirada de nuevo hacia la mía.

\- Ellie, tuvimos que sacarte de ahí… ¿lo sabes? – pregunté. Ellie me miró intensamente antes de asentir.

\- Joel me dijo que te quedaste atrás después de que me sacaran de la sala de operaciones, para hacer tiempo porque había muchos siguiéndolos. – dijo Ellie. – Pudiste haber muerto. ¿Por qué…?

\- Prometí que te protegería, Ellie. – dije de inmediato. Ellie frunció el entrecejo.

\- Prometiste que lo harías hasta que llegáramos con las Luciérnagas. – recordó ella. Negué con la cabeza y me acerqué un paso hacia ella.

\- No es lo que le prometí a Tess, o a ti después de eso. – expliqué, mirándola hacia abajo. El cielo se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes. – Me lo prometí a mí mismo.

La expresión de Ellie cambió, mostrando total sorpresa. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, me incliné y capturé sus labios entre los míos. La sentí tensarse, por la sorpresa, tal vez, pero sólo fue un segundo. La vi cerrar los ojos antes de que yo cerrara los míos, aunque tuvimos que separarnos pues escuchamos que Joel estaba regresando, arriba de nosotros.

\- Eso fue otra cosa que me prometí… - susurré. – Que yo sería el que te besara, la próxima vez.

Ellie me miró y sonrió levemente, algo sonrojada.

\- Bien, encontré esta rama. – anunció Joel, colocando un extremo de una gruesa rama hacia abajo, para que la sujetáramos. – Inténtalo tú primero, Ryan.

Miré a Ellie, quien miraba a Joel con una expresión seria en el rostro, antes de sujetarme de la rama con toda la fuerza que podía.

\- ¿Listo? Tienes que impulsarte con los pies… - dijo Joel, y comenzó a jalar. A mi hombro y brazo heridos no les gustó mucho aquella forma de subir, pero pude resistir sujetado mientras caminaba en vertical sobre el miro de roca.

Cuando estuve a su alcance, Joel me sujetó una mano y me ayudó a trepar sobre el borde. Gruñí cuando estuve de nuevo sobre tierra firme, algo resentido. Con Ellie hicimos lo mismo, aunque su subida fue mucho más rápida. Nos disponíamos a bajar cuando Ellie nos llamó a Joel y a mí.

Lucía contrariada, dando pasos de un lado a otro, sujetándose un dedo; sin saber como comenzar a hablar.

Finalmente nos miró a ambos.

\- En Boston… me mordieron. Pero yo no estaba sola. – dijo. La miré atentamente. – Mi mejor amiga estaba allí. A ella también la mordieron. No sabíamos qué hacer…

Joel se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de prestarle atención. Que yo recordara, era la primera vez que nos contaba algo de cómo la habían mordido.

\- Así que… ella dijo: "Sólo hay que esperar. Podemos ser poéticas y perder la cordura juntas." – continuó ella, con la mirada llena de tristeza. – Aún estoy esperando mi turno.

\- Ellie…

\- Se llamaba Riley, y fue la primera en morir. – prosiguió. – Y luego Tess. Y luego Sam.

\- Nada de eso fue tu culpa. – aseguró Joel, y yo asentí para reforzar sus palabras. Ellie negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no lo entienden. – dijo Ellie.

\- Luché por mucho tiempo con la idea de sobrevivir, Ellie. – explicó Joel. – Y tú… no importa qué pase, tienes que encontrar algo porqué luchar.

\- Y seguir viviendo, Ellie. – agregué. – Es la única manera de… honrar a aquellos que nos han dejado. Mi madre me lo dijo… También Tess. Morir por nada, es un insulto.

Ellie me miraba, con una sombra de duda en su rostro.

\- Mira, sé que no es lo que quieres oír ahora, pero…

\- Júrenmelo. – pidió ella, alternando su mirada entre Joel y yo. – Júrenme que todo lo que me dijeron de Marlene… de lo que quería hacer… que lo que dijeron los doctores… es verdad.

Miró a Joel primero; él había sido quien le había contado la historia, después de todo. Lamentaba no haber estado consciente para apoyarlo con las mentiras. Él le sostuvo la mirada, serio.

\- Lo juro. – dijo, sin ningún titubeo en su voz. La mirada de Ellie cambió a mí. Ya estaba preparado; asentí con la cabeza.

\- Yo también. – aseguré, igualmente convencido de las falacias implícitas en nuestra versión de los hechos.

Si ella nos creyó o no, sólo ella lo sabía. Simplemente asintió.

\- Bien. – dijo.

Era algo con lo que Joel y yo tendríamos que vivir; una camaradería que nos uniría con el fin de mantener a Ellie con vida. Una promesa no verbal entre los dos que conservaríamos hasta la muerte.


	29. ¡Anuncio de la secuela!

ANUNCIO

La esperada (espero) secuela a este fic ya ha comenzado a publicarse. Su nombre: Unknown to Us.

Espero que vayan a leerla y además contar con sus opiniones. Que la disfruten mucho.

s/12640024/1/Unknown-to-Us

Saludos!


End file.
